There You'll Be
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Jacinta (FemHarry), Hermione and Ginny are recruited to help SHIELD and the Avengers fight Loki. What starts as a simple task to save the world soon becomes a new life for all three…OOC, AU, and FemHarry...Pairings inside...Part One of the There You'll Be series, a HarryPotterxAvengers stories...Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **So, it's been like forever….like so long but I am back in the game and writing again…I haven't finished my nursing degree, but hopefully I will….long story short, I was taken off my studies because my university told me basically that I couldn't be a nurse or do my studies due to my hearing impaired (fully deaf in left ear and wear a hearing in right) and its been a constant battle and its still ongoing…so I thought I'd get back into writing so help cheer myself up and tada! I made this, along with others…I think I might like one shots with a FEMHarry in different universes…who knows…but alas, my new story…**

 **I am in the process of writing new chapters for the other stories but my brain needs to think a bit with those ones…but do not worry, I will get a chapter up in those stories soon…SOON my readers…Also, I am the only author for all the stories now…however, I will be updating on both profiles but Sara has unfortunately left the writing/fanfiction world and I don't think she'll be back…but I am still here…**

 **Anyhow, a new story…This story is going to be a part of a series…so this story is part one! Now I know that in the books/movies, some characters are dead or not around but for my series, they are but all will be revealed in due time…Voldemort is dead though…sorry guys…**

 **There You'll Be – HarryPotterxAvengers**

 **Plot: Jacinta, Hermione and Ginny are recruited to help SHEILD and the Avengers fight Loki. What starts as a simple task to save the world soon becomes a new life for all three…OOC, AU**

 **Female Harry: Jacinta 'Jace' Potter – Face-claim: Katie McGrath(She's kinda who I imagine for all of my femHarries...but for this story, Jacinta is played by Katie...I love her in Merlin...)**

 **Hermione – Emma Watson**

 **Ginny Weasley – Bonnie Wright**

 **Pairings to be determined…though I am definitely doing a Hermione/Thor slow burn…all will be revealed in future chapters dear readers…and yes, my characters are a little OOC but still their true selves…in a way…**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter One –**

 **Jacinta's POV**

Why does this always seem to happen to me? I mean seriously, can I not just have one little break? Can someone just give me a tiny break to rediscover me, Jacinta Potter, again? Whoever she was as I have yet to discover her but obviously not, considering I was hanging upside down, tied up with rope and my Holly and Phoenix feather wand was laying on the ground a few inches away. No matter how hard I can try to reach the wand with my teeth, I just simply wasn't getting it, then again I could try to use the Force and use my invisible telepathic powers to move the wand closer to me but that would be considered madness. I am a witch, not a Jedi, though it would bloody brilliant if I could be both.

Though one of my best friends, Hermione, would say that it was madness to even think of being a Jedi as the Jedi, the Force and the whole universe does not exist and it is pointless to even think it does. Says the woman obsessed with Star Trek, and thinks that Vulcans do actually exist having seen one when she was on holiday with her parents and in the many books she read.

Said best friend was currently tied up with me, and was muttering under her breath, wondering how the hell we even got here. Hermione Granger was a lot of things, but a swearer she wasn't and here she was, swearing like a trooper under her breath. As my hands were tied behind my back, I hit her with my knuckles and she growled, hitting me back.

"This is your fault Jacey! If you hadn't decided you wanted to follow this fucker then we wouldn't be in this bloody situation!" she muttered. "Fucking hell…"

"And I suppose buying the said fucker a drink was a better solution?" I growled.

"We could have blended in, Jacey! According to the reports, the fucker is a flirt! But no, we had to follow the dickhead to a darkened building and oh, get captured! Merlin, you're worse than Ronnie sometimes! At least he knows when he's being stupid!" She snapped.

"Says the woman who once decided to take a walk to the Black Lake and see if she could defeat the Giant Squid…oh and let's not forget the time you decided to take a walk into the Forbidden Forest and track down a centaur because you wanted to see what it was like to ride one! Why couldn't you have asked Frienze or better yet, turn into one!" I muttered.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh haha…this is coming from the woman who defeated a dragon in our fourth year...Also, let us not forget that it was your idea to ride a dragon out of the Gringotts bank when we were on the run!"

I laughed sarcastically. "Don't forget, you helped and besides your idea was pathetic compared to mine…"

"Worse mistake/idea that you've ever had…"

"For the love of Merlin, will you two shut up? It's like listening to my parents fight…Are you sure you two aren't together? You sure act like it!" said the man, sorry the 'fucker' as we had called him, and the man we were currently after, Antonin Dolohov, a Deatheater who up until now, was thought to be dead but was actually alive and still kicking, much to our annoyance. We had been tracking an underground gang of deatheaters who had yet to come to the terms that Voldemort was now dead and so, they were still causing terror amongst the Wizarding Community. Although Hermione and I were both Unspeakables, we were part of a joint task force with the Aurors to track down remaining deatheaters and bring them to justice. Although it had been almost fifteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts, deatheaters still managed to lurk around the world and it needed both the Unspeakables and Aurors to track them down.

"Don't be daft, she's like my sister!" Hermione protested at the exact same time I shouted, "Not that I haven't thought about it, but I believe there is the little problem with the fact that we're both the same gender."

Hermione groaned. "Seriously Jacey? You pick now to act like your daft self? Bloody hell…"

"Alright you two, shut up! There is much to be done and not a lot of time to do it…" Dolohov spoke, raising his wand at us. Hermione and I stared at him as he raised his wand and through my binds, I took a hold of Hermione's hand and she grasped it, holding my hand tight. Although we fought like a couple, we loved each other as sisters. I can't deny that I haven't thought about being with her, but we only saw each other as sisters. Don't get me wrong, Hermione was very beautiful with cheekbones to die for, refined nose, deep intense chocolate-coloured eyes and freckles across her face that made her look like a drop dead gorgeous nerd, but she was my sister, my best friend and my confident. After all, if it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have ever defeated Voldemort. She did however try to attempt a relationship with our other best friend, Ron Weasley, or Ronnie as we called him. But even with them, they saw each other as best friends and siblings and so that's what we become, friends…and family.

Dolohov pointed his wand at and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for whatever he had planned. It could only be one thing though, the Killing curse, but as I braced myself for that deadly flash of green light, I felt the rope around both Hermione and myself shift and I could feel that we were being lowered onto the ground. Hermione made a dash for our wands and handed me my wand, before raising hers at Dolohov. We then started to throw the stunning curse at him, as to try and stun him but he laughed, waving his wand to fight them off and shaking his head at our attempts of trying to defeat him.

"Really? And you call yourselves the Golden Trio, well in this case Golden Duo as I can't see Weasley anywhere. I wonder where he is, because I haven't seen the three of you together for a while. I heard he got married….which must be a shame for you, Granger. Didn't you use to date the idiot? So tell me, where is he?" Dolohov asked.

"He is safe from the likes of you and your fellow deatheaters…" Hermione growled, pointing her wand directly at Anton. Well, actually, Ron was at home, after being force to go on early maternity leave by his wife, Hannah, who was once Hannah Abbott. Although Hannah was only seven months pregnant with her and Ron's first child, Ron agreed as the job was taking up most of his time and she was worried for his safety. And so, Ron went on leave and in his stead, was Ginny Weasley, his sister and another one of our best friends.

"Oh, it's such a shame isn't it? And here I was so hoping to destroy the three of you together. Ah well, I suppose I will get my chance with the daft idiot some other time. Now-"

All of the sudden, the tones of 'Call Me Maybe' then filled the air and I frowned, looking to Hermione who frowned as well. Dolohov look annoyed and pulled out his mobile phone and I blinked, shocked that a pure-blood deatheater would have a muggle device.

Hermione thought the same. "A muggle phone device, really? And here I thought you took pride in being a 'pure-blood' deatheater, yet you're using a muggle device. And what's with the song? I'd peg you more as heavy metal death band…"

"Times change, mudblood…it just so happens that these pesky muggles have actually made a wonderful device that allows people to call and talk as if they are right there and as for the song, well, need to know basis. But please do excuse me, for I have no idea who would be calling me but it might be important." Dolohov spoke, touching his phone and pressing it to his ear.

I shrugged. "Of course, because apparently we have all the time in the world…"

Dolohov glared at me before concentrating on what the caller was saying. Obviously the call had pressed a nerve or a few, as Dolohov was getting distressed by the second and he clearly didn't like what the caller was saying to him.

"Say that again…louder…" He snarled, pulling the phone away from him and holding it up for us to see. He had placed the caller on loudspeaker, and an American accent, one that sounded African-American with authority, came through the speakers.

" _You are all currently in Parking Level 5 near the Regent Hotel in London Britain. An F-22 is currently on your way and I will not hesitate to fire unless you place the Lady Jacinta Potter on the phone now. Oh, and I have the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt here with me, ready to apparate at any moment should you even think of using magic or your wand. I should also tell you that I have your fellow deatheaters surrounded and so you are on your own._ "

Dolohov raised his wand. "Oh really?"

A sound of a gun went off and Dolohov was suddenly hit in the shoulder, causing him to drop his wand. Hermione rushed over and grabbed it, and held her wand at Dolohov.

" _Consider that a warning…_ "

Dolohov growled as he dropped the phone to hold his arm. He seethed at the voice but then looked to me and nodded, and I walked towards it, picking it up and walking back to Hermione. Hermione kept her wand raised at Dolohov, but kept within distance of the phone so that she could hear. She then placed a binding charm on Dolohov, with ropes wrapping themselves around the deatheater. He resisted of course, but they were tight and kept him in place.

"Jacinta Potter speaking…who is this?" I asked.

" _Potter, it's me…_ "

I frowned. "Kingsley? What in Merlin's name is going on? We're supposed to be working on a case…well attempting to but what-"

" _No time for explanations…there is a situation that matters more than capturing Dolohov and don't worry, I have Dean and Seamus ready to apprehend him once we are done here. Now-_ "

"Kingsley, what…who is that man? And how in the world did he or you know where we were? Kingsley..."

" _Potter, there is no time explain! Now, there is a jet on the roof. Please make your way there and I shall explain everything._ "

I tried to ask more questions but Kingsley had already hung up the phone on his end and I sighed, wondering what in the world was happening. Hermione frowned at me, the same thoughts going through her head.

"What is going on? This is so unlike Kingsley." Hermione remarked.

"I have no idea but we need to go." I said, throwing the phone back at Dolohov, who of course couldn't catch it as he was still bound. "What do we do with him?"

"Must you really ask that question? _Stupefy!_ " Hermione chanted and Dolohov collapsed, unconscious.

"Must you really be so brutal?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged. "He's a deatheater…we either stun them or place a bat bogey charm on them."

I snorted and shook my head. "Right…let's go see what Kingsley wants with us."

We headed towards the building elevator, as we were really in a parking lot building, one of many in the city of London. It wasn't an ideal place to have duel with deatheaters, but as we were following Dolohov, before we were tied up and hanged upside down, he had lead us to the building and I could only be thankful that it was not filled with muggles. Stepping into the elevator, Hermione pressed the button that allowed us to go the roof level of the building and I leaned against the wall as the doors closed. I however was still thinking about Kingsley's strange call and the events that had conspired in the last hour.

"This is all so very strange…" I muttered.

"Says the woman who is the Mistress of Death and the 'Chosen One'… You should be used to strange by now, or haven't you heard? You're a wizard Jace." Hermione commented.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Must you be so sarcastic?"

"Well, I am one the brightest and cleverest wizard of all…of underneath this cleverness, I have an aptitude for sarcasm, or do you not know me?" She remarked.

I sighed. "Yes, clever, wise and bossy…remind me why I'm friends with you?"

"Because you love me…"

I smiled, and she smiled back, straightening up and placing an arm over my shoulders. "Whatever Kingsley and the American want with us, we will face it and solve the problem like we always do. Perhaps it's a deatheater gone mad in the US, though I don't know why they need our help. The Americans have their own witches and wizards and while we may be the best of the best, I wonder what it could be that requires our help. Though, this is all very strange and it raises questions, like how did they know where we were and all that…this has been a strange day."

I nodded and fixed up my outfit, trying to dust of any dust and dirt that may have gotten on it. Looking at the reflection in the elevator mirror, my outfit was okay, just a little worn. I was wearing a black skin-tight black-less lace dress with sleeves and although I had dark black stockings on, it was nice to know that my dress miraculously managed to stay in its position above my knee and not ride up when I was hanging upside down. I also had on my ruby red stiletto pumps on and yes, while my outfit was a little to classy, we were in a nightclub of all places before we managed to get captured by the deatheater we were chasing. Hermione was wearing dark blue jeans, white buttoned blouse and a leather jacket, which was open. She also wore high heeled black boots and underneath the sleeve of her jacket, her battered wand harness was strapped to her wrist.

I played with the strap of my small black over-the-shoulder bag, which had an undetectable expendable charm and weightless charm placed on it. After the war, we had moved into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and made it our home by sprucing the place up to make it our home. Sirius Black, my godfather, had given me most of his possessions, including the house after he died, along with the title of Lady Black, as I was Sirius's only heir. Thanks to magic, we had added colour to the dreary runes of the house and brighten the place up but we still had the god-awful painting of Walburga Black, Sirius's mother, but luckily I had Kreacher, the Blacks' house elf of many years, to keep her in check. After the war, Kreacher and I had come to respect each other even more and he learned to respect Hermione as well. Though sometimes, he still acted his posh self but he made do with keeping Walburga in line.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and we stepped outside to a gloomy London afternoon. The clouds in the sky were dark and threatened to hail rain. We looked around for a jet and Hermione paused, looking a rather large jet, well, it looked like a jet as it was black, grey and had propellers and such but it didn't look like a jet. The wingspan of the jet was massive, stretching out to hold a propeller on each side and the engine was loud. The back of the jet was open, the loading dock down and we made our way towards it, walking up the ramp and into what looked like the inside of an army plane. Apart from the cockpit, which was located at the front, there were seats located on each side of the jet and overhead lockers located above the seats. Standing near the cockpit, was our boss and Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with another man, an African American man that looked like a pirate and to our surprise, Ginny Weasley.

Kingsley must have heard our footsteps and turned around and smiled at us, before frowning at me. He then handed us two small boxes and I opened mine, only to see my gold twisted band ring with an emerald stone. It was a ring that I had designed and enchanted to allow myself to be normal around all things electrical and technical. As our magic tends to go a bit haywire if we were around to many electrical things, our rings came in handy but I had forgotten to wear mine and so did Hermione as she sighed and slipped on her silver and black band on the middle finger of her right hand and I slipped mine on my left middle finger. Then the ramp closed up and soon, we were in the air, heading towards the sky and hovering high above the city of London.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed before turning to me. "Jace…your hair…what in Merlin's name have you done to it?"

Hermione scoffed as I clenched my teeth together and both Ginny and Kingsley stared at the top of my head. Now, my hair was not my fault. It was actually Luna Lovegood-Longbottom's fault…but long story short, my hair was blue. Not the sky blue or the pretty blue, but it was dark midnight blue colour, with streaks of silver in it. Since I had not seen both Kingsley and Ginny in over a week and the last time they saw me, I had my natural ebony black hair colour, but I now have the blue, which was up in a very lopsided ponytail as it had been messed up while I was hanging upside down. It looked magical, along with my piercing emerald green eyes, but I still looked like a raving lunatic. I had yet to find a way to reverse the spell as it was caused by magic but so far, no such luck.

"Luna did it…" I explained. Ginny tried to stifle her laughter while Kingsley nodded.

"Of course…why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway we have more pressing matters to attend to. Granger, Potter, Weasley, I'd like you to meet Agent Nick Fury, Director of the organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D, or the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division and he is also my cousin, on my mother's side." Kingsley introduced us. "Nick, this is Hermione Granger and the Lady Jacinta Potter, two of the Golden Trio that so saved the wizarding world all those years ago. Ginny Weasley is the sister of Ron Weasley, who is part of the Golden Trio. She is here as a replacement for Ron."

I nodded, hiding my surprise over the fact that this Agent Fury knew about magic, but also, that Kingsley had family. I mean, he had a wife and a daughter, but cousins? And a cousin from America who just happen to be one of the most dangerous men in the world because he runs the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division? God that was a mouthful… but I shook my head and held out my hand, in which Nick, as Kingsley called him, grabbed it and shook it. He really was dressed as a deadly pirate, with leather pants, boots, and vest with a leather jacket and covering his left eye, was an eye patch.

"It's an honour to meet you, Weasley, Granger and especially you Potter, the woman known as the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. Fancy title, if I may say so. You're probably wondering why the strange circumstances in which brought you here, but I have no time to explain how I got here, or how I was able to track the building you were in or just how much I know about the wizarding community. We have a problem." Agent Fury stated.

"What kind of problem? Because no offence, we deal with problems on a daily basis and you turning up out of the blue and then announcing that we had to drop everything and just jump on a jet and leave a wizard, a wanted deatheater that we have been tracking for months behind just seems to be the lease of our worries. Why are we here?" Hermione demanded to know.

"I take it you've heard about S.H.I.E.L.D, considering you haven't asked me what it is we do." Agent Fury observed.

"I know that you investigate potential threats against mankind and if they are a threat, you eliminate them or you ask them to work with you yet you haven't managed to eliminate or track any of our kind and now, I know why. Is the reason you kept our community a secret was because Kingsley is your family or was there another reason?" Hermione asked.

"More or less…" He then turned to me. "But it would seem that our help was not needed to track your kind, as we have the saviour of your world right here. We would have helped, but Kingsley assured me that Miss Potter had things well in hand…and it's your help that I need. All three of you…we have a threat against mankind, well the world in general."

He picked up a black metal object of some sort and as he handed it to me, I saw that it was an electrical tablet of some sort, like an advance design of an iPad, but more technical and military looking. I turned it on, and the first thing I see is a classified file of a blueish looking object and then suddenly, the tablet then showed us a hologram of it, and I frowned.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Ginny murmured.

"It's called the Tesseract…and it's an object that is not from this world. Its properties are limitless…It could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy or it could be used as a weapon of destruction, if in the wrong hands. Now, we did have our people trying to figure it out, but it's gone missing and it was taken by a creature not of this world." Agent Fury told us.

"So basically, Agent Fury, you're telling us that you had a weapon of potential mass destruction – a weapon that you know nothing about only that it can do many things, like give us unlimited energy and you've lost it to a madman? Okay…" Hermione spoke.

"It wasn't our intention…and it's Fury…just Fury…" Fury said.

"Okay, Just Fury," I began and Hermione scoffed, "If you don't have it, who does? And what can they do with it? I mean, to me it just looks like a really bright blue weird looking cube and that you are investigating the things it can do but you haven't really given us an idea of what it may do and if in the wrong hands, which obviously it is, what can they do with it?"

Fury sighed. "The man who has it…he's looking to control the universe, take over the world, that sort of thing. A bit like your villain Lord Voldemort…"

I shook my head. "Nobody is like him…he was a cruel, vindictive wizard who sought to kill everybody and everyone…trust me, I know what makes a man a villain…who is this guy?"

"He calls himself Loki…" Fury informed us. I gave him back the tablet.

"Loki, as in the God of Mischief? Thor's brother? I thought they were urban legends…" Hermione remarked.

"They're not…Do you remember an incident in New Mexico not too long ago? The one where I told you to stay out of it as the matter was being handled?" Kingsley asked.

I nodded. A while back, there was an object that had come out of space and basically destroyed a whole town in New Mexico. I only knew about it because of my job but to the public, it was told that it was a military operation gone wrong, but we at the Ministry and the Unspeakable Department knew that something from the Unknown that had destroyed the town. Both Hermione and I had wanted to visit the town and help them but Kingsley had assured us that the matter was being handled.

"That was Loki, hell bent on getting revenge and killing his brother, Thor…and yes he exists too. In fact there are many things that exist beyond our world of magic, so should you really be surprised that gods exist too?" Kingsley pointed out.

He was right, as I had seen things that I never thought would exist and I knew that Hermione would agree because she had read books about strange creatures and other worlds that may exist.

"Loki is also a master in sorcery…witchcraft. Which is why I need your help, because I figured who knows more about magic than any of us do? The Golden trio, well duo of course…I mean, Granger is known as the brightest wizard of her age. Weasley, you may only be your brother's replacement but I have heard some pretty fantastic things about you and you Potter, known as the Saviour – the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and the Mistress of Death…funny that…" Fury stated.

"Say we do help you and our secret gets out and society, that is muggles like yourself begins to hate us and if we fail, they'll hunt us. There is a reason the wizarding community has the Statue of Secrecy, is so that muggles and non-magical beings don't hunt us if they happen to turn on us." Hermione remarked.

Fury smiled. "This is why I am putting together a team of extraordinary beings like you together to eliminate the threat of Loki and not be the only ones in the spotlight. Of course, it hasn't happened yet but be assured that you are not the only ones that have gifts."

He pulled out a small circular object and threw it to the floor, and then suddenly, a hologram of images appeared out of it and Kingsley, Ginny, Hermione and I watched in shock. The images were videos…videos of extraordinary beings. There was a video of a man flying a metal suit and I recognised him as Ironman or otherwise known as Tony Stark, the rich billionaire who had got kidnapped in Afghanistan and then when he had been rescued, he became a changed man and became the hero known as Ironman. I saw a video of a man and woman, assassins I think, working together as one. I looked to my left and saw another video of a creature, a giant whose skin was a deep green and he was taking on a crowd of armed Military soldiers and tanks. I saw that it was a man who went by the name of Dr Bruce Banner and I couldn't help wondering how he managed to cover his rather large green self up when he was being green and mean. Then I saw the video of the incident in New Mexico and a rather large man, whom I could only guess was Thor. Then there was another video of man dressed in a spandex suit styled in the shape of an American flag and I recognised him as Captain America, as I remember Dudley being obsessed with the trading cards when I was younger. But suddenly, I saw something in the corner of my eye and I gasped. There, amongst the videos of the extraordinary beings, was another video…only this time, it was me…defeating Voldemort.

Hermione saw it too and gasped and Kingsley sighed. I turned to him and he looked at me, guilty. The video showed me in a duel with Voldemort in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It showed the early morning sun coming through the windows of the Great Hall and both Voldemort and I casting our spells and how the spells collided with a bang like a cannon blast. It showed the wand rebounding, as I was its true master and the spell rebounded, showing Voldemort's lifeless body. It showed footage of both Ginny and Hermione fighting the deatheaters at the Battle of Hogwarts and then more footage of me trying to defeat Voldemort. Then the footage was gone, as Fury had picked up the device and placed it back into his pocket.

"How did you come by this? The footage of us, I mean" I whispered.

"I used a time-turner, Potter, to allow them to go back." Kingsley told me.

"How?" I asked.

Hermione frowned. "All the time-turners were destroyed…I know this because we were the ones that damaged them during our time in the Department of Mysteries…and besides, you can only go back a few hours, not years!"

"Does it matter?" Fury asked.

I turned to him. "Yes it matters…How? How were you able to go that far back and better yet, be able to film me defeating Voldemort in the Great Hall, where magic is the most strongest? Tell me, how did you manage to get video footage through a school that interferes with technology?"

Kingsley placed a hand on my shoulder. "Potter, now is not the time to explain…but it was necessary."

"I can assure that only those with the highest level of clearance and of course, the other extraordinary beings in the videos will know about you." Fury assured us.

"I don't feel very assured knowing that Captain America, Ironman, the Hulk, Thor and some assassins know about us. Yes they may have powers themselves, or are dangerous, but this is different. The defeat of Voldemort is…there is a reason why those memories stay in the past." Hermione muttered, rubbing her 'Mudblood' scar, which was hidden underneath her sleeve. I had a similar scar, located across my stomach but instead of 'Mudblood', I had the word 'Traitor' forever embedded in my stomach. I many other scars, including my bolt, located all over me but they all hurt the same.

"The past is painful…this video, it should not be shown, regardless of who it's being shown to. Our past is our story to tell…but anyway, you didn't answer our question. The 'extraordinary' team that you're putting together may know about us, but what about the rest of the world?" I asked.

"We will deal with that when the time comes. For now, you are experts in magic, and while Loki differs from your form of magic, you have an insight of magic and what it can do. Loki may be powerful, but you two together match his magic. Yes, he is a god, but I believe that with your help and the help of the others, we may be able to defeat him." Fury said.

"And do you really think that we should do this?" Ginny asked Kingsley.

"I think they will have a better shot at defeating Loki if you three are with them. I know that this whole mission goes against everything we believe in and that we might be exposed, but ask yourself, is the cost of keeping the secret of our society really worth the damage Loki may cause? It's a risk we have to take; for if we don't, worrying about the Statue of Secrecy will be the lease of our worries should Loki succeed in his agenda." He replied.

I looked to Hermione, and then Ginny and they both looked at me. They then turned to each other and then turned back to me, nodding their heads. I then turned back to Fury.

"Count us in…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third Person POV**

Tony Stark landed gently on the metal plate on the rooftop of the Stark Tower and allowed the machinery to remove his metal suit. J.A.R.V.I.S, his AI known as Jarvis, decided then to inform him that Agent Phil Coulson, a man that Tony met ages ago, was on the line and needed his attention.

Tony sighed. "I'm not in…I'm actually out…"

" _Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting…_ "

Tony rolled his eyes. "Grow a spine Jarvis…I got a date."

He continued to walk and eventually he made it to penthouse apartment on the top of his sustainable building that ran on energy and one of the many that he had been working on for months. He reached his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, who was standing near a computer that was showing the many levels of the building's system.

"Levels are holding steady…I think…" Pepper murmured.

"Of course they are…"Tony remarked. "I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be genius?"

Pepper rolled her eyes as she turned around to face him. "Well, I wouldn't really know now would I?"

"What do you mean?" Tony shook his head in mock disbelief. "All of this, came from you!"

Pepper shook her head and pointed to his chest plate, where his arc reactor was humming quietly. "No, all of this came from that…"

Tony paused for a moment. "Give yourself some credit…Please…Stark Tower is your baby…Give yourself twelve percent of the credit."

Pepper scoffed. "Twelve Percent?"

"An argument can be made for fifteen…" Tony protested as Pepper scoffed, "My baby? Twelve percent?"

"Well I did do all the heavy lifting…like literally I lifted the heavy things and sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you…" Tony rambled on as Pepper made her way to the coffee table and lounge and poured herself and Tony a glass of champagne as Tony rambled on. Tony sighed, giving up his rant as he got down on his knees and clinked his glass with hers.

"I'm going to pay for that comment in some subtle way after am I?"

Pepper tilted her head. "Not going to be so subtle…."

Tony grimaced. "Tell you what, the next building is gonna say 'Potts on the tower."

Pepper glared at him. "On the lease…"

He sighed. "Call your mum…can you bunk over?"

Pepper laughed. She stared at her best friend of many years and now boyfriend, and wondered how in the world was he this childish, but then realised this was Tony Stark and of course he was child. She opened her mouth, about to comment when Jarvis informed them that their protocols were being overwritten and that Agent Coulson really needed to see them. Tony sighed as he picked up the small telephonic device and rolled his eyes again.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark…" Tony spoke in monotone voice as Agent Coulson kept trying to convince the billionaire it was urgent. "Please leave a message…"

" _Stark, this is urgent!_ "

"Then leave it urgently!" Tony snapped and then, the doors of his private elevator opened and both Pepper and Tony turned to it, only to see Agent Phil Coulson in the elevator, looking tired and distressed.

"Security breach! It's on you…" Tony spoke as Pepper greeted Agent Coulson as Phil. Tony complained about the agent as the two got up from their spots on the floor and walked over to the agent.

Phil sighed as he tried to hand Tony a metallic folder. "We need you to look this over as soon as possible…"

"I don't like being handed things…" Tony muttered

Pepper sighed. "That's fine because I love being handed things…"

She gave Agent Coulson her glass as she took the folder and then preceded to hand the metal object, which was a laptop of sorts to Tony while taking his glass of champagne and then drinking it.

Tony sighed, taking the computer. "Official consulting hours are between the hours of eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation…" Phil informed them.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked and the men stared at her. "Which I know nothing about…"

Tony gave Phil a look as he opened the laptop and began to follow the proceedings on the laptop. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify…"

"I didn't know that either…" Pepper pointed out.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed…don't play well with others…" Tony spoke as he reached his own computer and typed in some numbers on the laptop. He got through to the system and found folders and he realised that they were folders on potential members for the Avengers.

"That I did know…" Pepper nodded, agreeing with Tony.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore…" Phil spoke, his voice quiet.

Pepper frowned as Tony asked for her. She smiled apologetically at him and walked over to Tony, who was staring at the contents on the laptop.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment…" Tony whispered.

Pepper rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. "I was having twelve percent of a moment… but this seems serious…Phil's pretty shaken…"

Tony scoffed. "How would you know if it's…why is he 'Phil'"

Pepper stared at the contents of the laptop, looking at the folders. "What is all this?"

Tony sighed, pressing his fingers to the laptop and throwing them onto the massive screens of his own advance computer. Both Tony and Pepper stared at the contents, which were videos and photos of extraordinary beings showing their talents. The duo stared a video of a man and woman, whom they recognised the female as Natasha Romanoff and a male, and they knew they were assassins working together as one. They saw another video of a creature, a giant whose skin was a deep green and Tony recognised him as the 'Hulk' and her alter ego, Dr Bruce Banner. They saw the video footage of Thor, the God of Thunder and his battle in New Mexico and old video footage of a man dressed in a spandex suit styled in the shape of an American flag and they recognised him as Captain America.

But then, there was a video that intrigued the duo the most. A video of a young teenage girl, whose clothes were war-torn, had blood and dirt all over her and Pepper gasped at the scars on the young girl, but the man in the video was an even more grotesque sight, with a snake-like nose, grey-white skin and eyes that were the colour of blood. They watched as the young girl and the man faced each other in a large hall and then suddenly, the girl and the man waved a weapon and they watched as a green light burst from the man and a red light came from the girl and how the lights collided with each other, causing a bang in the hall and then the man was defeated, and the girl stood over him. There was more footage of the girl, fighting the man, battling each other with the sticks and the flying towards each other. They then saw two other young girls, one with bushy brown hair and the other with fire-red hair fight other people with sticks and Tony gasped as he saw that it was a war and that many of them were young children, not older than eighteen.

"What….who on Earth would go to war with children?" Pepper gasped.

"Obviously someone who is evil…but wait, who was the green-eyed girl with the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead?" Tony muttered

"If you help us, Stark, you will soon meet her…she is quite remarkable…one of the best of her kind…" Phil informed them.

"But you didn't answer my question…who is she and what is she? What are they?" Tony asked.

"Her name is Jacinta Potter, and she, along with the other young women and the elder man are what we call witches…"

"Fuck…."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Twelve Hours Later**

Steve Rogers stared at the footage in front of him, watching as Dr Bruce Banner destroyed the many military tanks around him in his large green monstrous form.

"So this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum used on me?" Steve asked.

"A lot of people were, as you were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Agent Phil Coulson told him as he got up from his seat near the cockpit of the jet they were flying on and walking over to Steve.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve muttered as he watched the footage.

Coulson nodded in agreement. "Not so much…When he's not that thing though, the man is like a Stephan Hawking…"

Steve frowned, looking to Coulson who quickly replied. "He's like a smart person…"

Steve nodded and continued to look through the folders on the laptop he held. This new world was strange to him, as technology had advanced in a way that was a bit too much but he was learning to adapt quickly, though he needed time to get his head around things. He sighed, ready to put the laptop down when a video caught his eye. He pressed on the video and gasped, as he saw a young teenage girl and it wasn't the state of her clothes or the fact that she was standing in a war-torn building, but her eyes. Behind a pair of circular black glasses, were the deepest emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Her face was bloody and dirty but she had a look of determination and she looked like she had been through hell. Her hair was dark as night, and located on her forehead, was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Steve wondered what situation the girl was in as she didn't look older than seventeen. He watched as she spoke to a man, whose face was evil as the clothes he wore and his eyes, the colour of blood. He watched as the girl faced the man, and then duel each other with a weapon that looked like a stick and that shot out bursts of light. He gasped as the two fought each other, but then sighed in relief as the girl become the victor, and stood where the man had been slayed. Steve frowned as the video changed to two young women, one with curly brown hair and the other with red hair and how the two were fighting others with the same weapon and defending what Steve could guess was a school, as most of the fighters were young children. Steve pressed on the photo that was behind the video and saw an older version of the trio of girls, but older. The girl didn't wear her glasses, and it made her look even more beautiful and refined. He found himself captivated by the young girl, and looked up to Coulson, who was looking at the video.

"The Lady Jacinta Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley…that's their names…" Coulson began. "They are witches and many years ago, they fought in a war…"

"Witches? I thought they were myths…legends even…how can…wait magic exists?" Steve stammered.

Coulson nodded. "Yes….it does…and two of them Lady Potter and Granger, well, those two are the most powerful of their kind…especially Potter. Weasley is the sister of the brother who was part of the Golden Trio. I don't know if they are powerful like Loki but if we are to defeat him, we need them."

"What if they turn against us? If they are like Loki, wouldn't they want to be with him and not with us?" Steve asked.

Coulson shook his head. "No…because out of those three, both Lady Potter and Granger differ from most. Hermione has non-magical parents, and Jacinta grew up in a household with non-magical guardians and while Ginny grew up in the magical world, she has changed. They may be powerful with magic, but they are human. I had the honour of being able to film that footage you see there…and I saw Potter…she is more humane than any of us."

"How did you manage to film this?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Magic…there is a whole other world that is filled with magic and magical creatures, but the Wizarding society is kept a secret for a reason…but now that we have you and the others, this may give them the chance to show that magic can be good…in a way…we defeat Loki, perhaps the Wizarding community may not have to hide." Coulson murmured.

"You seem to know a lot about it…"

"My mother was a witch…and that makes me what they call a squib, which is like a non-magical human born to a magical family. And she taught me everything…" Coulson told him.

Steve nodded, turning back to the green eyed girl on his screen. "Can we trust them?"

"With everything that's been happening, we will need to, because there will come a time when we will need their magic, and their help."

* * *

 **So….what do you think…Leave me some love!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Love bNd…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **So, off to a good start…that's good…Now some of you raised some concerns about this story…yes it is a little OOC but still true to the characters, and yes, it is involved around Hermione and my FemHarry…Ginny is in the story but as a supporting role but mostly this series will be based around Hermione and Jacinta…but for the reviewer who said that she didn't like Ginny, I understand…I will try to make her a little less annoying than she is in the books…but there is going to be a massive Hermione/Thor storyline, in which some readers really like…someone suggested Steve/FemHarry, which I like too but who knows…**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed and like/favourited the story…anyway, enough chatting, on with story!**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Chapter Two –**

 **Jacinta's POV**

The hellicarrier, as Fury called it, was massive. Designed as a navy carrier ship, but bigger, it had various levels that had been allocated for different jobs, along with sleeping quarters and a cafeteria. I had also seen a laboratory, a main flight deck and there were also cargo bays that held weapons, jets, and many more. It was an army base…on the sea…

After our flight on the jet, Kingsley had apparated back to the Ministry and we were left with Fury, who had introduced us to Agent Natasha Romanoff, one of the agents/assassins that we had seen back on the jet. Hermione, Ginny and I were then given a laptop of sorts and that had even more information about the extraordinary beings that we had seen. We were shown to our shared room, which had managed to cramp in three twin beds, a bathroom and a desk. Ginny and I were glad that Hermione had her beaded bag with her, as it had clothes for us all. I also had my bag, which contain many things, including more clothes but they were not the casual clothes I had gotten use to. I was also grateful for the quietness in the room, as Agent Romanoff had told us it was sound-proof and while we could hear things outside of our room, they couldn't listen in. While it was small, it was suitable for us and I couldn't help but be reminded of our sharing days at Hogwarts.

Agent Romanoff was a tough but beautiful woman, with ruby red hair and light green eyes. Wearing leather pants, a tank top and orange jacket, she looked intimidating but I could tell that she was curious about us. I could also tell that there was something bothering her, but it wasn't us and I soon found out that her partner, the other assassin in the video we saw, had been compromised and was now working with Loki, but not of his own will.

We had also managed to finally set eyes on the Trickster known as Loki and I couldn't help but notice similarities between him and Voldemort. While I knew that no-one could ever be like Voldemort, I could see they were similar in a way, as both wanted to take over the world and bring war with them, but in looks, the two couldn't be more different. Where Voldemort lacked in appearance, Loki was even more defined. Slick black hair, sharp cheekbones and his eyes were a deep blue and his clothing was armour of sorts, as he was dressed in green, gold and black leather. But I was curious about the staff that he held. We watch video footage of an incident that happened at one of the many SHIELD bases and it was footage of how Loki arrived from another world.

I couldn't help but notice that Loki was way better looking than any deatheater or villain we've come across and so, without stopping myself, I informed the though to both Hermione and Ginny. Hermione just slapped the back of my head and growled at me, while Ginny made a comment, appreciating his beauty and Hermione just glared at her. She really needed to lighten up.

It was now mid-morning, and while we did manage to get some sleep, well Ginny and I did, and Hermione had spent half the night reading almost everything there was to know about the potential members of the team and about the Tesseract. I would have, but I tend to forget things and besides, reading is more Hermione's thing and not mine. Ginny and I then woke up, and we all had decided to shower, get changed and explore the top deck, which was the landing strip of the hellicarrier.

After my shower, I got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black singlet and a black and white stripped sweater and I also had on my thigh-high brown leather flat soled boots. I grabbed my shoulder bag, and placed my wand into the inside of my boots. I didn't need it, at least not yet but I always carried it with me and it rested securely and comfortably in my boots. Ginny was getting dressed, as she was fresh from the shower. She had opted to wear dark navy blue jeans, a white singlet, a patterned cardigan and brown leather boots. She too placed her wand in the inside of her boots and pulled her long red hair into a pony tail.

Hermione was still in the shower and so I left her clothes on her bed. I had picked out a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank sleeveless top and my beige striped Burberry trench-coat. I also placed a pair of boots and I knew that she usually strapped her wand in a harness that rested on her wrist. Said harness was on her bed and looking a little worn.

Ginny and I walked out of our room, heading towards the flight deck, where I knew the sun would be out and the skies would be clear and blue. We passed various agents, who gave us curious looks as we made our way to the deck. After walking through hallways and corridors, we finally made it to the deck. Walking out onto the deck, I took in the sun as it hit me. It was warm, and while there were some clouds in the skies, it was a clear blue. The flight deck was filled with agents running around, securing jets, and preparing for arrivals and take-offs. They were also helping load cargos into the deck below and also loading jets as well. Looking at Ginny, we then walked to the edge of the hellicarrier, and looked out into the ocean. My hair, which was down, whipped in the cool breeze and I sighed, thinking about the last twenty-four hours. Never did I imagine that when I woke up yesterday, I would be doing this. This was happening all a little too fast and I needed to think about this.

"Are we mad for doing this? Are we ready for the world to know about magic?" Ginny murmured. I sighed shrugging my shoulders and turning back to my thoughts.

I knew that I would be able to help Fury and his team, but was I ready to allow the world to know about magic? Was the Wizarding community ready? I mean, it would only be Ginny, Hermione and I that would be exposed, but if we happen to defeat Loki, would we be ready to accept the consequences? The Battle of Hogwarts didn't draw much attention with the muggles, even though Voldemort had wanted the muggles to know that he was there. I knew that together, Ginny, Hermione and I would be capable of defeating someone like Loki, but at the same time, we could be exposed.

I grunted in annoyance of the thoughts in my head, muttering to my head to shut up and leave me alone and I heard chuckle behind me. Ginny and I froze, turning around and we saw a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, with dark ebony hair, kind brown eyes and wearing grey slacks with a purple blouse and grey jacket. I immediately recognised him as Dr Banner, or otherwise known as the Hulk.

"Dr Banner!" I spoke, my voice raising an octave. "Um…are we bothering you?"

He shook his head. "No, no…no…I just wondered if you were okay…and you kinda attracting attention, with your hair and all."

He gestured around him and true to his word, people were staring at me, but not at my face but my hair, which unfortunately was still blue.

"Ah yes…let's just say it was an accident gone wrong…" I muttered. Ginny snorted.

"It suits you…well the whole 'being a witch' thing…" He remarked. I frowned and he continued. "I read your file, all of yours actually…and watched a video…my only guess is that you part of the trio of witches because what I saw was magic…"

"You seem to be taking it very well. Most people freak out when they find out magic exists." Ginny murmured.

"Well, I turn into a giant green monster, so I really can't be shocked or freaking out as you say. I mean I am a scientist, but over the years, I have learnt that many things are not what they seem. So why should I be afraid of someone that uses magic, unless of course you're Loki." Dr Banner stated.

I laughed as Ginny giggled. "Oh yes, Loki seems like a terrible creature."

He smiled. "And his hair, it looks so oily…I mean I only saw a picture and a video of him but he looks a little crazy..."

Ginny held out her hand and he grasped it, and then gasped. Ginny frowned. "Ginny Weasley."

He nodded and then I held out my hand and he grasped it, frowning and gasping again. "Okay, that's twice….What's wrong?"

"It's the other guy…he seems to like you, both of you…for some reason, when I touched both of your palms, you calmed us…I'm Dr Bruce Banner, but just call me Bruce." He said.

"Jacinta Potter, but call me Jacey or Jacinta if you wish…and I'm glad the other guy seems to like me…us... I have question about that actually…when you go, you know all big and green, how do you manage to keep yourself covered up? Like, you know with pants and such…how? I mean, I would have thought that the other guy wouldn't care of keeping his modesty…" I babbled, watching Bruce. I stopped talking, turning to Ginny to was trying to keep her giggles under control.

He was stumped for a moment but bursting out into laughter. "Oh, I am so sorry but I don't think I've ever been asked that. I was expecting some other question but not that…Well, I have no idea…I mean I know I go shirtless, but somehow I always manage to have a pair of pants on and that have been stretched to the max."

I shrugged. "Perhaps he does protect his modesty…"

Ginny snorted as Bruce laughed. "Perhaps…"

0*0*0*0*0

 **Hermione's POV**

Both Jacey and Ginny had gone missing, as I when I had emerged from my shower, they weren't in our room. I sighed, wondering where they could be on the rather large hellicarrier. When we had arrived much earlier in the morning, Ginny, Jacey and I had gone through the folders and information that was given to us about the other 'members' of the Avengers Initiative. It had been Fury's intention to bring the group together in order to save the world. It was a pipe dream - one which will now become very real as the terrorist called Loki was using a device that could potentially destroy the world. We had also read up on Loki and on the Tesseract and I realised that this was not going to be easy, taking down a god who just happens to be a master of magic. I knew that the magic the dwelled in Loki was different to the magic we had, but they were similar in many ways.

I used my towel dry myself and smiled at the clothes that Jacey left out for me. I put on my clothes, my boots and my harness and strapped my wand to it, pulling the sleeve of my shirt over it and then I walked out of the room, heading towards the flight deck. I knew that Jacey and Ginny would be either up on the flight deck or in the main communications room, but as they didn't know many people yet, the flight deck seemed like a logical place as it would allow them to talk and to think.

I passed various S.H.I.E.L.D agents who stared at me curiously and I smiled at them, but they turned their heads away from me. Just as I was about to reached the flight deck, I stumbled into a red-headed figure and I apologised profusely, realising that I had nearly knocked over Agent Romanoff. She was wearing tight leather pants, a red and yellow top with a black leather jacket.

"Agent Romanoff, I am so terribly sorry! Forgive me, I did not see where I was going!" I mumbled, checking her to see if she was alright.

She brushed me off. "I'm fine, Granger, but watch where you walk. Other agents aren't as nice as I am."

"Oh…" I nodded, not sure of what to say.

She forced a smile. "It's fine…where were you heading?"

"The top…I mean, flight deck thingy…I'm looking for Jacey and Ginny…I figured they might have needed some air and thus moved on to the top…" I stammered.

She nodded. "I see..."

"Yeah…it's silly, but they are both my best friends and sisters…I can't help but be worried about them." I muttered.

"But isn't true that Potter defeated an evil man? Surely someone like Jacinta is more than capable of looking after herself…and Miss Weasley too." Romanoff commented.

"Oh Jacey did…with my help…but she's Jacey Potter…she, and I must confess Ginny too were always bound to get into trouble and I always end up trying to help her or both out of it. In fact this one time, Jace got into an argument with a giant…totally forgot that giants are massive bloody creatures but she decided to make a bet with this god awful giant who cared more about money than his people and well, long story short, I had to save her before the giants had the chance to trample her with their massively large feet. Have you ever been stepped on by a giant before?" I looked to Romanoff who looked confused and a little freaked out. She shook her head. "Oh don't ever…I haven't but friends of mine have and it's awful…"

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind…should I ever come across a giant...so giants exist?"

"Oh yes…as well as many other creatures…didn't you read our file? I mean, Fury did say that only those in the Avengers Initiative would know about us but I would think that there'd be something about our world." I remarked.

"No…just that you, Ginny and Jacinta are witches and have magic…though I have yet to see it…" she said.

"Ah, you don't believe magic exists…" I stated.

She sighed. "No…I just…I have yet to see the magic…I believe that there is a greater force out there, but what it is, I don't know. I deal with practical, not with fantasy, though lately I have been seeing a lot of things that changes my mind about fantasy."

I nodded. "Magic can be good, Agent Romanoff…despite what has happened…I can only hope that when us girls show you, you'll believe that…though I am not sure just what magic that we will be doing. I mean, Fury said he only brought us in because we're experts on magic and might be able to understand how Loki works…but still, I hope that you can be able to see that magic can be good…"

She nodded. "I hope so too…shall we head to the top?"

I smiled at her and she guided me to the flight deck. Once outside, I took in the bright sun, the salty air and the sounds of jets, workers and machinery operating. Romanoff kept walking and I noticed she was heading in the direction of a jet, which had just landed. The ramp hit the ground with a thud and two gentlemen walked down, and Romanoff smiled as we walked closer. One man was dressed in a black suit and the other was dressed in a patterned shirt, brown pants and brown leather jacket. I immediately recognised the man as Steve Rogers, or otherwise known as Captain America. The man in the suit I did not know.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers…" the man in the suit spoke.

Captain Rogers nodded. "Ma'am…"

"Captain…" Romanoff greeted. "Gentlemen, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D and Captain Steven Rogers…"

I nodded and held out my hand. Agent Coulson grabbed it and shook it, while nodding and Rogers did the same, adding, "Just call me Steve…"

"Hermione… I would introduce to Jacey, sorry Jacinta, and Ginny but they've seemed to have disappeared. That's why I am here, to see if they are on the flight deck." I told them.

Romanoff cleared her throat. "Coulson, they need you on the bridge…they're starting the face-trace…"

Coulson nodded, taking his leave. "See you all there…"

There were a few minutes of silence before Romanoff started walking. I kept a look out for Jacey as I listened to the conversation between Steve and Romanoff.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice…I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Romanoff asked.

Steve shook his head. "Trading cards?"

"They're vintage…he's very proud." Romanoff told him and I smiled.

I then saw two familiar figures walking towards us and I noticed they were in deep conversation with a man dressed in worn clothes and he looked tired. I recognised him as Dr Banner.

"Hermione! This is Dr Bruce Banner…" Jace said.

I nodded, holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you Dr Banner…"

He grasped my hand and he then gasped and I frowned, wondering what the problem was, but Jacey just shook her head, letting me know that it was okay. "Oh, sorry, it happened with Jacey and Ginny earlier…the other guy, my green form I should say, seems to be calm around magic. He likes it…Anyway, please call me Bruce…"

I then noticed Steve and Romanoff and I couldn't help but noticed that Steve was staring at Jacey in a strange way, like he was captivated by her or it could be that fact that her hair was still blue.

"Oh, Jace, Ginny, you've both met Romanoff, but this is Captain Steve Rogers and Steve this the Lady Jacinta Potter and Ginny Weasley…" I said.

She raised her hand and he grasped it, then looked down at his hand frowning. Jacey frowned, looking at their entwined hands but then let go of his hand quickly. He then frowned but then grasped Ginny's hand, who had given him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Captain…" Jacinta spoke, her voice clear and calm.

Steve nodded. "Likewise Miss Potter, Miss Weasley…but please, call me Steve…"

"Steve…and call me Jace or Jacinta. The Lady part is so not necessary." She smiled.

"Same with me…Ginny's fine…" Ginny murmured, trying not to smile between the two.

Romanoff also noticed the exchange. "Uh-huh…Lady Jace, can I ask, why is your hair blue?"

Jacinta sighed. "Long story short, one of our best friends did this…she decided to experiment on my hair, because I wanted a brighter colour but as you can see, the results are blue…"

"I think it suits you…I mean, I don't think I've ever met someone with blue hair before…and because you're a witch, makes you more mysterious." Bruce commented.

Steve nodded. "It looks like magic…Anyway, Dr Banner, word is that you can find the Tesseract, or the cube as I like to call it…"

Bruce nodded. "Is that the only word on me?"

"The only word I care about…" Steve remarked.

"It must be strange for you, all of this…" Jacinta gestured to the planes and jets around us. We all started to walk to the end of the hellicarrier and watched a group of military personal jogged passed us.

"Actually, this all feels really familiar." Steve told her.

"I can imagine, Captain…" She murmured. "Hermione, Ginny and I don't have experience in military but we do have experience in structure…don't we?"

I nodded. "To be honest, this all reminds me of Hogwarts…in a way…"

"Hogwarts?" Bruce asked.

"Our school…it was like a boarding school, of sorts…" Ginny explained.

He tilted his head. "A boarding school…of magic? Okay…must put that on the list of things to see before I die…"

I smiled. "Perhaps one day we'll will take you there. Bear in mind though, the Wizarding community is very secretive and according to Fury, only those with the highest level of clearance knows about us and this team…whatever this team is…so, us talking about our school is new…in fact being open about our magic is new…"

"Don't stress about it too much…I mean, I turn into a giant green monster when I'm angry and yet while people are wary of me when I am in human form, they still treat me like a doctor…you'll be fine, just warn us if you're about to get angry…" He stated.

I laughed and I heard Jacey and Ginny giggle behind me. I glanced at Steve who smiled.

"Ladies, gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute." Romanoff then announced. "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

We all looked at each other and I frowned at Jacey and Ginny, the both of them looking confused. We then all started to walk to the edge of the hellicarrier and I heard the sounds of clanging and banging.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve wondered aloud.

Bruce scoffed. "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised metal container?"

We all looked over the edge of the hellicarrier and I gasped. Emerging from the sides, were large propellers that looked like the propellers of a plane. This wasn't an advanced underwater submarine of sorts…this was an overly large navy ship that just happened to be a hovercraft of sorts that just also happened to be a plane. And we thought we were smart because we had magic…this was far more advanced than the likes of a muggle, but here we were, standing on a ship that was about to be submerged into the air.

"Merlin, I didn't think the muggles would be this smart…" Ginny muttered. "What is this thing?"

"Something that is much, much worse…" Bruce muttered.

He was right…just what had we gotten ourselves into?

0*0*0*0*0

 **Ginny's POV**

After the shock of being risen into the air, we had followed Agent Romanoff into what looked to be the main control deck, which was the deck that I had passed earlier on my way to the top. I took in the agents walking around, sitting on chairs and clicking away at their computers and shook my head. Muggle technology had advanced dramatically in the last few years, and the Wizarding world may have power, but we were behind in muggle technology. It didn't help that technology seemed to go haywire whenever it interacts with our magic, but this was a whole new level despite the fact we wore rings to help our magic adapt to technology. Among the computers, ramps and walkways, there were large windows that were in front of us, and went from floor to ceiling, and must have had UV protection on them because while we could see the sun, the room was light but not bright.

I walked around the large strange shaped table and took in the control room. Standing above all the agents, typing at his own computer, was Fury who was speaking to a brunette woman and I recognised her as Agent Hill, the woman who was with Romanoff when we had arrived the night before.

I then saw Fury turn around and greet us. I had to giggle when Steve pulled out some muggle money and hand it to Fury, who raised his eyebrow in amusement but took it nonetheless. As Steve made his way to the rather large windows, Fury walked towards us, as Bruce and Jace were in front of me and Hermione was behind me.

"Doctor, thank you for coming…" Fury greeted, holding out his hand.

Bruce grabbed it, shaking it firmly. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying?"

Fury shrugged. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Bruce nodded, turning away from him and walking to the ramp, where Coulson was directing a group of agents on computers. "Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet…Cell-phones, laptops…if it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." Coulson informed us. I saw that Steve had stopped behind Coulson and was staring around him. Jace stood next to Steve, with Hermione standing next to Bruce.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Romanoff muttered.

"You have to narrow your field." Hermione stated. I frowned, wondering what she was talking about. I could tell Jace was confused as well.

"Hermione is right…" Bruce murmured. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know…" Bruce ordered. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays."

I frowned as I didn't have a clue what spectrometers were and looked at Jace who in turned shrugged at me but I then turned to Hermione, who must have known what they were because she nodded, agreeing with Bruce.

"You should also rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition…that will rough out a few places." Hermione suggested. I frowned, wondering how in the world Hermione knew about what in Merlin's name Bruce was talking about. I saw Bruce nod and agree with Hermione.

"She's right…." Bruce agreed.

"Also, I have a theory about the Tesseract…Look, it's obvious that Loki is going to use the Cube to open up a portal to another world. Why he's opening a portal, I don't know, but from what I've read and watched about the Cube and the damage it can cause, it looks like he took the doctor, err Doctor Selvig to rebuild the portal and use it but he would have to get ingredients that may be a little bit impossible to get to." Hermione remarked.

Fury nodded. "So you think that Loki will try to retrieve these ingredients?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes…and I think that's why he also took agent Barton, because Mr Barton is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and may have contacts."

"Sounds like you know a few things…wanna join forces and help me?" Bruce asked.

Hermione nodded, a bit shocked that a scientist was asking for her help. "Sure, I can…help…you. But I don't know what I can do…"

"Well, while I'm working on the algorithm, you can work on what things are needed to allow the Tesseract to work..." He smiled. "Fury, do you have a lab for us to work in?"

Fury nodded, gesturing to Romanoff. "Agent Romanoff, can you show Dr Banner and his assistant Hermione to the laboratory please?"

Romanoff nodded as she walked passed me and gestured to Hermione and Bruce to follow her. Hermione looked to me, then to Jace, not sure if she should go.

"Go…besides, you're smarter and brainer than I am…I haven't foggiest idea about those specty things, algorithms and such, so if I were to go to the lab, more likely I'd blow up something…Go, I'll be fine…Ginny will be too…" Jace assured her and she nodded, following Bruce and Romanoff. I could hear Romanoff tell the two about the laboratory and I turned to Jace.

We could do this…I hope…

* * *

 **So...until next chapter,**

 **Love bNd...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **So, readers are loving the Thor/Hermione pairing huh? Well, that's great! Now, as for Jacinta, I have decided she'll be slowburning her way into Steve's heart. So you have the pairings peeps! Both pairings are slow-burn, as Steve is still coming to terms with being in the new world and Jacinta will be a big help to that. Hermione, well, let's just say that it will be an interesting ride…And as for Ginny, well, I'm not too sure but I think either Sam or Peitro…**

 **And thank you to the reviewer who correct the riding of the Gringotts dragon…couldn't remember if it was Harry or Hermione…Might need to re-read my battered and worn harry potter books again…**

 **Enough chatting, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Jacinta's POV**

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble…" Coulson was saying. I smiled, as I could tell that this was a big honour for him, asking Steve, aka Captain America to sigh his vintage trading cards. I smiled at Ginny, who was trying to stifle her laughter.

It had been a few hours since Hermione and Bruce were shown to the lab and Ginny and I had stayed behind, watching the S.H.I.E.L.D agents work and try to track down Loki and of course, Agent Barton and Dr Selvig, who had been taken hostage by the mad Asgardian god Loki. Since then, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D had been working hard to track down Loki, whilst Hermione had taken off with Bruce to find even more ways to track down the god. While Ginny was walking around observing the deck, I was standing on the left side of Agent Coulson, who was chatting away with Steve on his right side and who looked a little perplexed that the agent was a fan of his. I understood how Steve was feeling. Back home, I couldn't go anywhere without getting recognise or someone telling me what a good job I had done in defeating Voldemort. While I was humbled by the attention, I wanted the community to move on and forget about me. No such luck…

"It's a vintage set…" Coulson babbled. "It took me a couple of years to collect them all…Near mint…slight foxing around the edges but-"

"Jacey! I think I know what the doctor needs to complete his machine!" yelled a voice behind us and we all turned, watching as Hermione ran towards us.

She stopped in front of me. "I think I know what he needs…"

We all stood, waiting for her reaction. Ginny walked up beside me, frowning at her.

She shook her head. "Oh right…iridium…it's found in meteorites, and it somehow forms anti-protons, so it will be able to help stabilize the portal so that it doesn't blow up."

I frowned. "Iridium? Never heard of it…"

Steve nodded his head agreeing with me and Fury had walked over, facing Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Director, I think that in order for the portal to work, Loki and his team will need to acquire iridium, but where that is, I don't know. I'm not a scientist, after all…just act like it."

Fury nodded. "Iridium is very hard to get a hold of."

"There's a museum, well, more like a research building in Germany that stocks it. Not only that, according to the database, they are having a fundraiser to raise funds for research, tonight…Do you really think that Loki will hit this place?" Coulson asked. I then noticed that he had made his way towards a computer and was looking up the research building. When did he do that?

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I believe so…I think this is the ingredient that Dr Selvig will need in order to finish the portal properly and allow the Tesseract to work without bringing down the building its in."

"Your hunch would be correct! We just got a seventy-nine percent match…he's not exactly hiding…" spoke an agent, Agent Sitwell.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany…Twenty-eight Konigstrasse…" Sitwell told him.

"Same address as the research building, and the fundraiser."

"Potter, Granger, Weasley…perhaps you'd like to attend this fundraiser and keep an eye on Loki, see what exactly happens?" Fury asked us.

"Director, you can't expect-" Steve began.

"Rogers, if we send you in there with guns blazing, we might spook him and even more people will be harmed or killed…However, we send the girls, they'll be able to give us an idea of the situation and we can be better prepared for anything." Fury reasoned.

"It's alright, it's not like we've put ourselves in dangerous situations before, Steve…after-all, I have battled a dragon, so keeping an eye on Loki should be a piece of cake." I assured him.

He nodded, before frowning as did Fury and Coulson.

"Wait, dragon?" he asked.

Hermione sighed grabbing my arm and pulling out her wand. "Don't even get her started…anyway, we'll do it…we'll head there now, and allow you time to prepare a team to help us."

"I think I should stay…that way I'll be able to help the team prep on what it is exactly that we might need to apprehend Loki. I think that if all three of us go, it might draw more attention and if Loki is as smart as he seems to be, he'll detect magic coming for a mile away. While it may not be the same magic, we're still magical beings…so I'll stay, and help set up the team. However, if shit goes down, you know how to contact me." Ginny remarked.

Hermione nodded. "Good idea…and you've still got your gallon?"

Ginny pulled out her necklace, showing us the rusty old DA gallon that burns whenever someone rubs it. I smiled and Hermione scoffed.

"Should we apparate?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, too far…we'll end up in pieces because of splinching if we try to apparate that far…"

We walked towards the table that we had been near earlier and stood in front of everyone. I realised then what Hermione was about to do and I groaned, knowing that a lot of agents are going to be very confused in a few seconds. Ginny scoffed, as she knew exactly what we were about to do.

"Are you really going to create a portkey in front of everyone?" I muttered.

"Oh right…Director Fury, I wonder, if you could clear the deck. Just for a moment. Of course, still leave Agent Coulson, Sitwell, Hill, Steve and yourself in the room but we need the room." Hermione politely asked.

Fury frowned but did what was asked and gave the order to clear the deck, leaving just the agents and Steve behind. Ginny sighed, leaning against the metal bars as she watched the other agents leave.

"Now that has happened, mind telling me what for?" Fury asked.

"For this…don't worry Fury, perhaps one day you'll learn the wonders of how we travel, things like apparating, using a portkey, brooms…things like that…but since we are pressed on time, we are just going to, well as you Americans say – 'Shoot first then ask questions…' though not shooting of course but hopefully you get what I mean." Hermione babbled.

"Hermione, just get on with it…" I muttered.

Hermione then reached over to me, reaching into my bag and pulling out a plain black ballet flat shoe from my bag. She whispered, ' _Portus_ ', in which the shoe began to glow a bright blue and everyone except Ginny, gasped at the sight of it

"Oh right, now, creating a portkey is easy, but the difficulty is the waiting to activate it and also in the landing when you reach your destination. It is a bit like teleporting. Now, normally, I would not even show the process of creating a portkey to muggles such as yourself, but as we are trying to stop a madman and we are pressed on time and the people cleared to know about us are currently in this room, you were able to see. And also, creating an unauthorised portkey is against our law, but we are pressed for time and Kingsley can yell at me later. Now, the portkey is been created to allow us to land in Stuttgart. Once we are there, we will be able to see what the situation is and call for help. Now, we have a way of contacting you, not just by using Ginny but other means as well, however is there a way that you can listen in?" Hermione asked.

Fury nodded to Hill and she walked up to us, giving us two small devices that look like earpieces. Hermione and I accepted the earpieces, placing them into our ears. Immediately, I heard the crackle of frequency and then, Hill's voice.

"Did you hear the crackle?" she asked.

I nodded and I saw that Hermione had nodded as well.

"These will be able to pick up any sound or frequency or any conversation that you may have. However, you won't be able to talk to us or we won't be able to talk to you, as you don't have the receiver but we can still listen in and hear what's going around you. If you come into danger, just say the word and we'll be able to pick your location. I know it's not ideal and if we had time, we'd give you the proper gadgets, but this will do on short notice." She informed us.

I turned to Ginny, who had moved and stood next to Hill. "Ginny, try to let you know by patronus if we happen to run into Loki or his allies, if we can…"

Hill frowned but Ginny nodded her head and Hill followed suit. She'll soon find out what exactly a patronus is.

"Well, I think the portkey is just about ready. You ready?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, gripping my wand tight. "Sure thing…"

She nodded and I turned my head to see that Steve had a concerned look on his face.

"What exactly is the plan? I mean you can't just turn up and hope that Loki will come willingly or if he'll even cooperate. I wished things could happen that way but they don't." Steve spoke.

"Don't worry Captain. They don't call me the cleverest wizard of them all and Jace here the 'Girl-Who-Lived' for nothing. Jace, Ginny and I are the golden trio, as well as Ron, but he's not here. We'll be fine." Hermione assured Steve. Steve didn't look convinced but didn't say anything more.

Phil gave me a smile and I smiled back. I could tell that he had knowledge of our world, as he wasn't as curious or sceptical then normal human beings. Perhaps he had family in the Wizarding community, who knew, but he made me at ease. Fury, Sitwell and Hill were curious at what was about to happen.

I grabbed the shoe, with myself holding one end and Hermione holding the other. I winked at Ginny and she rolled her eyes, giving us a short wave.

Without a moment's notice, I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling that familiar pull near my naval and the feeling of suction as I felt myself go around and around in circles, my hair whipping across my face. I opened my eyes, seeing the streets but before I could find my balance, I landed with a thud in an alleyway and I felt Hermione land next to me, groaning as she did.

"Remind me never to use a portkey as a means of transportation ever again…" I groaned, getting up slowly.

"You'd think that after all these years, we'd know how to land safely, and without being seen, but I guess we have some things to learn." Hermione murmured, getting up as well.

We had arrived in Germany, Stuttgart to be more exact and it was early afternoon, as the sun still managed to shine in my face but not bright enough. My heart started to race as I dwelled on the possibility that we might be too late to confront Loki. But I turned my head towards the end of the alleyway and I saw movement towards a large building that showed me that the event had yet to start and I also saw what looked like waiters moving objects into the building.

"Obviously we've arrived just in time, if that's to go by anything." Hermione commented, taking slow deep breaths.

"You alright?" I asked. I picked the shoe up, hiding it behind some boxes. I made a mental note to returned for it, as if it was found by muggles, it could have very dire consequences.

She nodded. "Okay…I'll be okay. Now, we need a plan."

I nodded. "Okay, well the plan was to attend the fundraiser, so why don't we just attend the event? I mean it's not the ideal solution but it may help us scope out the area to see if Loki does anything rash. I mean, where don't know where to start even looking for the iridium or if Loki is looking for it. Best thing would be to gate-crash the even by using the confoundus charm or if you wish Imperio charm on the event planner or whoever in charge and then attend the event and see what happens. Perhaps gain the attention of Loki, so that his attention is kept on us and he won't harm the muggles."

"Okay that sounds good….dress up and gain the attention of a mad wizard…it's like nothing we haven't done before…so we need to change. Good thing you still have your shoulder bag on you. It saves us from having to draw unnecessary attention by using our wands. Now let's see if we have anything suitable to wear." Hermione spoke, playing the straps of my shoulder bag that was on me.

Hermione shoved her hand into the bag, reaching deep into the bag. She then pulled out a box, and I smiled, knowing that it was a dress that I had put in there for safe-keeping. It was my bridesmaid dress that I had worn for Ron's wedding. Both Hermione and I were Hannah's bridesmaids, as Ginny played the role of best man. I had placed in there just in case I needed it for a formal event. Along with my dress, was also Hermione's bridesmaid dress as she had the same idea of keeping it, but instead of placing it in her bag, she had placed it in mine.

"My bridesmaid dress! If that's in there then your dress should be as well…." I murmured. I grabbed the box and lifted the lid, staring at the dress. I took it out admiring it and after placing a quick cloaking charm over both Hermione and myself, I quickly stripped off the clothes and put the dress on. The dress fitted me like a glove and I looked down at it.

The dress was elegant, simple and beautiful. It was an A-Line V-neck long beaded dress. The front of the dress was straight, lined with an elegant beaded pattern, with layers of grey chiffon surrounding the dress and covered my feet, as I was still wearing my boots. I took off my boots slowly looking to Hermione was still rummaging in the bag and she smiled, looking up and handing me a pair of silver Stiletto Pumps, which I quickly put on my feet. The hem of the dress still covered my feet and I nodded, happy with what I was wearing. I turned to Hermione and saw that she had found her dress, also in a box as well. Hermione's dress was simple. It was a sliver beaded lace chiffon strapless gown that fell to her feet. She pulled out my pair of black stiletto pumps and chucked them on.

Both dress were elegant dresses, too elegant for Ron's and Hannah's wedding, but Hannah had fallen in love with both, and knew that they suited Hermione and myself. Plus her dress was way more extravagant than mine and everyone had their attention on her at her wedding so I didn't mind it much.

"I would ask you to change the colour of your hair, but it suits the dress. I mean, we want to be noticeable to Loki but not to the muggles. Perhaps maybe braid it?" She suggested.

I nodded and styled my hair into a bohemian side braid. Hermione nodded, looking the look and I smiled, turning to my right to look at my reflection in the shop window. She was right, my hair suited the silver grey dress and I looked enchanting. Hopefully it would gain Loki's attention but not so much for the muggles. I grabbed the shoulder bag, taking out my leg harness and strapping it to my leg, and placed my wand in it. Hermione waved her wand around her head, making her hair nice and straight, sleek and smooth. She took out the other leg harness, and strapped it her leg. She then closed her eyes, waving her wand over the shoulder bag, and it disappeared. I frowned, looking to her.

She turned to me. "I've sent it to Ginny, so that it's out of the way…We can use our wands for everything else."

I nodded, understanding her. We then gave each other the once over and then when we were satisfied, made our way to the entrance of the museum. I pushed down the growing feeling in my stomach, hoping that everything would go off without dramas. But knowing my luck, it would not happen.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

We had managed to get into the museum without causing attention to us and without any dramas. At first it was quiet, but so far, no sign of Loki or his allies. Hermione and I made our way around the room, passing ourselves off as sisters, and we were wealthy benefactors, which was kind of true as I was wealthy, due to my family's name and Sirius's fortune. Also the monies we made after the war had increased enormously, so we were rich beyond our years.

The muggles seemed to believe us and Hermione blended in, striking up conversations about science. I knew that she was trying to obtain information about iridium without causing too suspicion. I had left her with an elderly couple, and walked around the large grand room. The room was large, with tall white columns, brick walls and various pieces of art and sculptures around. I smiled at the muggles scattered about, getting shocked looks from them as they stared at my hair or forehead but it wasn't a concern. Mostly they were curious about the girl with blue hair and lightning bolt shaped scar and her 'sister'. I saw two large grand staircases, and with curiosity getting the better of me, I passed the guard, silently asking permission to access the one closer to me and he nodded, mumbling something about it being access to the bathrooms. I smiled at him and made my way up the stairs.

I rested my hand on the railing, walking up the staircase and reaching a hallway. On my left, were the bathrooms and on the right, looking over the large grand room with a marble railing. I rested my hands on the railing, looking over it and watching the crowd below. I could see Hermione, still being her adorable bookish self but still keeping an eye on things.

So far, there was no sign of the God of Mischief. Where was Loki? Perhaps the reading was a faulty, and he really was not here but the iridium is. I sighed, turning my heel and walking into the ladies' bathroom. The bathroom was rather posh, consisting of four stalls and a large grand mirror. The sink basins were marble and I walked over to it, turning on the faucet and washing my face. Looking at my appearance in the mirror, it was no wonder people were staring at me. My brief glimpse in the shop window didn't do me justice. My silver dress seemed to match my midnight blue hair, my scar and my emerald green eyes and I looked enchanting, mystical even. Not that I minded, but I could understand why people couldn't stop staring.

I dried my face off and pulled out my wand to re-touch my face with a simple beauty charm, not a lot to change my features, but to highlight my face and make me look fresher. It looked like I had make-up on and I looked enchanting. I placed my wand back on my harness and began to walk out of the bathroom. I opened the door walking out, only to accidentally bump into a solid object.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry…" I murmured quietly, noticing the stranger's solid body was dressed in white dress shirt, a tie, a suit jacket with an elegant dress coat and a green scarf around his shoulders. I then looked up, and gasped silently as the man's facial features filled my mind. Long slick black hair that went to his shoulders, sharp cheekbones, pointed nose and clear blue eyes. _Loki_...

"Perhaps you should take notice of where you look. You could have seriously injured someone." He spoke, his voice cold. But there was something else in his voice. Curiosity…but about what? Me? The situation?

"I did not see you because of the door. Now, you apologise to me." I remarked.

Surprised fill his eyes and he tilted his head. "For what, may I ask? It is you that's in the wrong."

"I apologised for accidentally bumping into you and then I explained why I didn't see you. However, you have been rude and we've only just met. Perhaps you need to work on your manners." I stated.

He smirked, looking curiously at me. "You have courage, for most would not speak to me in that manner."

I stared back at him, my hand itching to reach towards my wand. I had no idea what I was doing, but if I could keep him distracted, then maybe whatever plan he had for the iridium may be stopped.

"Well, sir, I'm not most people." I spoke.

"Now that I believe. As much as I have enjoyed this little chat, I really must be going." He said, stepping to his side and passing me.

I turned around. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that…Loki…"

He stopped, turning around and facing me. I noticed a large staff in his hand and looked at it quickly before turning back to him. He was shocked, confused even that I knew his name. I knew for sure that I had his attention now.

"How-"

"Never-mind how I know your name, Loki…did you really think that you would be able to get away with whatever it is your planning? Surely you must know that people would be after you, especially after the last few days you've had. Oh that reminds me, how is Agent Barton? I know some people who would very interested in his wellbeing." I said, staring him down.

"Ah, I was wondering when your people would attempt to stop me. But no one can…for I have a purpose. A great purpose that your world soon see as a solution to help the race of men." Loki sneered.

I scoffed, causing him to frown. "Oh my dear, haven't you heard? The race of men, as you so eloquently put it is already flawed and stubborn. But they do what they can. Sure they've made mistakes, but we all do. That doesn't mean you go about trying to destroy the bloody planet, if that is your plan."

Loki tilted his head. "Curious creature…You have heart…"

He then stepped forward, and I walked backwards, wondering what he was going to do. I saw him raise his staff and I quickly lifted the hem of my dress and pulled out my wand, raising it to him.

He stopped, smirking at me. "I don't think a mere mortal with a stick could harm me."

"Oh, you really are clueless…I'm not just any mortal with a stick. In fact I'm not mortal at all and I'm surprised that you, a creature of magic haven't sense what I am and that I am not some mortal. You'll pay for that."

I then raised my wand higher, and then chanted, " _Stupefy!_ "

Red sparks shot from my wand and hit Loki squarely in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and near the stairs. I raced towards the banister, checking to see if my move had caused movement in the crowd, but the muggles didn't seem fazed by it as they were gathering to listen to a man who seemed to be making a speech. I scanned around for Hermione but she was among the crowd. I was glad that the noise of Loki flying backwards didn't seem to faze anybody. I turned around, only to see that Loki was getting back up on his feet again.

"Curious…What are you?" he asked, picking up his staff and walking towards me.

"Stand back. I will not let you destroy this world." I raised my wand again, ready to cast another spell.

Loki scoffed, stopping a few feet in front of me. "I'm not here to destroy your world. I'm here to rule it. And why shouldn't I? I am after all a king, so why shouldn't I rule a world that is so flawed."

Okay...this bloke was really off his rocker. Though, Loki had reminded me of a certain wizard I wished I could forget. Though Voldemort was crueler, and he had wanted to eliminate witches and wizards because he believed in a system that was cruel. Loki just wanted control and if I looked closer, I could tell that Loki had thirst to prove himself. To who or what…I didn't know.

"Many men have tried to rule this world. Many failed. Trust me, I've known tyrants like you who had wished to change a certain order but alas he failed, because he didn't give the world a chance. You will fail, because you want to control a world that cannot and will not be controlled." I stated.

"I don't believe in failure." He whispered. He then shook his head and raised his staff. What was this bloody thing?! "Well this has been fun, but I really have somewhere to be."

He then raised his staff and I raised my wand, casting a protection spell as a burst of blue light erupted from the staff, hitting me. The spell protected me from the blast of the light, but I still flew backwards, pain hitting me as I landed with a thud, seeing stars around me and then the blackness started to appear.

So _that_ was what the staff did…

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

In a manner of minutes, the grand room it gone from peaceful to chaos. And Loki was the perpetrator behind it all. At first, all he did was descend down the staircase that I had seen Jace walk up on but by the time I had realised who he was, he had already taken out two security guards and had managed to capture a gentleman, who I had come to the conclusion that he was the man behind the charity even that was going on as he only had been making a speech before Loki arrived. Loki had grabbed the gentleman, flipping him over onto a stone table that was in the shape of a loin and pulled out a mechanical device, stabbing it over the gentleman's eye. By then, the crowd had begun running from the building and I couldn't help but get swept up with the crowd.

I kept running, trying to desperately break free from the crowd but it was no use. I didn't have a clue what Loki's intentions were, including no idea of where Jace could be. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she had tried to confront Loki and that she may be hurt.

I followed the crowd, gathering a few feet away from the museum and watched as Loki made his way towards the crowd, changing from his black suit to an outfit that I could only assume was his battle outfit. Dressed head to toe in black leather, trimmed with green and gold, Loki looked the part of a mighty god. On top of his head, however, was a helmet shaped with two large antlers and if I was honest, it made him look ridiculous. But now was not the time to be making fun of the god. I had no clue what he was about to do, and I also had no clue of Jace's whereabouts.

I soon got my answer about Loki as he pointed his staff towards the oncoming police cars and blew them away with a single blow. The crowd gasped, and tried to flee as he got closer, stomping the staff onto the ground and then, like magic, astral forms of himself emerged from the staff, one by one, forming a circle around the crowd as he spoke the words 'Kneel before me', over and over. He then stop in front of the crowd, looking over us.

"I said, KNEEL!" He demanded. I sighed, following the crowd as we all got to our knees.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" He spoke, his voice carrying across the crowd. He began walking, wading through the crowd as he continued his speech. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom, diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Seriously? I lifted up the hem of my dress as I slowly pulled my wand up from its brace. Loki was not thinking clearly, speaking words of nonsense as no one should be ruled or be made a servant. Sure, Loki was not Voldemort, but I couldn't help but compare the two. While Voldemort was cruel and mad, Loki was madder. He had the makings to be cruel, but I couldn't help but get the sense that he was being force to do this. Perhaps I was crazy, but as Loki made his way through the crowd, I glimpsed at his face, and while his face and demeanor showed power, there was something underlying beneath his blue eyes. But I shook my head and readied myself to battle the Mad God.

I then heard a gasp, and I turned around to see that an elderly gentleman had stood up and faced Loki. _Oh great…come on sir, please don't be stupid…of the stubbornness of muggles._

"Not to men like you…" the elderly gentleman spoke, his voice clear and strong.

Loki scoffed. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you…" the elderly men whispered.

"Look to your elder people," Loki said, raising his staff, the orb starting to hum and glow. "Let him be an example."

I stood up quickly, raising my wand and quickly chanted, " _Stupefy!_ " as a flash of blue, white and red protected the elderly gentleman. I smiled to myself as I realised that help had arrived in the shape of Captain America, aka Steve. I straightened my dress and walked over to Steve, who stood over near Loki.

Loki fell forward due to the blast from my wand. He then stood up slowly, staring at both me and Steve. Loki then gasped, muttering 'It can't be…you are dead…'

I frowned, wondering what he was on about and I could tell the Steve did as well. Loki continued to stare at me, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Hey," Steve began, looking at me, trying to move things along, "You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing…"

"I take it you won? After all, it's not every day you get to punch Hitler." I spoke. Steve was obviously trying to stall for time and I played along. Loki snapped out of his trance and stared at us both.

"The soldier, the man out of time….though I don't know who you are," Loki turned to me, "And you, the ghost of an old friend…it's many years since I've seen your face, old friend…You have weapon that is the same as the other one I encountered only moments ago...such power that lies in your veins, dearest Eir…" Loki sneered, looking between the two of us. I frowned, my brain trying to figure out who this 'Eir' was and why Loki called me that, but then my mind went to Jace and I pushed the name to the back of my mind.

Anger filled my veins. "What have you done to Jacinta?!"

Steve held up his hand in an attempt to calm me down. "I'm not the one out of time. Because the way I see it, we have the advantage here and you don't."

I heard a crack, and I smiled as I saw the red head mane of Ginny, who stared at Loki. He smirked, and turned to me, but I looked up as I then heard the sound of a jet carrier and Romanoff's voice in the air. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki laughed as he then blasted a shot from his staff to the jet, causing the jet to topple and move sideways. Steve saw the opportunity to throw his shield at Loki, and so Ginny and I started chanting, casting off a number spells at the Mad God. It was like dance between the four of us, with Steve trying to bring Loki down with his shield and Ginny and myself, wordlessly casting spells. I was glad that I had taught Jacinta, Ginny and myself how cast spells without the use of words and wandlessly, as we needed to and it came in handy.

The crowd scattered, and the dance continued, with Steve flipping and jumping about and Loki blasting shot after shot from his staff, and Ginny trying to stun him, while I was trying to disarm him. I then heard the sounds of a song, 'Shoot To Thrill' and I remembered Jace, as AC/DC was one of her favourite bands. But the song served as a distraction, as I looked towards the jet, seeing Ironman flying in towards us. He blasted Loki with shots from his hands and Loki flew backwards.

Ironman landed on the ground with a thud, raising his arms and arming himself against Loki. "Make your moves, Reindeer Games."

If I wasn't worried about Jace and the whole 'Eir' situation, I would have laughed, but I needed to find Jace. I raced over to Steve, holding out a hand and he accepted, getting up and grabbing his shield. We, along with Ginny raced towards Ironman's side as Loki change his form, removing his ridiculous crown and raising his hands towards in the air. Ironman then lowered his weapons, and then his arms.

"Good move." He spoke, his voice mechanical. He spoke to soon however, as Loki summoned the staff towards him and raised it. As Ironman raised his weapons again, Steve raised his shield against himself and Ginny, while I casted a protection spell, trying to cover us all but we didn't need as Loki was then blasted again, separating from the staff, and landing on his back near Ironman. Steve lowered his shield and I sighed in relief as I saw a very pissed off Jace, with her wand raised and murderous look towards Loki. Ginny snorted as Jace walked past us.

"Gods….honestly…I've only met one and already I hate them." She growled. I laughed and raced towards her, throwing my arms around her. She was shocked, but then she hugged me back. "I'm fine Hermione. I have a massive headache, but otherwise I'm fine."

I released her and looked at her. "I couldn't see you anywhere and then _he_ said that he ran into you trying to stop him. Why didn't you signal for help? I mean taking on Loki alone…What exactly happened?"

She scoffed, as she walked over to Loki, casting a binding spell over him as both Ironman and Steve looked on, both confused at our exchange. Ginny looked amused.

"Oh Hermione, I'm fine. You and I and Ginny all know that I've taken on people whole lot more worse than him and I thought I could handle him. I mean, all he did was blast that staff of his, which we really need to find out more of because who the heck knows what it does and I managed to cast protection spell around me and I went flying backwards, hitting my head and I blacked out. I'm fine…"

"But he's Loki…" I pointed out, touching her face to check for injuries but I could see that she was okay. I saw that Ironman was leaning down over Loki, checking out the binds that had been placed over Loki's wrists.

She rolled her eyes. "So? Hermione, I've taken on a fully grown troll, giant spiders that are bigger than the size of a car, ogres, _and_ I've rode a dragon….Twice! Oh, please, sir, don't touch those. They tend to burn you if you're trying to release the perpetrator. Even though your entire body is covered in metal, I wouldn't take my chances if I was you."

Ironman, stepped back, his face mask lifting to reveal the man underneath. Tony Stark. I nodded to him and turned back to Jace, who was dusting off her silver dress.

"But Loki is not a dragon…." I said, lifting up my dress and placing my wand back in my brace.

"He looks like a dragon…" she said, matter-of-factly. She looked down. "You know I've face worse than dragons. So forgive me for thinking I could take him on my own.

I nodded, and was about to speak when Steve spoke up instead. "That may be, Miss Jacinta, but it was dangerous and reckless. You could have been seriously hurt."

She scoffed. "Seriously hurt, by him? I'd like to see him try. Trust me, Captain, I've face an enemy that was worse than Mr Loki here. So, please, spare me the lecture. I get enough of it from my over protective adoptive sister here."

She smiled at the Captain, and walked past him heading towards the jet. Ginny followed her, chuckling as she walked past us and I turned around to see that the jet had landed, and that Agents were apprehending both the staff and Loki to place him on the jet. As the agents and Loki walked passed, he smiled at me, and I frowned. This whole 'Eir' thing was starting to bug me.

I began to follow them, but turned back to both Mr Stark and Steve.

"Don't worry Captain….Jace is a little hot headed but she can handle it." I tried to assure him. "And it's nice to meet you, Mr Stark."

Stark was about to speak but was interrupted by Steve.

"I don't doubt it. But she tried to take him on, on her own and managed to get injured in the process." Steve stated.

"Oh she's injured? She just looks like she has a headache to me. And besides, if you've seen the footage of her, then you should know that she is capable of handling things. Good on her." Mr Stark remarked.

I smiled at him and then sighed as I saw Steve's concerned face. "Look Steve, don't get me wrong, I was worried about her too and I want to yell at her. But Mr Stark is right…Jace has faced many things that are way worse than getting blasted by Loki and getting knocked out. Like Mr Stark said, if you've watch the footage of her, you should know that she can handle herself. She is more powerful than she seems."

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "Another question, why did Loki call you by that name? It seems as if he knew you."

I shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea and it's bothering me. I don't know why he seemed to know me, but rest assured that today has been the first time I have ever set eyes on him."

Steve nodded, and then left, heading towards the jet.

"Well that was peachy…So just how powerful is Jacinta? Because fighting a troll is pretty badass to me." Stark complimented.

"Oh, that was fun. That happened in our first year, when we were just eleven." I told them, causing Stark to looked shocked. "I wonder what happened to it. It's been so long that I've forgotten all about him. He was let into the school on purpose you know…"

Stark looked stumped. "Wait trolls exist?"

I nodded. "Yep…and many more creatures…"

"So that means, dragons exist too?" Stark stammered.

I smiled. "Oh yes….I rode one once…and we have a pet one, well sort of…he's kinda both Jace's well, ours and Hagrid's as we saved him in our first year, so Hagrid made us part-guardians of Nobert the dragon."

Stark frowned. "You have a pet dragon?!"

I nodded, turning my heel slowly and making my way to the jet. I laughed as I heard Stark yell out.

"And what did you lot mean by, 'Giant spiders bigger than the size of a car?!"

* * *

 **So...it's getting mysterious with Hermione and Loki calling the this 'Eir' person...If you don't know Norse mythology, Eir is the goddess of healing. And I have plans involving her and Hermione...I know that in Thor 2, Eir is played by an elder lady but for this story/series, she's Hermione!**

 **Now apparation is a tricky thing, hence the reason why Hermione created a portkey. I could have just made both Hermione and Jace apparate to Germany but in the books and movies, apparation comes with consequences...**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Love bNd...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

 **And so another chapter...I didn't get a chance to edit this chapter, so any mistakes I've made, please let me know...I am glad that people like the pairings that I have chosen but bear in mind that it will be slow-burn. They are not just going to get together straight away...I like to build the romance...and ask for the question of Jane, well, just wait and see! And the mystery of Eir and Hermione, that will be addressed soon...soon dear readers...**

 **Just a question...Let's say I write a Game of Thrones story, with my female Harry...who would you see her paired up with? and which companion would be with her? like in this story, you have Jacinta, Hermione and Ginny...I do want to write a GoT story with a FemHarry and, Neville...Neville hardly gets any love, so if I do write this, who would you pair those two up with?**

 **Anyway, enough chatting and on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jacinta's POV**

Loki was staring, his face smirking every time he would turn his head at me. However, whenever he looked at Hermione, his face showed a different emotion, like a little bit of sadness, thrown in with guilt. Hermione had informed me of what happened outside the museum, how Loki called her another name and how Loki seemed to know her. Not that we weren't used to being known, as our names and faces were popular in the Wizarding community, but it troubled me that a god, one we had thought existed only in books and myths knew Hermione, and had called her by a different name.

We were on the jet, heading back to the hellicarrier. Once on board, Ginny had handed us Hermione's bag, stating that she had brought it along, thinking that we might need it since we had sent back my bag to the hellicarrier. I was grateful, as I could change if I wanted to, but because there were others on board, I had decided that I would change when we got back to the hellicarrier. Ginny nodded, and then went to take the co-pilot seat next to Romanoff.

I turned to Hermione, who was staring at the ground, looking anywhere but Loki. I could tell that she was curious, and wanting to question Loki about the name he called her, and how he seemed to know her, but with Tony Stark and Steve standing only a few meters away, the questioning would have to wait until later. I turned to my right, noticing Tony Stark was smiling at me, causing me to frown. He shrugged, and turned back to his conversation with Steve.

I overheard Fury speak to Romanoff, asking what was happening with Loki. He then ordered us to get back to the hellicarrier, as we were all low on time. I then overheard Steve saying that he didn't like Loki being so quiet.

"I don't like it…" He murmured. I could tell that Loki could hear, as he turned his head towards Steve and Tony.

"What, the Rock Of Ages giving up so easily?" Mr Stark remarked. I scoffed at the nickname, causing Loki to glance at me. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze towards the floor of the jet.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop. I think it would have been worse if Hermione or Ginny wasn't there to help." Steve muttered.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow, even with the help of the witches…" Tony began and I glared at him, and he smirked. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

Steve frowned. "What?"

I stood up, making my way over to the men, just as Tony said, "It's like calisthenics…You might have miss a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

"Really Tony?" I remarked. He turned to me as Steve sighed.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve stated.

"I've got the funny feeling that there are a lot of things that Agent Fury isn't telling us. After all, he is the leader of a rather large agency. Perhaps it slipped his mind that he was calling in Tony." I spoke, hoping to relieve the tension growing between the two.

A loud boom of thunder shook the jet, along with a loud clap of lightening. I frowned, wondering why the weather had turned into a storm, considering it was only clear skies when we left Germany. Ginny turned to me, frowning at the change of weather and I shrugged as I too was wondering why.

Romanoff wondered the same thing. "Where's this coming from?"

I noticed that Steve was staring intensely at something behind me and I turned, noticing that Loki was worried at about the lightening, his eyes were looking everywhere.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightening?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows…" Loki replied, causing us all to be confused. I turned to Hermione, who looked at me. What follows lightening?

My question was answered a few seconds later, when a loud thump came from above the jet and shook the jet violently. I grabbed onto Steve's arm, trying to hold myself up, and stared at him. He stared back, then shook his head, looked me over and turned to grab his face mask. I saw that Tony had put on his facemask, and decided to lower the ramp at the back of the jet. I lifted up my dress, pulling out my wand as Hermione stood up slowly, doing the same.

Tony walked past me as Steve shouted to Tony, asking him what he was doing. As he did, I heard another thump, and I turned to the end of the jet to see a tall, blond muscled man landing on the ramp and walking into the jet. He wore a silver suit of armour, holding what looked like a hammer in his hand. Judging by the looks that Loki was giving to the man, this was Thor, the brother of Loki and ruler of Asgard.

Thor looked terrifying, and not in 'handsome god' kind of way but in an 'angry god'. He stared at Tony, looking him before turning his sights to me and tilting his head. He then turned his head to the left and his reaction changed. I turned to my left and saw Hermione, who held out her wand and was pointing at him. He gasped, seeing her, and frowned.

"Eir?" he spoke, his voice deep. Hermione frowned, and I did too, considering that was the second time someone had called her that.

He was about to walk towards her when Tony raised his hand and Thor saw him, and reacted by throwing his hammer at Tony, who flew backwards, causing Hermione, Steve and myself to drop to the floor. I looked up to see that Thor had grabbed his brother by his throat, and he turned back to Hermione, before looking at his brother again, and flying away from the jet.

Ginny had taken off her seatbelt, rushing over to help me as I stood up and then turned to Hermione, holding out her hand to help her onto her feet. Tony got up as well as Steve.

"Okay, who's that guy?" Tony asked to no-one in particular.

"I think that was Thor, the brother…" Hermione answered.

"Another Asgardian?" Romanoff yelled.

"That guy is a friendly?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter…If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony pointed out, walking away and preparing to leave the jet.

"Mr Stark, perhaps defeating the gods on your own is not the best idea." I spoke. He stopped and turned to me.

"She's right. We need a plan of attack!" Steve agreed.

"I have a plan…Attack!" Tony growled, as he took off from the jet and into the stormy sky.

I turned to Hermione and Steve, who was in the process of putting a parachute on.

"I'll go after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I told them.

Hermione nodded. "I'll go with you…"

"No, I don't think that will be a good idea. That's two people that has called you by that name. I'm starting to think that there is more to this, so until we get to the bottom of it, you might need to stay here.

Ginny spoke up. "She's right, Hermione. That's no coincidence that both Thor and Loki has called you by that name. Perhaps I should go instead?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine…I think I'll be okay."

She nodded and I overheard Romanoff speak up. "If I'm honest, I think all of you should sit this one out."

"I don't see how I can. But Jacinta's right. Though, I still think that all of you should stay here." Steve insisted.

I shook my head. "No…I will go. Thor and Loki come from a legend that has been around for decades. They're basically gods. You'll need my help as well and you'll my help with Tony Stark. I can place a binding charm on them, making them not move."

Steve was about to protest when Hermione placed her hand on Steve.

"She's right. You'll need help, magical help. And I'll stay, though I so do wish I was going with you." She spoke, as I pulled out my wand and waved it over me. Ginny nodded, and stood back in the co-pilot's seat.

Hermione's beaded bag shook as it threw out clothes which began to cover me. My wardrobe had changed from the silver gown I was wearing to a simple pair of black jeans, brown leather boots and a white tank top, with my black and white cardigan. I then reached into Hermione's bag, pulling out a miniature version of my Firebolt, and chanted, " _Engorgio!_ "

Steve, who was watching the entire time, gasped as my Firebolt grew and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"A broom? Really?" He questioned.

"It's actually very handy, you know, flying on brooms…" I told him. Hermione smiled and Steve sighed, walking to the end of the jet, strapping his parachute tight.

Romanoff scoffed. "Okay…Remember guys, these are gods…who knows what they're capable of."

"There is only one god…and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He spoke, gripping his shield hard as he jump off the jet.

I walked to the end, hopping onto the Firebolt.

Hermione placed a hand on my arm. "Be careful…"

I smiled. "I always am…"

"No seriously Jace…Look I don't know why both Loki and Thor called me by that name but I can assure you, I don't know them. I only know what I've read from the books and reports." Hermione tried to assure me.

"Hermione, I know you. I know that you've never been in the same place, not alone the same world as the Asgardians. Before this, we all thought they were legends, until suddenly, one day we get reports stating that a massive metal robot was destroying a town. I know that you don't know them. And we will get to the bottom of it when I get back. Preferably with an unconscious Loki." I said to her.

"Be safe Jace…Don't do anything stupid" She murmured, hugging me. I released my hand from my Firebolt and gave her a one arm hug, and smiled at her as she let go of me.

With a wink at her, I replied. "I'm always safe…and besides, where's the fun in being safe?"

I kicked off the ground of the jet, leading my Bolt into the dark and stormy sky. I flew gaining speed as I glided through the clouds, keeping an eye for not only the Asgardians, but for Ironman, and for Steve, who had a parachute. I couldn't see much, as it was dark, but I could tell that I was flying over a forest, as all I could make out in the shadows below me was trees, trees and more trees. A mountain suddenly came into the distance, and I squinted my eyes to see that there were two male figures arguing, before suddenly, Ironman came out of nowhere besides me, heading towards the mountain-top and I tried to yell to him, but he either couldn't hear me, or he ignored me.

Ironman grabbed one of the figures, and I realised that it was Thor and took off with the God. I sighed, heading towards the mountain-top, and I could see that Loki was now lowering himself onto the rocks, watching his brother fight Ironman in the forest below. I landed on the mountain-top with a soft thud and Loki turned around, smirking as he saw me. He then saw my Bolt, frowning at it, before staring back at me.

"Curious flying contraption you have there. Tell me, is that how the legends of witches flying on brooms start? Perhaps a pathetic Midguardian saw someone like you in the sky and decided to tell the tale." Loki spoke.

I knew that I should have said something frightening, but all I did was frown. "Midguardian?"

Loki rolled his eyes at me. "A human, like the Man of Iron, or the soldier."

"Oh you mean muggles…" I said, pulling out my wand from the inside of my boots.

He smirked, He stood up, dusting of dirt. "Well, not that this hasn't been fun, but-"

"Oh you're trying to leave? Oh that won't do…" I interrupted, before waving my wand at him and chanting, " _Pertrificus Totalus…_ "

Loki stiffened, his eyes going wide as his whole body stiffened, and he fell backwards, landing on the rocks with a hard thud. I giggled at the movement, as Loki really didn't know what had hit him and I could see the panic in his eyes.

"That, Loki, was a body-binding spell. It binds the opponent's body, the opponent being you, and completely immobilizes them thus making them completely unable to move at all. You're still alive though, but you just won't be able to move until I cast the counter-spell. Now, you're sorted, I have to go and make sure your brother and Ironman doesn't destroy a whole forest." I informed him and he looked wildly at me, his eyes full of anger as I patted his head.

All of the sudden, lightning struck in the air and I saw that Thor was wielding power into a hammer.

I sighed. "Oh the stubbornness of men…"

I placed my Firebolt against the rock, so that it was leaning and it could serve as a marker of where Loki was. I turned to Loki again, and I noticed that the spell was wearing off, and I frowned, as most of the time, the spell was supposed to last until given the counter-spell. I chanted the spell again, causing Loki to freeze again, and then I waved my wand over him, so that the roots of the trees in the mountain covered him, binding him tightly.

"Well, that'll keep you in place…" I murmured to him and a movement caught my eye. Ironman and Thor were now flying above the forest, hitting everything in their path and I groaned. I walked up to the ledge of the mountain-top, watching Ironman and Thor land hard on the forest floor and continued their fight. This went on for another minute, before suddenly, Steve had joined them and then used his shield to separate the two. I apparated closer, landing near them but out of sight. Steve raised his head when he heard the crack of my apparition, but I kept to the shadows, raising my wand, ready for anything.

"That's enough!" I heard Steve yell, as I saw him jumping off the log he stood on and landing near Ironman and Thor.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." Steve began, but he was interrupted by Thor.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor bellowed.

Steve sighed. "Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

Ironman must have been hesitant, as he started shaking his head. "Uh, yeah no! Bad call…He loves his hammer—"

He was interrupted by the sudden movement of Thor swinging his hammer at the man in iron and I would have laughed at the situation, but I knew that I needed to put a stop to it, before someone seriously got hurt.

I walked fast, watching as Thor swang his hammer up in the air.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" He cried, jumping into the air, hammer raised. Steve then crouched, using the shield to cover him and I made my entrance, coming up on the side of Steve. I heard Steve cry out but I was too busy staring at Thor.

"Not today! _IMPEDIMENTA!_ " I chanted at the God, the blue light hitting squarely on the chest, causing him and the trees around him to get blasted and knocked back. He landed with a thud near Ironman, who was slowly getting up. Steve stood up, and stood by my side, looking at the fallen trees and the other two men. I turned to him and he looked a little overwhelmed.

"Are you alright Steve?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said you can handle yourself." He spoke.

I smiled. "I told you…Gods, pfff….give me a dragon anyday."

He smiled, and I heard Ironman walk towards us. He lifted up his faceplate and I giggled at the shocked look on Tony's face.

"Okay, you saw that right? A tiny woman who just blasted a god with a magic stick? You saw that right?" Tony muttered.

I saw Thor slowly getting up, and I raised my wand again, but Steve placed his hand on my arm, shaking his head.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked Thor, as he made our way to us. Thor looked at me, his face showing shock.

Why is it that men are always shocked that a woman can bring them down?

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Thor was staring, and it was really getting annoying. First Loki, who was now safely locked in a cell and now this god. I knew that the reasons behind both gods staring at me was because of this 'Eir' person that both had called me, but I didn't know her, and I wasn't about to find out anytime soon. We had to find the Tesseract, and find out Loki's intentions, not figure out why not one but two gods looked at me like I was a ghost and called me by another name. I pushed my curiosity down, shaking my head and focusing on the video before me.

We had arrived back at the hellicarrier, with the majority of us sitting at the table. Steve, Jace and myself were sitting on one side, and Ginny and Romanoff were sitting on the other side. Thor was standing in front of us, with Bruce pacing behind us. I saw the video in front of me, as Fury was with Loki.

" _In case it isn't clear, you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?Ant…Boot…_ " Fury spoke, showing Loki the effects of the glass cell he was situated in.

I saw Loki smirk, chuckling as looking up at the camera. He moved backwards, raising his hands. " _It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me._ "

Fury huffed. " _Built for something a lot stronger than you…_ "

Loki smirked again. " _Oh I've heard….and I've seen….a mindless beast…makes a play he's still a man…I wonder to, what else you've built on this flying machine. The beast isn't the only dangerous thing you have on this ship…nice little trick, bringing in someone like her. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?_ "

I sighed, as I too was wondering just what else was on the hellicarrier. If there was a cage for Bruce and his alter ego, then what was on this ship that could stop Jacinta, Ginny and myself?

" _How desperate am I? You threatened my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did, not when I have the 'mindless beast' and I trust by now you know what she can do…_ "

I knew that they were talking about Jace, as so far, she had been the only one to sort of defeat Loki.

Loki narrowed his eyes. " _Ooh….it burns you to have come so close…to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is…_ "

I watched as Fury smirked, before turning away from the glass. " _Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something._ "

The video cut out and I turned to Jace, who was still staring at the table. She looked up and turned to me, smiling as she did.

There was silence, until Bruce broke it first.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" He stated, crossing his arms.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked Thor, who was still trying not to stare at me but he looked at Steve, his attention focused on him.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor informed us. He then looked at me again, before turning back to Steve.

Steve looked perplexed. "An army…from out of space…."

"So he's planning, or I should say is building another portal. Hence the reason he needs the iridium for." I murmered, causing Thor to stare at me again.

"And why he needs Eric Selvig for." Bruce added.

Thor frowned, turning to Bruce. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained.

"He's a friend." Thor remarked.

Romanoff spoke up. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki allowed us to take him. The binding spell that I placed on him had worn off by the time we got back to him, so he could have escaped, and yet he stayed. He's not going to be able to lead an army from here." Jacinta questioned.

"I don't think that we should be focusing on Loki just now Jacinta. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats You can smell the crazy on him." Bruce commented and

Jace smirked. "Got that right….bloody madman wannabe king. Merlin's beard, I thought I put it all behind me…now we have another madman trying to play god."

I hit her on the back of the head, and she hissed, causing everyone to stare at us. Ginny snorted.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor warned Bruce, staring at Jace and myself.

I looked to him. "That may be so, Thor, but your brother killed almost over eighty people in two days. The last time a madman like that killed that many people, it only took him a manner of hours. And he wasn't crazy, he was cruel. He then went on to start a war, only to be defeated by the very witches sitting at this table…so forgive us if we are a little wary."

Thor frowned. "War? Alas, I am sorry, My Lady…but in my defence, he's adopted."

I raised my eyebrow at him, ready to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of Tony Stark.

"I think that it's about the mechanics. Now, we all know the iridium is being used as a stabilising agent, and you know that way the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at the SHIELD base." Tony remarked, walking in. He made his way over to Thor. "No hard feelings Point Break, but you have a mean swing."

He patted Thor on the shoulder, causing Jace to snort and then moved over to the computers. "It also means that the portal can stay open as long as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails."

Ginny, who had been quiet, frowned. "What in the bloody hell…."

Tony continued, pointing to random agent. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice…but we did. How does Fury even see these?"

Maria, who had joined us, sighed. "He turns."

"Sounds…exhausting…" He said, touching the computers. I noticed that he placed something underneath the computers, but I shook my head. "The rest of the raw materials. Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major thing he needs is a power source of high-energy density…something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

Tony shrugged. "Last night….the packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the readings?"

I quickly shot up my hand. "I did!"

Jace and Ginny giggled at my bookish behaviour but I rolled my eyes. Tony gave me a thumbs up, and Thor smiled at me. I forced one on my face, putting my hand back down into my lap.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, wanting to get back to the matter at hand.

"He would have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce pointed out.

I frowned, remembering the notes that I read. That particular theory would only occur if Dr Selvig hadn't figured out the quantum tunnelling effect, but Selvig now had the iridium, and it wouldn't be long before he found a place to channel the Tesseract.

"That particular theory would apply if Selvig hasn't figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect. But Selvig is smart, as he has his stabilising agent, and now all he needs is the place to channel the Tesseract, thus creating the portal." I pointed out.

Tony pointed to me, and nodded his head. "I agree with the bookworm!"

"If he could do that then he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce stated.

I stood up from my seat, walking over to stand by Bruce's side. While I understood the scientist speech, I could tell that both Jace and Ginny were very confused.

"Finally! Two people who can speak English." Tony remarked.

Jace tilted her head to the side while Steve muttered under his breath, "Is that just what happened?"

Tony reached out for my hand, giving a kiss on it and I rolled my eyes. "Lovely to meet you Miss Hermione Granger. I have spent the entire night, not only reading, but watching the videos of the war that you and your fellow witches were in. I am terribly sorry for your losses…but I can't deny that watching you all do magic has been fun…I'm glad you're on our side."

I nodded, and he turned, holding out his hand for Bruce's, grasping it and giving it a firm shake. "It's good to meet you Dr Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

Bruce nodded. "Thanks…."

Fury walked in. "Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him, along with Miss Granger. It was her that discovered the information about the iridium."

Tony stared at me in shock and then smiled, nodding his head.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve suggested. I saw Jace nodding her head, agreeing with him.

Fury shrugged. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor inquired.

"I do! I understood that reference!" Steve exclaimed, causing Jace and myself to giggle. Ginny snorted, and Romanoff smiled. I saw Tony roll his eyes and Bruce gave a small smile.

Tony turned to Bruce and I. "Shall we play doctor? Miss Granger?"

Bruce nodded. "This way, sir…"

I pressed my hand to Jace's shoulder and she touched it with her hand, looking up at me. She gave me a smile and I looked at Ginny, who winked. I then turned to Thor, who looked a little sad that I was leaving, but time for questions would come later. Right now, we had a Tesseract to find.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please review, if you can...and please do not hesitate to answer the question I spoke about earlier...Not write a GoT story or do i...**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Love bNd...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All,**

 **So sorry that it's a little late. Been a bit busy this week. I didn't get the chance to edit or review the chapter so any mistakes that are made, please let me know.**

 **Now, everyone sort of knows about the theory of Harry Potter and the whole Master of Death. I've sort of tweaked it a bit in this chapter but all will be explained. And if anything is a little confusing, let me know…and I will try to explain in a way that gives no spoilers…**

 **Jace has words with Thor in this one…so you'll know a little bit more about the mystery of Eir/Hermione. And a bit more Ginny in this one. And I've mixed it up in this chapter, so that all get to work with different people but the pairings are still Jacinta/Steve, Hermione/Thor, Ginny/Sam.**

 **Enjoy and I own nothing as it's just a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hermione's POV**

Bruce waved his gamma ray reader machine over the sceptre, noting the readings of gamma that the spectre was giving. When it comes to science, I knew the basics and what I read from various journal articles and books. However, when it came to machinery, I was still at a lost. But both Bruce and Tony knew what they were doing, and all I could do was observe.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce spoke.

"If we can bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops." Tony remarked, playing with the computer in front of him before walking towards where Bruce and I were. I was sitting on one of the stalls near the table where Bruce was working with the sceptre.

"All I packed was a toothbrush…" Bruce chuckled and I smiled.

Tony waved his hand at us. "You know, the both of you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D…or for you to practice your magic, Granger and for Banner, a chance to get loose. You'll love it. It's like candy land."

Bruce shook his head. "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem."

"Thank you for the offer Tony, but I don't think that my magic will react well to your technology. I mean," I spoke, raising my hand to show my ring. "This ring allows me to be near technology and such but, to do magic near it? My magic kind of reacts in a certain way where, long story short, technology seems to goes haywire."

Tony nodded. "The offer is still there. But I must confess, I am curious about magic…But should any of you are in New York, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises."

He walked around Bruce and I frowned, wondering what he was up to. Before I could react, he jabbed Bruce with a small sharp object and Bruce yelped, causing me to stand up quickly walking on the other side of the table, so that I was in front of them and I held my wand in my hand, ready for anything.

"Hey!" Steve shouted, walking into the lab. He came up beside me and Ginny was on my other side.

"Nothing?" Tony asked, still looking at Bruce like an insect.

"Are you completely mad Tony?" I exclaimed at the same time Steve said. "Are you nuts?!"

Tony looked at us. "Jury's out…You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

Steve sighed. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are…" Tony said, pointing at him with his stick object.

"Look, I love a good laugh more than anyone, but you do realise that by provoking Dr Banner in that way could threaten the safety of everyone on this ship." Ginny spoke, her voice full of amusement. "No offence Dr Banner…"

Bruce nodded. "It's all alright everyone…I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things. And besides, there are three witches on board as well. I'm pretty sure they'll have the means to keep me calm."

"Why are you here?" I whispered to her.

"Came to check on you…" She answered as she smiled at me. Bruce saw this and I smiled at him. I saw Tony roll his eyes, walking over to another table, fiddling with various objects.

Tony shook his head. "You're tip-toeing bug man. You need to strut…"

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark." Steve snapped.

"You think I'm not?" Tony began, making his way over to us, standing in his original place next to Bruce. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think that Fury is hiding something…" Steve murmured

I stared at the floor, thinking about Tony's statement. Why didn't Fury involve us sooner? I mean, both Kingsley and Fury were related and both were the leaders of massive organisations, so why didn't Fury ask the magical community to get involved? The Tesseract was not of this world, and could possibly be involved with magic, ancient magic, but magic nonetheless.

Ginny must have thought the same thing. "The Tesseract is magic, well magic from a different world but magic nonetheless. Why didn't he involve the magical community early on and put in the necessary components so that outside parties like Loki would have no access to?"

"Probably didn't help that we have no astrophysicists in the Wizarding community. I mean, we learn different things than what the Muggle community learns. What the muggles believe is entirely different to what we believe, and what passes as science and magic." I spoke.

"But that's just it. The Tesseract is not just science, it's magic. So in that case, what is Fury hiding?" Ginny asked aloud.

"He's a spy ladies…He's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony answered, popping some blueberries into his mouth. Hang on, where did he get the blueberries from? I looked at Ginny and she frowned, confused as well.

He continued, pointing towards Bruce. "It's bugging him to, isn't it?"

"Uh…" he started, waving his hands. "I just want to finish my work here and…"

"Doctor?" Steve pressed.

"'A warm light for all mankind'." Bruce began, taking his glasses off and facing us. "Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

We all nodded, as Steve said, "I heard it…"

"Well, I think that was meant for Tony." Bruce stated. Tony nodded and handed some blueberries. Bruce took some and continued on. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly," Tony gave Steve a look. "-building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. It's quite brilliant actually." I spoke up. "The building should be able to run itself for at least a year, am I right?"

Tony nodded. "It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place? And on another note, like Ginny was saying before, if the Tesseract is magic, why didn't SHIELD have the magical community involved with the project. Hermione is more than capable of understanding the science lingo, and yet I assume that the first time she even heard about the Tesseract was around the time we all found out. Am I right?" Bruce asked, looking to me.

I nodded. "He's right…Jacinta, Ginny and myself had no knowledge of this entire project, and I'm starting to think that maybe Kingsley didn't either."

"Kingsley?" Tony inquired.

"Our Minister of Magic…" Ginny informed him.

He nodded. "Cool…You know, I should probably look into that whole 'SHIELD keeping secrets' thing once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry. Did you say-" Steve began.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony told us. "In a few hours, I will know every little dirty secret that SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"That's what you put under the desk…" Ginny exclaimed, causing us all to look at her. "Oh, I saw Tony put something underneath that desk thingy on the main deck. I wondered what it was for and obviously it's some hacking thing…hey don't look at me. I'm not a muggle, so I wouldn't know the names of technology, apart from computers…not that I've been near a computer…"

I frowned. "Okay, Ginny…if that is the case Tony, then not only you'll know SHIELD's secrets, but you'll know whatever information about us and the magical community in there too, if there is anything. But knowing Kingsley and the fact that he and Fury are related, there could be many things about the magical community in there."

"Why would there be? Our community keeps mostly to ourselves and even then, if someone was to discover something about us, we have the means to remove their memory; hence it's impossible for muggles to know about us. We are called a secret society for a reason." Ginny pointed out. Tony, Steve and Bruce all stared at the both of us, intrigued in our conversation.

I turned to Ginny, blocking them out. "And yet, they managed to somehow film the battle at Hogwarts. They've got footage of us, battling to the death with the deatheaters and other magical creatures and even Jacinta in a duel with Voldemort-"

" _You-Know-Who_ , Hermione…" Ginny interrupted.

"His name is Voldemort and it's been since he died. I think we can say his name now. Surely you've moved on from being in fear of his name." I snapped but then I was immediately sorry for speaking.

"You know what, I'm glad I got to see the footage of Jacinta defeating that vile creature. Because I wasn't there, you know, when you, Jacinta and Ron went on the run to hunt down those bloody horcruxes and you didn't give any word about your whereabouts, your safety. All we knew, is that you were hunting down things that could destroy You- sorry, Voldemort for good. And then you finally arrived at Hogwarts, bringing the entire army of deatheaters with you and suddenly it was over. Jacinta had defeated the Dark lord, in a brutal battle and it was over. And yet, to this day, I still don't know how or what happened. You say it's been years, but you haven't even told me or the family what really happened. Both you, Jace and Ron…it's like whenever we bring it up, you all close up and it makes me wonder what happened. So really happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

I took a step back, shocked at her question. "Ginny-"

"No, I want to know. Because while you, Jacinta and Ron were running around, doing Merlin's knows what, I was at the school, getting beaten up along with George, Fred, Seamus, Dean, Neville…we got beaten because _they_ thought that we knew where Jacinta was. After all, we're all family. And now, we have another mad man, who just so happens to have magic, is planning on taking over the world, again. So what happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Can we not do this now?" I pleaded. "I promise, we will talk about this but away from here and not while there is an audience."

Tony, Steve and Bruce were all looking at the two us, intrigued about the conversation that we had just had.

"Oh, no, please continue…It just getting interesting. I wonder why it I didn't think of hacking into SHIELD earlier to obtain information about your lot." Tony remarked.

Steve sighed. "And yet, you wonder why they didn't want you around in the first place."

Tony turned to Steve. "An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? And also fears the unknown of a secret society within the human population? Historically, and based on facts, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us all up. Based on Ginny's words, I say it has already happened. Remember, all of you, this is a man who means to start a war. Don't give into the satisfaction of doing so and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. I understand Ginny, about wanting answers, but in my experience, if someone is not ready to tell you their side of a story, then they are not. When they are, I'm sure Jacinta and Hermione will tell the whole story." Steve remarked.

Ginny nodded and I gave him a small smile.

Steve nodded. "We all have orders…we should follow them, inside prying into each other's affairs."

Tony shrugged. "Following's not really my style."

Steve scoffed. "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Out of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit and B, not of use?" Tony sarcastically said. I sighed, turning to Ginny, but she was had started avoiding eye contact with me.

Bruce frowned. "Steve, tell none of this whole energy thing smells a little funky to you?"

Steve turned his head towards Bruce, before sighing and leaving the room. "Just find the cube."

He left them, and before I could say anything, Ginny left also, avoiding me and following after Steve.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony pondered, watching them leave. I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

Bruce walked over to the other side of the lab, typing into the computer hanging from the ceiling. I sat back down again, going over my conversation with Ginny.

It's true that we, that is Jace, Ron and myself didn't really give all the details of what happened while we were on the run. Apart from the basics, in which everyone knew, we kept mainly to ourselves about our past. And deep I knew Ginny was right, but how we tell our family about what had happened while hunting for the horcruxes? The truth about what went down in the Lestrange Manor, the torture that we had endured during our time there, the real reason why Jacinta had died. The only people that knew about Voldemort living inside of Jace, was myself, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape and Kingsley. We couldn't tell anybody, even though Voldemort was long gone, but it was knowledge that was to be kept to ourselves. Plus, the knowledge that Jacinta was immortal.

The day Jacinta died was the day she became immortal, and the Mistress of Death. Jacinta had become immortal due dying with the living soul of Voldemort inside of her and she could also control death, of not just herself, but of others but at a cost. That, along with the secret of her being the Mistress, was a secret that we had kept from everyone, as when she wields all three of the Deathly Hallows, that is; the Elder Wand, the Invisibility cloak and the Resurrection stone, she became more powerful than any wizard. But Jacinta didn't want that power, as it was that similar power that drove Voldemort mad. It was also a secret that only Jace, Ron, Kingsley and I knew. I was worried that Kingsley had informed Fury of that, as Jacinta having these powers made her one of the most dangerous people on Earth.

"The guy is not wrong about Loki. He does seem to have a jump on us, except of course, when it comes to Hermione, Ginny and Jacinta." Bruce was saying. At the sound of my name, I looked up to see that Tony was walking over to Bruce.

"What he's got, is an Acme dynamite kit. We have witches that blast him of his feet. Isn't that right Hermione?" Tony spoke.

I nodded. "Yes…but even so, he does seem to have many tricks up his sleeve."

"But there will be a time when things will blow up in his face." Tony pointed out, walking over to the computer on the bench near Bruce. "And I'm going to be there when it does, with three kickass witches by my side and one grumpy old grandpa."

I got up and walked over to them as Bruce said. "And I'll read all about the Man in Iron and his trio of magical witches."

"Or you could be suiting up with us magical trio of witches." I murmured. Tony nodded his head, agreeing with me.

Bruce shook his head. "Nah…You see, I don't get a suit of armour or a wand to blast spells. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony remarked. He pointed to his arc reactor in the middle of his chest as he made his way over to Bruce. "This stops it. This little circle of light, it's a part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Bruce pointed out.

"Because I learned how." Tony stated.

Bruce shook his head. "It's different…"

Tony scoffed. "Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk…" Bruce stopped, sighing before continuing, "The other guy saved my life?"

"What he's saying is that you should embrace the 'other guy'." I spoke, causing both men to look at me. "He's saying learn to find a way or a pathway in which you can coexist with the 'other' guy inside you. I have face that every day. I mean, I don't have shrapnel getting closer to my heart or I don't turn into a giant green man but I have magic and I have to learn every day to control the urges of using that magic for personal gain. Sure, simple things like getting the dishes to do themselves or a beauty spell isn't really class as dangerous but there are spells that we cannot use and various things that we cannot do in order to stop us from going mad like Voldemort did. Anyone one of us could go an absolute power trip and try to take over the world. Voldemort did that."

I look down at my arm, pulling up my long-sleeved cotton blouse. I was wearing something simple today, just my beige blouse and a multi-coloured striped maxi-skirt and ballet flats plus a teal cotton scarf around my neck. My wand was on my harness, strapped to my wrist. After arriving earlier in the night, I had the chance to change from my evening gown dress I wore and Jace had to change again as well, with her dress in a grey singlet, yellow cardigan and black stripped maxi-skirt with grey ballet flats. It wasn't ideal clothing to wear, but as we only had the clothes in our bags, it would make do for now. Ginny still wore the clothes that she had put on earlier in the day.

I kept pulling my sleeve, showing the men the 'Mudblood' scar on my wrist.

"The woman who gave me this was cruel. I look it all the time, reminding myself that I am better than some woman who wanted to watch the world burn. But her family is still alive, and I wanted so much for them to pay for everything that had happen, but I realised that revenge and power gets you no-where. We witches struggle every day, not to give into the temptation of extracting revenge on the people responsible for the loss of lives and well, just the loss. So I embrace the scar, the grief and I try to squash away the need for a rebellion. We do much work, tracking down remaining deatheaters and giving them a proper trail but sometimes the need to just use the Unforgivable curses on them is great but I don't do it." I told them.

"I get that Hermione, but why would the 'other' guy save my life?"

"I guess we'll find out." I told him.

He smiled, nodding his head and getting back into his work. Tony walked over to me.

"That's an inspiring speech. And I'm sorry." He apologised.

I snorted. "Tony Stark apologising to me?"

He shrugged. "I have a sentimental side…and I have a weakness for cute little witches."

I stared at him. "I am not cute."

He just smiled, before frowning. "What is a muggle?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

I was mad, upset and a little guilty. I had no right to go off at Hermione like I did, but what I said, was the truth. Hermione, Jacinta and Ron all were reluctant to share with myself and the family about their time on the run, and the story behind the horcruxes, and Voldemort's death. I knew that he was dead, and yet, calling him that name sent shivers down my spine and there were times were I could only call him You-Know-Who.

I was so deep into my thoughts, following Steve that I didn't notice the direction that he was going in. He seemed to be walking towards a storage area and I frowned, wondering what on earth he could possibly want to do in a storage area.

"Woah…Okay, what are you doing?" I asked, walking up beside him.

"What if Stark was right? What if SHIELD is keeping secrets upon secrets?" Steve questioned.

"Okay, firstly, you've just admitted that Tony Stark may be right and secondly, you need to take a moment and be calm." I muttered.

"Oh, like the calm you were when you spoke your little speech?" He retorted. "You know, for a secret community, you are all not good at keeping secrets."

"Okay I admit that speaking harshly to Hermione like I did was not on, but the events of the battle has always been a strange on. I mean, we knew it was coming, the entire wizarding community did. But the whole hunting horcruxes-"

"Horcruxes?" Steve inquired.

"It's when a witch or wizard tears apart a bit of their soul and placed it in an object that could be anything. It allows the witch or wizard to come back to life, even if they suddenly die or are injured. That's why Voldemort was so hard to kill…he had the horcruxes. I just want to know the how he could have the way he did. I know that it's painful, bring up the past. Trust me, I know more than anyone. But there is this big secret and I can't help but wonder what it is." I remarked.

Steve softened. "I understand. War changes everyone."

I sighed. "Yeah…it does. War cost me my brothers…my parents' who lost their minds at the sight of Fred's body, and then to find out that Percy had succumbed to his wounds after Fred gave his life to save him. War cost me my friends, the ones I spent years getting to know, only to have them taken away. And behind it all was a madman who wanted Jacinta's blood."

"War also makes you stronger, no matter the experience." Steve murmured. "We may have won the war against Germany but it didn't tell us what we lost. And now, having slept for years and then waking up to know that almost everything that I loved was gone, it is a tiring feeling but we push on, using that pain to allow us to live another day, knowing that we'll see them again."

I nodded. "True…But while this is a lovely conversation, let's get back to the matter at the present. Why do you need to know if SHIELD is keeping secrets?"

"Because if they are, then what else are they lying about? And don't you want to know if they are keeping secrets involving your community?" Steve asked.

I frowned, thinking about his words. "Okay, you make a valid point but if we do this, we do this my way. I know you're the captain, but if we get caught, who knows what will happen."

I pulled out my wand from the inside of my boots, and Steve took a step back. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just casting a disillusionment charm so that the risk of being detected is slim. Can I do that?"

He nodded and I waved my wand over myself, shivering at the 'cracked egg' feeling and did the same for Steve, who tensed up when he felt the feeling.

"It's not a nice feeling isn't it? But now no-one can see us except for me and you. You can see me and I can see you. Now, where are we going?" I asked, lowering my hand.

He placed a finger to his lips and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him down a long hallway, the light getting darker and darker, before reaching a sliding door. I leaned against the wall beside it and watched as Steve tried to open the door. I cleared my throat and he looked at me, before gesturing to the door itself. I rolled my eyes as I pointed to the doo with my wand and chanted quietly, " _Alohomora_ …."

The door slid slowly open and Steve gave me a look. I shrugged, walking inside and he followed, turning back to see if anyone had saw the door opening. I looked around, and all I could see was boxes upon boxes. The room that we had walked into was large, like a warehouse of some sort and filled with the boxes. Steve walked in front of me, before suddenly jumping up onto the boxes, and jumping over a railing on a walkway above the boxes, leaving me standing there in shock.

I stared up at him and he smirked.

"Show-off…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

"As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Coulson was telling the blonde God of Thunder.

I stared at him, watching as he consulted with Coulson on the whereabouts of Jane Foster, a woman who I assumed was his girlfriend.

"Thank you." Thor humbly spoke. "She and I may not be together anymore, but I am glad she is safe."

Well, make that _former_ girlfriend.

Thor continued. "I believe that it was no accident, Loki taking Eric Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot." Coulson told him, standing up straight off the computer desk that he was leaning on and walking behind Thor. "You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"That's an understatement." I muttered walking beside Thor as we made our way back to the main deck.

Thor sighed. "They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here, battling like bilge snipe."

I frowned. "Bilge snipe? What on Merlin is that?"

"You know don't what bilge snipe is?" Thor questioned, stopping to look at me. "You know, huge, scaly, big antlers? You don't have those?"

I shook my head as Coulson looked at him confused. "Uh, no…We have dragons, centaurs…and a giant squid that lives in the middle of the lake but no, no big scaly creatures with huge antlers."

Thor nodded. "I see My Lady. Be glad that you don't. They are repulsive. They trample everything in their path."

"A bit like a dragon…" I murmured walking towards the window panes near the main deck. Thor walked up to my left side.

"You have seen a dragon My Lady? Here, on Midguard?" Thor asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Oh yes…in fact I even got the chance to ride one…twice. Earth, well Midguard as you call it, is a strange world."

"That I believe." He murmured. "When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here and the humans paid the price. And now, I fear that not only the humans will be harmed, but the fact that the magical community is helping, the wizarding community will be exposed as well."

I looked at him. "Wait, you know about the wizarding community?"

"I suspected. After all, no ordinary mortal woman would be able to take down a god like you did. I have heard of the wand-wielders, whose magic comes within them but I had yet to meet one. It is an honour, Lady Jacinta Potter, to meet you." Thor spoke.

I froze. "How—Okay…what…uh…Uh how do you know who I am?"

"When Heimdall informed me of Loki's presence here, I was informed of you, and of Lady Hermione Granger, though I must confess I did not know what you both looked like. Heimdall told me who you managed to best Loki in Germany and I applaud for managing to stop not only Loki, but myself." Thor complimented.

I blushed. "Thank you…although, it is not easy besting the both of you. However great my talents are, I must ask you, how is that you know Hermione?"

He frowned. "My lady, I confess I have never met her before."

"Don't give me that crap. Both you and Loki have called her by another name and you look at her if she's a ghost, like you know her. Hermione is my best friend, my sister in all but blood and the both of you are looking at her so strangely and I am determined to get to the bottom of it. I have to protect her, for she is family. So, Thor, how is it that you know Hermione and don't me some random false truth. How do you know here?" I questioned, turning to him. I noticed that Coulson was lurking nearby, hearing our conversation but I didn't care. Hermione was confused, but I was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"The Lady Hermione greatly resembles a woman, a goddess I should say, that I knew long ago. Eir, her name was and she was the goddess of healing. She and I were friends, the best of friends but she was brutally killed. I was shocked to see someone that looks exactly like my fallen friend, and I am sorry for calling her that name." Thor informed me. I could tell that he was keeping something from me, like there was more to the story but I left it for now.

"I'll accept that excuse for now. But you should tell her. Hermione is going mad over the fact that both you and your brother called her by that name. Tell her..." I suggested.

"I shall." He acknowledged.

"And I'm sorry about your friend. I know what it's like to lose friends. I myself have lost many and there is not a day that goes by where I don't think of them. War is a terrible thing…so terrible that you lose the ones you love so quickly, and there's nothing that you can do about it except go on living." I murmured sadly, thinking about the war.

It hurt to think about the friends that I had lost in the battle, and knowing that they all died because of a madman who wanted my blood. Thor placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"I understand My Lady." He spoke, releasing his arms and crossing them. "You know, in my youth, I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet." A voice spoke behind us. We both turned to see that Fury was standing the steps near us. He looked at me, before turning to Thor. "You think that you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain that would prise his need from him." Thor informed him.

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts." Fury said, as he walked down the stairs.

Thor turned to him. "What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury dictated.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor raised his voice.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury snapped.

I needed to stop this before it turned into an argument.

"Gentlemen!" I snapped, causing both men to turn at me. "Perhaps we don't need pain to extract Loki's plan."

They both frowned. I rolled my eyes. Ugh…the stubbornness of muggles, and gods…

"I'm a witch, armed with a wand and years of knowledge. We do have ways of extracting information, even from the most difficult of minds. Have either of you ever heard of the term Occlumency?"

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Please read and review and if there are mistakes, please let me know!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi,**

 **So sorry that it's late...it's been a stressful week... but here it is! another chapter! Now this chapter has a lot of info and it's a little bit strange and a little over the top but necessary to explain some things...We get to know more about Jacinta's whole Mistress of Death thing and more about Hermione/Eir mystery.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six –**

 **Jacinta's POV**

This was a bad idea. I mean, yes, it was my idea and it could potentially go very wrong, but it was still a bad idea.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to coax an answer out of him? I mean, he's not exactly revealing anything, if his conversation with Fury was anything to go by." I whispered, standing outside of the door that held the prison Loki was currently in.

Romanoff rolled her eyes. "Look, I have recovered secrets from even the most difficult of people and I am confident that I will be able to determine Loki's inner desires. He doesn't have to give me the exact ideas that is going inside his head, but I just need clues, any clues and I should be able to interpret what it is that he wants. And if that doesn't work, then we'll try the occlumency thingy that you were talking about. But now, I need you to sneak me in. This was your idea."

I sighed, reaching into the shoulder bag that I retrieved from the room that I shared with the girls. I pulled out a box, and Romanoff looked on curiously. The nouveau art box was a mahogany and bronze colour, with fruit wood inlays designs on it and inside, it held my invisibility clock, the Resurrection stone and the Elder Wand. Usually I kept the box underneath my bed, as the power of all three combine was overwhelming. But, I had brought it with me, when Hermione and I were tasked to arrest and obtain Dolohov. Usually, we only brought Hermione's beaded bag, which had most of my possessions that I would need when hunting down deatheaters. However, this time, I brought my own, and the box.

I opened the lid, feeling the power underneath my fingertips. The Elder wand was itching to be held, and to be used by its mistress, me. But it was too powerful and the cost was great. I grabbed the cloak, lifting it over my shoulder and closing the box up again and placing back into my shoulder bag. Romanoff saw the longing look in my eyes as I did and stared at me with a strange look. I grabbed the cloak, feeling it's familiar material in my hand

"What was that?" She asked.

"A wand, a stone and the cloak I have in my hand. It's three of the most powerful weapons of our kind. Perhaps one day I will explain them to you, but for now, I'll just show the one." I told her.

She nodded. "Understood. Now, what is this cloak and how can it help us with Loki?"

I smiled. "Oh Romanoff, this isn't just any cloak…it's an invisibility cloak…And can I call you Tasha instead of Romanoff? That name is so long."

She looked at me, bemused at my answer. "A what? And no, you can call me Romanoff or Agent Romanoff."

I nodded. "Nope…I will call you Tasha and you shall accept it… And yes, this is a cloak that can make you invisible."

She rolled her eyes at my demand to call her Tasha and I smirked. I then unfolded the cloak, wrapping it around my shoulders and trying not to laugh when Tasha's face went into shock at seeing my body invisible. My whole body from the neck down was invisible, leaving only my head visible to her.

"Believe me now?" I giggled, watching her walk around me, observing the cloak.

"This is…remarkable. Can you imagine using this as weapon within SHIELD? This is brilliant. Have you always owned this cloak? Are there others like it? This is absolutely awesome!" Tasha exclaimed, her excitement shining.

I tried not to laugh, as this was the first time that I had seen the agent, who was usually so serious, look excited over my cloak. "No, Tasha, this is the only one. But, you'll get to use in a minute if you can calm down."

Her eyes widen and she went back to the serious SHIELD agent. "Agent Romanoff…and of course…what do we have to do?"

I then lifted the cloak and gestured to her to hop underneath the cloak. She did, grabbing one side of the cloak and covering herself and I held the other, so that we were both covered. We then walked slowly to the door and in silence, Tasha slid her access card at the access point and the door opened slowly. We walked through, walking slowly towards the prison Loki was in. Pulling out my wand, I quickly chanted " _Muffliato!_ " so that our steps and any noise we made was quietened.

It was a little difficult, but we managed to make it up the stairs and I nodded to Tasha, releasing her from the cloak and I stood behind her as she walked up to the glass of Loki's prison. The man himself was pacing back and forwards and he stopped. I could see a smirk as he turned around to face us. Although he couldn't see me, it felt like he could. I gripped the cloak tighter, standing near Tasha but not to close. There was a chair near the glass, and I stood behind it, as Tasha stood next to it.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki spoke, amused.

"But you'd figured I'd come…" Tasha murmured.

"After." Loki stated, walking towards her. "After whatever tortures Fury con concoct, or even using the wand wielders' magic, you or one of the lovely witches would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." Tasha demanded.

"I would say I've expanded his mind." Loki told her.

Tasha stepped forward. "And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

Loki smirked. "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Tasha said. I grimaced at her remark. Obviously this Agent Barton meant more to her than that, but she was trying to string the God along.

Loki took the bait. He walked backwards, reaching to the bench in his cell and sat down. "Tell me."

Tasha tilted her head, and sat down on the chair. I pressed my hand onto her shoulder, letting her know I was there. She gave the smallest of nods and looked to Loki.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I…uh…Well, I made a name for myself." She began, leaning forward in the chair. "I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

Loki nodded. "And what will you do, if I vow to spare him?"

Tasha tilted her head. "Not let you out…"

Loki chuckled. "No, but I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

Tasha shook her head. "Regimes fall every day, and we have the witches, or the wand-wielders as you call them to keep the world safe. I tend not to weep or care over that. I'm Russian or least I was..."

Loki licked his lips. "And what are you now?"

Tasha stood up, walking towards the glass. "It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?" Loki spoke, standing up and walking towards the glass. I noticed that Tasha had grown tense, and I could tell that these things meant something to her.

"Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" Loki taunted as he walked closer to the glass. I could tell that Tasha was getting upset as Loki continued. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer…Pathetic! You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have you own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away…"

All of the sudden, Loki banged his fist against the glass, causing both myself and Tasha to jump back. The cloak nearly slipped, but I kept it in place.

"I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim…" Loki sneered cruelly and Tasha turned away, trying to compose herself. This made my blood boil and I knew I had to speak up.

"That is enough!" I snapped, lifting the cloak from me, and I smirked as Loki stood back in shock, staring at me and then he stared at the cloak.

"Where did you get that cloak?" He demanded to know. I frowned, wondering how he know about the cloak but it didn't matter.

"Never you mind how I got this…How dare you stand there in your cell and make idle threats? You know, I knew someone like you, someone who wanted power among more power. His name was Voldemort, and he wanted purity among the Wizarding community. He killed muggle-born and half-bred witches and wizards alike and he was ready to conquer the world with his dark magic and his dark followers. He almost succeeded, but you see, he had a flaw." I hissed, walking closer to the glass, as Loki looked on in anger, the shock gone. "He couldn't defeat me, his number one enemy and villain of his tale, though he tried. Oh he tried, but I got the best of him, knocking down his every attempt to kill me, until one fateful day, I managed to kill the monster… So, you can make your threats, but just be aware, there will always be someone like me to stop you. And you know, I cannot wait."

"You think me a monster?" Loki snapped.

"I've fought monsters before…you won't be any different." I barked.

"Oh…I'm not a monster My Lady….It seems to me that this ship not only holds one, but two monsters…that cloak is not ordinary cloak, isn't it, _Mistress_?" Loki sneered.

My face fell, realising that Loki knew the true purpose of the cloak and my true title. Loki knew that I was the Mistress of Death but how he knew, I had no clue.

Tasha had composed herself and stood next to me.

She looked at me before turning to Loki. "So Banner? That's your play?"

Loki was confused and I was too, but it made sense. Loki was counting on Banner to hulk out, because if he did, the hellicarrier would be destroyed. I knew that the other monster was me, but I didn't elaborate.

"What?" Loki whispered, confused.

Tasha nodded, grabbing my arm and leading us down the stairs. She spoke into the coms on her wrist and I turned back, noticing that Loki was still staring at me. Tasha stopped, turning to thank Loki, who had a confused look on his face and she bowed, before tightening her grip on my arm and leading us out of the prison room.

Once we were outside the door, I tried to pull my arm from her grip but she held on.

"What was he talking about? What are you? And what does the cloak have to do with it?" She demanded.

"I can't tell you unless you let go of my arm!" I snapped, pulling my arm free and I dropped my cloak to the floor. I bent down to pick it up and began folding it. I reached into my bag and pulled out the box placing the cloak back into the box and putting back in my bag. I noticed that I had also dropped my wand, and so I picked it up, placing it in the inside of my boots. Tasha was staring the entire time.

"What did he mean, we hold not one but two monsters?" She asked.

"In order for me to bring down Voldemort, I had to do things that I never thought I would do. It cost me so much, and…my life." She frowned and I continued. "In order for me to defeat Voldemort, I had to die and become something else. Something that I will and that I chose never to be again. I know that it is not a valid explanation, but will it do for now?"

She nodded. "For now…Now, we have a green problem to worry about."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

I stared at the screen before me, shocked at what I was seeing. Tony's computer encryption program had come through and the results were staring at us in the face. Not only was Fury lying to us, but SHIELD had major explaining to do. Stark was sitting on top of the bench that held the sceptre, with me standing his right side and Bruce standing behind him on his left.

I looked away from the screen when Fury himself walked in, his face tired and fed up.

"What are you doing Mr Stark?" He demanded to know.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replied.

Fury stopped in front of us. "You're all supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now." Bruce told him. Bruce pointed to the computer screen behind Fury and continued. "When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"Yeah, then you get the Tesseract back and hopefully no harm will come to us all. So tell me, Directing Fury, what is Phase Two?" I demanded to know, staring at him.

"Phase Two is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons." Announced Steve, who had walked in a gun like weapon and Ginny in tow. Ginny looked angry and so did Steve.

"Sorry, the computer was a little slow for us…" Ginny added.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making—" Fury began but was interrupted by Tony, who had jumped off the bench and made his way towards Fury and Steve.

"I'm sorry, Nick…What were you lying?" Tony snapped.

"I was wrong Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve spoke. I then noticed Thor, Romanoff, and Jacinta walking in. Jace looked different, and I walked over to her, grabbing her hands. She gave me an assuring look, and I stood next her, making a mental note to ask about it afterwards.

"Did you know about this?" I heard Bruce asking Romanoff as she made her way to him. I noticed that Thor had moved himself just slightly in front of me and held his hand protectively over me. I stared at his hand confused, but turned back to the conversation.

"You might want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Romanoff suggested cautiously.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce sarcastically spoke, moving around the bench.

"Loki is manipulating you." Romanoff told him.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Bruce asked.

Romanoff sighed. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you…"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce snapped before grabbing the computer and facing Fury. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury sighed, before pointing to us and Thor. "Because of him…and the witches."

Ginny gasped as Thor scoffed. "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. But that's nothing compared to the international incident that occurred years ago, when a madman decided to go against a seventeen year old girl and nearly killed an entire population of people, and not only that, the girl in question, who is believed to be one of the most powerful witches on this Earth. We learned that not only are we not alone in the universe, and that there are creatures among us that should only exist in fantasy novels but that we humans are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned." Fury told us, staring at Jace. It clicked to me that Fury knew Jace's secret, and I could tell that Jace clicked on as well.

"First Loki and now you…" Jace muttered, causing everyone to stare at her.

I looked at Fury. "You know don't you, about Jace. You know what she is…"

"My cousin informed me the moment he found out, as something like this had never been done before. A young girl, living with the soul of a madman inside of her, along with her own, and then she dies, killing that part of the madman's soul, and yet she comes back to life, with no consequences? And not only that, a more powerful and better version of her self? And there is the matter of her being immortal. You can bet your ass we know about Jacinta being the Mistress of Death." Fury snapped.

I heard Ginny gasp, as everyone stared at the two of us. I turned to Jacinta, who just shook her head.

"I am only the Mistress when I hold all three of the Deathly Hallows…and even then, I can't fully control death. I can stop it but I can't control it." Jacinta told him. I gasped at her remark, wondering why she was telling him this.

"Jace!" I grabbed her arm.

"No Hermione, they deserve to know. Especially Ginny…if we have any chance of besting Loki, we have to be honest." She murmured.

I understood her reasoning, and I turned to Ginny who was staring at us in shock. I knew that the minute we had a moment to ourselves, she would ask be asking questions upon questions. I knew I had them, for both Kingsley and Fury. I made a note to myself to yell at Kingsley when I saw him next. He had no right to tell Fury of Jacinta's true role.

"My people, and I am certain that Jacinta's people as well want nothing but peace with your planet. I have worked alongside the wand-wielders, and they are nothing but peaceful people." Thor spoke up. I gave him a smile, grateful that he was trying to defend us. He smiled back.

"But you both are not the only people or creatures out there, are you? I know for a fact that dragons exist, and what of your worlds? You're not the only threat." Fury remarked, walking towards Thor, before turning around. "The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor pointed out.

"A higher form? Before you even existed, the only problem we had was the Wizarding community, and not just one but many around the globe. But then you came and you forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury protested.

"A nuclear deterrent and some sort of weapon with a blast radius that I can only assume can stop magic. Because that building those weapons always calms everybody right down." Tony remarked.

Fury turned to face him. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep—" Steve began before Tony raised his hand.

"Hold on…How is this now about me?" Tony snapped.

Steve scoffed. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

Thor stepped forwards. "I thought humans were more evolved than this…"

Fury whipped around to face Thor. "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat your champions with such mistrust and not only that, create weapons to destroy the very people that can assist you in battle!" Thor fumed.

I sighed, looking to Jacinta. She was staring at Ginny, who gave us a sad look. Jacinta mouthed 'I'm Sorry' to her and Ginny nodded, mouthing back, 'It's okay…'. I was angry, we all were but Fury creating weapons to not only destroy the outside threats, but the Wizarding community? I had to wonder just what else Kingsley had told his cousin…

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

Jacinta was immortal? Woah, was not expecting that. But I could understand why she didn't tell me. Immortality was considered dark magic, with the exception of Nicholas Flammel, who was the first wizard to ever try to become immortal, and I suspected that even Dumbledore himself was. The reason it was considered dark magic because of Voldemort, who had split his soul to gain immortality. But Jacinta being the Mistress of Death? Yeah, shocker there.

I heard stories about the deathly hallows, which were written in fairy-tales. They say that the Mistress could control death, bring upon death to anyone and resurrect death, hence the wand, the cloak and the stone. As I thought about it, it made sense and it also made me realise why Jacinta, Ron and Hermione kept it a secret. If Jacinta was the Mistress, she was potentially the most powerful witch on Earth. I was still a little angry, and I knew that I would have words with the girls, but right now, this fight was getting out of hand.

"Are you boys really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats." Romanoff was saying.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce questioned.

"If I had to wager, I'd say we all are, including the entire Wizarding community. And yet, we wonder why we haven't come out to muggle society yet, well not with muggles like you trying to destroy us." I shouted, causing everyone to stare at me. "No wonder we hide, because the moment we think that we're helping muggles, the muggle society turns their back on us and we go back to our lives."

"The only reason why I haven't done anything about the Wizarding community yet, is because of Kingsley." Fury said.

"A man you call your family. Tell, does family build weapons to destroy one another?" Jacinta asked, walking towards Fury as she continued. "Because the way I see it, is that you've created weapons to destroy those with magic. If you ask me, that really doesn't sound like you're protecting your cousin. I understand that you built the weapon to destroy me, but not doing anything because of Kingsley? If you had your way, you would have destroyed us a long time ago. I mean, you went back in time and somehow you obtained footage of the Hogwarts battle. And yet, you didn't stop us then, and then we get a visitor from out of space and it was only then you decided to create weapons. Funny that…"

She walked passed him and stood next to me and next to Steve. I gave her a squeeze on her arm and she sighed.

"About that list, am I on it?" Tony spoke up. He turned to Steve. 'Are you above or below angry bees? Because they are a threat."

Steve sighed. "Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…"

"Threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened." Tony shouted. I rolled my eyes. This whole conversation, while intriguing and revealing, it was getting ridiculous and really was not helping us handle the situation. I could tell Jacinta was getting fed up as well. Hermione, who was now in deep conversation with Romanoff, Thor and Banner, was getting tired of it as well. Muggles and gods are so confusing.

"Show some respect!" Steve snapped.

"Respect what?" Tony snapped back.

It then got heated between everyone, and I tilted my head back.

"Oh merlin save me from the stubbornness of muggles." Jacinta muttered to me, and I nodded, agreeing with her. I also noticed that Thor held a protective hand over Hermione, who was in heated discussion with Romanoff, Fury, Bruce and Thor himself. I gestured to Jacinta and she looked over, frowning upon the two. The arguments then got even more heated, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor was saying, as I turned to focus on him. He still stood in front of Hermione protectively and I could it was both confusing and angering Hermione.

"That's his M.O isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical and magical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." Bruce stated.

"You need to step away." Fury warned. I saw that Thor was even more protective, but I was distracted by Tony, who had made his way next to Steve.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, slapping a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve snapped.

"I'm starting to want you make me." Tony remarked. I snorted as Jacinta rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armour." Steve taunted, walking around Tony, so that he was next to Jacinta, but facing Tony. "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist…" Tony replied. All of us girls nodded our heads in agreement whereas the boys frowned.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve ranted.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony interrupted.

Steve scoffed. "Always a way out. You see, at least some of the people here know what's it's like to sacrifice. Jacinta risked her life to kill a madman, Banner risked destroying a city to kill a foe…You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony sneered.

"Put on the suit…let's go a few rounds." Steve smirked.

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty…and so tiny. Come on Eir, let us leave this place."

Jace and I were about to interfere when suddenly, Hermione shouted.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Thor, do not call me that name and stop trying to protect me! I am grown witch who has fought in a brutal war and I've been tortured, brutally beaten to a pulp and yet I've managed to come out alive. So please, stop protecting me. And while we're were at it, can you stop referring to me as Eir? My name is Hermione Granger!" Hermione snapped, causing as all to stare at her.

Thor turned to her. "You are Eir. You just don't remember. You are the reincarnation of Eir, the goddess of healing. I believe that my mother had your soul reincarnated into you many years ago and I didn't know for sure until I set eyes upon last night. I don't have the time to explain it to you but you are Eir."

We all stood, staring at him in shock.

"Okay…was so not expecting that…." I muttered.

"You and me both…" Jace muttered. Hermione stared at Thor in shock, her mouth opening and closing.

"Oh yeah…this is a team…" Bruce spoke up.

Fury sighed. "Agent Romanoff, will you escort Dr Banner back to his—"

"Where?" Bruce interrupted. "You rented my room."

Fury held up his hands. "The cell was just in case—"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." Bruce told him. I stared at him in shock, as did everyone else. He continued. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk."

I noticed that he was getting closer to the sceptre, and that he had grabbed it. Everyone then tensed up, and I grabbed my wand, as did Jacinta, who stood in front of Steve. I saw that Hermione had grabbed her want too, but Thor was trying to protect her, again. I turned back to Bruce.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Bruce snapped. Everyone was at the ready, with Fury and Romanoff taking off the holders on their guns.

I noticed that Steve stood beside Jacinta, placing his hand on her arm, in which she held her wand in.

"Dr Banner, put down the sceptre." Steve commanded gently.

Bruce looked down in shock, before a sudden beeping distracted us all. We all turned in the direction of the beeping and Bruce put the sceptre back down on the bench.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said as he walked over to the computer. I followed him, as did Romanoff but I had my wand at the ready. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to make sure that Dr Banner was calm. I watched as he pressed some buttons on the computer screens and I cursed at myself. I should have paid attention to muggle studies, as computers were very confusing.

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as Tony muttered, "I can get there the fastest!"

Jacinta scoffed. "Actually I can, with the help of magic."

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human, nor wand-wielder is a match for it." Thor argued.

Steve was trying to stop both Jacinta and Tony. "The both of you are not going alone!"

Tony slapped Steve's hand off. "You're gonna stop me?"

"I certainly will. I will not hesitate to place a bat-bogey charm on you!" Jacinta snapped as Steve growled, "Put on the suit and let's find out."

"You're gonna fight me old man?" Tony taunted as Jacinta threw her hands up in the air.

"Put on the suit…" Steve growled. Jace gave me a look and I shrugged, before turning back to Bruce.

Bruce looked worried, taking of his glasses. "Oh my God…"

He turned to me, before turning to everyone else, who was now staring at him. Then all of the sudden, I heard a blast, and before I knew, the lab exploded, and I fell, and then, my world went black.

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Anyway, please leave me some love...Read, review...follow...favourite...**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Love bNd...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,**

 **Here it is! another chapter! Now this chapter is kinda a big chapter, so lots of action, lots of moments and lots 'huh?' moments...thanks to those who have reviewed...I do love it when i get reviews, even criticism ones...**

 **I own nothing but the story...J.K Rowling and Marvel owns the rest...**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Jacinta's POV**

All I could see was smoke, fire and debris dust in the air. The sound of panicked SHIELD agents relaying orders on the PA system and groans of the various people around me. But as I took in my surroundings, I realised that it was hard to breathe, but that was because a certain body was on top of me, sheltering me. Steve's legs were over mine, as his chest was on top of my chest and I could feel his left arm underneath me, with his head on my right shoulder and his right arm over my left arm. I moved my head, turning it to my side and saw that Steve was coming to. He opened his eyes and stared at me, before leaning to his left, as his left arm was under my body, and taking my face into his right hand, checking me over for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded slightly. "I would be, if you can give me back my air supply. Kind of hard to breathe when you're on top of me."

He blushed, looking down before staring at me again. "Well, that would cut off your air supply. I was trying to shield you from flying debris and fire."

"My saviour…and I would thank you but I really do need to breathe." I breathed out.

He nodded, getting up quickly and helping me to my feet. We stared at each other as I breathe deeply, getting air back into my lungs. We heard a groan, and I turned around, noticing that Tony was getting up. Steve raced over, quickly helping Tony to get up.

"Tony, I think you'll need put on your suit." I quickly said, forgetting all formalities as I raced over to them. The both nodded, running out of the lab and I started to follow, but turned around to see if Hermione or Ginny were okay. I could see Hermione being tended to by Thor, but could not see Ginny. I frowned, worry filling my mind as I remembered that she fell with not only Tasha, but with Bruce as well. I heard Tony call out for me and I raced after him, with Ginny in my mind.

I knew that Ginny would be able to handle herself, so I pushed all thoughts of Ginny away for the moment, as I followed Steve and Tony to the flight bay, where Tony's Ironman suit was. They stopped, just outside a hanger, and Tony handed me an ear mic, which I put in my ear. I could hear the panicked sounds of Maria Hill as she informed us about the engines being down. Then I heard Fury's voice, telling Tony to help fix the engines. I then heard other voices, but I was too busy keeping an eye on Steve and Tony as we arrived to hanger were Tony's suit was.

"Engine Three. I'll meet you both there." Tony shouted, pressing a few buttons into a small device.

Steve and I nodded, leaving Tony to his suit. I followed Steve, passing by fallen electrical wires, and agents helping injured agents. The explosion had almost destroyed the entire flight bay, and despite its damage, the hellicarrier was still in the air. I shielded my face as we ran towards hanger for engine three when suddenly a roar broke out and I stopped, looking to Steve who turned to me.

"Bruce…" I murmured.

"If you need to go to calm him, I can handle this. I think you, Hermione and Ginny will be able to calm him." Steve spoke, pressing a hand to my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Ginny is more than capable of handling things herself, and if Hermione is there with her, than so will Thor. That's more than enough to try to calm or stop Bruce, I need to here, helping you and Tony keep this thing above ground."

He nodded, and we kept running, until we reached a door that led outside, to where engine three was. With the help of the agents outside, we pushed open the door and ran outside. The agents outside were helping the injured agents inside and I pulled out my wand, chanting, " _Accio Firebolt!_ "

Steve frowned as I lowered my wand, wondering what was happening when I heard a whoosh behind me and I turned, seeing my Firebolt in its full glory heading towards me. I caught it, jumping onto it and kicking off the ground, leaving Steve on the ramp. I hovered near him, and he nodded.

"Well, that's good we have two people who can fly." He yelled, holding onto the ladder.

"Actually, we all can, that is Ginny, Hermione and myself. Ginny and I can fly brooms and Hermione's animagnus is an owl..." I paused, looking at Steve.

He frowned, confused. "What's an ani…Animangus?"

"Animagnus…It's where witches, like Hermione, Ginny and myself can transform animals…literally…" I explained, causing him to look speechless. "It's magic, anything can happen…"

He seemed to agree with that. "Oh…do you have one? Like what animal can you transform into?"

"Well you took that better than I expected…I do…My animagnus is a wolf…a mexican gray wolf to be exact..." I told him. I had discovered my wolf after years of animagnus training. The fact that I hung around young baby werewolves (Teddy and Bill, who had been attacked by a werewolf, even showed werewolf tendencies) and other witches or wizards who animagnus were dogs, (Ron's Labrador was really cute and Ginny made a cute border collie), it was no surprise there. I had thought that I'd be a doe or stag, but my wolf was beautiful and awesome.

He nodded. "I should like to see that someday…"

I smiled and was about to say something when I heard the humming of the Ironman suit behind me.

"I would like to see you transform into a wolf as well, but seeing as we are trying to stop this ship from going down, we'll have to wait another day for that. Cool broom stick by the way…totally normal to see a witch flying a broomstick…" Tony, in his Ironman suit, commented. He push forward with his thrusters, flying closer to the fractured engine. "Alrighty, let's see what we've got…"

He began removing various pieces of debris as he muttered his way through the wreckage. "I got to get to this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work on lodging the debris…"

I frowned, not really knowing what the heck he was talking about as he pushed a circular metal panel back into its place near the engine…perhaps Hermione would have been better suited for this.

Tony turned to us. "I need one of you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

Steve nodded, and while I could understand the order Tony gave a little, I could tell that Steve was just as confused as I was. But he took in the order, jumping from his position near the ladders, and onto another railing above him. Tony pulled apart more debris, opening an entrance for him to the engine. I slowly flew to where Steve was heading, watching him as he opened the control panel. I could tell that all the relays were overloading, as the entire thing was flashing red.

"What does it look like in there?" I heard Tony ask over the comms.

"Well, it seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve sighed, wondering what to look for.

I sighed. "I can see that all the relays are overloading, as the entire panel is flashing red. Is that a good sign or bad?"

Tony snorted. "Bad, but thanks…you both aren't wrong there…"

I could only hope that both Hermione and Ginny were doing better than I was at the moment.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

My head was throbbing, pounding and so was the rest of my body as I came too. I could tell that I was in a dark place, as there was barely any light and sparks of electricity was coming out everywhere. I was lying on my stomach, and I placed my arms and hands in front of me, leaning on them as I looked up. Romanoff was lying on her stomach too, trying to remove her foot from the pipe that was currently keeping her leg trapped and she was looking at a person in fear. Although I could only see their back, I recognised the person as Bruce, and he was having trouble trying to keep himself calm.

 _Oh shit…_

Romanoff pressed a hand to her ear. "We're okay…Ginny just regained consciousness but we're okay…right?"

She looked at me, and I stood up slowly, wincing at the pain. I could hear Bruce groan as he struggled to keep calm. I knew that he was trying to keep the other guy calm, as who knew what could happen if the other guy were to be unleashed. I limped over to Romanoff, and I could still see that her foot was still trapped. However, she didn't care about that, as she was too busy trying to keep Bruce calm. So I focused on getting her foot out. I pulled out my wand, waving it over the pipe and chanted quietly as I could, " _Wingardium Leviosa…_ "

The pipe lifted up and I gently moved it over, so that Romanoff could pull her foot out. She did, but she didn't try to get up.

"Doctor? Bruce?" she murmured. "You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants."

Bruce stood up on all fours, and he seemed to be listening to her, but was still trying to calm the beast.

Romanoff stood up slowly, and I saw her winced at her foot. "We're going to be okay…Listen to me…"

I noticed that two men were running towards us and I waved quickly at them, silently telling them to go away. They seemed to get the message and they nodded, turning around and walking away. I grabbed onto Romanoff's arm, helping her up slowly. We walked towards Bruce, and I let go of her arm, reaching out to Bruce. I remembered what he had told me when he first met, about how I along with Jacinta and Hermione could calm him and I wanted to see if it would work. I placed a hand on his back, and while he seemed to calm a little, he was still struggling. He looked at me then, and I could see the pain of the struggle he was going through. Then suddenly he looked behind me, and I saw that Romanoff had her hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to be okay. All right?" Romanoff whispered, leaning in closer. "I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever—"

"YOUR LIFE?" Bruce snapped, causing me to fall over. I winced as I hit the ground and I looked up at Bruce, who seemed was staring at Romanoff, but he glanced at me and then back to Romanoff.

He then stood up quickly, walking away from us as he started to change, his clothes ripping and his skin turning green. He banged his fist against a pipe, at which it burst into steam and his body got bigger, broader and greener. He then looked back, staring at us both and I could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Bruce…" Romanoff whispered. He then narrowed his eyes at her, before turning away. He got bigger, his body transforming into the Hulk, and his clothes, except his pants which were now shorts, were scattered on the ground. Romanoff helped me up.

I turned to Romanoff. "Run…"

She did and I raised my wand, pointing it at him. He then roared, an inhuman sound escaping from his lips as he turned around in full Hulk form. He then ran towards me and I waved my wand, casting a silent calming spell upon him and he stopped, blinking at me before staring me. I was about to cast a stunning spell when he groaned, and I frowned, wondering what he was doing.

"WITCH….HULK LIKE WITCH…" He grumbled, and I realised that he was trying to speak to me. I scoffed at the shock of Hulk liking me and my magic and I lowered my wand, but then suddenly, he frowned, anger filling his face as he stared behind me. I turned around and saw that Romanoff was there, staring at us.

Hulk roared. "HULK PROTECT WITCH…"

I yelped as Hulk grabbed me and placed me behind him, so that he was protecting me and roared at Romanoff. She then gasped and started to run, at which Hulk roared again, and started to chase her. I frowned, confused at what had happened but then I realised, that I wasn't a threat to him, and that he was trying to protect me. How this came to be, I had no idea, but now, I had to protect Romanoff. I shook the shock out of my brain and raised my wand.

 _Sorry Bruce…looks like Witchy here will need to knock you out…_

I raced after him, following him as he followed Romanoff, who was running along the ramp, avoiding his hands as Hulk tried to grab her. Normally, I would be trying to figure out why Hulk would want to protect me, when really he should have seen me as a threat, but Romanoff was now being seen as the threat, but what I couldn't figure out was did the Hulk think that Romanoff was a threat to him or to me.

As I was thinking, I failed to notice that Hulk had gone off in a different direction and that Romanoff was no longer on the ramp. I stopped, looking around for any sign of green and large or Romanoff and I heard a roar, followed by a gun shot. I looked up, seeing the Hulk, waving around white smoke from his face. Romanoff must have shot the nitrogen pipe in order to stall Hulk and I waved my wand at it, causing the pipe stop releasing the smoke. Hulk turned around, and saw me, smirking before something caught his eye and he roared again, chasing after it. I gasped as he smashed his way through pipes, metal and glass to get to Romanoff, who was trying to shoot him. I apparated and landed with a loud crack on a ramp, where I could see Romanoff running away from Hulk.

"Romanoff, shooting him is a bad idea!" I shouted at her.

"WELL THEN STUN HIM OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WITHCES DO CAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HERE!" She shouted, running through more pipes. Seriously, how many bloody pipes and gas cylinder bottles were down here?

"He's trying to protect me!" I shouted.

That stopped her, causing her to look around for me. "WHAT FOR?"

I shrugged, about to answer when she took off running again. I watched as she ran through a hallway of glass, gasping as I saw Hulk following her, destroying the glass walls. She held up her hands, protecting her face as she ran, reaching the end of the hallway, before suddenly being thrown by Hulk and she hit the metal wall, landing with a groan and Hulk hit the wall opposite her. I gasped again, before apparating in front of her, the loud 'CRACK' shocking Hulk.

"STOP!" I yelled at him. "She's not going to hurt me!"

He groaned but grunted, walking closer to me. I raised my wand at him, ready to stun him before suddenly, something, in the form of a man, whooshed past me, knocking Hulk from my view. I gasped as I saw an owl fly past me and I could tell that it was Hermione, in her animagnus form.

 _Huh?_

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Strong arms were protecting me as I came to. The explosion had knocked me off my feet, causing me to past out but as I fell, I remembered strong arms coming around me. Those arms were still around me and I looked up, seeing the face of Thor. He was staring at me intensely, checking me over, before staring into my eyes. I noticed that he was crouching, with me in his arms and I blinked.

"My Lady, are you well?" He spoke, his voice panicked.

I groaned, pushing him off me, which caused me to fall to the floor. He then grabbed me, lifting me up onto my feet. He still held me in his arms, but he saw the look on my face, and he quickly let go. I turned my head, wondering where Jacinta and Ginny was. Jacinta was being helped onto her feet by Steve and I nodded in relief that she was okay. I looked over to where I saw Ginny last, and I frowned, as there was a giant hole in her spot. I gasped, alerting Thor, who cupped my cheek with his hands.

"My Lady, are you well?" He asked again. I brushed away his hand.

"I'm fine Thor. I have no injuries nor am I in pain. I'm just merely worried for my friends." I told him.

"Well, the Lady Ginny seemed to have fallen with the Doctor onto the lower floors and the Lady Potter is leaving with the Captain and Man of Iron as we speak." He spoke, gesturing to Jacinta, who was leaving the room with Steve and Tony. I nodded, knowing that she would be okay. But I creased my brow with worry for Ginny. I then overheard Fury barking out orders towards the comms in his ear. He groaned as he stood up, holding his arm making his way over to us.

"Get down to the lower levels. I have a feeling that our green friend is about to make an appearance. Do you think that you can try to calm him?" He asked.

I nodded. "I know I can…"

He nodded, and then handed me an earpiece.

"Put this in your ear. You'll be able to hear me, and I can hear you." He told me before walking out of the lab, heading towards the main deck.

I placed the earpiece in, hearing Hill's voice, along with Romanoff's, Tony's, Steve's and Jacinta's. I then sighed in relief at Jacinta's voice, before walking out of the lab, heading towards the stairs to that would take me to the lower levels. Thor was walking behind me.

"My lady, I don't think this is a good idea. Allow me to calm the Doctor down –"

"Firstly, my name is Hermione Granger, not my lady and secondly, I can handle things for myself, thank you very much. I understand that I look like your lost friend but I am not her." I growled as I turned to face him. He stopped, staring at me. "I grew up in a stable home in Surrey England. I was accepted into one of the most brilliant of magic schools in the world, and I was called by many of the professors that I was the cleverest witch of her age. And I helped Jacinta take down the cruellest and most wicked wizard of all times, and I still managed to live. I am not Eir, despite looking like her. So please, allow me to do what I do best. You are welcome to help but don't try to protect me."

"That's the thing my Lady. You may think that you're not Eir, but you are turning out more and more like her. You have her spirit, her fight…" Thor whispered, and he looked away before turning back to me. "I've already lost you once, I am not about to lose you again. You are Eir, reincarnated, and if we had more time, I would explain it to you, but I cannot now. Just know that I am not about to lose you again. I will help but if there is a chance that you could be hurt, I will not hesitate to save your life."

He walked away, and stood there, even more confused that I already was. He said that I was reincarnated, which is completely impossible, and while I knew that in the Wizarding world, anything could happen, things like reincarnation was impossible, despite many who tried. But then again, Jacinta was immortal, as that was the sacrifice that she made when she was brought back. But how? How could I be the reincarnation of Thor's lost friend? And were they friends? The way he looked at me, protected me made me think that there was more. I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts and concentrating on the task Fury gave me.

I followed Thor, heading to a flight of stairs that would take us down. He stopped, looking at me before running down the stairs and I followed him. I noticed that it was getting darker as we ran down the short flight of stairs. Then suddenly, a roar broke out, shaking the metal rail on the stairs. Thor stopped, turning to me.

"That would be Bruce, as the Hulk…" I murmured, worried for Ginny.

"Lady Ginny is a witch like you. I am certain she would be able to handle herself. But with that said, we need to move." Thor spoke, and I nodded. He turned, racing back down the stairs

We reached the bottom, and I jumped in front of Thor, my wand raised. I silently chanted the spell for light, my wand lighting up and I waved it around, trying to see my bearings. All I could see was broken metal, fallen gas cylinders and electrical sparks flying everywhere. It was silent, when another roar filled the silence and I ran towards the sound. I could hear metal grinding, and glass breaking and the sound of Ginny's voice, as well as Romanoff's. From what I could make out, they were yelling at each other. I ran towards the voices, when suddenly Thor grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. I whipped my head around, ready to yell at him when he gestured behind me and I turned, gasping at the sight. Romanoff was running through what looked like a hallway of tall glass panels and she was shielding herself from an angry Hulk, who was following her.

I gasped again when he reached her, throwing her to the side. Then Ginny appeared, the loud 'CRACK' of the apparition shocking the Hulk and she screamed at him to stop. Thor saw this as an opportunity to run towards the Hulk, knocking him sideways into the wall. I waved my wand over me, transforming into my owl animagnus. Well, if Thor could fly to knock out Hulk, I can too…though it might be hard as an owl. My owl was a deep burgundy reddish colour, with my blue eyes and patches of brown. It was strange that I was an owl when I was surrounded by dogs (Jacinta was a wolf and Ginny a border collie) but I loved it, as it made me unique.

I flew past a shocked Ginny, my wings flapping as I made my way to where Thor and the Hulk were. They had landed in the flight hanger, surrounded my agents preparing jets and trying to flee the hanger. Hulk was currently lying down, disorientated from his spot on a jet, and Thor was crouched down on his knee. He frowned at the sight of me, and so I changed, transforming back into my human form as I landed by his side. His eyes widened at the sight.

"What magic is this? I did not know you were a shapeshifter…" He muttered.

"It's my animagnus, Thor. It's quite a difficult sort of magic to perfect. It took me ages to find my animal." I snapped, raising my wand at Hulk who was starting to stir. "And besides we have more pressing matters at hand here."

A loud 'CRACK' sounded and I turned to my side to see Ginny with her wand raised.

"Ginny! Are you alright? Is Romanoff okay?" I asked, noticing that Hulk was now making his way over to us.

"Romanoff is recovering. And I'm fine! But there is something that you should know! He's trying to protect me!" Ginny exclaimed.

I frowned. "What?"

"I casted a calming spell on him, only instead of it calming him down, he's now trying to protect me from threats!" She informed me. I was about to reply when suddenly Hulk roared, heading towards Thor.

The two suddenly engaged themselves into a stand-off of some kind, circling each other before Thor decided to throw the first punch. Hulk grunted and roared again, hitting back. Thor's arms collided with Hulk's fist, trying to push away the Hulk's hand.

"We're not your enemies, Banner!" Thor grunted. "Try to think!"

Hulk grunted, before punching the god, causing him to go flying through some boxes. Hulk then turned around, looking to us. He stared at me, anger in his eyes and was about to walk towards me but I was quicker.

" _Confundus!_ " I chanted, the bright light hitting Hulk squarely on the chest. He stumbled for a bit, staggering backwards, but he shook his head and shook off the spell. I sighed, knowing that I needed a stronger spell. I raised my wand, ready to stun him when he grunted and I stared in shock as he spoke to me.

"HULK LIKE LITTLE MOUSE WITCH…" He grunted. The sound of Thor groaning distracted him and he growled, turning towards Thor. "HULK PROTECT WITCHES…"

He ran in the direction of Thor, leaving me standing there in shock. I turned to Ginny.

"Did he-"

"Yep…"

"So he's-"

"Yep…"

"Why?"

Ginny sighed. "Because our magic calms him. At least I think it does."

But I didn't have time to think as Thor now had his hammer, and was using it to fight Hulk. Ginny and I raced towards the duo, arriving just as Thor delivered a blow to Hulk, who flew, landing with the hammer in his hand. Hulk then recovered, sitting up slowly, and trying to lift the hammer. He struggled, his large green feet causing cracks in the ground as he tried to lift the hammer. Thor decided to use that distraction to punch Hulk, who staggared backwards, and Thor grabbed his hammer, jumping onto Hulk's back, pulling him into a neck lock with the hammer.

"We need do something, before they kill each other." I muttered raising my wand. I turned to Ginny, who nodded, raising hers. Together, we chanted, " _STUPEFY!_ ".

The red light hit Hulk squarely on his chest, causing Thor to fall off as Hulk flew backwards, hitting a jet. He landed with a loud thud, and he was unconscious. Thor picked up his hammer, and walked over to us. I pointed my wand at Hulk, chanting, " _Incacerous…_ "

Rope like binds began to form around the Hulk's large body, binding him completely.

"Will that hold him?" Thor asked.

"It should for now." I told him. I then hear Fury's voice.

" _Granger? We need your assistance. The main deck has been compromised with Loki's men_." He informed me.

I pressed a hand to my ear. "Okay, I'm on my way…Ginny, stay with Bruce. Thor and I will go and help Fury."

She nodded. "I will…be safe…"

"I swear to you Lady Ginny, she will be safe in my hands." Thor vowed, causing Ginny to frown.

I rolled my eyes before suddenly, Hulk moved, struggling against the binds. I didn't see him come to or even wake up but here he was, awake and struggling against his rope binds. Okay, obviously the stunning spell wasn't powerful enough. Then suddenly, one by one, the rope binds began to break.

 _Oh fuck…_

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

The relays were intact, and Steve pressed a hand to his ear, informing Tony, who had made his way through the wreckage to the engine. I hovered on my Firebolt close to Steve who closed the control panel and walked towards the edge of the rail, staring at the engine wreckage and turning to me.

"What's our next move?" Steve asked.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Tony explained.

"If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." Steve pointed out.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglec and that could—"

"English Tony! Merlin's beard, we're not all geniuses like you. And I say that with admiration!" I exclaimed. Steve nodded, agreeing with me.

Tony sighed. "Steve, you see that red lever? It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word."

Sure enough, there was a red lever on the railing on the other side. Steve turned to me before walking backwards, then suddenly running, jumping and landing on the other railing. He stared at the lever, nodding to himself. Suddenly, a bullet whipped past me, causing me to swerve harshly on my broom. There were men dressed in black armour fighting at us.

I pushed forward, landing quickly next to Steve and throwing a blasting spell towards the shooter. He fell back, and I smirked, before sighing as more men joined the fight. I turned to Steve, before turning back to the men. I wondered where they had come from, as they were not wearing the standard uniforms.

 _This cannot be good…_

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Anyway, please leave me some love...Read, review...follow...favourite...**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Love bNd...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all,**

 **Sorry for the delay…Moving from Darwin to Cairns and then I was re writing some of my chapters, so that took some time.**

 **A big reveal in this chapter, and a death and an injury…I won't say who…although some will know who's going to die, as you've seen the movie…**

 **Thanks for the love…and I know that the chapter is a little short, but I promise a big chapter next time..  
**

 **I own nothing, but the fic…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel…**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Ginny's POV**

Well, the idea to stun Hulk, bound him with rope and put him to sleep was obviously not a good idea. He had awoken, and he was _pissed…_

He strained against the ropes that was bound around his massively large body and then, it fell apart, snapping into pieces and he stood up, before growling at us, his eyes angry and full of rage. Then suddenly, he lunged towards Thor, who dropped his hammer and went flying backwards. I raised my wand again, casting a bat bogey spell to distract Hulk. He tried to rid himself of the bats but it was only making him angrier. I had to distract him and bring him away from the planes.

"Hey big guy! This way!" I shouted, hoping that he'd take a hint and follow me. He did, lunging towards me and I wasted no time running away, heading back towards the area that we were in before, as it was away from the planes and while it was full of gas canisters and what not, it was also dark.

I could hear the Hulk behind me as I ran, and I saw Hermione, who was in her owl form, fly beside me, trying to help me distract Hulk. We arrived in the engine room, which was now destroyed after Hulk's earlier confrontation with Romanoff, and I stopped, jumping behind some gas canisters as I hid from Hulk. Hermione was still flying around, trying to get Hulk to follow her and he did, trying to capture her with his large green hands.

I jumped out from my hiding spot, landing behind him and pointing my wand at him, I chanted, " _Avis!_ "

Small birds flew out from my wand, flying around Hulk and I saw Hermione transform back into her normal self before chanting. " _Confundus!_ "

Hulk stumbled around frustrated as the spell hit him, and he stopped trying to fight the birds as the confusion kicked in and he dropped his arms, dropping them by his side, trying to get a sense of his surroundings and I used the moment to cast another spell.

" _Confringo!_ " I chanted, causing the Hulk to set on fire. Whoops…

"Ginny! Honestly, not the best spell to use right now!" Hermione scolded.

"Well, what other spell can I try? Obviously stunning him won't work!" I shouted.

Hermione sighed, before standing still and raising her wand. "Get out of the way…"

I did what she asked, jumping behind the gas canisters. Hulk was still trying to put out the flames, stumbling about. Hermione gripped her wand, before chanting, " _Deprimo!_ "

A massive blast of wind blew in the direction of Hulk, and as I was kind of behind him, I fell back due to the force of the wind. I grabbed onto a metal pole and held onto it, as I saw Hermione, who still had her wand raised, and the wind around her, trying to push Hulk over. Hulk struggled against the wind and he was having trouble trying to fight it. I stood up, still holding onto the pole, about to cast another spell, when I see Thor fly past me, grabbing Hulk and flying upwards, and from what I saw, they had crash landed back into the lab and Hermione lowered her arm, causing the wind damaging spell to cease and I let go of the pole.

I could hear the roars of Hulk and Thor's shouts as I made my over to Hermione, who was breathing heavily.

"I have never seen anyone use that spell before." I breathed.

"I've never had to use it before. But bloody hell…" Hermione whispered and I scoffed at her use of Ron's favourite saying.

"We're not done yet." I commented, as I heard the overhead speakers announce that Thor and Hulk were in the labs and that there were hostiles in SHIELD uniforms. I then heard a roar so loud caused us both to look up and without a second thought, I waved my wand, feeling the pull as I apparated to the upper level and then ducked as glass suddenly hit my face and I could hear the sound of gun shots. SHIELD had brought in a jet and was firing round after round at Hulk, which was only making him even angrier.

He roared at the jet, before throwing Thor to the side and then jumping out of the window, landing on the jet that was firing at him. I could see that the pilot had panicked, as he backed away from the window, spinning around as he did. Hulk then decided to destroy the jet as it backed out, and then it left my view, so I knew then that the hellicarrier was safe. I turned around, watching as Hermione helped Thor to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, her hand still on his arm. He turned to her, nodding his head and she quickly put her hand down.

"I will be fine. But I need to get to Loki. If his men are here, I presume that they will be trying to rescue him, and also retrieve the sceptre as well." Thor remarked.

I nodded. "I agree…this was no ordinary attack…whoever breached the hellicarrier obviously knew where it was and where Loki was too."

Hermione sighed. "Let's go see what your brother is up to…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

" _REDUCTO!_ " I shouted, causing the broken metal beside the shooter to blow up and he fell of the rail and I cringed, knowing that fake agent was going to have a very bad end as he fell through the sky.

"Where are these men coming from? That's five men we've taken down now." Steve muttered.

"Well, considering that they might have been under the control of Loki, who knows who the men are." I said, as another fake agent ran out, shooting his gun at us.

Steve ran towards the man, knocking the gun away from the man and doing a roundhouse kick into the man's stomach. Another man shooting a gun turned up behind him, and I apparated onto the rail, with Steve following me as he jumped through the bars and grabbed a gun and started to shoot back. I raised my wand, walking backwards towards the lever and Steve followed, still shooting. All of the sudden, the hellicarrier shifted, causing both Steve and myself to tilt sideways towards the wall. Steve dropped the gun, grabbing a hold on the metal bars and grabbed my hand with his other hand pulling me towards him. I used one of my hands to hold onto the bars and kept my wand raised at the second shooting man, who had fallen over with the hellicarrier shifted.

"Stark, we're losing altitude!" Steve shouted.

" _Yeah, I noticed…_ " Tony muttered over the coms.

Steve steadied himself picking up the gun and shooting at the man as the man started shooting again. I got behind him, walking backwards. I noticed that the hellicarrier was starting to level, and I could tell that was because Tony was trying to restart the other engine. I moved closer to the red lever, before suddenly a bullet pierced my arm and I shouted, dropping my wand as I clutched my right arm. Steve turned to me, and then looked on in horror as I suddenly felt myself falling backwards.

I screamed, my hand wildly grabbing onto the wires that had broken off and I could feel myself flying in the air, with only a wire to hold onto. Steve turned back to the shooting man, shooting him dead and then dropped the gun, running towards me. My right arm hurt as held it close to me and I gripped the wire even tighter with my left as I blew wildly about in the air. Steve found the source of the wire, and started to pull it.

"Hold on Jacinta! I got you!" He shouted.

I knew that I could apparate without my wand, but for some reason, I let Steve pull the wire. He was determined, and so, I allowed him to keep pulling the wire. I kept staring at him, and he stared back, pulling the wire.

" _Cap, pull the lever_!" Tony shouted.

"I need a minute here!" Steve shouted as I got closer. It was then close enough for him to hold out his hand, and I winced in pain as I thrusted my wounded arm towards his hand and he grabbed it, pulling me to safety. He held me, as we tried to steady our breathing and I laid my head against his chest. Then suddenly, a round of bullets hit around us and I growled, picking up my wand that was beside Steve and shouting, _"REDUCTO!"_

The area around the fake agent blew up, shaking the hellicarrier a bit, and blew the agent backwards. Steve pulled the lever and sat back down. Then I could hear footsteps and I turned around again, raising my wand but then Tony flew past, knocking the agent over. I collapsed against the wall, next to Steve and looked at my wound. It was just a through and through, as I couldn't find the bullet and I was bleeding a lot, but I knew that I had been through worse, so it wasn't much of a big deal. But it was to Steve, as he turned and placed his hands on my arm, checking out my wound.

"It's fine Steve…it's just a graze…" I assured him. He grabbed my shirt, ripping a piece of it off, before pressing it against my wound and I winced.

"A graze? You got shot, and while the bullet went through, you're bleeding a lot. That's not a graze, Jacinta." Steve muttered.

"Trust me Steve, I've been through worse than a bullet piercing my arm. I think I can handle it." I murmured, touching his face.

"You still got hit…" He said, looking at me.

"Hey guys? If you're gonna kiss, let me know. I wanna to see if Capsicle got moves…" Tony suddenly shouted.

I sighed. _Tony…Fucking…Stark…_

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

As we arrived to Loki's cell, Loki himself was walking out. Thor shouted at him as he ran towards his brother and Ginny followed him, raising her wand. I raised mine, ready to chant a stunning spell at him when we all realised that it was a trick. I raced towards the monitor, ready to get them out when all of the sudden, I felt a presence behind me.

I then screamed, as hands grabbed me, causing me to drop my wand and be pulled into a tight embrace. I strained to turn my head, gasping as I noticed that it was another Loki holding me. In fact, there were three. One that tricked both Thor and Ginny into the cell, one who stood next to me near the monitor staring at Thor and another holding me. I struggled against him, trying to apparate without my wand but I couldn't. I saw Ginny grab Thor's arm, and could see that she too was trying to get out, but was having no such luck.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki smirked, looking at Thor before turning to me. "Oh, if you're trying to teleport or apparate as I believe you wand-wielders call it, you can't. While your magic is powerful, it's not more powerful than mine, hence the reason why I can keep you from apparating and why I can allow one of my apparations hold you, Hermione. And Ginerva is it? Stop trying to apparate, because you won't be able to. Not only can I stop you from apparating, but it seems that the cell is equipped with the ability to with-hold magic. If it couldn't, I would been able to get out, but alas, you cannot use magic in the cell."

Thor growled, before using his hammer and hitting the glass. The sound of gears releasing caused my heart to quicken and I turned to Ginny, who held out her hands to try and steady herself. Thor slowly put down his hand, and turned to me and I looked at him, worry filling my brain. He stared back, worry filling his facial features. If Ginny couldn't use magic, then she couldn't get out. I continued to struggle but it was pointless.

"Do what you want with me brother, but leave Hermione and Ginerva out of it." Thor pleaded.

Loki laughed as he made his way to the monitor, his hand wavering over a large button. "Oh Thor, I care not for the red head, as she's in there with you. But rest assured, Eir will be safe with me. You know, the humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

A sound of a man falling caught our attention and I sighed in relief as I saw Coulson walk in with a rather large gun that was glowing. I frowned at the gun, wondering what kind of magic or equipment it was.

"Move away please." Coulson ordered, as he moved closer. Loki put his hands up and moved away from the monitor. Coulson nodded, and noticed that we were all staring at the gun. "Oh, you like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does."

He fired up the gun. "Do you want to find out?"

I braced myself for the impact, but then I gasped, as I saw another Loki come up from behind him and stabbed Coulson in the back and through his heart with the sceptre. I heard Thor yell and Ginny shout as I screamed, trying to break free but the hands gripped me tighter. Coulson fell against the wall, the gun dropping in his lap as Loki, with the sceptre in his hands. He walked towards the monitor, motioning at the sceptre before pressing the button and I watched in horror as the gears released the cell, screaming as it fell. The other Loki released me as it faded out. Loki picked up my wand, looking at it, before throwing it away from us. I watched as it flew, before sighing in relief as it landed near Coulson. I knew that I had to find some way to grab it. I knew some wandless spells, but none that could protect me.

I turned to Loki. "You're a monster…"

"Oh no my dear Eir, you'll come to find that I'm doing this for a purpose…I am doing all this for you... Didn't my brother tell you about who you are?" He asked.

"For me? What? Not that I should care…You know what, why does that matter? And besides, I am not Eir. Yes, I may be the reincarnation of her and the beloved of Thor but I am not her. I am Hermione Granger." I sneered.

"And yet you act like her." Loki murmured. "I see my brother left out a crucial detail…he may have loved you and you may have loved him, but you weren't his betrothed."

I frowned. "Whose betrothed was I?"

He looked at me, walking towards me and grabbing my arm and was about to answer when Coulson spoke up.

"Why does it matter? You're going to lose…" Coulson whispered.

Loki turned to him, still holding onto me. "Am I?"

Coulson nodded. "It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered. Hermione does not possess her wand. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki remarked.

Coulson sighed. "You lack conviction…I'm sorry for this Hermione, but I think you'll be okay."

I frowned, wondering what he could mean as Loki growled at Coulson before suddenly, a bright blast headed towards us, blasting us backwards.

 _That's what the gun does…_ I thought to myself as the blackness surrounded me.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

I am so going to hex Loki to the full if I ever got my hands on him. But seeing as I was currently thrashing about in a glass cell while falling through the sky, I couldn't exactly apparate back to hellicarrier and hex his annoying arse. Instead, I grabbed a hold of the rectangle seat that was built into the cell and then watched as Thor tried to steady himself, but it really wasn't working. He kept thrashing back and forwards, clanging his hammer as he kept hitting the glass.

I struggled to hold onto the seat, trying to keep still. But seeing as we were falling, it was a little difficult. If only we could break the glass, then I could apparate us to safe ground.

"Thor! If you can try to break the glass, I will try to apparate us to the ground. We may not land safely but at least we land alive." I shouted over the wind as he clanged about with his hammer.

He seemed have gotten the idea, and so as he came back to the seat, he grabbed a hold of it, steadying himself, and then wrapped his arm around me. He held out the hammer in front of him, and I closed my eyes as he pushed off the glass, breaking through the barrier and I released my arm, waving it around us as we apparated, landing with a thud on the green grass. Thor bumped into the ground, and as he was holding me tightly, I felt every bump. I groaned in pain as we finally stopped, and he released me, causing me to fall onto the ground with a groan.

"Thor, I know that you love your brother, and forgive me for my vulgar language but seriously, your brother is a dick and a cunt…I will seriously kill him the next time I see him." I muttered, rolling onto my stomach.

"I am sorry Milady, but I will bring my brother back to Asgard, where he will face justice for his actions and for the death of Son of Coul. I am sorry for the actions of my brother." Thor murmured, sitting up. I got up on all fours, before resting on top of my knees and staring at him.

"Can I still kick his arse though?" I asked.

He nodded. "Right after I deal with him as well."

I then stood up, groaning in pain as I stood on my feet. "Come on, we need to get back. He has Hermione. Who knows what he could do to her."

Thor stood up. "Hermione will be fine…At least I hope she will be."

I groaned. "Oh come on…this is coming from the guy who was trying to protect Hermione with his every being. We need to get back. If we leave now, we can make back to the Hellicarrier. I might end up splinching myself but it's worth it."

Thor shook his head. "No, you have already injured yourself. You fell through the sky…and Hermione will not be harmed."

"This is Hermione we're talking about…we have to go back!" I protested, raising my wand to apparate but I winced in pain as I did. Thor placed a hand on my arm.

"Lower your wand. Hermione will be safe. Eir will be safe." Thor assured me.

I frowned. "Why? Why are you so sure that Loki will not harm the reincarnation of your long lost betrothed?"

"Because she was Loki's betrothed before she fell in love with me…"

 _Oh shit…_

* * *

 **So…I was going to continue but I wanted to leave it there…and I am sorry for killing Coulson, but as we all know he comes back, in which Ginny will find out when she joins SHIELD at the end of this story…and if there are any mistakes, I am sorry...I typed this while on a plane last night but I think I've fixed most of them...  
**

 **And yeah…please review, critic, etc…I love anything really…**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Love bNd…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails.**

 **So I know that some were not okay with me killing of Coulson and for that I am sorry, but don't worry, everyone knows that he's not dead. So he hasn't really died…but this chapter is a little sad, a little confronting and a little 'OMG'…So straps yourselves in…**

 **There is a little more bonding between Steve and Jacinta in this chapter and both Tony and Steve get to know Jacinta a bit more. If I have made any mistakes please let me know and if it is a little over the top, please let me know too…and this chapter is an extra long chapter for you guys too...  
**

 **I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel…**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Jacinta's POV**

Steve wrapped the bandage around my arm, making sure that it was tight and secure. I had stopped bleeding, which was good but the pain still lingered. Even though I knew that I could heal myself with a wave of my wand but the look on Steve's face, and his determination to be sure that I was alright made me allow him to take care of me. Not that others hadn't taken care of me before, as Hermione always made sure that I was alright as did Luna and Ron. But there was something about Steve, and I wanted him to tend to my wound and to me. He seemed at peace, wrapping my arm, despite what was going on. When Tony had found the first aid kit, Steve lunged for it, getting out the necessary things to tend to my arm and I smiled. Tony, whose face mask was off, just rolled his eyes but looked amused at the scene.

I was sitting on the railing, having moved from the edge and my legs were over the railing, as my hands held onto the bar in front of me. Steve was bent down near the ladder as Tony was leaning against the archway on the lower ground, watching us both.

"I would have thought, you know, being a witch and all that, that you'd have some spell to heal yourself." Tony remarked.

Steve stopped. "Do you, Jacinta?"

I sighed. "We do, but I think I prefer you tending to me. Magic is brilliant but you can't get moments like these with magic."

Steve smiled, whereas Tony scoffed. "Really? Magic…is magic. There is no limit when it comes to magic. I mean, magic is…"

Steve and I looked at Tony, wondering what he would say next. He was about to answer, when Fury's voice came over the coms.

" _Agent Coulson is down…_ " Fury spoke, his voice heavy. I gasped, and then I was rendered speechless, as I tried to comprehend what Fury was saying. Agent Coulson, the man who had asked Steve to sign his trading cards, who had spoken to Thor and myself about hope, was dead. I gripped the bars, lifting myself up and wincing in pain as I did. A strong hand came around my waist, and I nodded to Steve as he helped me up the rest of the way. I then hugged him, my face becoming wet as silent tears fell down my face.

I didn't know Coulson well, but I knew that he was an honourable man. He accepted me, he accepted Hermione and Ginny and he was kind to us. Steve stood still, before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. I saw that Tony was trying to keep it in, his face in despair as his eyes welled up. Voices continued over the coms, and I tuned them out, until Fury told one of the operators not to send medical to the cell as they were already there. My heart hardened as I came to the conclusion that Loki was responsible for Coulson's death.

"Loki….Loki did this…Why though?" I murmured, breaking apart from Steve.

"Because he's an asshole." Tony snapped. "Biggest badass greasy haired fuck!"

"Tony!" Steve snapped at him. "Getting angry will not bring Coulson back."

Tony gasped, turning to him before looking at me. "Perhaps there is…Magic…magic can bring Coulson back right?"

Tony walked towards me, looking up at me. "Please tell me you have some mumbo jumbo magical way of bring him back! Because you're magical. You, Hermione and Ginny…you are all magical. I mean, back in the lab Fury said something about you being the Mistress of Death…Surely there must be some way."

I stared at him, my heart breaking at his hopeful gaze. There was a way, but it was something or someone I hadn't been in years. At the result of my death, not only did I become immortal, but I became the Mistress of Death. It meant that I could conquer death, bargain with death if needed be. I could bring someone back from an inch of death with the help of the Elder Wand, which was currently in my mahogany box, but Coulson was dead, and the only way I could bring him back was through the resurrection stone and even then, it wouldn't be him. It would be a darker, more unnatural version of him and even then, it would not be the Coulson that we had all come to know.

I shook my head. "I can't Tony…Yes I am the mistress, but it doesn't work that way. Using the resurrection stone has severe consequences and even then, it won't be the same Coulson that comes back."

"But you can bring him back." Tony pleaded.

"It won't be the same Coulson. While it'll be him at first, he will turn into a version of him that is darker and more unnatural. And it will not be Coulson. If anything, it would be soulless version of him, and I can't do that, not to Coulson. He doesn't deserve that." I told Tony.

"He deserves to be alive!" Tony snapped, staring angrily at me.

"Tony! Jacinta is right. As much as I wished that Coulson wasn't dead, the consequences are not worth it and Coulson wouldn't want it that way." Steve reasoned.

Tony was about to say something when Fury announced over the coms an emergency briefing on the main deck. I then gasped as I heard Fury spoke on and announced that Hermione had been taken by Loki, and that Ginny went down with Thor.

I stared at the ground in despair as I worried for Ginny and Hermione. Questions surrounded my brain as I tried to figure out the reason why would Loki take Hermione. And was Ginny okay?

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Fury threw a bunch of Captain America trading cards onto the glass table, the blood staining the table as it hit it.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury murmured. Steve picked them up, staring guiltily at them. Tony was sitting across from us, as I was sitting on Steve's right side. Maria stood near Fury, leaning against the metal rail.

Fury continued. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor and Ginny…Hermione, who was taken by Loki for some damn reason. I got nothing for you…I lost my one good eye…Maybe I had that coming…"

I looked at Fury, who gave me a small smile but he shook his head. He then started to walk around the table.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." He began, before stopping near me. "And yes, we were going to use the Tesseract to help build weapons against those with magic. We figured that because the Cube itself was magic, it would help us find some way to fight against those deatheaters that you fight on a daily basis. I never put all my chips on those numbers though, because I was playing something even riskier."

He pressed his hands into the chair next to me, before sighing and continuing on with his speech.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable and somewhat powerful people, to see if they could become something more." He spoke, walking towards the chair in between Steve and Tony. He leaned against it, looking down at his hands. "To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Whether it be against a god from outer space, or a mad wizard whose only aim is to kill innocent people. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes…"

Tony stood up, anger shaking his every being and I sighed, wishing that could grant him his wish to bring back Coulson. He turned to me, sadness in his eyes, before turning away and walking away from the table. We all watched as he went, and Fury nodded, before turning to us.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." Fury murmured. "By the way, I know that it wasn't easy to turn down Tony's idea to bring back Coulson. As much as I wish to agree with Tony, it wasn't something that Coulson would have wanted, despite you having the power to do it. I trust you own all of the Deathly Hallows?"

I nodded, noticing that Steve frowned. "I do…"

"Then I need you to be who you were during the Battle of Hogwarts. I know that you haven't touched that wand since you defeated the Rise of the Deatheaters, but I need you be _her_ …the one they call Mistress of Death, the Sorceress. I know that you are more powerful than any witch or wizard I've come across. You may think that you're not cleverer than Hermione or faster than Ginny, but you are the most powerful. I need you to be her and I trust that you'll do all you can to bring down that sonofabitch. He has Hermione…" Fury exclaimed, placing a wand on the table. It was Hermione's and I stood up, staring at it.

"You, all of you…you're our only hope…" Fury murmured, before walking away.

I sighed, knowing that he was right. In order for me to defeat Loki, and perhaps fight whatever army was headed our way, I needed to use the Elder Wand. The last time I had used it was in the battle with the deatheaters that happened a few months after the battle of Hogwarts. A group of deatheaters had decided that they wanted retaliation for Voldemort's demise and so, started a duel that destroyed the rebuilding of Diagon Alley. I, along with Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley and Neville to name a few, defeated them, but I had used the Elder Wand, and I felt the power that lied within it. I then vowed to never use it again, unless I had to, and now, it was time to bring it out again. It was the only way I could save Hermione, and defeat the coming battles.

I need to be the witch that I was during that battle, if I had any hope of saving the world.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

"I'm sorry…can you just repeat that please? You're saying that this older version of Hermione, sorry this Eir, who Hermione just happens to be the reincarnation of, was betrothed to a mad god who is now trying to take over the entire world? And in the process of doing so, he managed to kill a bunch of muggles in order to gain his need to open a portal that will bring in a whole bloody alien army…that very same god was Eir's original betrothed?" I muttered, staring at Thor, who was making his way over to his hammer, which had landed a few feet from us.

Thor had told me that Eir was the betrothed of Loki before falling for Thor and not only that, Hermione was also the reincarnation of the goddess. Yes, that was confusing. In fact, the whole thing was mind-blowing and I couldn't help but wonder if I was being put under some mad spell where things are going really wrong.

"Yes…the very same." Thor confirmed, holding his hammer in his hand. What was that thing?

"Oh…because that makes sense…actually it doesn't…How?" I asked.

"It was arranged by our parents. Our father wanted Loki to be content, grounded even and so our mother suggested the match. Eir's mother agreed, as she wanted her daughter to be wed in the royal family. I was already betrothed to another and so, Loki was the next best choice. But then my betrothed had found another, and I was lonely and reckless. During one of the many battles that we were in, I was injured, and Eir nursed me back to full health. I confess I fell for her, and she returned my feelings, but she had feelings for Loki still and he loved her, most dearly. But one day, she ended the engagement to Loki, and then informed me of her feelings for me, and I was happy, but guilty for my brother's unhappiness. We kept our relationship a secret, but then Loki found out and then my parents. While they weren't happy of how it came to be, they gave me their blessing for Eir's hand. But then a battle broke out on Asgard, and she was injured. She died, in my arms, with my mother present." Thor informed me, his eyes sad and full of guilt.

"I'm sorry…I am sorry that you lost your love. But how did Hermione manage to become the reincarnation of her?" I questioned.

"My mother is powerful at magic. After all, she taught Loki magic. She created a spell, one that would allow Eir to live again, but as a human on Midguard. The spell allowed Eir to be reborn again, this time as Hermione. I never knew about it, until one day my mother informed me about a young girl who was so much like Eir and that she was one of your kind. My mother told me about Hermione's adventures with her two best friends and how one of her best friends was being hunted by a mad wizard. She kept an eye on her, while I didn't. I am not worthy of her, not now at least. I came here, not only to bring Loki home, but to see if Hermione needed my help. I will not fail her again, as it was my fault she died in the first place." Thor remarked.

I nodded. "Hence the reason why you were being so protective her on the hellicarrier."

He smiled. "Yes…"

I then frowned, as I remembered him saying that he didn't know about Hermione being reincarnated. "Wait, back on the hellicarrier, you said that you didn't know for sure that Hermione was reincarnated, yet you say that you've known almost this whole time. Why did you lie?"

Thor sighed. "What would you have done if you found out that you were the reincarnation of a god? I only lied to spare her, at least until I tell her the truth, or until my brother does anyway. It was wrong of me to mislead the truth."

I nodded. "Yeah…good luck explaining all of this to Hermione. I have seen her angry and I kind of feel sorry for what you'll face when you do explain the whole story, truthfully I might add, to her."

He nodded as he gripped the hammer and I sighed. "Okay, I have to ask, what is that thing?"

"It is Mjolnir. It was forge from a dying star, and has many qualities." He told me.

"Oh…because owning a hammer is normal…" I muttered.

"As opposed to owning a wand?" He stated.

"Touché…So, what do we do now?" I asked.

He sighed, raising the Mjolnir to the air. "You might want to stand back for this."

He waved the hammer in air, and I gasped as wind began to circle him, creating a tornado full of wind, plants and lightning. My eyes widened as I saw Thor's clothes into a full body armour, the lightning crackling around us and I stepped further back, so that I was in seeing distance but away from the wind and lightning. It then stopped and I gasped as Thor walked towards me, in full body silver armour and a red flowing cape. The god looked…well…majestic as fuck, as my muggle born friends would say.

"Well fuck me dead…you really are a god…" I muttered.

He smirked before suddenly walking to be and grabbing a hold of me. "Hold on tight. I have an idea of where Loki might be and while I know that you have ways of getting to places, it would be a lot faster if you just flew with me."

I frowned, wondering what he could mean, but he held onto my waist with one hand, and then swung the hammer around in circles before taking off the ground and flying towards the air.

As I screamed, I cursed myself for not knowing what Thor meant by flying. _Ugh…Gods…_

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

I found Tony in the cell room, looking down at the area where the cell use to be. Steve was behind me, walking towards the rail and then leaning against the bars. I stood next to him, crossing my arms.

"Was he married?" Steve asked softly.

Tony shook his head. "No…there was a cellist…I think."

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry…he seemed like a good man."

"He was kind…to me. Usually when strangers find out about magic they react in a certain way but he was used to it, I think. He was kind." I murmured.

"He was an idiot." Tony remarked.

Steve frowned. "Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone. I mean, Jacinta, you took him on and you got knocked out. He was an idiot for taking a god on alone." Tony stated, walking towards us.

"He was doing his job, the same with Jacinta. They were doing their jobs." Steve protested.

"He was out of his league. I mean, if Jacinta couldn't take him on alone, then how could he? No offense Jace…" Tony muttered and I shrugged. "But he should have waited. He should have…"

Steve walked down the steps, heading towards Tony and I followed.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve said.

Tony scoffed. "Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked as Tony brushed past him and I stopped as Tony stopped and turned around to face Steve.

"We are not soldiers." Tony snapped. He sighed, taking a deep breath as Steve and I looked at him. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I…I am only doing this because I want to protect the world and in order for me to do that, I have to be the best version of myself. I am not following Fury's orders, but I am agreeing with him that I need to be more than I am now." I spoke. Tony and Steve turned to me. "You only know about the Hogwarts battle based what you've seen. We cannot allow Loki to win. Society will not last with a mad man controlling the world. I of all people and muggles know how that feels."

Steve nodded. "Jacinta's right…I am not marching to Fury's fife either and he's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. We need to be the best version of ourselves and fight to save this world. Now, Loki needs a power source. If we can all put together a list-"

"He made it personal." Tony interrupted Steve.

"That's not the point." Steve remarked.

Tony sighed. "That is the point. That's Loki's point…he hit us all right where we live. Coulson, kidnapping Hermione and Ginny going down with Thor. He hit us personally. Why?"

"To tear us all apart. To from opinions about each other and make us turn against each other, but more or less, to tear us apart." I murmured.

"Yeah…divide and conquer is great, but he knows that he has to take us out to win right? I mean, he has to separate Hermione, Ginny and Jace, and take away Banner and Thor. That's what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony muttered, walking past Steve as he made his way up the stairs onto the rail. I walked over to Steve, wincing as I crossed my arms again as I stood next to him.

"Right…I caught his act in Stuttgart. If Hermione hadn't been there, he would have done more than he had planned." Steve remarked. I had seen the footage of Loki's speech at the museum in Stuttgart. Although I was unconscious at the time, Hermione made sure to show me the footage.

Tony waved his hand at Steve. "Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades…He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered—"

He stopped, causing Steve and I to turned to each other before facing Tony again.

Tony cursed. "Son of a bitch…"

I soon figured out where Tony was going. "The tower…that's where he must be. I mean, it's big enough, it has the Stark name on it and it's the tallest building in New York. I don't know much about it but from what Hermione told me, it's massive. If I was Loki, that's where I'd start."

Tony nodded, running down the stairs. "Jace is right! Assemble whoever is left. We leave in ten."

He left the cell and I turned to Steve. "You assemble whoever is left and I shall get my shoulder bag. It has the Elder Wand…which we will need…"

"And I'll grab my shield…may not be as powerful as a wand but it can pack a punch…" He murmured, touching my shoulder. I winced and he sighed. "I hope that you have some healing magic for that shoulder or luck that we'd get through this because we'll need it."

"Don't worry Steve…I have whole bag full of things that we can use…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Steve had recruited Tasha, and her friend Agent Barton, the agent that was compromised by Loki. Apparently getting hit hard in the head allowed Barton to return as his normal self, and he was now staring at me. I gone back into the shared room I had with the girls, after leaving my bag in there after Tasha and I confronted Loki and we had headed to the lab. I stood in front of the trio, Barton staring at me curiously. Tony, dressed in his Ironman suit, walked over, his suit wiring as he did. He stood next to Barton, wondering what was going on.

Barton, Steve and Tony all frowned as I put both my hands and arms into my small shoulder bag, and I could tell that he was confused, whereas Tasha had seen me do it before and I pulled out the mahogany box, placing it onto the floor before searching for my other box, only this time it was black, massive and really heavy. This box wasn't full of wands and stones, unlike the other box, but it was full of potions and items that could really help the team. Using my strength, I pulled out the box, placing it on the floor to reveal the many vials of potions, the small items that George had recently developed to help myself and Hermione and the protection charms.

The protection charms were really just necklaces with a protection spell placed upon it. It was supposed to keep the wearer safe from harm, in a way. It would allow the wearer protection from being seriously injured and considering that we were about to wade into a war, the necklaces would be very useful.

"These necklaces will keep you all safe, as they all have protection charms that will allow you be safe from harm, well from being seriously injured at least. It works by deflecting anything that comes out you, like if a bullet is headed your way, it will suddenly go in a different direction and some goes with anything that is headed towards you. If, however, you are injured, the necklace will burn, and I will be able to detect that and come to your aid, and so should Ginny and Hermione, when I give them theirs." I spoke, handing everyone a necklace.

"How is that supposed to work?" Barton asked, taking the necklace and staring at it curiously.

"Magic, Agent Barton." I answered. He nodded, not questioning it further and placed the necklace around his neck, tucking inside his uniform. I saw that the others had as well.

I then took out vails of potions from the box and grabbed three spare shoulder bags from my own, placing different potions into the bags, and then handing them to Steve, Tasha and Barton. "These potions, when thrown at an assailant, causes them to turn into animals, mostly bugs and horrible creatures like cockroaches, but it will certainly make your job a little easier, at least for a little while. It works best when thrown at a group of attackers, so be sure to gather a group, and watch as the turn into whatever animal part or hair Hermione has added to it. The bright coloured potions are the animal ones and be careful when throwing them because you don't want to turn into an animal yourself. The darker potions, they are the- what you'd call the blowing up things potions. Take caution when using these, and these will create one heck of a diversion if needed. There should be enough in there for you to take out an entire army."

Steve Tasha and Barton nodded, carefully holding their bags as they put the straps over their shoulders. Steve, who was in his full Captain America costume, placed his circular shield by his side and secured his bag on him, then placed his shield on his back. Tasha and Barton did the same and I watched as Tasha tightened the straps of hers whereas Barton made sure that his was secure.

Barton opened his, his eyes going wide as his arm went all the way in. "Okay, that's twice now this has happened. First with you and pulling out those boxes and now I can do it. I'm guessing that everyone's bag can do it. How?"

I smiled. "Expendable charm…All those potions wouldn't have fitted if I had just put them in the bag. Magic, when wielded by those who are kind, works wonders. Perhaps one day I can show what magic really is. Not what Loki is trying to do."

Tony looked to me. "Anything for me? Apart from the necklace?"

"Tony, you have bombs, bullets and what else in there, but I can cast a spell that will allow the suit to never run out of bullets or whatever armoury you have in there, if you like." I suggested and he nodded.

I placed the black box back into my bag, wincing as I heard it slam and clang loudly against the many books, items and clothing I had in there and I could tell that everyone was really confused about the bag. I then leant down, opening the mahogany box, feeling the rush of power that came over me as I did. I pulled out my Phoenix feather wand, placing it into the box and taking a deep breath, I grasped the Elder Wand, and felt the power return to my fingertips, causing the lights around me to flicker madly as I held it in my hand. Not taking any notice of the others, I waved the wand over the box, watching it as it disappeared and I felt a thud in my bag, letting me know that the box was back in the bag.

"Okay, what was that?" Barton asked.

"The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in all of the magical kingdom and I just happen to be its master. This wand will allow me to do anything as its magic is most powerful but I know my limits, hence the reason why I don't use it much or not really at all. But if any of you feel like I've gone too far, let me know, and I will use my other wand. But using the Elder Wand means we have more of a chance fighting against Loki and his alien army." I informed them. They nod and I turned to Tony, who stepped back a little. "Relax Tony…I'm not going to hex you…much…"

I waved the wand over Tony watching it as it glowed and Tony gasped in shock. When I am wielding my own wand, I had to chant the spell I wanted to use, but the Elder Wand didn't need many words and so, I could be silent when casting spells, which would come in handy. Tony stopped glowing and turned to me.

"That's it? I now have an endless supply of bullets?" He asked.

"Sort of…all bullets have to come from somewhere, so as long as there is always a supply of bullets or missiles in an armoury somewhere, you won't run out. That's like a world's supply of bullets and missiles. Someone else might walk into the armoury to find a whole bunch of bullets and missiles missing and they won't be able to figure out how." I told him. He nodded, taking it in.

Tasha looked at me. "Not that I don't like your outfit, but do you have something else to change in?"

I looked down at my skirt, which had been ripped, my shirt and cardigan was covered in blood and my shoes were looking a little worn. I nodded, waving the wand over myself and I felt myself change. I could tell everyone was a little shocked as my clothes changed and I smirked, thinking about how they would react if they saw the wizarding world. Perhaps one day, they would. I felt the magic stopped, and I looked down to see my outfit. Gone was the skirt and shirt and replaced with black leather bike skinny pants, a white silk blouse and my black leather jacket. I had a black harness which would hold the wand strapped to my arm and I was wearing black leather boots. It was my biker's outfit, as I had my bike, which had been shrunken to toy size in my shoulder bag. Tasha nodded her approval over the outfit as did Tony. Barton shrugged and I turned to Steve, who had a strange look in his eyes.

"It's my biker's outfit. I wear this when I ride my Ducati…it's a guilty pleasure to ride Muggle machinery." I told them.

Steve nodded. "Right…are we ready?"

Tasha shook her head. "Not quite…I believe that a certain someone will need this when you rescue her from Loki."

She handed me Hermione's wand and I silently thanked her, placing it in the inside of my boots. I knew that it would be secured in there and it would be easy to access so that I could give to Hermione when I saw her.

"Right, everyone knows what they are doing?" Steve asked. We all frowned as we didn't receive any orders except for 'suit up'. Steve sighed. "Jace, you and Tony will confront Loki at the Tower and while Tony is keeping Loki distracted, Jacinta can figure out a way to help Hermione, while Romanoff, Barton and I will follow in a jet. You have the means to fly, use it."

I smiled, nodding and waved the wand in the air. " _Accio Firebolt…_ "

A whooshing sound was heard, and everyone ducked as my beloved Firebolt made its way to us. I smirked as Barton looked shocked but he shook his head, muttering something about how magic was weird and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my Bolt, swinging my leg over it and getting comfortable on it. I looked to Tony. "You ready?"

He nodded. "You?"

I took a deep breath and then nodded. I had been through a war before, and while this war was slightly different than the last, I had the help of some of the strongest people. Yes, I could do this…but whether I'd survived after it all was a different matter.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third Person POV**

Fury played with the trading cards, flipping through them with his hands. Of course, they weren't in Coulson's jacket as he had told the team, but he needed to give them a reason why they needed to fight back. Coulson dying was a big enough reason, but the blood on the cards gave them the emotional push. He needed the team to be the best they could be, as he had seen them be powerful, brave and strong. He knew that the Cap would do whatever it takes to save the world, and that Tony would get justice for Coulson. He trusted that Romanoff and Barton, who was now back to his normal self, would do their jobs but the one person that he knew would do almost anything would be Jacinta. He had faith in the witch, and he knew that Jacinta would do anything to save the world, including being a version of herself that she vowed never to be again.

Fury knew so much about the witch, as his cousin confided a lot in him about Jacinta. When his cousin told him years ago about a fifteen-year-old girl that was prophesied to bring down Voldemort, Fury was unsure that she would be the one to bring down the mad wizard. After all, Fury wanted to bring hell fire to Voldemort and his lackeys, but Kingsley told him to have faith in the girl. And so he did. He sent Coulson back in time to obtain footage of her, so that he could convince the World Security Council that they needed someone like her on their side, as she truly was powerful but she was on the side of the humans.

Footsteps caused him to turn and he saw that Maria was walking up beside him. He focused on the cards, the thoughts of Jacinta lingering out of his mind. He looked down at the glass floor below him, seeing the sky and turn his attention back to the cards.

"Sir…" Maria began.

Fury sighed. "Agent Hill…"

Maria crossed her arms. "Those cards…they were in Coulson's locker, not his jacket."

He raised the cards, spreading them out in his hands. "They needed the push…all of them…"

A red metal man flew in the sky below him, and he smiled he saw that it was Ironman, followed by Jacinta, her blue haired self flying on a broomstick and he smirked as the overhead coms announced that there was an unauthorised departure leaving the hellicarrier. True to its word, a jet followed Ironman and Jacinta not a second later.

"They've found him. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do." He ordered turning to Maria. "I want eyes on everything…"

He smirked to himself as he left the main deck. This was just getting interesting.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Please don't forget to read...review...critc...follow...favourite...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

 **FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE! Sorry for the late posting…as mentioned in another author's note in my Hobbit story, things have been and will continue to be busy but do not fret because I will get this done! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails. Also, If Tomorrow Never Comes and All Roads Lead Home will be updated sometime soon…so be patient dear readers, I will update all soon…**

 **So, in this chapter, you'll find out more information about Loki/Hermione-Eir/Thor story in this chapter…So straps yourselves in…Don't worry, Hermione/Thor is still a pairing, but I'm just adding a bit of Thor/Hermione-Eir/Loki in this chapter but the pairing is still Hermione/Thor…as well as Jacinta/Steve and Ginny/Sam…I have an idea of how to introduce Ginny and Sam earlier, but that's a later story…**

 **Also there is a flashback that happens in the chapter. The flashback takes place like years before the first Thor film. It's telling how Thor becomes reckless again and why Loki becomes like he is now. So, I'll be doing flashbacks that feature Eir/Hermione and Thor, along with Loki.**

 **This chapter is a short but still big chapter...the next one will be the battle, so that one will be a little longer...I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel…Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Hermione's POV**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Racing towards the vast forest, I laughed as I galloped on the beautiful chestnut horse I was currently riding. A hearty and male like chuckle filled the air, following my own laugh, and I turned back to see the determined face of Thor, the Crowned Prince of Asgard, chasing me on his own horse. I came to the edge of the forest, slowing my horse down and coming to a stop. Thor pulled up beside me, a smirk on his face._

" _Answer the question, Eir…" He spoke, his blue eyes staring into my own chestnut brown._

 _I scoffed, getting off my horse, and landing on the ground. "I should think that our trysts last night would have assured you of that question."_

 _Thor got off his own horse, and walked to me, pulling my arm and bringing me closer to him._

" _Last night was memorable yes, but you didn't answer my question. Do you love me?" He asked me._

 _Thor had asked me the same question once, and at the time I couldn't answer. Now that we were finally together, and free of any obligations, I could answer his question freely. However, my mind was full of guilt because of another. Thor sensed my change in attitude and he sighed._

" _I sense hesitation." He mused, his hand cupping my cheek._

" _Do you blame me?" I mumurmed, leaning into his touch._

 _He frowned. "Do you regret this? Should we have waited? Not that I could, but for you I would have."_

 _I shook my head. "No, I don't regret this or that we were quick…I do have feelings for you Thor, and I have for a while but-"_

" _You're guilty because of my brother…" Thor finished._

 _I nodded, thinking about my former love and fiancée, Loki. It's not that I didn't love Loki, I did, dearly, but my heart yearned and fell for another, Thor, who just so happened to be Loki's brother and the future king of Asgard. Loki and I were happy, so happy and I would have loved him forever but then during one of the many battles against frost giants of Jotunheim, my feelings for Loki changed. I was about to be killed, and Thor had rescued me, but ended up injuring himself. As it was my job as a healer, I nursed him back to health, but in a way I was paying back the favour. During the time I was caring for him, my feelings changed, going from friend to something more, and I knew Thor felt the same. He had been with another, but she had left him and at first I thought that I was just another woman to bed but I knew his feelings were genuine and I soon found myself wanting to be with Thor. It wasn't right nor was it ethical, but I couldn't help it. I ended my engagement to Loki, and after moments of stolen kisses and heated words, Thor and I consummated our relationship, holding nothing back. It was now the day after, and I had mixed feelings, but I knew one thing. I did not regret my relationship with the man I love, Thor._

 _It wasn't easy, keeping a secret like this. Stolen moments and words a relationship did not make, but it was enough. Besides Thor and myself, those who knew about our impending relationship was Heimdall, the gatekeeper, the Lady Sif, and Hogun. Hogun had walked in on a moment and was discreet, but Lady Sif forced Thor to tell her. She knew that his behavioural change was due to a woman, as he was happier than he had ever been. Thor, wanting to keep nothing from his best friend, had told her about us and at first I was angry, but it was a relief to have to not keep a secret around her, considering her brother was the Gatekeeper, who could see all. At first Sif was against it, but she came around when she noticed Thor was acting more responsible and not reckless, a trait that a would-be-king should have._

 _Loki didn't know, but I knew that it wouldn't be long until he found out. He was of magic, as was I, hence the reason I was able to protect my thoughts, along with Thor's from him. I knew that Loki had a way of finding out things and I feared at his reaction, along with the reaction of the Allfather, Odin, Thor's father and Frigga, Thor's mother, the queen, and my mentor in magic._

 _Thor suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace and I snapped out of my thoughts, wrapping my arms around him. He was dressed in his usual outfit, with his armour, a silver chest plate, cool against my cheek. He had on leather pants, and his red cape was down behind his back. His hair, usually short and just above his shoulders, was actually long, and in a half-up, half-down do. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, my head burying onto his chest and closed my eyes._

" _Well, well…isn't this sweet?" A voice aroused from behind, causing Thor and I to break apart and I looked, gasping as I did._

 _Loki was standing near the edge of the forest, emerging from the trees with his arms across his chest and his face was tensed. His eyes showed me that he was shocked, angry and hurt, all the emotions that I would expected him to be. My heart ached for him, beating faster as I tried to step closer to reason with him. He held up a hand, causing me to stand back down, next to Thor, who then placed an arm around my waist. I knew that having his arm around me wasn't a good idea, but I felt safe, especially since Loki saw the gesture, and sneered, his arms going down by his side._

" _Loki…" I began._

 _He held his hand up. "I couldn't quite figure out why you wanted to end our engagement. I thought that we were happy. But it appears I was mistaken. You simply wanted the other brother."_

 _I was about to snap back, but Thor spoke first._

" _Loki, it wasn't Eir's fault. She was loyal to you, in every way. I confess that I was I who fell for her first, knowing that she was with you. I pursued her…" Thor began to explain. "She-"_

" _Spare me the long Shakespearean love story in which I'm sure it's to die for. I already know it, well parts of it anyway. You know, Eir, you might be able to wield magic like I can, but you sure do have so much more to learn. After all, you showed your skills when you protected your thoughts and Thor's as well from my abilities, but you didn't think about the Lady Sif's or of Hogun's thoughts, did you?" Loki snapped, looking to me. "You see, Sif has quite the imagination. Who knew? She let it seep into her thoughts the idea of a marriage between Thor, and the lady who tamed him. Of course, I was curious at the lady who tamed my brother and the lady who had Sif quite jealous, when suddenly it was revealed to me just who the lady was. She revealed to me my worse fear…imagine that. Here I was, coming up with ideas to, how the midguardians put it? 'Win you back' as it were, when you've already moved on."_

" _Loki, I'm so-" I stammered._

" _I don't want your apology." He growled._

" _Then what do you want?" Thor asked._

" _Well, what I want, I cannot have now can I?" He voiced, taking one more look at me before disappearing on the spot._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

I suddenly jerked awake, my eyes blinking as they tried to take in my surroundings. By initial instinct, I knew that I was in some sort of chair, my hands tied behind my back and my legs tied to the pegs of the chair. I was in a very modern and updated lounge room, complete with a leather lounges, a computer desk of some sort and to my right was a modern and rather large bar. In front of me, behind tall panels of glass windows, was a large balcony, two levels almost and the view of a city that I recognised to be New York. To my left, were more windows, more lounges and a staircase. Everything about the apartment screamed technology and I had the funny feeling that I was in Stark Tower, the new building that Tony himself had built.

"You're awake…" A voice spoke from behind me.

 _Loki_ …

"Yes well, serves me right for singlehandedly trying to take on a god without help…Serves me right. Now I can guess where we are, so no need to ask that question but why am I here? Why not kill me like you did with Agent Coulson? Assuming that he's dead. You are really a monster." I growled.

Loki emerged from behind me, standing in front of me with the sceptre in his hand. "I could turn you right now, and you would be powerless to stop me. But then, where's the fun in that?"

I glared at him. "What was that? That dream I went through? Why torture me with dreams about Thor and Eir?"

"It wasn't a dream, it was a memory, of sorts. I suspected it's my mother's doing. The spell to resurrect you and then the spell that would come into effect with you've met either myself or that oaf. A spell that would allow your memories to return of your former life. Quite handy really, saves me from forcing you to remember."

I frowned. "A memory? Honestly? That's not possible."

"Isn't it? You're a being of magic, surely the impossible can be possible if someone has a better idea of making it that way. I'm sure you've seen things that cannot be possible, have you not?" Loki murmured.

"Yes I have but…" I muttered, preparing to say more when a thought suddenly popped into my head, making me think. "Wait, if that was a memory, a genuine memory, then that means we-"

"Yes, we were…" Loki confirmed

"We were…" I repeated, the thought filling my head. "We were together, a couple that was engaged…Oh I'm going to kill him from keeping this from me. We were engaged…I mean you and Eir were engaged!"

"You seemed surprised. Am I not a catch?" Loki remarked. "And you really should accept the fact that you are the reincarnation of Eir, so you are her, just born to different parents and had another life. And you'll leave my brother to me. I have plans for him. But yes, we were engaged."

I didn't want to think of what Loki could do to Thor, but I had more pressing matters at hand. And the jab about being Eir, well, although I still had yet to accept yet, the evidence was piling up against me. After all, a memory spell that activates when I come in contact with those of significance to me is pretty powerful magic.

"How?" I asked.

"It was arranged, by the Allfather, Odin, Thor's father and my former father. It took us a while to get used to the idea, but when we did, we fell for each other, and it seemed that we were made for each other. Then Thor had to go and injure himself, saving you and you cared for him, and he stole you away. You broke all connections to me and became his lover. It digusts me that you had to defile yourself to prove your love for him." Loki spat.

I sighed. "That is enough on the insults. I may look like her, Merlin even act like her but I am not her, at least personality wise. I have my own story and I had different upbringing than your Eir. Trust me when I say I am not her. I may have her memories but I am completely different all together."

Loki was about to speak when suddenly a red blur passed the window, followed by a blue blur and I gasped.

He smirked. "We'll have to talk more later…we have visitors."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

Tony, flying in his Iron Man suit, had flown fast to New York City. Not that I couldn't keep up with him, but his suit was looking worse than it had been on the hellicarrier. I was worried that he was going to spontaneously combust in his suit, but it kept, and once we had arrived at the tower, I noticed that there was a massive device of some sort, sitting on the top roof of the Stark tower and powering it, was the blue cube…The Tesseract. Spinning on top of it, was a copper fan, with a metal structure of some sort, holding both the cube and the spinning copper wheel. There was also a computer linked up to it.

I pulled to stop, hovering just near the edge, but not to close, and pulled out my wand from my harness. My hair was blowing in the wind, and with quick wave of my wand, it was pulled back into a ponytail. I could fly my Firebolt handless, so balancing on the broom was easy. Tony pulled up beside me, his phasors pointing at the device. There was a man walking around it, in awe of the device.

" _Sir, Miss Potter, I've turned off the Arc Reactor, but the device is already self-sustaining._ " JARVIS, Tony's AI, spoke through the comms. Usually, the AI spoke to Tony, but Tony had told the AI to link my ear piece with his, so that I could hear Jarvis as well.

"That's comforting…" I muttered.

"Shut it down, Dr Selvig." Tony demanded.

The man turned around, gasping at the sight of us. "It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something. A new universe."

"Tony, I have a bad feeling about this…" I warned as I heard Tony sigh, agreeing with me

He raised his arms, locking his phasors on the device and firing a small charge at the device. It hit it, before suddenly lashing back with its energy shield, the force of it causing Tony to fly backwards and me to try and steady the Firebolt. The man was suddenly thrown from his spot and I saw him hit his head against a ledge, which knocked him out cold.

"Okay…that didn't work…now what?" I asked.

" _The barrier is pure energy…It's unbreachable._ " Jarvis informed us.

I nodded to Tony who muttered that he had gotten the idea before he then turned, his view on the balcony of his tower. I turned in his direction, and noticed that Loki was standing on the balcony near the platform underneath Tony, on the far side. Tony turned to me and I nodded, and the both of us lowered down onto the platform, away from Loki, but in his view.

" _Sir, the Mark 7 is not ready for deployment…_ " Jarvis warned Tony. I turned back to Tony and he made a gesture with his hands.

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock…Jace, I have bracelets behind the bar that will allow the Mark 7 to deploy and cover me. Just head towards the bar…and Jace, walk ahead of me…this is no ordinary balcony." Tony advised me. I did, landing on the platform, and hopping off my Firebolt. Loki smirked at the action of the both of us landing, and I began to walk down the platform. I waved the wand over my Firebolt, shrinking it to toy size and stuffing it in my pocket, and then placing the Elder wand inside my jacket sleeve.

Loki following me with his eyes as he made his way up a flight of stairs to the entrance on the building. I then turned around, seeing that Tony's suit was now being removed from the mechanical machines underneath it. I then gasped, racing inside into the apartment, where I saw Hermione tied up. I was about to race towards her, as I was currently standing on higher floor, when a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. She's my prisoner." Loki murmured. "So, please tell me you're both here to appeal to my humanity."

I heard Tony stand next to me, and I began to walk down the stairs that lead down to the lower level.

"Uh, actually, Jacy and I here to threaten you. That was the plan." Tony told Loki, and then started to follow me down the stairs.

"You should have left your armour on for that. And really Jacinta, did you not learn from last time?" Loki taunted.

"I wasn't prepared…but now that Tony is here, I think I'll be okay…" I remarked, reaching to the bar that was at the bottom of the stairs. I leant against the counter, not wanting to get to close but still in view of both Hermione, who wasn't say anything due a piece of tape on her mouth. I smiled at her in assurance and she nodded her head, her eyes telling me she was glad to see me.

"Yeah…I got your back Jacy…and as for my suit, well, it's seen a bit of milage and you've got your glow stick of destiny. But then again, I think Jacy's glow stick is a little more impressive…I mean have you seen what a wand can do?" Tony rambled, walking around the bar and reaching the whiskey. "Would you like a drink? Jacy?"

"Stalling me won't change anything…" Loki smirked as Tony grabbed two glasses, and began to pour the whiskey.

"No, you misheard us…Threatening, not stalling…" I proclaimed. "I mean, if we were stalling that would mean that we try to stop you because we care about your life, and quite frankly we don't, hence the threatening, which means we stop you anyway we can, not matter the cost. Are you sure you don't want a drink? I mean, it's not ideal but I figure, I'm about to go into battle, why not have a drink?"

Tony murmured in agreement as he handed me my drink and sculled his own, reaching for the bottle again to pour another one, but stopped as Loki began to speak.

"You think you're both funny." Loki sneered, looking to us before walking over the window and staring at the city.

"Oh, I think we made him angry…Cause right now, he's pondering over there like a depressed rock star…" I stated.

Tony nodded, pouring his drink. "Rock of Ages, I shall call him from now on…"

"Oh nice nickname, better than Loki…" I taunted, clinking my glass against his empty one on the counter and taking a sip. I saw that Hermione was looking at me with an annoyed glare on her face but technically we were stalling as we were waiting for Steve, Romanoff and Barton to arrive.

"Enough! The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." Loki snapped from his spot near the window. He turned to us. "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers…" Tony simply said, pouring his second drink. He smirked at me before continuing. "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth mightiest heroes with a few extras' sort of thing."

Loki scoffed. "Yes, I've met them…"

Tony mockingly scoffed, rolling his eyes at me. "Yeah, well, it took us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. We have your brother, the demigod who's long lost love you currently have tied up."

Tony then lowered his hands and I could see that the two metal bracelets were on the counter near him. I saw that he wanted to put them on, and so I continued for him.

"A super soldier, who's practically a living legend, and kind lives up to the legend." I said, distracting Loki turned to me.

"A man with breath-taking anger management issues." I pointed out, describing Bruce.

"Three very powerful witches who I know would kick my ass any day of the week. And two of them currently in my presence." Tony spoke, winking to me and then to Hermione.

"A couple of master assassins…and lastly, but the not the least, a man who has a way with gadgets and technology…" I threw out, waving my hand.

"And you, well, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony finished, pointing to Loki. I noticed that he had the bracelets on and I let out a breath. Now, all he had to do, was distract Loki, so that I could free Hermione.

"That was the plan." Loki smirked.

Tony took a sip of his drink, walking out of the bar and towards Loki. "Not a great plan…Because, when the rest of come, and no doubt they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army…" Loki gloated.

"We have a Hulk!" Tony snapped. I straightened up, lowering my wand that I had quickly tucked on the inside of my leather jacket. I lowered it, but didn't raised my hand. The Elder Wand hummed in my hand, and I took a breath, ready to fight. I stood behind Tony, keeping a little distance between us and kept my eye on them both, plus Hermione.

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki pondered.

Tony waved his hand. "You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"Too right…" I spoke, walking towards Hermione, but staying close to Tony.

Loki turned to me before looking back at Tony. "How will your friends have time for me, when they are so busy fighting you?"

It happened quickly, and I raised my wand but Loki was quicker, as he then aimed the sceptre at Tony's chest, the tip touching his arc reactor and I readied myself to fight both Loki and Tony. If the sceptre had turned Tony into a mindless man, I would have to fight Tony. But nothing had happened. Both Loki and Tony frowned, and I tilted my head, wondering why as well. Really shouldn't have but it curious to see why it didn't work. I turned to Hermione and she had tilted her head too, confused as well.

"This usually works." Loki muttered, trying the sceptre again.

"Well, performance issues…it's not uncommon. One out of five-" Tony rambled before being cut off by an angry Loki, who had grabbed him by the throat, throwing him across the floor near the window. He then walked over, picking him up again and was leading him to the window.

This was my cue to rush towards Hermione, and so I did, racing towards here and waving a releasing spell at her, so that the ropes around her hands and legs fell off and she stood up, ripping the tape off her mouth. I pulled out her wand from the inside of my boots and gave it to her, and she nodded her thanks. She then gave me a shocked look at the fact that I was holding the Elder Wand, but Loki was close to throwing Tony out the window and I had to stop him. I raised my wand, but Tony's eyes caught my own and with a small shake of his head, I stood down. Tony had a plan, and I had to trust that he would be okay. Hermione raised her wand, but I held it down.

"You will all fall before me." Loki snarled before suddenly throwing Tony, who was screaming the word deploy out loud, out of the glass window. I barely had time to duck as a red metal blur flew over us and I grabbed Hermione, pulling her down. She screamed and Loki turned around noticing us. Standing up, I raised my wand, shouting a blasting spell at him and he fell down, but I knew that it won't be long before he was standing again. Only moments later he got up, snarling at us. But I smiled, because Tony had arrived, flying in a brand new Ironman suit and raising his phasors at Loki.

I grabbed Hermione, and together we headed towards the staircase, heading towards the platform I had landed on earlier. As we did, we stopped on the staircase as Tony spoke to Loki, who was standing near the open window.

"And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Tony snapped, shooting his phasors at Loki and I smirked, turning to Hermione who nodded. We then made our way out onto the platform, and I pulled out the Firebolt, making it come back to its normal size and hopping on, but not quite taking off. Tony hovered over towards us.

"Well, remind me never to underestimate you again Mr Stark. Quite a display you gave us, nearly giving me a heart attack but quite interesting." Hermione spoke, waving her wand over her, and changing out of the clothes she was in. She was now in a pair of black jeans, a red tank top and a leather jacket, with black leather boots.

"Nice outfit." Tony remarked.

"Oh this? I had it lying around…figure I change into it while I can." Hermione shrugged and I laughed.

Suddenly a loud boom echoed into the air and we all looked up, noticing that the device had fired a blue light into the sky, creating a portal in the sky. The portal got bigger, and suddenly, alien like creatures were flying into our sky, flying on machines I had never seen before and filling the air. I could only assume that these creatures were the Chitauri.

"Right…Army…Ladies, let's battle." Tony spoke, before taking off into the air and heading towards the alien army.

I turned to Hermione. "Get down on the ground, and tell the muggles to run. Get as many as you can out of this area!"

She nodded. "Okay…you be safe, you hear me? No one is dying today…"

I nodded, grabbing her hand and squeezed it. She nodded, and then apparated without a second thought, leaving me to take off quickly from the platform. I charged my Firebolt at the alien army, wand at the ready. I could only hope that Hermione's words would come true.

* * *

 **OMG! THE PLOT THICKENS...So the next chapter will be posted as soon as I finish it. So you won't have to wait too long, hopefully.  
**

 **Please review, follow, favourite...it means the world to me and sorry again for the late posting...**

 **Love bNd...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails. Also, If Tomorrow Never Comes and All Roads Lead Home will be updated sometime soon…so be patient dear readers, I will update all soon…**

 **Big chapter readers, so strap yourselves in! In this chapter, the battle starts. The battle will take place over a few chapters as its so much in one chapter...will post all when they are done...And the witches are totally bad ass in this...magic for everyone...and there is a funny moment between Hermione and Thor, keep an eye out for that...and there is an interesting theory that I read on Tumblr that I will be applying to this story about how Loki was under some mind thing...so keep an eye out for that.**

 **I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel…Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Hermione's POV**

I landed with a crack on the pavement, shocking the people around me. But they then turned their heads to the sky and I did the same, watching as more and more alien like creatures on flying machines flew out of the portal that was just getting bigger. I then saw Tony, in his Ironman suit start firing bullets and whatnot to the group of aliens and I saw that Jacinta was doing the same, only I could see colours flying from her, indicating that she was using a range of spells. The aliens were coming down hard at the pair, shooting electric blue lights from their own guns and trying to diminish both Tony and Jace.

The muggles on the ground were staring up into the sky with looks of horror on their faces and I knew that I needed to get them to run away from the scene.

"All of you need to evacuate the are immediately!" I screamed at them and the muggles (there were few) took my word and started running, leaving their belongings behind and taking only themselves and the people around them

I ran towards a mother, who was struggling to get her child out of the pram and helped her release her child from its bindings. She nodded thanks and ran off, leaving the pram behind. I noticed that muggles were running inside a café that was near and raising my wand, I cast a protection spell over it, so that it nothing would harm the café and the muggles inside. Bombs, debris and fire can rain around the café, but the muggles inside will stay safe until there is no danger. Apparating to a bridge just above the café, I continued telling the muggles to flee the area, get to safety and they took my word for it. Suddenly, the streets filled with alien creatures, firing the phasors at the muggles and the cars on the street, causing them to blow up.

I ran onto the middle of the bridge, raising my wand as a wave of alien like creatures on flying contraptions come towards me, firing at the muggles and the cars around them. The aliens, well the Chitauri as Loki called them, were grotesque, with grey and purplish like skin, and hollow faces. Their weapons were gold and silver and their flying machines were gold, metal and omitting blue light from their engines. To me, they were really gross aliens, and despite the fancy name, they were still called aliens.

I took a deep breath and started chanting stunning spells at them. The aliens were stunned for a moment, causing their flying devices to crash into buildings or on the ground. The aliens were quick, arming their weapons at me and I quickly put up a protection spell, which acted as a shield from their weapons as they flew past. All around me, chaos was happening, with cars still being blown up, and muggles either stopping to watch me or running for their lives. I could see that there were still muggles inside their cars and I knew that I needed to distract the aliens so that it gave the muggles a chance to get out of their cars.

The shield was struggling, and I knew that I would soon have to prepare myself to cast a more powerful spell, but I was struggling trying to take on a group. I lowered the shield, and suddenly chanted, " _Deprimo!_ "

A blast of wind flew at the aliens, causing them to waver and lose their balance on their flying machines. A few of them fell to the ground, whereas the others struggled to keep their machines steady. The blast of wind kept coming and I stood my ground, watching as the wind grew powerful and stronger, and pointing my wand to a coming alien, I chanted again, " _Expulso_!"

The flying machine blew up and as the wind was still blowing, it helped the fire spread onto the surrounding flying aliens and the aliens on the ground cried out seeing their fellow aliens perish in fire. I gasped at the sight of it all, as I was not expecting that, but I had no time to marvel at my skills. I had the aliens who were on the bridge heading towards me. Muggles who were standing around and had watched me, started to flee. A male muggle nodded his thanks as he got out of his car and headed towards me.

"You here to save us right? Ironman, you and whoever else up there? That was some pretty impressive tricks you had there." He stammered.

I nodded. "Yes…we're going to try…now run, and don't look back."

"You don't have to ask me twice. Good luck, miss." He touched my shoulder and ran off. Other muggles nodded as well, and kept running.

I then saw a second round of aliens coming my way and I raised my wand ready to greet them. All of the sudden, they being shot down by blasts coming from a mechanical flying man, and I smiled in relief as I recognised him as Ironman aka Tony. I then saw Jacinta flying behind him and she zoomed towards me, touching down and running towards me. She pulled out a small bag from her bag and gave it to me, along with a necklace. I recognised the bag as my trusty beaded bag and the necklace was a charm that would protect me from harm.

"Need a hand? Forgot to give this to you earlier." She said breathlessly, handing me my bag and the necklace. I hastily put the necklace on, and placed the bag strap over my shoulder, and placed the bag on my waist, so that it was easy to reach.

"Thanks…I was starting to get a bit worried considering I only had my wand." I thanked her. My bag had potions inside them, which will be very handy and although I hated flying, there was also a Nimbus 2009 (a gift from both Ron and Jacinta, who both thought that it was about time that I had a broom), a mahogany wooden broom with a sleek polish and straight handle. There was also pedals, not to push but to rest your feet, on the broom, so it made my flying a little easier. I then realised that Ginny didn't have her broom, and that where she was, she would need something to fly with.

I reached into my bag, pulling out the miniature broom and looked at Jace, handing her the miniature broom.

"Give this to Ginny…I know she's not here yet but she's with Thor and chances are they'll be here soon. So give this to her, because she is better at flying than I am." I insisted. "If I need to fly, I'll just turn into my owl."

"Okay…you be safe yeah?" She begged me and I nodded, in which she gave a firm nod back. "Good…I'm not losing you just yet…also, put this in your ear…you'll be able to hear us all and talk to us as well, Jarvis has linked you to Tony's mic, so you'll be able to hear him. Steve along with Tasha and Agent Barton should be here soon. I have one for Ginny as well."

She handed me a small ear mic and I took it, placing it into my ear. Immediately I heard Tony, talking Jarvis and I smiled. "Hey Tony…how's it looking up there?"

" _Uh…can you send up Jacy please? Kinda need a hand here._ " Tony responded.

Jace nodded, hopping onto her broom and with another wink at me, she took off, flying in the direction where Tony was. I reached into my bag, pulling out some vials of potions, and I recognised one straight away. I looked up, seeing a group of flying aliens coming towards me. Holding the black liquid potion in my hand, I smiled wickedly at the aliens. Sure, smiling wasn't the best thing to do, but really, these aliens were seriously going to regret trying to conquer the Earth.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

We had landed on a balcony, Thor and I and I immediately saw Loki on some sort of platform, dressed in what looked like his battle gear, and the sceptre was turned into some sort of golden staff. He was dressed in the same clothes he had worn on the hellicarrier, but it was more, as now there was a golden horned helmet on his head and a green cape flying from his back. I saw that we had also landed on the balcony of Stark Tower, and it made me wonder what Tony was doing. I soon had my answer, though, when suddenly I saw in the distance, a flying man in a metal suit, followed by a person with midnight blue hair on a broom. I sighed in relief, knowing that Jacinta and Tony were safe. I wondered where Hermione was though, because she was not any near where we were and I could only hope that she was safe. But Thor and I had more pressing matters at hand, and I saw Thor walk towards his brother, trying to plead with him.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, causing the Mad God to turned to us and sneer at us. "Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it."

"You can't!" Loki sneered, pointing the sceptre at us. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

"So be it…" Thor fumed, gripping the handle of Mjolnir. He turned to me and I nodded, raising my wand and Loki smirked at us before suddenly unleashing a cry and jumping off the platform and thrusting the sceptre at Thor, trying to knock him out.

I moved, ducking away from the duo as Thor fought back with his hammer, and racing up the stairs behind them, I ran inside the building, hoping to see Hermione. All I saw, was a ruined living room, a chair with ropes and a broken window, which I then came to the assumption that Hermione had escaped and was helping Jace. While I couldn't confirm it, I was a little relieved to know that she wasn't there. I then looked outside the window, seeing that Thor and Loki were still battling with their weapons and I raced back towards them, running down the steps and raising my wand at them. I knew that if I casted a spell at Loki, the spell could also hit Thor, and so I racked my brain trying to think of a spell.

"Oh come brain…think! Oh, _Flipendo!_ " I chanted, the spell hitting Loki and causing him to fly backwards into the staircase behind him. Thor staggered a little from the spell, but turned to me, nodding his head.

"Excellent, Lady Ginny…Perhaps another?" Thor boasted, smiling to me as he caught his breath. I didn't have time to reply for Loki had recovered, blasting blue light from his sceptre and it hit us, causing Thor to stagger backwards and me to fall over, landing with a thud on the concrete balcony. Thor gripped his hammer, and charged at Loki, wrestling with him to disarm Loki of the sceptre. Groaning I stood to my feet, and I heard a peculiar sound and I turned to my right to see a jet hovering near us and I sighed in relief as I recognised it to be a SHIELD jet.

The jet hovered near the fight, hoping to fire at Loki, but he got the better of them, as he threw Thor to the ground, and then spinning around, he fired a blast from his sceptre, the blast hitting the left wing of the jet, causing the wing to set on fire and the jet to spin as it spiralled down. I rushed towards the edge, my hand on the glass barrier and without a second thought, apparated to the building where it was hovering, only to see that it was flying away. I kept Apparating, going from building to building, the pull from the movement making me sick to my stomach when suddenly I saw a clear area on the ground where the jet could land safely. I landed with a crack on the ground, my insides groaning in pain from Loki's blast and moving around with apparation, with I was sure had caused some splinching but I was fine, and watched as the jet was moving faster to the ground. I breathed heavily, and looked around. There were muggles running past me, running around and I realised that I would have to make sure that the jet would not only land safely, but away from harm to the muggles.

I raised my wand, pointing to the jet, which was coming straight towards me. " _Arresto Momentum!_ "

The jet suddenly jerked and then slowed to a stop, and I knew that I had a hand on it. I then began to struggle a little as I slowly brought the jet down with the wave of my wand. I looked up through the windows of the jet, only to see the shocked faces of Agent Romanoff, and a man, whom I recognised as Agent Barton. Obviously he was now normal, as he was looking at me shocked, his head going back and forwards between Romanoff and me. I moved my arm, waving it over towards a clear area and slowly lowered the jet, and it landed with a thud. The fire was still going, and so I waved my wand over it.

" _Aguamenti Maximus…_ " I chanted, water suddenly bursting from my wand in large quantities and landing on the jet, putting the fire out. The ramp of the jet opened, and I walked around the wing, watching as Steve, in his full Captain America gear, Romanoff and Barton walked off. Barton was holding a bow and a case of arrows, and all three had a small leather bag, along with charms around their necks. I immediately recognised the charm and was glad that they had something to protect themselves. They reached me, and altogether, we started running, heading towards the Stark Tower.

"We got to get back up there…" Steve uttered as we ran.

"Nice trick…where did you learn that? It was like you were controlling the jet." Romanoff asked, impressed at my skill.

"It's a spell, a powerful one that allows a target to be slowed down if falling from somewhere high, like a jet on fire falling through the sky." I explained, running alongside her.

"How did you get here so fast? I only just saw you with Thor and Loki back at Stark Tower." She inquired.

"Apparation, but considering the amount I just did to get to you, let me take me a breather first…" I mumbled, not wanting to apparate again so soon. She nodded and we kept running. We were then suddenly on a bridge, and we all ran in a line. I looked around, before suddenly a blast caused us to stop, and we ducked, debris flying over our heads.

"Oh Sorry!" shouted a voice and I turned in its direction, my heart suddenly lurching when I saw that it was Hermione. I raced towards her, throwing my arms around her and she held me back. I saw the others had caught up and I broke apart from her.

"Nice to see that you're safe Hermione." I breathed in relief.

"You too…where is Thor?" She asked.

I indicated to the Stark Tower. "Up there…with Loki."

She nodded, turning towards the Tower.

"What about Jacinta? And Tony?" Steve asked.

"They're flying around up there, trying to keep it contained, I think but they're flying, fighting I should say up there." Hermione told him. He nodded, gripping his circular shield tighter.

Suddenly, Romanoff gasped, looking to the sky. We all turned in her direction and I swore under my breath. Emerging from the portal, was a massive metal, scaly worm looking creature, with a massive mouth, filled with sharp teeth, what looked like bones sticking out from its spine and large massive fins. It looked like an ugly version of a scaly whale, flying into the sky from the portal and dressed in armour.

"Oh fuck…" I blurted out. "What in the fucking hell is that?!"

No one spoke, as the creature then flew over us, and more alien like creatures emerged from its belly, landing on the buildings on the side of us. The aliens continued to jump from the creature, jumping into the buildings, firing their weapons at everything around them. The creature then flew away, and more alien creatures were heading towards us.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve suddenly asked. I frowned, but then Romanoff handed me an ear mic and gestured to me to put it in and I did. The voice of Tony coming through the comms caused me to jump and she smirked.

" _Seeing…still working on believing._ " Tony muttered.

" _Yeah, like a flying scaly fish like whale is the most normal thing we've seen…I don't think we have creatures like this in the wizarding community._ " A female voice spoke and I recognised it as Jace's voice.

"Jace!" I yelled.

" _Ginny? Are you alright?_ " She asked, her voice shocked.

"I'm fine…you?" I responded.

" _I've had better days…but it would nice if you were up here with me, only I have Hermione's broom with me. Give me sec, I'll be there soon._ " She informed me and I sighed, letting her know I listened.

" _Right, if Ginny is there, that means Thor is here too…Now, all we need is Banner…Where is he? Has he shown up yet?_ " Tony questioned.

"Banner?" Steve looked confused.

" _Just keep me posted._ " Tony ordered, flying past us, following the scaly creature. Jace then flew past us, dropping something from her hand and it landed in front of me.

It was a bag, filled with potions, a necklace and a small miniature broom. I waved my wand over it, and smiled as I recognised it to be Hermione's Nimbus and hopped on. I put the necklace on and threw the shoulder bag strapped over my shoulder. I then turned to Hermione and she gestured at my clothes. I was still wearing the outfit I had from a few days ago, which seemed like years ago and I sighed, waving my wand over me. I then felt myself changing into black jeans, a printed Gothic lace t-shirt, and I had on a red leather jacket and my trusty black boots. She nodded at my outfit, while the others just stared in shock. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Hermione.

"You be safe yeah?" I begged, looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're the second person today to say that to me. Now go, protect Jace…"

I nodded and then looked around at the others. "Look after her…"

Steve nodded in acknowledgement and I took off, heading towards the skies, and towards Tony. I then noticed that Jacinta was heading towards Thor and Loki, who were still fighting. I pressed forward, not concentrating on that, as I knew that Jace would be okay and that Loki was in for a very rude awakening.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

It was chaos, as the more I tried to take down more of the flying aliens, the more that emerged from the portal. It seemed that for every few I took down, a few more would come flying through space and the portal, causing more damage. I was glad that Steve, Tasha and Barton had arrived and that Ginny had arrived to, safe and sound. I was glad that we had more help as Tony and I were struggling to keep the aliens within a radius. Tony had figured that if we kept them from branching out and keep them near the portal and the tower, it would be easier to defeat them. But the battle had only begun and so far, it was tiring, but I pressed on, not wanting to stop because I couldn't.

I urged my Firebolt to go faster when I noticed that Loki and Thor were still battling each other. I flew towards them, and as I got closer, I pointed my wand at Loki, casting a blasting spell at him, causing him to stagger, letting Thor gain the upper-hand. I landed on the balcony, just behind Thor and raised my wand at him, dropping the Firebolt to the ground. Thor held Loki in a tight embrace, in which Loki struggled to get out off and Thor was trying to get Loki to stare at the burning city. Something flickered in Loki's eyes and I frowned, recognising it to be an emotion, but I didn't know what.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor bellowed, shaking Loki.

Loki had a looked of remorse on his face and I lowered my wand, noticing a slight change in him. For a moment, he looked like a different man.

"It's too late." He quaked, looking at the burning city of New York. "It's too late to stop it."

"No, we can, together…" Thor pleaded, trying to get through to Loki. I saw a flicker of change in Loki, before he turned to me, his eyes changing colour for a split second and suddenly, he stabbed Thor with a small knife that I did not see him grab and Thor grunted, staggering backwards and falling to his knees. I raised my wand quickly, pointed at him and he smirked.

"Sentiment…" He murmured, raising his sceptre.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " I chanted, causing the sceptre to go flying out of his hand and on the ground away from him. He stood, looking at me in shock, when suddenly, Thor jumped up, grabbing him and lifting him up into the air, and then throwing him back down again, in which Loki landed with a thud. Loki took one look at Thor, before rolling off the balcony and landing on an alien's flying machine. Loki smirked at us as he looked back and then disappeared into the crowds of aliens flying next to him.

Thor called his hammer to him, and was about to go after him when suddenly I stopped him.

"No…not yet anyway and besides, you're injured. And I think that there is more to this than we know." I exclaimed, pulling the small blade from his side and throwing it away. I pointed my wand at his wound and chanted, " _Vulnera Sanentur…_ "

His wound suddenly began to heal, the dried blood disappearing and soon his wound was gone. He looked to it, and then nodded to me.

"Thank you, Lady Jacinta. Tell me, how is Hermione?" He inquired.

"She's safe. She's with the others, fighting the battle on the ground. She'll be okay." I told him

He nodded. "What do you mean that there is more to this story?"

I sighed, pulling out my earpiece so that the others didn't listen in. It's not that I didn't trust them but for now I only wanted Thor to know. "Something flickered in his eyes, like there was some sort of control or something in his mind that making him like this. I can't confirm it just yet, as I need to do a spell that will allow me to enter his mind, but I saw a moment where he felt remorse, and a little guilty."

"I know…I saw it too…" Thor confirmed, gripping his hammer in his hand.

"Then perhaps there is more…but I can only do that when Loki is at his weakest point. I can't do the spell now as he is strong and now fighting, but once we capture him, and we will, I can enter his mind to confirm my theory. Perhaps Loki is not doing this on his own." I concluded, putting my earpiece back in. I retrieved another one from my bag, and gave it to Thor, along with a necklace. He frowned and I just shrugged, telling him to just put them on. He nodded, putting both on and then nodded again understanding why but then looked at the necklace.

"It's a protection charm…you'll have things fly at you but they won't hit you or hurt you. It will suddenly go in a different direction." I told him.

He gestured his thanks, putting the necklace on. "Thanks…I hope your theory is correct. Now, shall we join the others? I'd really like to see the Lady Hermione."

I rolled my eyes, walking over to my Firebolt and smiling at Thor's eagerness to see Hermione. I hopped onto my Bolt, and thought about Loki. I didn't want to see if Loki was innocent, but the flicker, that moment of remorse made me think. Was Loki under a spell or being controlled? Or is he truly himself?

 **0*0*0*0*0**

As I flew, I noticed that muggles were still running and that the police, along with fire trucks and ambulances had arrived and were directing the muggles on the street. I was glad the more help had arrived and that this would give the team and I to properly rid the aliens without hurting any muggles. I saw Thor flying beside me, and we saw the bridge below us. Hermione, Tasha and Barton were fighting a group of aliens, the Chitauri as I once heard Loki call them, walking over the cars and firing their weapons at us.

Steve, in his suit and with his circular shield, suddenly jumped in front of them, knocking back a hit from an alien's weapon and thrust his shield in its neck, decapitating it. Hermione was throwing potions, causing things to blow up and I landed on the bridge, shrinking the Bolt and putting in my pocked as Thor summoned lighting, killing the remaining aliens with lightning. There were still more coming but they were a bit far away. He landed with a thud, and got up walking towards Hermione.

"Are you alright?" He demanded to know.

"I'm fine Thor…" She assured him, before suddenly slapping him across the face, causing Steve, Barton, Tasha and myself to look at her with shock. "That is for not informing me that my past self was the betrothed of Loki…I would slap you again but my hand hurts and it's no use cursing you as we need you but mark my words, I will yell at you later."

He nodded, shocked but quiet. Hermione turned to me and I shook my head, the knowledge shocking me. Eir and Loki were engaged? Woah…. did not see that coming. But then, it made me think. Perhaps Loki is being led on and possessed. I shook my head and focused again. Steve walked past me, his hand on my shoulder and I assured him I was fine. He smiled through his mask and turned Thor. It seemed everyone had recovered from that confession and for Hermione's and Thor's sake, they were not going to discuss it. Well, it really wasn't a good time…at all.

"So, what's the story upstairs?" Steve inquired, picking debris of his shield as he walked to Thor.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor informed him.

" _Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys_." Tony said over comms, flying over us.

"How do we do this?" Tasha asked.

"As a team." Steve commanded.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor announced, nodding to me.

"Yeah, well get in line…" Barton nodded, as he cleaned one of his arrows.

"Save it." Steve barked, walking towards him and standing behind him, looking to us. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. So, we got Stark and Ginny up top. They are going to need us to-"

A sound of a motorbike stopped him and he turned around. I looked behind him and saw that it was Bruce, driving in on a motorcycle. He looked torn, dirty and a little battered but he was okay. We all then began to walk towards him, stopping in front of him.

"So, this all seems horrible…" He murmured, waving his hands in front of him.

"I've seen worse…" Natasha uttered, and both Hermione and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Sorry…" Bruce apologised, and smiled at me.

"No, we could use a little worse." Tasha relented.

"Yes…and besides, it's not all bad. At least you're not a giant, because those things are the worse. Such drama queens, giants are…" I agreed, and Hermione slapped me on the back of the head. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?"

"You know why…" She scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Stark, we got him." Steve spoke, distracting us.

" _Banner? Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you._ " Tony announced. I frowned, looking up to see that Tony, with Ginny in tow, flying towards us, bringing with them the large flying whale like Chitauri alien towards us. The large creature crashed into the brick walls of the buildings surrounding us but kept following Tony.

"Oh fuck off, really?" I cursed, causing both Steve and Hermione to stare at me. I shrugged. "Oh come on, both of you would have cursed as well if something that large came at you."

"I don't see how that's a party though…" Tasha voiced, her head tilting sideways. Bruce turned around, and sighed at the sight.

"Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve suggested.

Bruce began walking towards the creature, which was now flying low and nearly on the ground. "That's my secret Captain…I'm always angry."

Bruce then transformed, his skin turning green as he grew larger and larger into Hulk. His shirt had broken off, and his pants, though covering his modesty, ripped as well to accommodate his large size. The Hulk then raised a hand, punching the incoming whale-creature in the face, in which it pushed him backwards, towards us and then it flipped over us.

" _Jacy, you got anything that blow up this thing?_ " Tony called out.

I smiled. "Tony, do you not know me by now? Of course I do. Everyone, duck! You too Hulk!"

I raised my wand, chanting a spell in my mind and suddenly gaining the momentum to create a fiendfyre. I smiled as the dragon, completely made from fire, emerged from the wand, growing bigger and bigger and hitting the creature, causing it to screech in pain. I heard Hermione cast a shield spell on me, but I stared at the dragon, my wand directing it so that it kept hitting the creature with fire. Suddenly, the creature's inside blew, pieces of flesh falling from it and it collapse near the end of the bridge, and away from us.

The cries of the Chitauri could be heard and I lowered my wand, my hair whipping widely around my face as I stared at them. The dragon was still in the air and so, waving my hand, I commanded it diminish the Chitauri that were hanging off the brick walls surrounding us. They all screamed out in pain, and I smirked as they began to fall down, like fire balls. The power of the wand rushed through my veins and I gripped it tighter. A hand on my shoulder caused me to turned around and I saw Hermione.

"Jace…what…uh…okay. I didn't know you can create a fiendfyre…that's like powerful magic. Wow…" She stammered.

"It's the wand…it's liking that fact that it's out of its box. But as soon as we are done with this battle, it goes back." I assured her.

She nodded. "I know…but you created a dragon completely made out fire. I mean you know how long it took me to create a small fiendfyre made of a hippogriff and even then it wasn't a hippogriff. That's really…good."

I laughed. "Yeah…it felt good."

Tony landed, his face masked lifting off and staring at me in shock. In fact, all were staring at me in shock.

"Okay…let's make a note to never piss off the Mistress of Death…" Tony declared and the others nodded. Tasha smirked whereas Barton frowned. Thor smiled, marvelling at the sight of magic and Steve just looked worried.

"I'm fine…I'm not going to hurt anyone." I said. I was about to say more when suddenly a blast hit the ground near me and I turned around. My dragon had diminished, so there was no way I could send it towards the incoming group of aliens heading our way. Some were walking towards us, some were climbing down the buildings and some were flying towards us.

We all, in a circle, staring at them all. Hulk roared, Barton prepared an arrow, Thor swung his hammer, Tasha reloaded her gun, Hermione raised her wand, Steve gripped his shield, Tony hovered near me and I gripped the Elder wand. I saw Ginny hovering near me, landing in the middle of us, wand at the ready.

I then realised, that maybe, just maybe, we could win this war.

* * *

 **OMG! IT'S GETTING EXCITING...Next chapter will be posted when it's finished...so soon dear readers!  
**

 **Please review, follow, favourite...it means the world to me...**

 **Love bNd...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails. Also, Flying Without Wings, If Tomorrow Never Comes and All Roads Lead Home will be updated sometime soon…so be patient dear readers, I will update all soon…**

 **Another big chapter...and nearly the end of the battle. And POVs go back and forth and I tried to add as much as i could with the battle, while incorporating the witches. There were so many scenes I wanted to add but I like this chapter...a few more chapters of this story and then its nearly the end of the movie but not the story...it continues...Witches are badass in this story...**

 **I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel…Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hermione's POV**

Chaos is the word I would described the current predicament that I was in. New York City was in ruins, and it had only been a few hours. We all stood, the legendary Captain America, the deathly Black Widow, the 'Never-Miss' Hawkeye (as Barton himself later told me), the Incredible Hulk, the fathomable Ironman, the Feisty Red Siren Ginny (a name that she had during her small career as a chaser with the Holyhead Harpies), the Mistress of Death – The Sorceress Jacinta and me, the Clever Enchantress, I decided to name myself – we all stood there, the cries from the Chitauri filling our ears as they mourned for their fallen comrade and cried in anger at us.

I looked to the sky, and noticed that more of the worm-whale scaly creatures were emerging from the portal, along with many more of the Chitauri aliens on flying machines. I turned to Romanoff, and gestured to the skies. She looked up, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Uh, guys?" She uttered, still looking up. The others looked up as well, and Tony cursed, landing on the ground.

"Call it, Captain." He spoke, all of us still looking to the sky. I lowered my head, watching as Steve walked forwards, still looking up.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." He ordered, turning to us, and looking at us as we all turned to him. He pointed to a roof. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Ginny, join him, and help him."

Both Ginny and Barton nodded. Steve turned to Tony and Jacinta. "Stark, Jacinta, you guys have got the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks out, you turn them back or you turn it to ash. Jacinta, Ginny, use those potions to create diversions, so that their focus is on you and us."

Jacinta nodded, and Jacinta pulled out her Bolt, returning it to its normal size and hopping on. She gave me a small smile, winking as she did and kicked off, a look of determination on her face.

"Can you give me a lift? I don't think Ginny can carry me on that thing…" Barton asked Tony, who nodded and stood behind Barton.

Ginny gave Barton a look as she hopped onto the Nimbus but before she did however, Tony handed her an ear mic. I frowned as she already had one in her ear, but I heard Tony explain that the ear mic he had given her was linked up to Jarvis and I watched as she nodded, replacing the one already in her ear and kicked off the ground, her hair whipping in the air behind her.

"Better clench up Legolas." Tony responded, grabbing Barton and lifting them both into the air.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Steve ordered Thor, who nodded and turned to me. He walked towards me, grabbing my arm and gently squeezing it.

"Be safe Hermione. We will have words after the battle, but take care." He pressed, his eyes full of worry.

I nodded. "Don't worry Thor. They don't call me the cleverest witch for nothing."

He smiled, and then began to spin his hammer, taking off into the sky and the gush of wind blowing through my hair and Romanoff's. I watched until he was gone and turned to Steve, who walked towards me.

"Hermione, you, Romanoff and I, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. Hulk!" He commanded, before turning to Hulk, who turned sharply to look at us.

Steve pointed at him. "Smash…"

The Hulk gave us a wicked grin, before jumping into the air, landing on the side of the buildings and smashing the Chitauri off the buildings. Debris, concrete and bodies of the aliens began to fall down onto the ground and I laughed in shock at the sight of it. It seemed that he was having a little too much fun smashing buildings, but we needed it.

The sky suddenly got dark, and I noticed that lightning was being summoned. I watched as lightning struck a tower that was close by and the lightning was then aimed towards the portal, causing the creatures emerging from the portal to screeched as they felt themselves being struck by lightning, the force pushing them back into the portal.

Romanoff then cleared her throat, causing me to stare in her direction. Coming our way, were a group of the Chitauri aliens and I raised my wand, as Steve gripped his shield and Romanoff started firing her gun. I wondered then, if this war would ever end.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

Fire hit me, my skin hot as I flew through a falling flying machine that had blown up, thanks to my blasting spell that I casted on it. Ginny flew above me, casting spells left and right, red and blue sparks surrounding her as she fought those that crossed her path. She was keeping mainly around the building that Barton was on, watching his back and helping him detect flying aliens. Tony flew beside me, shooting blasts from his phasors and missiles from his suit. Barton was up on his roof, shooting arrows and never missing his target. The sound of lightning crackled around me as Thor aimed his lightning towards the portal.

" _Stark, Jacinta…You guys got a lot of strays sniffing your tail. At least Ginny has been diminishing her lot._ " Barton spoke over comms.

" _Ginny stop showing off…And we know…we're just trying to keep them off the streets._ " Tony defended us. I scoffed, leaning forward on my Bolt, and I pulled out a bomb potion, releasing it towards a Chitauri flying towards me. It blew, fire surrounding its body and fell to the ground. I turned back and noticed that Barton was right. There were still more behind us.

" _I am not showing off…and really? They cannot bank worth a damn and their flying skills are shit…_ " Ginny snapped.

" _Ginny's right. Just find a tight corner...let them damage themselves._ "

I tilted my head, thinking over the idea. Ahead of me, there was a small tunnel and I leaned forwards aiming to go through the tunnel. I heard Tony comply to Barton and he turned around, firing at some of the Chitauri behind us and they blew, landing on the ground. There were still more behind us, and so I flew through the tunnel, my hair coming undone from its ponytail as the wind whipped on my face and Tony was behind me. The tunnel turned into an alleyway, and true to Ginny's and Barton's word, the machines crashed into the walls, causing a rain of fire to follow us and as we exited, the blast filled the air.

" _Nice call…what else you got for us?_ " Tony asked as we flew through the streets of New York.

" _Thor is taking on a squadron down on Sixth._ " Barton informed us.

"And what, he didn't invite us?" I scoffed.

" _That godly bastard…shall we join him?"_

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

While the others were keeping to the skies, the ground was much worse. Aliens were coming at us left and right and it was starting to get to the point where it was becoming annoying. Steve was further down the bridge, fighting his own group of aliens whereas Romanoff and I were working together. Romanoff had run out of potions to throw at the aliens, and my stock was quickly reclining, but I still had my wand. The skies were full of lights, from Thor's lightning, to Ginny's and Jacinta's magic, it was like fireworks had gone off. After, throwing the last of my blasting potions at a flying Chitauri, I turned to Romanoff, who was on a car, in a wrestle with an alien. I raised my wand to it, chanting, " _Reducto!_ ", the blast of it pulling the alien off her and landing to the ground in a heap. Romanoff stood up, nodding her thanks to me and continued to fight another.

Suddenly, one jumped behind her, and she grabbed its neck, pulling out some of its spine, and she gained the upper hand when she grabbed a weapon on the ground and fired at it, its screeching body falling off the rails. She turned whipped around, only to see that Steve had landed behind her and she lowered the weapon. I looked down the bridge. It seemed that the Chitauri were gone, for now. There were still more in the sky but so far, where we were, there were none.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Romanoff panted, leaning on the car behind her and looking to the sky. We all did, and we watched as more Chitauri came through.

"How do we stop a portal that is impenetrable? It's like trying to stop the impossible…" I muttered.

"If that's the case, then it means our biggest guns would be able to touch it." Steve agreed.

I frowned, thinking about the sceptre. "Maybe it's not about guns…the sceptre, would if that had the power to stop it?"

Romanoff turned to me. "You're right…if there was some way to break the barrier, then maybe-"

"You'll be able to stop it." Steve finished. He looked forwards, and I looked in his direction, noticing more aliens heading away. "Well, if you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride."

Romanoff got up from her spot, walking towards the edge of the bridge, looking to the skies. "I got a ride…I could use a boost though."

Steve sighed, walking backwards, raising his shield. "You sure about this?"

She nodded, shrugging her shoulders and I gave her look, wand at the ready to catch her in case she did something stupid. "Yeah. It should be fun…"

She then broke into a run, jumping onto the car, and then onto the shield, and I saw Steve push the shield, giving her the boost she needed to latch onto a flying Chitauri machine that was flying overhead. I laughed at the sight of her jumping of Steve's shield and onto the machine as while it was possible for Romanoff to achieve such a task, it would be near as impossible for me to follow.

"I'll just wait here then…just waving the wand…being a bad ass with magic…and near impossible jumping skills like that…" I muttered, waving my hand sarcastically towards the direction that Romanoff had flown off.

"Hermione, you are doing a great job…don't belittle yourself. If we didn't have your help, all of your help, that is Jacinta's and Ginny's and yours, we'd be sitting ducks. Don't underestimate just how much your help is appreciated. Now, I think we still have people being held hostage in buildings by groups of the Chitauri but I see we have some heading our way." He remarked, gesturing to a group heading our way, their weapons raised at us. "You have anything to surprise these lot coming towards us?"

I knew that Steve was trying to assure me that I was just as capable of dealing with an alien army as well as trying to rile me up. I gave him a look and he grinned, knowing full well I had just the thing to rid the aliens coming our way.

"Captain, don't you know by now? Of course I have ways to _surprise_ them…" I smirked, tilting my head sideways. "Now, we know that fire can kill them, but what about ice?"

Standing in front of him and gripping my wand, I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath, opening my eyes and chanting, " _Impedimenta Freezus Maximus!_ "

A massive bright blue light emerged from my wand, growing larger in size as it blew towards the incoming Chitauri. They suddenly froze, ice covering their bodies as the icy wind covered the area around them and the aliens inside. I smiled as each and every alien in front me began to freeze in ice, before suddenly, they burst, shattering into tiny pieces. The sky was then full of tiny pieces of iced alien and I turned around to face Steve, who was frowning at me, along with Tony, who must have landed when I was doing the spell, their mouths opening and closing at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Okay, Captain, never piss off a witch while giving her a pep talk. More like note to self, never piss off the witches." Tony mumbled, his face shield lifting up and his brown eyes were on mine.

"It worked, didn't it?" Steve exclaimed, gripping his shield tighter.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, a little too much…nice trick Frosty…hey, a new nickname!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please don't call me that. Come on Captain. Don't we have hostages to save?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

" _Captain, Hermione, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've corned a lot of civilians in there._ "

Barton told us, as Steve fended off another alien as I helped a muggle free herself from the clutches of another alien. The muggle ran off and I turned to Steve who was getting up slowly from the ground. We had just rescued a group of muggles from the clutches of the Chitauri and now there was more.

"We're on it…" Steve answered for both of us and he broke into a run, with me following.

We ran through destructed streets, muggles flying past us as we ran and we came to what I assumed was the bank. Surrounding the tall and old building, was the Chitauri, escorting captured civilians inside the building and their weapons raised at the Army, who had arrived, and was now trying to defeat them. I stopped, wondering how we were going to get in.

"Steve, wait…we can't go through the front doors. We need another entrance." I suggested, my hand on Steve's arm. He turned to me, before looking back at the bank. I then noticed that the windows were open, and that it would be easy to slip in. "Hold on…and I hope you have a strong stomach."

I gripped his arm, waving my wand around us as I apparated us both through the open window of the bank. I landed with a crack, and Steve bent forwards, gasping. The sound caused a trio of aliens to turn around, staring at us and without thinking, I raised my wand at them, casting a blasting spell at one alien while Steve, who had recovered, threw his shield at another. The third alien started to fire his weapon, and I quickly casted a protection shield on us, and Steve grabbed me, throwing me behind a desk and he in front me. He kicked the wooden desk towards the alien shooting at us, and it hit the alien, causing it screech out and I watched as it fell over a metal barrier. There was another, and Steve lunged towards him, kicking and punching at the alien. I raced towards the barrier, noticing a large group of muggles below me.

"Run! Leave the building now, all of you!" I screamed to them, and then screamed again as a purplish hand grabbed me around my neck and I struggled to be free of him. Raising my wand, I jabbed the tip into the alien's eye, and then head-butted the creature, causing it to stumble, before turning around and chanting, " _Stupefy!_ "

The familiar red light emerged from my wand, hitting the creature who then flew backwards, hitting the wall and immediately crumbling towards the floor, passed out. Steve knocked out his alien, and I noticed that his mask was off, showing his dirty and sweaty face. I then noticed a device ticking away, a blue light surrounding it and I gasped as I realised it was some sort of bomb, and I raced towards Steve, grabbing him by his arm as he picked up his shield and apparated out quickly. Because it was all so quick, we landed in front of the bank, on top of a car and I groaned as I fell off the car, landing on my back on the hard pavement. Steve landed next to me, and I heard the shield clang loudly on the cement, landing beside him. I felt blood trickle down the side of my face and I wiped it away, wincing at the pain of my injuries. I knew that I didn't have any major injuries, but I would have some bruises and cuts all over me. Massive bruises.

"Warn a guy before you do that teleporting thing…Not that I am not grateful for you saving my life but just warn a guy next time. I'd like to keep my stomach as it is." Steve groaned, getting on his side and using his hands, getting up onto his feet. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it, groaning loudly as he helped pull me to my feet.

I leant against the damaged car we had landed. "You know; most people would be throwing the contents of their breakfast up if they went through what you just went through. But I warn you next time…for now, let's just take a minute."

We both leant against the car, and watched as muggles emerged from the bank, looking at us as they ran past. A blonde woman stared at us, giving me a grateful smile and nod and I nodded back before looking up to the sky and watch as more Chitauri flew around the city.

"Merlin these things are annoying…remind me when we do capture Loki to kick his bloody arse?" I muttered. "I don't give a rat's arse if he was the former betrothed of my former self."

"Hermione, you'll have to get in line…" He breathed, before frowning at me. "Wait, what?"

"It's a long story…one I'll tell you about later." I said, before noticing a group of aliens heading our way. "But first, we have vermin to deal with. Fight now, story later…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

Jacinta was flying around on her Firebolt, casting spells and throwing potions, Tony was blasting with his phasors and whatever weapons he had on the Ironman suit and then joined Steve and Hermione, Hulk was fighting aliens on top of one of the whale like massive scaly aliens, and Thor was swinging his hammer left and right, summoning lightning and striking his targets with bolts of lighting, Hermione had just pulled off a wicked freezing charm that blew aliens into smithereens, in which both Steve and Tony had watched and now both Steve and Hermione were rescuing muggles from a bank, and Barton was shooting his arrows, the arrow always hitting his targets. He was getting low on arrows, and so I casted a spell to replenish his stock. As his arrows were costumed made, I knew that he wouldn't have many left before they would run out.

I noticed that Thor was now landing on top of the large whale like Chitauri alien, helping Hulk defeat the creature. Noticing that they needed a little help, I flew towards them, landing on top of the metal armour the creature was wearing and casted a blasting spell at a few aliens Thor was fending off. He turned to me, giving me a grateful nod and turned back to Hulk, who had ripped off a piece of metal, and with a roar, thrusted into the creature's back. Thor summoned lightning, smashing the hammer on top of the embedded metal, causing it to go deeper. The tactic worked, as the creature began to stumble, and I barely had time to steady myself as the creature crashed into a concrete building, which I recognised as the Grand Central Train station in New York. The creature screeched to a stop and I slowly walked onto the right side of Hulk, who turned to me giving me a grunt. I smiled at him, before suddenly Hulk raised his fist, punching Thor, causing the God to go fly off the creature. I stared at Thor as he crashed into the wall and I turned to Hulk.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes at Hulk, and he grunted again. "Alright, you don't like him, I get it…just try not to mess his pretty face. He's too pretty to be punched in the face."

He snorted and I smiled, before hopping back onto the Nimbus and kicking off. I flew towards Barton, landing on top of the concrete ledge, next to him and waved my wand at any moving flying machine. In the middle of a blasting spell at one alien, I noticed Romanoff flying towards us, commandeering a Chitauri flying contraption. She seemed to be struggling and I noticed that Loki was on his own flying machine, firing his weapons at her. I hopped onto the Nimbus, ready to take off as Romanoff spoke through the comms.

" _Hawkeye!_ " She yelled.

Barton frowned. "Wait, Ginny…Nat, what are you doing?"

" _Uh…a little help?_ " She begged, flying left and right to avoid Loki's blasts.

Barton prepared an arrow, smirking as he did. Romanoff then flew past us, with Loki in to and Barton aimed the arrow towards Loki. "I got him…"

He released the arrow, and it flew, heading towards Loki. I gasped as Loki caught it, smirking at us with the ticking arrow in his hand, before suddenly, it blew up in his hand, causing his machine to blow and I watched as Loki flew through the air, landing with a crash onto the balcony of Stark Tower. I also saw Romanoff jump off her flying machine and onto the roof of the tower. I then kicked off the ledge, heading towards the balcony, and I had to swerve as a roaring Hulk came flying at Loki, grabbing him and throwing him inside the building. I landed inside the apartment, watching as Hulk threw Loki across the room. Hulk really didn't like gods.

Loki stood up as Hulk, who was crouched down, came closer to Loki. I raised my wand at the god, before suddenly he screamed, pushing his cape back.

"Enough!" He screamed and Hulk and I paused. "You are, all of you, beneath me!"

Oh for fucks sake…

"I am a god, you dull creature…and you, you childish witch." He sneered at us. "And I will not be bullied by-"

He was, thank fuck, interrupted by Hulk, who suddenly grabbed Loki by his ankles and started to smash him against the concrete floor, whipping back and forwards, hitting the god hard with the concrete floor. I stood in shock as Hulk smashed the god, and then left him on the floor. He turned to me, grunting.

"Puny god…" He growled simply.

I smiled, walking up to the beaten god and Hulk. "Okay, now that was pretty satisfying…and he deserves it…"

Hulk smirked and I heard Loki groan.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that will teach you to never piss off Hulk. And on that note…"

I waved my wand around the god, watching as ropes began to bind him and for good measure, I casted a stunning spell at him, knocking him out.

"Gods…ugh…"

I then remembered that Romanoff was now on the roof and, with one last nod to Hulk, I turned around, hopping back onto the Nimbus and taking off, heading towards the roof. I saw Romanoff talking to a man, whom I recognised as Dr Selvig and headed towards them, landing on the roof and with a wave of the wand, shrinked the Nimbus, which I then put in my pocket. I walked up to Romanoff, nodded to me, before turning back to the Doctor, who then spoke to us.

"The sceptre…"

"Doctor…" Romanoff murmured.

The doctor groaned. "Loki's sceptre…the energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." Romanoff assured the doctor as she leant down towards him.

"Actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut their power source." He informed us.

I frowned. "And how does the sceptre fit into it?"

"It might be able to close the portal, break the barrier if you will." Selvig explained before turning over the ledge. "And I'm looking right at it."

I walked towards the ledge, and there it was, the sceptre, lying on the balcony. I raised my wand, pointing at the sceptre. " _Accio sceptre!_ "

The sceptre suddenly zoomed towards me, landing in my left hand and I handed it towards Romanoff, who stood up.

"Well…that's one way to close the portal." She muttered.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

My arms were tired, heavy even as I finished off a group of Chitauri aliens with a fiendfyre spell. Now that I had casted it, it came to me easily, and so, I was raising the large fire dragon whenever I could, unleashing it onto flying machines and causing them to catch fire and crashing into buildings. Tony was beside me, firing his weapons but I could tell that his suit was getting low on power. We then flew up behind a flying whale-like alien and Tony scanned the creature, looking for a way in.

" _Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell. Perhaps Miss Potter would be best to kill the creature._ " Jarvis informed us.

" _Jarvis, have a little faith…Jacy, see that ledge? Land on it…be ready for anything…I have an idea…_ " He snapped.

I scoffed as Tony flew off in a huff, flying ahead of me and in front of the creature. I flew onto a building ledge, landing on it, wand at ready.

" _Jarvis, Jacy, you ever hear of the tale of Jonah?_ " He asked.

"Who?" I asked, frowning.

" _I wouldn't consider him a role model…_ " Jarvis nervously muttered and I gasped as Tony flew straight through the open mouth of the creature.

"Tony, what the fuck! Please do not tell me this was the bloody plan!" I yelled.

He said nothing, before suddenly, the creature started to blow up in certain places, different parts of its body catching fire. I saw Tony blast his way out of the creature, before suddenly landing on the ground with a thud. I saw a few lone aliens starting to fire their weapons at him and so I apparated to him, wand raised, Firebolt by my side in my hand.

" _Glassus!_ " I chanted, pointing the Elder wand at the group. A bright silver light emerged from my wand, the light surrounding myself and the aliens. It got brighter and brighter, before suddenly, it diminished, and I lowered the wand as I stared at the aliens, who were now glass. Tony got up, his face mask lifting and he frowned.

"Nice trick…" He appraised.

"Thanks…would you like to do the honours?" I asked.

He smirked, before raising his phasor and shooting at the glass covered aliens. They blew, and the sky was filled with tiny pieces of glass. I raised the wand again, allowing the glass to turn to clear sand as it fell. It wouldn't be seen as a life-saving moment if muggles were suddenly cut by glass. If it did hit someone, it would turn to sand. We then heard a voice in our ear, and I was shocked to hear that it was Fury.

" _Stark, Potter, you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city._ " Fury informed us.

"How long?" Tony asked.

" _Three minutes max. The payload will wipe out midtown._ "

"They can't do that. There are still innocent muggles here, running around. Why on Earth would someone send a bomb?" I snapped.

Tony was about to speak, but suddenly a roar broke out, and I turned to the skies to see that Hulk was being pounded on by Chitauri aliens firing their weapons at him. I jumped back onto the Firebolt but was stopped by Tony.

"He'll be right. I'll help him. Go and help the trio down there…Thor has just joined Hermione and Steve…" He gestured towards the far end of the street, where I could see that Hermione and Steve were fending off aliens, along with Thor. I nodded, and stood back as Tony reapplied his plate mask.

" _Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters…_ " He commanded. I held up my wand and Tony tilted his head. I wave the wand over the suit and immediately I heard it power up quickly, the boost I gave it helping it. Tony put a thumbs up and then took off, heading to the skies. I watched him go and then waved the wand over the Bolt, shrinking it and placing it in my pocket. Wincing, I apparated to the far end, casting a stunning spell as soon as I landed at the alien fight Hermione and winced as my body screamed in pain from the apparation.

"Thank Merlin you're alright. Where's Tony?" Hermione asked, running towards me and pulling me into her arms. I told her that he was helping Hulk and flying around. Steve ran towards me, his hand reaching out to me, before he stopped himself, lowering his hand. I grabbed it, squeezing it and he looked at me, squeezing my hand back.

Thor walked up behind Hermione, his hammer by his side. "Thank you for aiding Hermione. What is the plan now? Surely you're not tired Lady Jacinta?"

"Not in a million years…but we have other matters. There is a nuclear bomb headed to the city. Tony's gone off to stop it. I think there are people who want to level the city." I told them

Steve sighed. "Dammit…"

" _We can close it! Can anybody hear me? Romanoff can shut the portal down!_ " Ginny's voice crackled through the comms. Steve let go of my hand and pressed it to his ear.

"Do it!" Steve urged. I then thought about the bomb and was about to say something when Tony piped in.

" _No wait…_ " Tony began and I could hear him sighing over the comms.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve remarked.

" _I know…but like Jacy told you, we got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. Even if Jacy had some tricks up her sleeve to disarm it, it still might go off, and the blast radius will injure her, so, I got an idea…_ " Tony spoke.

It suddenly clicked as to what his idea was. He was going to try and aim the nuke into the portal, hopefully killing any incoming Chitauri on the other side and help close the portal, and save the city. But despite it being a good idea, it was also very risky, as in order for the nuke to go through the portal, Tony would have to lead it through, thus going through the portal himself. It dawned on Steve, Thor and Hermione just what Tony was planning on doing.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip…" Steve said sadly.

" _Yeah…. J, save the rest for the turn. I don't want to lose power halfway through…_ " Tony ordered. As I could hear Jarvis, I heard him ask Tony if he wanted to speak to a Miss Potts. This must be Tony's girlfriend and partner. I pulled out the Bolt, returning it to its normal size and hopping on.

"Jacinta, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on my arm.

"If Tony does this, there is a chance the portal might close with him on the other side. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." I told her, and I turned to Steve, and nodded, before kicking off, with Hermione screaming my name.

I flew above them, zooming around burning buildings looking for Tony. I saw him, heading towards the city, the nuke above him. I headed towards Tony, who was also headed my way, holding the nuke as if he was guiding it.

" _Jacy, bad idea…go join the others._ " Tony scolded. I could see that he was struggling to lead the nuke.

"You should know me by now…and besides, I never leave a fellow friend in the lurch. Let's finish this." I spoke, raising my wand and waving it around me. I casted a bubblehead charm on myself, so that I would be able to breath if or when I go through the portal. Space is dangerous, and I assume oxygen doesn't float there. I then raised the wand again, pointing it at the nuke. " _Mobiliarbus…_ "

I felt the Elder wand shake, the spell's grip on the nuke strong and I helped Tony guide it towards the portal. I gripped the Bolt, with my left hand on the Bolt, and my right hand raised. We passed the group on the ground, Thor, Hermione and Steve staring up at us as we flew pass. I could tell Tony was quiet and I assumed that he was trying to call Miss Potts. We reached the tower, and I could see Ginny, Tasha and the doctor staring up at us, with Tasha ready to break the device that was powering the portal.

" _Jace, push the nuke upwards…_ " Tony said, and I moved my wand, so that the nuke was facing upwards and Tony started flying upwards. I struggled against the movement, my limbs sore and tired, but pushed the Bolt upwards, my wand still pointed at the nuke.

We kept flying, the blue portal light in front of us and I could tell Tony's suit was tiring out quickly. Suddenly, the scene changed around us, going from the bright daylight to a dark starry night and I could tell that we were through the portal. Cold air hit my body and I shivered violently as the cold space air surrounded me. I could feel my body begin to freeze and I cursed myself mentally, as I had forgot to protect my body, not taking into account of the temperature. Forget about breathing; dying of hyperthermia would be worse. The ice cold air made me struggled and I lost my grip on the nuke, as I dropped my arm, losing my grip on the nuke. I shook my head, trying to snap out of it and I managed to muster enough strength to raise my wand, casting the spell again, only this time, on Tony. Tony gasped as I moved him and his suit behind me, so that he was heading back to the portal and his protests in my ear. I knew that his suit would have lost power and I hope Ginny would stop him from splatting on the pavement. I watched as Tony fell back through the portal and casted a wind spell to the nuke, so that it pushed it towards a group of incoming Chitauri ships.

Suddenly, I felt very tired, my body frozen and while I could still breath, the coldness was making me weak. I slumped forwards onto the Bolt, and I quickly put the Elder Wand on the inside of my jacket. Suddenly, I could feel myself slip and I panicked inwardly as my body slipped from the Bolt but I was too weak to grab a hold of the broom and I could feel myself falling, the night sky before. Moments before passing out, the nuke flew hitting a massive ship, which I assumed was the queen Chitauri ship, and smiled as the night sky lit up with fire and then silently cheered as I feel back through the portal, light surrounding me. I closed my eyes, and black consumed my world.

* * *

 **Okay...I had to leave it on the cliffy...with Jacinta falling through the portal like Ironman did...sorry...Next chapter will be posted when it's finished...so soon dear readers!**

 **Please review, follow, favourite...it means the world to me...**

 **Love bNd...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi,**

 **Another chapter, yay! And it's a long one! Now, I know that in the last chapter, both Tony and Jacinta came through the portal, but the guys don't know that yet. So, don't worry about that, it's just continuing from the previous chapter in a different POV.**

 **Now, this is the end of Avengers...the next few chapters are just one shots until I've completed the story for Thor 2, which I writing now. Now, I can add that story into this one, or I can start a completely new one but it's up to you. If you want me to keep writing in this story, I will or start a new one, I will. But until I've done a few chapters of the next part, which is Hermione in Asgard and the start of Thor 2, I will be doing one shots and if you like to, requests are also available too. So, if you want Jacinta to experiment and turn Tony into a llama, I will...and couples are not happening straight away but are building up...slowburn readers...Steve still loves Peggy, so Jacinta will help him guide through that.**

 **Oh, Mrs Weasley appears in this chapter...doing what she does best...yelling her kids...hehehehe...Also, thank you to overlordred for the Witches Three remark!  
**

 **I own nothing but the story...Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Ginny's POV**

Jace and Tony had disappeared through the portal and I felt my heart lurch at the sight of Jacy disappearing. I turned to Romanoff, who was holding the sceptre, breaking the barrier of the Tesseract device. All of the sudden, the Chitauri started to fall. Like dominos, they all began dropping to the ground like flies and I gasped in delight as they all fell. I then looked to the sky, hoping that Jacy and Tony would come through, but there were no sign and I dropped to the ground, landing on my knees.

"Come on guys..." Romanoff pleaded, watching the skies with me.

" _Close it…_ " I heard Steve order.

" _No…she could come through…they'll come through…_ " Hermione had pleaded, but there was still no sign of them. I turned to Romanoff, who was looking at the sky, before turning to me and I nodded. She gave a sharp nod, before thrusting the sceptre through the blue barrier of the device, the tip of the weapon destroying the metal casing surrounding the Tesseract, causing it to crackle, shoot sparks and shut down. The blue portal light diminished, and I could see the portal begin to close.

Something caught my eye, and I stood up quickly, my heart thumping fast as I recognised Tony, in his Ironman suit falling through the closing portal, followed by another, whom I saw was Jacy. I gasped in relief, seeing my friends emerge from the portal.

" _Son of a gun…_ " I heard Steve mutter and I knew that the group would be watching from the streets below.

" _Wait, they're not slowing down…they keep falling…_ " Thor announced and I gasped as I realised that Tony and Jacy kept falling, and not flying. I saw that Jacy was unconscious, and I gasped again, raising my wand and pointing it at them, chanting, " _Arresto Momentum!_ "

I felt the spell grip a hold on both Tony and Jacy, slowing them down slightly and I grunted as I walked to the ledge, wand raised in the air. The sound of a roar filled my ears and I sighed in relief as Hulk jumped from a building near me, jumping high into the air and catching Tony, pulling him close. Hulk crashed into a building as he cradled Tony, and then lifted off the building, landing with a crash on his back on the bridge below.

I only had Jacy to worry about then, and kept the spell, watching as she kept falling slowly. A red blur flew up from below me and I laughed in relief as Thor headed towards Jacy, catching her and I lowered my wand, watching as Thor flew back to the streets below. I turned to Romanoff, and she tilted her head, indicating to me that I should go. I waved my wand, feeling the pain from that familiar pulling sensation and apparated to the bridge, where both Hulk and Thor had landed, with Tony and Jacy in tow.

I groaned as I cracked into attendance, but I didn't have time to worry about any splinching body parts. I raced towards Thor, who was cradling Jacy in his arms. Tony was lying next to crouching Hulk and I turned around to see Hermione and Steve running towards us. Steve stopped, seeing Jacy, a pained expression on his face, before crouching down and ripping off Tony's face mask. Hermione leant down by Thor, taking Jacinta from him and cradling her.

"Are they breathing?" Steve asked from near Tony. I scanned over Jace's body and I saw no movement that could indicate that she was breathing.

"There is no movement…What about Tony?" I asked.

"No movement either…his arc reactor light has gone out." Steve informed us.

"She's so cold…" Hermione whispered.

Hermione then raised her wand, casting a silent spell of Jace and I watched as a bright blue light covered Jace. Still holding Jace, she did the same to Tony, and then turned back to Jace. Thor moved so that he was crouching next to Hermione and I dropped to my knees on the other side of Jace, grabbing her hand. Her hand was deathly cold, cold as ice and I gasped, taking deep breaths.

"A healing spell…wordless…I read about it in a healing book…but I don't know if it will work…" Hermione mumbled. "Shouldn't need it but Jace had to be her heroic self…"

"Would you expect anything less? She's the Chosen one after all…" I muttered, wiping my face as tears begin to fall.

"She hates that title…" Hermione looked to me.

"She hates all titles…" I smiled sadly, watching my unconscious friend. There was still no movement from Tony and I took a deep breath, trying to stop the sob that was threatening to escape. Suddenly Hulk roared and I heard a gasp. Tony was awake, gasping for breath and I gasped in relief as Hulk roared again. But there was still no movement from Jace.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me…" Tony gasped and I could him looking around.

"We won…" Steve told him, before standing up and walking over to us. He crouched down next to me and turned to Hermione. "But with a cost... Has there been any sign?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, holding Jacinta closer to her.

"Wait, where's Jacy?" Tony demanded to know as he tried to sit up. He groaned, his face showing pain as he pulled himself onto all fours and crawling over to us. He crouched next to Hermione, leaning back on his knees. "She saved me…she casted some spell on me and pushed me behind her, protecting me. I don't know what happened after that because I passed out from lack of oxygen in the suit. Please tell me she's alright..."

I shook my head sadly at him, and I got angry. "But this is impossible…she can't be dead. She's the bloody Mistress of Death. She's supposed to be immortal…this cannot be happening!"

"Ginny, it doesn't work that way." Hermione sighed, her eyes becoming red from her silent tears. I stood up quickly, frowning at her. I started to pace, their eyes on me.

"Well, then it bloody should…Let's summon death, we can do that can't we? Let's summon him and demand to bring her back. Bring her back and then bring her back again after I kill her for being an absolute bloody idiot!" I screamed.

"That will not be necessary…I passed out, not died…already did that twice, really not looking for a third time…" A voice mumbled and Hermione gasped in relief as Jace opened her eyes and looked around. Hermione then hugged her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"On second thought, perhaps I will die a third time, if Hermione doesn't let me breath." Jace mumbled and Hermione gasped, pulling back.

"Sorry…" Hermione spoke, before slapping Jace in the back of the head. Jace screamed out and almost fell backwards as Hermione suddenly stood up, crossing her arms in front of her, wand sticking out. "You idiot! You just had to follow Tony into the portal, nearly giving me a bloody heart attack. You almost died as well and you nearly killed Tony with that bloody stunt, casting that spell. Have you not learned anything since our school years? Honestly!"

Jace moved into a sitting position, rubbing the back of her head. "I admit, it wasn't the best idea, but it was the idea at the time…and Tony was the one who came up with the stupid idea of putting the nuke in the portal. I was just trying to save him! Blame him!"

"Hey!" Tony protested but stopped when he received a glare from Hermione.

"Oh don't worry, I'll have words with Mr Stark but you have to promise that you will never pull a stunt like that again, or mark my words, I'll do exactly as Ginny says and death will rue the day he messed with me or worse, I'll do something that's worse." Hermione scolded.

"What's worse than summoning death?" I frowned, confused.

"I'll tell Mrs Weasley about Jace's little stunt..." Hermione threatened, a wicked smile on her face. I started laughing, knowing full well what my mother would do if she found out about Jace.

Jace paled at the thought of telling my mother. "Please don't tell her...Sorry Hermione...I promise not to save the life of a friend ever again."

Hermione glared, ready to speak, but was stopped by Thor.

"Hermione, be calm. Jacinta is safe and the war has been won. We are all safe." Thor murmured, cupping her cheek and staring at her. She smiled at him, before angry filled her face and she slapped him across the face.

"YOU ABSOLUTE HYPOCRITAL PANSY FACE. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT LOKI?!" She yelled and Thor cringed, turning to Jacinta.

"Oh, don't look at me. I've just regained consciousness…you're on your own with that." She scoffed.

"Is it just me, or did I wake up in the middle of a soap opera drama?" Tony muttered, watching the exchange. "We won guys…we actually won…"

"You make it sound like we pulled of the impossible." I said. Thor pulled Hermione away from us, and I heard Hermione start yelling at him, talking about Loki and the fact that Loki was Eir's first love.

"Well, we fought an alien army…we kind of did…" Jacinta pointed out. "Am I to understand this right, but Hermione is the reincarnation with Eir, and Loki is Eir's first love? And then Thor is? I'm confused…"

"Must we really be talking about this? We just fought an alien army and you nearly died and we want to know more about Hermione's former self's love life?" I muttered, as Hermione was still yelling at Thor. She had, at some point, casted a silencing spell, so while we could see her arguing with Thor, we couldn't her or him.

"Why can't I hear them?" Steve asked. I noticed that he was holding Jace's hand and I smiled at the sight. Jace was leaning on him, tired and watching the sight before us.

"Silencing spell…" Both Jace and I muttered. The others frowned, confused but shrugged it off.

"Well, hurray guys…good job for winning the war…Let's just not come in tomorrow, like let's just have a day off…and if this is still going, we can butter up some popcorn and watch the show." Tony mumbled, as he moved, lying down on the ground and placing his hands over his stomach. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

I tilted my head. "I could eat…"

Steve smiled, before sighing. "We're not exactly done yet… We still have the problem of Loki."

I scoffed. "Oh he's fine…Hulk kind of gave him a bashing and then I stunned him and put ropes around him. He's weak, so he's not going anywhere…if he tries anything, Hulk can go smash his arse again."

Hulk grunted in agreement and Steve nodded. "That may be, but he needs to be brought to SHIELD."

Tony whined. "Awe…Loki sucks…shawarma is better…shawarma trumps Loki…"

"While food sounds better, Steve is right. We need to apprehend Loki before he gets away." Jace spoke. She then gestured to Hermione, who was now talking to Thor, and not shouting. Well, it looked like talking but I could be wrong. "Now, who wants to inform them?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Gods are stubborn. Like really stubborn and really annoying and really petty and oh so pretty. I was angry, wild even but I couldn't deny the pull towards Thor, and his gorgeous body. Although I was mad, angry and wild at him, there was something about him that just made me want to run into his arms and hug him. He looked like an adorable naughty puppy, staring at me with those blue eyes as I ranted at him, yelling nonsense and carrying on, but I was angry. And very attracted to the god, I must admit but he will never know that.

We had just won the war, Jace was awake and well and here I was arguing with the god of thunder. Even though my brain knew that this really was not the best time to have a heart to heart, I knew that I needed to confront Thor before anything else would happen. Chances are, now the battle was over, Thor would leave, taking his brother with him and I would never get the chance to have a talk. I come to terms that I was now the reincarnation of Eir, considering that I was getting her memories and what's more, there was this unexplained connection I felt with Thor. And so, cue to me slapping him across the face, and Thor pulling me away from the group. After casting a silencing spell over us, I had words. Thor looked like a little puppy with that look on his face but despite his adorable face, I needed answers.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from the villain himself and to find that I broke his heart. Well, not me, but the old version of me. Why?" I demanded to know.

"We fell in love…and it was not the best way to join together but I could not help myself. You – I mean, Eir was like sunshine and I felt myself want you – her like I never wanted anybody. I imaged a life and it was wrong of me to allow that to happen. Just like it was wrong of me not to inform you of the true story. I feared that if I had told you everything, you would not believe it, just like you didn't believe that you were Eir's reincarnation and I would lose you again. I've already lost you once…I will not lose you again." Thor stated. "I see that you're accepting that you're Eir, well her reincarnation. I am glad."

I sighed. "Well, after receiving a memory, I realised that what you say must be true. I mean, how else could I have gained the memory of breaking Loki's heart?"

Thor frowned. "I assumed Loki told you. You say you remembered?"

I nodded. "I had a memory of us, I mean Eir and you riding horses through a forest. It was the day after a…um somewhat significant part of your relationship and Loki emerged from the forest and caught us…you in the act."

Thor frowned, before realisation hit him and he nodded. "You remembered…which means-"

"I will remember all…or so Loki has told me. He said that I will receive Eir's memories, well my memories so to speak. I realised that I am the reincarnation as receiving another's memories is impossible so it must mean that I am Eir, well a newer and younger version anyway." I informed him.

"I see…" He murmured. "There is something that I must ask you, if that is the case."

I frowned. "What?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should ask you this, but now that you have informed me of your memories returning and your acceptance of being Eir, perhaps you could accompany me when I take my brother back to Asgard. Despite Loki's crimes, he will still need a witness to tell the tale so to speak and I am sure that my mother would so wish to see you again. So, would you consider it? Accompanying me to Asgard?" He inquired.

I gasped, silently, my brain pondering over the question he had just asked. It was tempting, very tempting as I would get to see a world that I had only read about in my many books. But going with Thor meant I'd leave Jacinta and Ginny and everybody I knew back home. Thor sensed that I was struggling with the idea of accompanying him back to Asgard.

"I see that you need a few days to think over this. I shall not ponder you over it." Thor remarked.

I smiled at him. "Thanks…It really is something that I have to think over."

He nodded, looking down and frowning. He looked up, his face looking a little sad.

I sighed, wanting to take the frown off his face. "I think we got off on the wrong foot when we first met. After all, it's not every day you find out that you're the reincarnation of God of Thunder's first love. Perhaps, we should wipe the slate clean, and start again. Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, an Unspeakable and sometimes Auror and former student of the Gryffindor house of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the cleverest witch of all ages."

I held out my hand, offering it to him and he smiled, taking it. "Lady Hermione, I am Thor Odinson, Prince and future king of Asgard, God of Lightning and Warrior of Asgard. It is my pleasure."

He bowed, kissing my hand before standing up straight again. The sound of clapping interrupted the moment and I turned to see that Tony, Hulk, Steve – who was holding up Jace and Ginny all staring at us. I remembered the silencing spell I cast and I waved my wand over the two of us, muttering the counter spell and walking up to the group.

"Oh, please don't stop…it was just getting entertaining. Not that I could hear a word you were saying but still, let's watch two lovebirds fall in love in the middle of the street where there's dead aliens." Tony spoke and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you done? Because we have a god to catch…sorry Thor." Jace muttered. Thor frowned, wondering what she was on about.

I nodded. "We are…sorry about that…what can I say? I couldn't resist."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

We had managed to make our way into Stark Tower, and to where Loki was. Romanoff and Barton had joined us, and we all stood in front of Loki, who was crawling his way up the stairs. The spells that Ginny said she had placed on him must have worn off, but he was still weak. I stood next to Thor, wand at the ready. Jace was standing between Tony and Steve, whereas Ginny was standing next to Tony and a crouching Barton, who had his bow raised and Romanoff stood on the other side of Thor, holding the sceptre. Hulk stood behind us all, his eyes fixed on Loki, who was still crawling up the concrete stairs inside the apartment of Stark Tower.

He stopped, turning around and I could see fear in his eyes, and he held up his hands in a surrendering position. His eyes flickered towards mine, and he looked down in shame, before looking up again.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now…" He murmured.

Jace scoffed. "Sorry, fresh out of whiskey…"

Tony smirked at Jace's remark and Thor stepped forwards, grabbing his brother by the arm and lifting him to his feet. Jace waved the elder wand over Loki's wrists, and he gasped as a pair of think metal cuffs emerged, and he tried to free himself of them.

"Non-magical handcuffs…something that Fury came up with and you get the be the first one to try them. I don't know why Fury didn't think to put them on in the first place, but alas, mistakes happen." Jace told him.

"You think you're so clever and so brave." Loki sneered. "That will be your undoing one day, Jacinta. You think you can save them all but in the end, you will fail."

"Oh shut up…" Ginny snapped, waving her wand at him. He tried to speak but he found that he couldn't and I chuckled lightly, knowing that she casted a voiceless spell on him. The others soon caught on about the spell and Tony laughed.

Thor sighed, starting to pull a voiceless Loki in tow, when Jacinta stopped him. I frowned as Jace pointed her wand at him, and I think we all were curious as to what would happen next. Loki frowned, tilting his head back, a look of fear on his face.

"Loki, be calm." She began before suddenly she chanted, " _Legilimens!_ "

Both she and Loki gasped, looking falling to his knees as Jacinta entered his mind. Suddenly, not a moment later, she lowered her wand, staggering as she gasped for breath and I walked to her, holding her up.

"What the hell was that?" Barton asked, his arrow now pointed at Jace.

"Agent Barton, lower your bow. It's a spell that allows us to enter someone's mind. It brings no harm. What did you see?" I asked, wondering why she attempted the spell.

"Earlier, I saw a glimpse, something that I informed Thor about. It was like Loki was possessed. I wanted to do the spell to make sure." She informed us. "He's been possessed. But by who, I do not know. This, all of this, is part of something bigger. Loki was just a pawn."

I saw a look pass between Thor and Jacinta and I frowned, knowing that there was more to the story than Jacinta was telling us. I knew that she would eventually tell me but for now, it was buried. But Barton was not having any of it. I couldn't blame the agent though; he was put under a mind control spell by Loki himself. If Loki was possessed, then does that make him innocent? Loki looked shamed at the revelation, and I wondered if Jacinta was right. Loki also looked guilty and I sighed, feeling a little sorry for him.

"Are you saying that Loki is not a fault? He brought an alien army to Earth! How can he not be at fault?" Barton snapped but he lowered his wand.

"An answer I shall found out, when my brother faces justice for his actions on Asgard." Thor answered. He nodded to Jacinta, and continued pulling Loki by the arm as he headed towards the elevator, which by some miracle was still working, despite the damage. Romanoff and Barton followed Thor, Barton scowling and muttering to himself, giving Jace looks as he left and Romanoff holding the sceptre, a sceptical look on her face.

Hulk grunted beginning his transformation back into Bruce. He shrinked, slowing turning back until Bruce was staring at us, holding up his now loose pants. Ginny acted quickly, waving her wand over him and he was then suddenly dressed in a pair of pants and a cotton shirt. He nodded gratefully at her and clasped his hands together. We stood in a circle Tony, Steve, Jace, Ginny and myself.

"So…that statement about Loki, is it true?" Steve asked, looking at Jacinta.

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't see much, but there is someone behind all of this. He didn't do it just because he wanted to be king. He did because he was forced to. By whom? I haven't got a clue. But we've stopped it because we've close the portal. Whatever their plan was, it's not in play anymore."

Jace gave me a look, and I got her notion. She knew more, but didn't want to say anything in front of the others. She gave the same look to Ginny and Ginny nodded slightly, not letting the others see her. Steve frowned, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"So, what do we do now?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

Tony shrugged, the statement about Loki being possessed gone from his mind. "Shawarma?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Two days Later**

It wasn't until later I found out from Jacinta that there was more coming. She had gathered Thor, Ginny and myself into a small room at the New York SHIELD base and informed us that Loki had been possessed by a man, more like a large purple figure that according to Jacinta, was called Thanos. Thor had frozen at the sound of the name and I became confused. I had never heard of the name Thanos and it was curious as to why he would possess Loki. Thor had informed us that Thanos was the name of a supreme being that saw himself as a god. Thor wanted to say more, but he too was confused at the information about Loki being possessed by the being. But, that wasn't the only trouble we had coming our way.

Fury had then arrived, bring us all into a small conference room on high floor. The destruction of New York could be seen from the windows, and on the other side, was agents running around, organising help to rebuild the city. The building was of a similar design of the hellicarrier, which was still running and operating and it was in that conference room, at the SHIELD building that the trouble had started. Loki was placed in another cell on one of the lower levels of the building and one that had been charmed by Jacinta to stop Loki from escaping, but also under constant surveillance. Now that it was knowledge that Loki might have been possessed, Fury wanted answers, but Loki was tight-lipped and not saying anything, as well as Thor and Jacinta, the two that had witnessed Loki being his normal self. Loki kept quite not because of the spell that was cast on by Ginny, but every time there was questioning, Loki would instead taunt Fury and so, a muffle was placed on him, covering his mouth entirely and stopping him from speaking. It also prohibited him from casting magic, along with the cuffs and so, Loki sat staring at the floor in the cell.

No, the trouble wasn't Loki but a very furious letter from a very furious mother in the form of a very angry Howler. Two days after the battle, and apprehending Loki, we all sat at the long rectangular table inside the conference room, with Fury standing at the head of the table, and Maria Hill was watching from the television that was implanted on the wall behind him. Fury going over the details of both Thor's and Loki's department, which was commencing later on in the day. I was still struggling over the decision to join Thor, who was looking at me every chance he got. I had told Jacinta and Ginny of his desire for me to join him and while they were hesitant to see me go, they knew that I would regret the decision not to go. I still hadn't made up my mind as of yet, but I was coming close to a decision.

"As we are doing this in broad daylight, and in the middle of Central Park, obviously crowd control is a big issue. Potter, is there some way you can hide the fact that we're about to send two gods into space? Is there some sort of mumbo jumbo spell you can cast to keep it away from prying eyes?" Fury inquired, turning to Jacinta, who was sitting near the head of the table and Steve was next to her. Across from her, was Romanoff, who was leaning forward with her hands clasped together.

Jacinta, who was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, a white singlet, a plaid buttoned up shirt on top and a pair of grey leather boots, gave him a look, twirling her ring on her finger. "I'm sure I can come up with something. Keep the muggles at bay."

He nodded, turning to Ginny, who sat in between Barton and Romanoff. "Miss Weasley, I understand that you'll be joining Barton and Romanoff on their next mission after the mission this afternoon. I have confirmed it with Kingsley. SHIELD is lucky to have you."

Ginny, who was also wearing jeans, a grey shirt with red sleeves and converses, nodded her head. "Well, I don't think I could go back to being whatever it was I was being before taking over Ron's role, so I'm looking forward to whatever Romanoff and Barton have planned."

Fury had asked us if we wanted to join SHIELD on a permanent basis. While I was still thinking over the option, it was a shock when Ginny had informed us that she was heading off to Merlin knows where with Romanoff, whom I now called Natasha, and Barton, who was still a bit sceptical of us. However, he had warmed up to Ginny, and had asked her to accompany him on his next mission with Natasha, and Ginny accepted. Jacinta too, was joining SHIELD, leaving with Steve to Washington. I was surprised, but I knew that they had become fast friends and I knew that she would keep him safe, but also, he would keep her grounded. I also knew that Jacinta would help him adapt to the new world. Tony had offered me a place with him and Bruce, asking me to join as his lab assistant. I now needed to make a decision as I already had an offer from both Fury and Thor, and now Tony.

Times had changed, and Kingsley understood our decision to leave our jobs in the wizarding world and take up the roles of being the Witches Three. News had broken out all over the world about the amazing witches that help a group of superheroes save New York from aliens and so far, the muggle society was accepting us, for now. We still received backlash over many praises, but now that the world knew about us girls, we decided to keep it going. And by everyone knowing, it meant the wizarding world knew as well. Which brings us to the howler from a very mad witch.

"Ginny will be a good asset to our team, and I can't wait to work with her." Barton said. Ginny smiled at him and leant back in her chair. As she was facing the windows and Jace, Steve and I had our backs to the windows, she could see the sky. She frowned, tilting her head sideways before her eyes went wide. I turned my chair around to look in her direction and I too felt my eyes widen at the sight of a very familiar owl heading our way. I turned back around, and stood up, my hands touching the table and I gulped. I was wearing a printed pencil skirt that came just under my knees, a black ruffled blouse and black stiletto peep-toe pumps. My hair was pulled back into a bun and I had my ring and a silver watch on, along with the protection charm necklace that I had yet to take off but didn't. The others also had yet to take off theirs, but they didn't either. Jacinta turned her chair around to face the large ceiling to floor windows and stood up quickly.

"Oh fuck…is that what I think it is?" She stammered, walking to the windows. "Ginny, you did assure your mum that we were alright, did you not? I mean, you didn't tell her about me almost dying, didn't you?"

"No…I told Ron, he wasn't happy but Mum…It must have slipped my mind…But then again, Ron tells mum everything…" Ginny mumbled, her face paling at the sight.

"Oh Ginny…" I muttered. The owl was coming closer and I saw that the others were now staring in the same direction. Tony was seated next to Barton, with Bruce standing behind Tony. Thor was also standing next to Bruce, leaning against the glass windows that were facing the agents and their computers. Suddenly, all were looking in the direction of the incoming owl.

"Is that an owl?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…we kind of use them for communication, you know sending letters and parcels and what not…" Ginny explained.

"Like pigeon carriers?" Steve asked.

"Oh no…Owls are much more temperamental and they bite…a lot." Jacinta spoke. "Trust me, a bite from an owl is the worse. Never piss off an owl."

We all watched as the owl flew towards us, before suddenly, it crashed through the glass windows, causing everyone to jump in shock, reacting in a panic at the owl, and in surprise that something that small could break the glass. Ginny then stood up, waving her wand at the window, repairing it and the owl got up, flying around the conference room before crashing again on the rectangular table, a red letter in his beak.

"Oh Errol…you're getting too old for this. I always say to Mum she needs to find another owl to help him but she never does." Ginny muttered, stroking the owl. Errol hooted at her, as if he was annoyed by her statement. Ginny then paled at the sight of the red letter, and looked to Jace and I, in which our faces started to pale.

"So you actually use owls to send letters? Well, imagine that…" Tony said. "What's wrong?"

"Is that I think it is? Because if it is, I am not opening it." Jacinta waved her arms in front of her shaking her head. "Nope….no…no, nope…nada…not happening…"

"Oh that's too bad, because guess what? It's addressed to all three of us. So, one of us has to open it." Ginny stammered, before chucking the letter to me. "You open it Hermione!"

"Why me?!" I yelled, holding the letter in my hands. It started to hum and I knew that if someone didn't open it soon, it would explode and that was much worse. I sat down, staring at the other two traitors, who had also sat down.

"Because you're the sensible one…" Jacinta remarked. Ginny nodded her head in agreement and I scoffed in annoyance.

I sighed. "Fine…but the both of you owe me. Brace yourselves everyone. This is no ordinary letter. It's a howler, a letter that allows witches to yell at people. So, with that, you're about to hear a very angry witch yell at all three of us."

"Who?" Fury wondered. Agent Hill, who was on the television monitor behind him was staring at us intensely, like she was expecting something or someone to blow up. Needless to say, something will blow up, but not in the way she was thinking.

"My mother…" Ginny told him. I sighed, taking a deep breath before breaking the wax seal and opening it slightly. All of the sudden, it flew out of my hand and hovered in the air in the middle of the table and I could only pray that the room was soundproof as the voice of a very angry Mrs Molly Weasley filled the room.

" _GINERVA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT NEW YORK! YOUR FATHER HAD TO FIND OUT FROM KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT THAT YOU WERE IN NEW YORK HELPING THE AMERICANS SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE ALIENS! YOUR BROTHER HAD TO ASSURE US THAT YOU WOULD BE FINE AND THEN WE SEE YOU ON THE TELEVISION DEVICE THAT YOU WERE USING MAGIC! HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING?! OH, AND DON'T THINK THAT YOU ARE GETTING AWAY WITH IT JACINTA POTTER, AND YOU HERMIONE GRANGER! WE SAW YOU BOTH, RISKING YOUR LIVES TO SAVE THE MUGGLES! AND THEN TO FIND OUT FROM RONALD THAT YOU AMLOST DIED JACINTA! YOU ALMOST DIED! POOR ARTHUR NEARLY DID HAVE A HEART ATTACK RIGHT THERE AND THEN. HOW DARE YOU MAKE US WORRY! WE HAD TO FIND OUT FROM RON THAT YOU WERE SAFE AND SOUND! IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN, DON'T THINK THAT I WILL NOT THINK TWICE ABOUT BRINGING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILLING YOU MYSELF! HAVE YOU NO COMPASSION FOR MY POOR NERVES?! IF ARTHUR AND I DIE, IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING US AND THE FAMILY WORRY ABOUT YOUR SAFETY! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING?! IF YOU THREE RISK YOUR LIFES AGAIN, I WILL NOT HESITATE YOU BRING YOU ALL STRAIGHT HOME, AND LOCK YOU ALL UP FOR ETERNITY! Oh, and to the Avengers, thank you so very much for helping our girls. We are grateful for the work you've done and will continue to be. Perhaps one day, we can have you over for tea. Good day._ "

There was silence as the howler poked its paper tongue at me and then ripped itself up. I looked to Ginny and Jace, who were sitting in their chairs, with Ginny having a guilty look on her face and Jace staring at the spot where the howler ripped itself up in shock. Shock was also on the faces of everyone.

Tony cleared his throat. "Remind me never to get on your mother's bad side Ginevra."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

After the howler incident, things moved pretty quickly. The team was still in shock at the fact that Mrs Weasley yelled at the three of us from a letter but we didn't worry about that as we had more pressing things to worry about. Thor's and Loki's departure from Central Park, New York City. We all gather into separate vehicles, with Ginny accompanying Barton and Tasha in a standard SHIELD car, Hermione with Thor and Loki in a SHIELD truck and myself on the back of Steve's motorcycle. I don't know what possessed me to jump on the back of his bike, but I did, and conjured a helmet for myself, and chucked on my leather jacket. We drove away from the SHIELD building and headed drove through the ruined streets heading to Central Park. The clean-up had begun and I could see many muggles helping out others with cleaning the streets as we drove through them. We then arrived to our destination, and Steve pulled the bike to a stop, hopping off first and then helping me. He blushed as he did, and I chuckled at his cuteness. We had become friends, as well as Tony and myself, but Steve and I more so. I fiddled with the straps of my shoulder bag, which had not only my stuff in it but Steve's duffel bag as well as we were doing a road trip to Washington, making the most of the leave of absence, after the departure of Thor and Loki…and Hermione.

The other cars began to arrive and I turned to the truck and watched as Hermione emerged from the truck, a frown on her face. Thor and Loki emerged from behind her, along with several SHIELD agents. They began to walk to the edge of a bridge overlooking the lake and I noticed that Tony, Bruce, Steve and the assassins were following them. I walked over to Hermione, pulling her away from the others as they walked. Ginny stayed back with us, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing her denim jacket and also had a bag strapped over her shoulder that was full of her stuff. Hermione had a cardigan over her skirt and blouse and also her beaded bag. She was ready to leave, whether she knew it or not.

"Look, I know you. You'll regret not going. You curious about Asgard and your former life, and like I said, I know. So go. Go and find out about your past self, and you. You're the reincarnation of a goddess and you need to know just what that means. So go…take the chance. Don't worry about me. Trust me, Mrs Weasley now has it out for me so I expect that she will be keeping a close eye on both Ginny and I." I stated, and Hermione giggled. "But don't worry. We'll be okay. We'll miss you heaps but you need to do this."

"I do, don't I? But you have to promise me that you'll be safe. Don't do anything rash or I will come back and hex you." She mumbled, her eyes watering.

Ginny pulled out her wand and waved it over all three of us. We were then suddenly cloaked in a bright white light and I felt a tug inside of me and I turned to Ginny.

"A sense spell of some sort. Bill cast it on Ron, George, Charlie and myself. It's a spell that let's us know when we're hurt or in pain, or we need one another. So if one of us gets hurt, we will feel a pull and suddenly we'll know if we need each other. And then we find ways to get to each other. So, if Jace gets hurt, we feel it and then we apparate or in your case, you come down from Asgard to kick her arse." Ginny explained.

"Hey!" I protested. "I don't always get into trouble.

Hermione gave me a look. "Jace, trouble follow you..."

I shrugged. "True...You be safe yeah?"

I squeezed her hand and she nodded. Ginny smiled at her and we all hugged each other, getting into a group hug. After what seemed like hours but it was only minutes, we broke apart, holding each other's hands and then began walking to the group. They were assembling some sort of device, and I looked around, watching for muggles. I noticed that there were muggles starting to stop, staring at us and I pulled out the Elder wand from my harness that was strapped to my wrist and waved it above me, casting a muggle repelling charm and only keeping the group and the agents in the loop, so to speak.

Thor and Loki stood on a stone bridge, a circle of carvings beneath their feet and they both held in their hands the device that was powered by the Tesseract. It was design by Dr Selvig, Tony and Bruce, and Hermione, who had helped. Fury had let Thor take the Tesseract back with him, as it was dangerous to be left here on Earth. If it was in the hands of Thor and Asgard, it would be kept safe from the others and from the being that I had seen in Loki's mind. It was a dumb idea, for sure, but I had to be sure. Loki was a pawn and the being I saw was the reason behind it all. I knew that it would not be the last time I would see him. I felt bad for Loki, but still angry at him. While he was a pawn, it didn't justify his actions. It wouldn't be the last time I'd see him again too.

We all stood in a line, and watch as Thor grabbed one end, and Loki the other. Thor then turned to Hermione, and she nodded. I smiled then, as Thor's face light up so brightly.

Hermione walked over to him, standing next to him, and he wrapped the arm holding his hammer around her. Loki, who still wore the gag on his mouth and handcuffs, looked at her in surprise as did the rest of the group.

"Wait, Witchy is going with Thor?" Tony pouted. "But I want her."

"Tony, she's the reincarnation of Thor's long lost love and was a goddess. Sorry, but in curiosity won in the end." Ginny explained.

"You have us two Tony, so you'll always have a witch on hand. And Hermione will be okay." I assured him and he smiled. "But Thor better look after her, because if he doesn't, I don't care how, I will come to Asgard and kick his godly arse if something happens to her."

Thor then turned to me. "You have my word nothing will happen to her. That is a promise I make to you, Lady Jacinta, The Sorceress. You and the Lady Ginevra are welcomed to Asgard when the bridge is rebuilt. Until then, take care."

He nodded to the group, saying a silent goodbye to all and winked at me. I smiled, and turned to Hermione. My eyes started to burn, tears threatening to fall and I could tell that she too was having trouble keeping it in. Everyone had gotten over the shock, and I saw Tasha giving a small wave to her, and Steve tilting his head. Tony smiled, waving to her as did Bruce. I turned to Loki, and he looked troubled. His eyes then found mine and I saw a small flash of green and saw him smirk, even with the gag on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Hermione, as Ginny gripped my arm.

Thor then activated the device, and suddenly, the trio were cased in blue light, creating a mine portal of some sort and then, as soon as it started, they were gone, vanished into the air. After the blue light diminished, we all turned to each other, nodding our goodbyes. I knew that it wouldn't be the last I'd see of them, as it was goodbye for now. I turned to Ginny, hugging her tight and she hugged me tight. We broke apart and she turned to Tasha, who gave me a small wave. I watched as they left and turned to Steve, who was shaking Tony's hand. Bruce walked past me, holding a bag and I jumped him, hugging him tight. He chuckled.

"You and Ginny are the same." He spoke, hugging me. We broke apart and I turned to Tony, who looked at me sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and help me rebuild the tower? I'm designing an entire floor for just you and Ginny…" He mumbled.

I hugged him, throwing my arms around him. "Not today, but keep at it. There may come a time when I will need that floor and whiskey too…"

We broke apart and he nodded, clapping me on the back. The sound of a car horn made us turn and I saw that Ginny was waving from the window. I knew that she would be okay. Tony smiled at me once more, and then jumped into his Porsche, with Bruce sitting in the passenger seat. They waved to both Steve and I as they drove off. I turned to Steve and together we walked to the bike, getting on. I put on the helmet and wrapped my arms around Steve's waist. Steve touched my hand, before starting up the bike, taking off and driving out of the park.

"So, where to now?" I asked.

"Ever been to Brooklyn?" He shouted over the wind.

"No…"

"Trust me Jace, you're gonna like it."

I smiled at his enthusiasm and leant my head against his back. I couldn't wait to start the next adventure and I had a feeling that it wouldn't be my last. Well, if that's the case there is only one thing I wanted to say.

Bring. It. On.

* * *

 **Awe, it's the end...but now the fun starts! Send in your requests peeps! one shots and moments galore before the Thor 2 story...and don't worry, there will be one shots that I will write about Ginny's work with the agents of SHIELD and also Iron Man 3, where Jace will meet Happy and Pepper...so be on the look out for those chapters...  
**

 **Please review, follow, favourite...it means the world to me...**

 **Love bNd...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi,**

 **Welcome to the second part of the There You'll Be Series aka Life as We Know It. I will be posting this as a seperate story, but just posting these as chapters for now. Another story will be full of one shots but that's for another time.**

 **This chapter takes place a few months after the battle, and Steve and Jacinta are good friends...Ginny's one shot will be soon...just focusing on these two at the moment...If I have made any mistakes, please let me know. This chapter is a bit all over but you'll get it...I think...  
**

 **Again, requests are open! So if you want anything to happen, let me know!**

 **I own nothing but the story...Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Jacinta's POV**

 **Seven Months After Battle of New York**

Today was a not a good day. Well, in terms of having a good day, I was doing okay, but in terms of memories, it wasn't. Today, it was Halloween, well the 31st of October and while the US was celebrating the holiday, I had memories plaguing my mind since I had woken up that morning. Thirty-one years since my parents had died. Died, sacrificed, diminished, all because a mad wizard wanted me to die. And because I was thinking about him, memories of the battle had filled my mind as I tried to concentrate on the task before me. But considering I was on a rollercoaster about to plunge into my death, all I could do was scream.

"WHY DID YOU TALK ME INTO THIS STEVEN GRANT ROGERS?!" I screamed as the coaster zoomed its way down the twisted metal track and up into the air. I screamed as the coast began to turn around and around, going upside down and I could feel my hair blowing around my face. It had come out of its ponytail, and so my midnight blue hair was everywhere. I had gotten used to the midnight blue, and the world recognised me because of the blue hair.

It had been seven months since the battle of New York. Since the battle, SHIELD had been helping the city rebuild, as well as Tony Stark, aka Ironman and close friend, who was using his money to rebuild the city. I contributed as well and it was nice to see that the city was getting back onto its feet. After all, it went through an alien invasion.

A lot had change since I was recruited into SHIELD and became Captain America's partner, the Sorceress. Immediately after leaving New York to do our road trip to Washington, Fury had called, giving us our first mission, a joint task force with the Ministry of Magic taking down rogue death eaters and power-hungry wizards that were currently residing in the US. While Ginny Weasley, fellow best friend and Avenger, helped Tasha and Barton take down war lords, drug traffickers and bad guys, Steve and I took down death eaters and bad wizards. Kingsley had come up with the idea, and Fury agreed. Tony then joined us, helping whenever he could.

Seven months ago, if you had told me that I was riding a rollercoaster at a theme-park in the US with Steve Rogers aka Captain America, and that he was one of my best friends, I would have not believed you and hexed you in annoyance. But alas, there I was, screaming at the top of my lungs as I plunged in circles on the coaster. As our initial road-trip was put on a hold, we had decided to do things whenever we had time off. Not that we had much, but it was nice. I was able to create portkeys, taking us anywhere in the country and over the world. Steve had gotten used to using portkeys, as we used them for whenever we go on missions.

We had a routine, after we had arrived in Washington and it was easy because we shared a two-bedroom apartment near the Triskelion, Washington's main SHIELD Base. I was grateful that I was staying in the same flat as Steve, as back then I had no clue just what my new job with SHIELD would be like. After receiving orders, and going on missions, we had got into a routine of sorts. Go on a mission, come home, go on a mini adventure and be back before another mission.

I had celebrated my thirty-second birthday with him, and with Tony, his girlfriend Pepper and Bruce. I didn't tell anybody about my birthday, but Ginny had called Steve to apologise that she wouldn't be there and Steve organised a party. It was a nice affair, and while I didn't have many of my friends with me, I was glad to have Steve, Tony, Pepper and Bruce.

Steve and I become best friends and also I had become good friends with Tony. I know most about Steve's former life in the 1940's and he knew most about my life. I had shown him a world of magic, and he was getting used to it. Tony loved the magic, but I had yet to reveal anything to both about my past life. But, we were currently on a break, and seeing that I had never been to Disneyland and neither had Steve, we had decided to go to Orlando, Florida and spend the week there before our next mission, which surprisingly was going to be in England. Tony had offered his two bedroom flat and after I had created a portkey, we left, ready for the next adventure.

After spending the day walking around the vast magical theme park, Steve had coaxed me into riding a rollercoaster that, in my mind, was massive. And I was regretting getting on this bloody ride. Steve, the little shit, used his charm on me, telling me that he never had the chance to ride a rollercoaster or even the Ferris Wheel because before he became the Captain, he was a weak little thing. Steve had told me about Bucky, his best friend and his first love, Peggy. I told him about bits and pieces about the people in my life, but I had yet to reveal to him about my first love.

And on this day, not only was I thinking about my parents, but I was also thinking an awful lot about him. Red hair, kind eyes and a trickster personality that would make Loki look like an amateur. As the ride came to a finish, my mind bombarded itself with images of my first love, and I sighed, trying to push the memories to the back of my mind. _Not today…not now please…_

"How can you be afraid of rollercoasters when you fly a broom?" Steve scoffed, looking to me. "I mean, your skill with that thing is pretty amazing and yet, a rollercoaster makes you panic?"

"Well, at least with the Firebolt, I am free and not restrained. Here, I am restrained, and cannot move. If the ride decides to crash or Merlin forbid, flies off, then I can't very well get out. Yes, I have a wand but it's currently inside my boot, which is below this bloody metal prison and it makes it difficult to retrieve the wand." I explained.

"Or you're just a big scaredy cat." Steve teased, smiling at me.

I scoffed. "Steve, I've faced giants, dragons and three headed dogs. A rollercoaster is nothing compared to that. I mean, they don't call me The Sorceress for nothing."

The ride came to a stop, banging and clashing as it stopped and I jumped. Steve chuckled as the metal restraints lifted off us.

"Oh yeah, Sorceress." He remarked, helping me out of the cart. I rolled my eyes at him and stomped my way to the exit, and he chuckled as he followed me. We reached the exit of the ride, and then suddenly found ourselves in the middle of a busy crowd outside of the line-up to the ride. Steve walked in front of me, grabbing my hand and leading us to a quiet area behind a souvenir shop. There was no one around, as it was near closing and only a few who wanted one last ride on any rollercoaster were in the park.

"You ready to go back to the apartment? It's getting kind of late. We could hire a car and go for a drive?" Steve suggested.

We had arrived to the park early in the morning, after I had apparated us inside the park. Steve scolded me for sneaking us into the park as we both had the money to pay but it was easier to get in that way. I promised him that I would make up for it by buying many gifts from the gift shop and sending them to Ron, who had become a father and had a daughter. Steve relented, and I proceeded to buy out the entire gift shop because there was so many cute things for my goddaughter, and for my other godchild, Teddy.

"Or, I could apparate us back to the apartment, and we could do what the muggles do…uh, order in? Is that the correct term?" I offered, knowing that we were both worn out. Well I was, not so sure about him as he was a supersoldier. "I know you don't like apparation but we could always do the driving tomorrow. I need to visit the magical community here for potion supplies. Apparently there is one in the city."

"Yeah, it's called ordering in…and that sounds nice. It's just…It's not that I don't like apparation…I don't like the feeling it gives me." Steve mumbled. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it and he sighed, nodding. I leaned down, pulling out my Holly and Phoenix Feather wand and looped my arm with Steve's. I only used the Elder Wand, which was packed away safely in my box, when I was on missions, but I was glad to have the Holly wand. I waved it over us and Steve groaned at the feeling of being pulled, before suddenly we were gone and the white pristine walls of Tony's apartment was in our view.

Steve leant over the kitchen island counter-top and I cringed as he took a few deep breaths to calm his stomach down. Although he was a supersoldier, he still had to get use to magic. Over the last few months, we had been teaching each other things. As I was adapted into the modern world and magical world, I taught him various things about technology and magic. He in return taught me about manners and what the world was like many years ago. I like history, not as much as Hermione did, but it was fascinating to hear about the 1940's. And it put a smile on Steve's face whenever he talked about his past life.

He stood up slowly and turned to me, nodding his head. "I'm okay…"

" _Welcome back, Lady Potter and Captain. How was your trip to Disneyland? I trust it was exciting?_ " a voice spoke overhead and I smiled. As it was Tony's apartment, in which he stayed in when he visited Orlando, JARVIS was of course installed in the computer and security system in the house. The apartment was updated, with electronic windows and automatic doors, but it was also modest, which I suspected was Pepper's doing. The lounge room was small but airy, and the TV was installed on the wall near it. The kitchen and dining table went together, with a small kitchen island in the middle and three way cupboards and benches that went around it. The bathroom was in the middle of two bedrooms, one a black and white theme and the other was a blue ombre styled room, and the bathroom consisted of a bathtub, with an open shower and a toilet. It was a nice apartment, even though we were only staying there for a week.

"It was a lovely trip JARVIS. I've always wanted to know what the fuss was about and now I do. Is it possible to order in dinner?" I asked the A.I.

" _Yes. What do you prefer? If you like, I can order various options and have it delivered here for you. There is a pizza place just three blocks from the apartment, as well as a Chinese delivery. Would you like me to order from both?_ " Jarvis suggested.

"That would be lovely as I really cannot make up my mind. Thank you Jarvis." I agreed.

" _I'll get onto it right away Madam._ " Jarvis confirmed.

Steve nodded and walked to the fridge, pulling out two beers. The apartment was already stocked with drinks and food, so that was a bonus. I accepted the beer, not telling him that I don't drink beer. I took a sip, the bitter taste causing me to frown and he chuckled lightly, taking a sip from his. We sat down at the wooden table and I took another sip.

"So tell me, what's up with you?" He asked, causing me to choke a little on the beer.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." I coughed, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Jace, you've been occupied all day. You apparated us in public, despite the fact that the world now knows who were are and you nearly brought out the entire store and then gave gifts away. And I keep seeing you frown, like you're trying to push something deep in your mind. So, what's going on?" He asked again.

I sighed. "Today was a good day…but it's not a good day."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My parents died today, thirty one years ago. I know that Halloween is supposed to be this national holiday here in the US but to me, it's a reminder that my parents died to protect me from a mad wizard. And then that reminds me of the Hogwarts battle…and I keep having memories." I elaborated, taking another sip of the beer.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. It wasn't your fault." I mumbled.

"It wasn't yours either." He spoke, his hand touching mine. I looked at him. "In times of war, shit, forgive my language, happens. Whether it's taking down Hydra or a mad wizard, stuff is going to happen that we have no control over. It wasn't your fault that people died and it was not your fault that your parents died either. It was his, the mad wizard and to avenge your parents, you defeated him, making sure he would never kill again. I know…trust me, I know what it feels like to blame yourself over the actions of a mad man. If I could go back, and change the events, I would. Bucky might still be alive; I might have survived but we can't change it. You did the best you could, given the circumstance you were in."

I nodded. "I know...Hermione tells me that all the time. I wish she was here, but alas she's in Asgard. I wonder what she's doing. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure Thor will look after her and I'm sure Romanoff and Barton are looking after Ginny." Steve assured me.

"Thanks…" I said. I suddenly got an idea. "Steve, if you had the opportunity to relive a memory, from your time, what memory would it be? You know, a memory that had your friends, Bucky and Peggy, all in the same memory?"

Steve had been telling me his war stories about his time with the Howling Commandos. It was interesting to hear him help a group of misfits that helped bring down HYDRA, an organisation that was responsible for destruction, and infiltrate the HYDRA bases. He told me funny and sometimes sad stories, especially when his best friend Bucky Barnes was killed during a raid. Steve told me about the train incident, and my heart broke for him. I knew the feeling of losing friends.

"Ah…that's a tough one. I guess, when I recruited them. We had opened up a tab, and I asked them to join me in taking down Hydra." Steve murmured.

"Close your eyes, and think of that memory." I instructed. He frowned but close his eyes, a smile forming on his face. I retrieved my wand, pressing the tip to his forehead. He quickly opened his eyes, confused. "It's alright, I'm just extracting the memory. It won't hurt a bit. Close your eyes again."

He did and I pressed the tip gently, watching as a silver orb emerged from his brain. Reaching into my bag, which I still had strapped to me, I reached around until I found the object I was looking for. I grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out, watching it as it grew in size. Steve had opened his eyes and was watching me intensely.

"What is that?"

I got up, waving my wand over the pensieve, so that the memory went into it. "It's called pensieve. It allows us to relive the memories and remember the past. Most of my memories in this, and now I've added yours. So come on, up you get."

He got up, walking over to me. The pensieve was in the middle of the lounge room, and hovering just about our waists.

"All you have to do, is put your head in. Don't worry about getting tired or fatigued, as time passes very slowly out here. So if the memory goes for hours, only like few seconds passes here." I explained.

"How? How is that possible?" Steve asked.

"Magic Mr Rogers, can do wonders." I simply said. "Now, just put your head in. Oh, and uh, watch your landing. The ride to the memory is bumpy. And stay close to your past self. Things can sort of go wrong if you're not near your past self."

He nodded, but then frowned, tilting his head sideways. He then shook his head and step forwards, looking sceptical but calm and he grasped a hold of the pensieve and placing his head in it. I followed suit, placing my head into the water and sighed as I fell through the memory. Steve was next to me, and so I grabbed his hand. We landed with a thump, sitting on chairs in what looked like a bar. The scenery around me was full of soldiers, bar patrons and 1940's furniture. Steve gasped, seeing his surroundings and then gasped again when he saw a younger version of himself, sitting at a table in front of us, surrounded by men.

"Is that me?" He asked. I looked to the group, and saw that Steve was in his army uniform, surrounded by what I could only guess was the Howling Commandos.

"Yes…Now, just be calm and watch the memory." I stated, squeezing his hand. He looked to me, nodding and back to the scene. The group seemed to be boasting, drinking and talking loudly but it was all in good spirits.

A man, wearing a stripped jumper and a moustache spoke. " _So, let me get this straight-_ "

A black man that was sitting next to him interrupted. " _We barely got out of there alive and now you want us to go back?_ "

Memory Steve tilted his head. " _Pretty much…_ "

" _It's all rather fun, actually…_ " A man with a British accent spoke.

The man next to him nodded. " _Well, I'm in…_ "

Another man started speaking in a language I did not know and I turned to Steve. "French. The man with the moustache is Dugan, Gabe is the man next to him, and that man speaking French is Jacques. The man with the British accent is Falsworth and that's Jim next to him."

"Your Howling Commandos." I said, and he nodded, sadly, and I squeezed his hand again. We were sitting at a table pretty much like the table the group was sitting and we continued to watch. Gabe was speaking in French to Jacques, and nodded his head, looking to Memory Steve.

" _We're in…_ " Gabe spoke.

Dugan sighed. " _Hell I'll always fight…But you got to do one thing for me._ "

" _What's that?_ " Memory Steve asked.

Dugan finished his drink. " _Open a tab and join us for a drink!_ "

The group chuckled as Memory Steve smiled. " _Now that I can do._ "

Memory Steve got up and so did Steve, taking me with him. He held onto my hand as we followed Memory Steve, watching him walk through the crowd at the bar, place empty beer glasses onto the bar bench and then walk through into another room, walking to a man sitting at the bar.

"Bucky…" Steve whispered. I looked to the man, who laughed as Memory Steve came into his sights. The man, wearing an army coat and nursing a beer, looked to Memory Steve. The man had blue eyes, brown hair and a chiselled jaw. He was handsome, and my heart went out to Steve, who I knew must be feeling down seeing his best friend.

" _See, I told you…They're all idiots._ " Bucky spoke, taking a sip of his drink.

" _And what about you?_ " Memory Steve chuckled as he down next to him, turning to his friend. We stood on the other side of Bucky, and Steve sighed sadly at the sight of him. " _Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?_ "

Bucky shook his head. " _Hell no…That little guy from Brooklyn that was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him._ "

I smiled, watching as the two best friends drank together. Steve looked to me, mouthing his thanks at seeing his best friend again and I shrugged.

" _But you're keeping the outfit, right?_ " Bucky gestured to a poster behind them. I giggled at the sight of Steve dressed in an old Captain America outfit and Steve sighed.

" _You know what? It's kind of growing on me._ " Memory Steve remarked. The sound of singing loudly caused us to turn around, and I saw the group boasting loudly. Suddenly they stopped, and I frowned but soon got my answer as a woman dressed in a red dress walked toward us. Steve gasped at the sight of her and I knew that this was Peggy Carter, Steve's first love.

"Peggy…" He murmured, watching her walk past us as she reached Memory Steve and Bucky. She walked straight past Bucky, reaching Memory Steve.

" _Captain…_ " She spoke. I was surprised that she had a British accent, as Steve had never mention that she was British.

" _Agent Carter…_ " Memory Steve acknowledged.

" _Ma'am…_ " Bucky piped in, but was ignored as Peggy walked past him. I giggled at the look on his face and Steve smiled.

" _Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning would suffice?_ " She said.

" _Sounds good…_ " Memory Steve agreed. There was a moment of silence, and Peggy looked at the boys drinking in good cheer. Steve had a look on his face and I knew that he missed them all.

" _I see your top squad is prepping for duty._ " She remarked, her attention on Memory Steve.

" _You don't like music?_ " Bucky asked her, but her attention was still on Memory Steve.

" _I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing._ " She murmured, still looking at Memory Steve. I could see that Bucky was trying to get her attention but it wasn't easy. Memory Steve and Peggy stood looking at each other, if there was no one else in the room. I looped my arm with Steve's, watching as he looked on sadly.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best idea." I mumbled.

Steve shook his head. "No, thank you for showing me this. You reminded me that I had a good life back then, and now I have to start new. It's going to take time but at least I have friends like you."

I beamed and then turned back to the conversation. "Poor Bucky…he's trying to flirt with her and yet her attention is all on you."

Steve laughed as he watched his former best friend frown at being ignored.

" _So, what are we waiting for?_ " Bucky wondered aloud.

" _The right partner…0800 Captain._ " She ordered, and with that she left, walking out of the room and to the door, where she started to put her coat back on.

" _Yes Ma'am, I'll be there._ " Memory Steve confirmed but she was already gone.

I saw Bucky frown and giggled to myself.

" _I'm invisible…_ " He muttered. " _I'm turning into you. It's like a horrible dream._ "

Memory Steve chuckled as he patted Bucky on the shoulder. " _Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend._ "

Steve and I watched as Bucky laughed sarcastically and I laughed as Steve chuckled at the sight of his best friend. I sighed, seeing that Peggy had left and my heart jumped a little, remembering my first love. Memories then plagued my mind and I closed my eyes, trying to block them out. All of the sudden, the memory changed and Steve tensed up. Because I was too busy thinking, I didn't notice.

"Jace, open your eyes. What's happening?" He asked, the change of tone his voice causing me to open up my eyes. The scene had changed, going from the 1940's bar to pitch black, before suddenly the scene changed to a very familiar street.

"Jace…" Steve murmured. I let go of him, walking towards a very familiar house. On the darken street, it was one of the few houses that were still lit up. Ignoring Steve's protests, I open the front gate of the house, walking along the leafy pathway until I reached the front door. I knew that people wouldn't be able to see me, so I walked through the door, hearing Steve gasped and I heard him walk inside the house.

I walked through the hallways, to what looked like a lounge room, and I gasped at the sight of a man reading a newspaper on a recliner. The man had shaggy hair, oval glasses and was of a slim but stocky build. The man peered over his newspaper and I took a deep breath, watching him. Steve stood next to me.

"Jace, he looks…"

Steve was interrupted by the sound of a baby gurgling, and I looked upwards. Turning around, I walked to the staircase, taking it one step at a time until I reached the top of the stairs. There was a light that came from down the end of the hallway and I walked down it, heading towards the room where the light was coming from. Steve was behind me, and he gasped at something. On the walls, was a moving picture, and I could see the people in them. The familiar red hair, the green eyes and bright smile of the woman in the photo that Steve had gasped at. The woman was holding a baby, pointing to the camera to get the baby to smile at it. The baby wasn't having any of it, crying as the mother soothed it.

"I recognise those eyes anywhere…" Steve murmured. The sound of a baby's laughter snapped our heads to the room and I started slowly walking to the room. My heart then lurched, beating faster as we came upon a young woman, dancing and singing to a baby in a cot.

The woman had red hair, wearing jeans and a green sweater. The room was decorated in red and gold, the colours of Gryffindor and my heart broke at the sight of it. The woman was dancing and singing a song. I recognised it immediately, as I sang it to myself often, not knowing why.

" _Hey Jacy, don't make it bad…take a sad song, and make it better. Remember, to let him into your heart. Then you can start to make it better…_ " The woman sang. She then turned around and I gasped at the sight of her.

"Jace, is that-"

"My mother…"

Lily Potter continued to sing the song, 'Hey Jude', replacing the name Jude with Jacey…Me…

" _Hey Jacy, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get him. The minute you let him under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better._ " Lily kept singing. She then picked up the baby and I could feel silent tears begin to fall. The Memory Jacinta was gurgling happily away, looking up at her mother and they began to dance as Lily kept singing the song.

" _Nah nah, nah-nah-nah nah nah, nah-nah-nah nah nah, Hey Jacy. Nah nah, nah-nah-nah nah nah, nah-nah-nah nah nah, Hey Jacy…_ " She sang and I mumbled the words with her. I could feel Steve grab my hand and he squeezed it. All of the sudden, there was shouting coming from downstairs and I began to panic.

"No….no…." I muttered.

" _Lily, he's here! Leave this place! Take Jacinta and run!_ " I heard my father, James Potter shout.

Suddenly, a snake like voice filled the air and I began to sob, knowing full well who it was.

" _AVADA KADAVRA!_ " The voice yelled and the sound of a body dropped, and I cried out, dropping to my knees. Steve yelled out in shock.

"Jace, talk to me. Tell me what to do. Do you want me to pull us out? How can I pull us out? Jace, what can I do?" Steve exclaimed, dropping to the floor and trying to calm me but I knew that it would be no use. I had to stay until the memory was over. That was how the pensieve worked.

"No, we have to stay. The pensieve wanted me to see this, to remember this. I don't know why, I just know that I have to stay and watch this." I mumbled, trying to breathe but it was hard as I knew exactly what was about to happen.

"There must be something we can do. Can we stop it from happening?" Steve pleaded, wanting to help.

"No, we can't…we have to watch it happen. It had already happened. They're already dead Steve…" I whispered.

"Jace, what is about to happen?" Steve asked.

I watched as my mother slammed the door shut, locking it and then placing a baby Jacinta into the crib. She leant down, her hands on the bar, whispering softly to Baby Jacinta.

" _Mama loves you…Dada loves you…you are loved, baby girl. Hey Jacy…Be safe, my darling girl…Be strong…_ " She soothed to Baby Jacinta. Steve had then wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we continued to watch, crouched on the floor.

The door suddenly blew off its hinges, and a black figure dressed in walked into the room. Lily stood up, facing the figure. Voldemort, in his full glory, his wand raised.

" _Please, if you have mercy, take me instead!_ " Lily begged to him.

" _Stand aside, you silly girl. You need not to die, just the child._ " Voldemort hissed.

" _No, you will not take her!_ " Lily snarled at him.

He cackled, his laugh so cold in sent chills down my spine before suddenly, he raised his wand, pointing it at my mother.

" _AVADA KADAVRA!_ " He yelled, the room lighting up green and a piercing scream filled the air as the spell hit my mother.

"No!" I screamed, trying to reach out for her, but Steve held me tight. I sobbed as I watched my mother fall, her dead body in front of us. I focused purely on her, as Voldemort stepped over her dead body, pointing his wand at baby Jacinta.

"He just…. killed…without mercy." Steve whispered. "And no he's going to kill you… I mean, I know you're alive but…"

"That was who he was. He didn't have one merciful bone in his body. He was cold and cruel. That's why I was the one tasked to kill him. Not just because of some prophecy, but because everything he did, was to bring me down." I remarked.

We then watched as Voldemort attempted to do the killing spell on my baby self, only to have the spell back fire, as it rebounded of my baby self, hitting him and causing him to crash into a wall. The room then filled itself with a bright light, and I closed my eyes, and soon I felt myself being pulled out of the memory.

I opened my eyes, frowning as we were now on the floor of Tony's apartment, and the pensieve was still hovering above us. It must have returned us in the same position that we were in while witnessing the memory. I then began to sob harder, the tears falling from my face and I felt Steve move around so that he was holding me and that I could cry into his shirt. He was wearing jeans, a plain navy blue plaid shirt and his leather jacket. I was wearing a long stripped black and white skirt, with a white singlet blouse and sandals. After what it seemed like hours, my tears had stopped, dried out and I sighed, feeling numb. I then felt Steve lift me slowly to my feet, placing me on the couch. He then leant down in front of me, taking my hands into his.

"Jacinta, it wasn't your fault." My eyes turned to his, frowning at his statement. "Let me explain. You didn't kill your parents, as you were only a child. Your parents' death was the work of a mad wizard, and you shouldn't have to blame yourself for his actions. I saw the video, I read the file on you and you were just doing what you thought was best. You defeated him. Maybe you needed to see the memory because it was showing you that it wasn't your fault. Or something else, I don't know. Magic is not my strong suit. It's yours."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, for being in there with me. I don't think I would have gone through that if you were there."

"Anytime doll." Steve said and I rolled my eyes at his use of the word doll, causing him to chuckle.

" _Captain, Ma'am, the food that I have ordered for you has arrived. Would you like me to send it in? I also see that you are distressed. Shall I call for a doctor? Or perhaps Sir? He is in Miami, so he could be here within the hour._ " Jarvis suddenly announced, causing us to jump.

"That's alright Jarvis. We just been through one heck of a ride. And yes, send in the food. No need for a doctor." Steve ordered, releasing one of his hands and running it through his hair.

" _Right away Captain._ "

Steve looked to me. "Shall we eat?"

I nodded, smiling at his kindness. It was nice to have Steve as a friend and especially on this day, he was my saving grace.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third Person POV**

Steve closed the door on Jacinta's room, gently, as he didn't want to wake her up. She had fallen asleep on the couch after a dinner of Chinese food and pizza. It had been a big day for both of them, especially Jacinta, as she had to relive the horror of her parents' death, considering what the day was. Steve couldn't imagine living the life she lived. He thought his problems were bad, Jacinta's was worse. But if he was honest, finding out more about his friend made him like her more. To him, Jacinta was a mystery, a compelling one and the more he found out about her, the more he liked her.

His heart still longed for Peggy, but day by day, since they had met all those months ago, Jacinta was slowly making a place into his heart and while he was scared as to what it meant, he knew that Jacinta would be in his life forever. But the memory of her parents' death had left her spirits a little shattered. And Steve wanted to help her. But he wasn't of magic, and so he couldn't really do a really cool magic trick and impress her.

As he walked to his bedroom, an idea popped into his head. He sat down on his king sized bed, and looked to the ceiling.

"Jarvis, are you there?" He asked. While he was slowly getting used to both magic and technology, it was still surprising that you could talk to a computer.

" _Captain, is there anything I can do for you?_ "

"Yeah, uh…Ginny, I know she's with Romanoff, but I was wondering if there was some way to contact her, without anybody knowing. Jace kind of had a rough day and I think she needs family." Steve stated.

" _Of course Captain. Shall I direct her to her mobile phone? She was given one by Sir a few weeks ago. I can direct a call to the bedside phone, if you like._ "

Steve nodded. "Yes, that would be perfect."

" _I get onto to it now, Captain._ "

There was silence, before suddenly the phone by his bedside gave out a shrill ring and Steve jumped, before heading over to it and picking it up. The phone was ringing, before a tired and British voice answered.

" _Okay, whoever decided to call me at this hour of the night better bloody have a good reason._ "

He smiled at the voice of Ginny. "Ginny, it's Steve…"

" _Captain? What on Merlin are you calling me for?_ "

He frowned but shook his head. "It's about Jacinta…"

" _Is she alright? Has she been hurt –_ "

"Ginny, she's fine…we kind of relived the memory of her parents' death through this thing called the pensieve? She was trying to boost my spirits by reliving one of my memories but then somehow it turned into her memory. And it wasn't good…"

" _Oh, crap…I totally forgot about today. How is she?_ "

"She's asleep but I was wondering if you could do something for me."

" _Uh…sure…what can I do?_ "

"Well, you have a way to contact your mother right?"

* * *

 **Ooo...I wonder what Steve has planned. And Jacinta's first love will be revealed soon too, but I think most people will guess who it is. Comment if you think you know who it is. I am bringing the romance between Steve and Jace up a little, so that they are kinda together in the first few chapters of the Thor story...and Ginny meets Sam sooner too...keep an eye for appearances in the future.  
**

 **Please review, follow, favourite...it means the world to me...**

 **Love bNd...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all,**

 **It's been awhile, I know and for that I am sorry. But here is a chapter to make up for it and a special moment to make up for the long time. Also, a chapter for All Roads Lead Home is currently being written and will be posted soon.**

 **A few more one shots before I get started on the sequel, which will be about Hermione and Thor and Thor: The Dark World.**

 **OMG! Went and saw Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and it was awesome! And it gave me some really good ideas. Stay tuned.**

 **And as for the reviewer who asked about Hermione's use of the word urban legend when describing Thor, I figured that because she's a reader and a smart witch and when told that Thor exists, she's sceptical at first because although she has seen other things come to life, a Norse God from outer space seems a bit far-fetched and considering the things that she has read about them not only in the muggle world, but also based on the stories she's heard and read in the wizarding world (which will be addressed in the sequel), she did think they were just a legend. Does that answer your question?**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. This chapter is a bit short and part one of a two-part chapter. The next chapter is part two and is kinda funny. Well, I hope it is.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jacinta's POV**

The smell of bacon was what had woken me up the next morning. I had gone to bed, well more like I remember Steve carrying me to bed after talking to him on the couch. After our trip in the pensieve, we opened up about everything, telling each other about our lives. He told me about Bucky, his best friend and a little more of his relationship with Peggy. I told him more about my parents, and some of the things that had happened during my years at Hogwarts, including the Mirror of Esired, where I saw my parents. Though, I was hesitant to show him the events of the war and the many moments Voldemort had tried to defeat me, Steve knew about them, well most of them anyway. I wanted to tell him about Fred, and the love we had, but I kept him buried for now, along with other memories. There were some memories that would stay buried deep into my memory, and never will they emerge. I made a vow to myself, and to Hermione that we would never tell others about the events of what happened during the time when we were both tortured in the Lestrange Manor. All I could say was that I was glad Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband were dead.

I shook my head of unpleasant memories and frowned when I heard laughter coming the kitchen. Suddenly a very familiar voice yelled, and I stood up quickly, frowning.

"No…it can't be…" I whispered. I pulled the covers off me, checked that I was decent, and I was, as I was still in the same clothes that I wore the day before and rushed out of the room, running to the kitchen. I beamed at the sight before me, a tired but chirpy Mrs Weasley, yelling at her son, George Weasley, who was smirking. Mr Weasley was sitting at the table, talking enthusiastically to Steve, who was confused but smiling kindly. Ginny Weasley who was talking to her brother Ron near the kitchen island and I smiled at the two.

"What…on Merlin are you doing here?" I gasped, causing all to snap up and look at me. Suddenly, there was a rush of people coming towards me, with Ginny being the first to hug me.

"Jacy!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. She let me go and beamed at me.

Ron was next, engulfing me into a warm embrace. "Jace, oh how I've missed you."

George pushed his brother away, who grumbled at him and picked me up, swinging me around and I giggled. "Jacinta! You don't write, you don't call…my poor lonely heart has been lonely without your love…"

"You have a wife, Georgie, who would be quite offended if I sent you love letters. But I have been lacking in sending you letters. I shall not let it happen again." I giggled. He smiled, and my heart panged, as he was so much like Fred.

"Good…Now, this Steve bloke, is he worthy?" George said, standing next to me, eyeing Steve who was standing next to Mr Weasley. Steve blushed, and I rolled my eyes.

"George! Leave Mr Rogers alone. Jacinta! Oh my dear, you look starved and a little pale…Come one, I've made eggs and soldiers and bacon." Mrs Weasley fussed over me as she hugged me, and the pulled me to the table where Steve and Mr Weasley was. I sat down next to Mr Weasley and gave him a hug. Everyone started to sit down, with Steve sitting next to me, Ginny next to him, George across from me, Ron across Steve. Mr Weasley was at the head of the table and I smiled at them all.

"Jacinta, how have you been?" Mr Weasley asked, taking a sip of his orange juice. The table had been set up with plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, sausages and juice. Mrs Weasley, who was waving her wand as plates placed themselves in front of us, and food began to pile up onto our plates.

"I am well, as well as I could be. But what are you all doing here?" I murmured.

"Well, we heard from Mr Rogers that you might be feeling a little down after what happened yesterday in the pensieve. He contacted Ginny on that phone device, which by the way dear, you really must tell me the functions of that thing, and well, she floo'd us, and we came here by port-key." Mr Weasley explained.

I turned to Steve. "You did this?"

He nodded. "I figured you wanted family after what happened last night. I called Ginny, and she arrived this morning with her family in tow."

I reached under the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Thank you. You don't how much the gesture means to me."

He smiled, and he locked his fingers with my own, let getting go of my hand. I looked down, before picking up a fork with my right hand. His hand stayed locked with mine throughout the entire breakfast and while my head was wondering to itself just exactly what it meant, it was a nice feeling and I could only wonder just what the future had in store for us.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

My giddy self squealed in joy as I kept seeing Jace and Steve give each other looks throughout breakfast. I was pretty sure that they were holding hands underneath the table and I couldn't help but feel excited for them both. Jacinta had it rough in her life and Steve was the perfect thing to help brighten her life up and vice versa. From what I read about Steve's past life, it wasn't easy for him and I knew that he was becoming smitten with Jacinta. I crossed my fingers mentally, hoping that the two would live happy lives.

"So Jace, a game after breakfast? We came by portkey so we could go back to the Burrow for a game…You owe me a rematch after last time." George offered, looking mischievously at Jace.

Jace rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Do you want to get schooled?"

"Hey, that last match, you had me at a disadvantage! I demand a rematch Potter. You and Ginny vs myself, Angela and Ron?" George smirked.

Jace looked to me before turning to George. "Three against two? Doesn't sound fair to me."

George nodded. "You're right. Not enough players. How about the Weasleys vs the Avengers? Myself, Ginny, Angela…Bill and Fleur, who would love to see you and Charlie, who is currently on holiday and is staying at my place. Oh and Neville. He can join my team. And on your team, there's you, Steve, that metal man, the angry green man, the archer, the red head and…-"

"Luna…Unfortunately Thor and Hermione are in Asgard, but if Neville brings Luna, I want her. Deal…what's the bet?" Jace smiled, her eyes lighting up. I rolled my own eyes, letting my brother and best friend wager over the game. They always did, despite the fact they were on the same team at Hogwarts, but the two always loved to play the bet.

"Well, let's see. The usual, bragging rights and…you and an avenger of your choice works in my shop for a month. I've been wanted to take Angela on a trip for a while and I know how much you hate running the shop. And no, it cannot be Ginny." George wagered, leaning back into his chair. Mum sighed, shaking her head but this was usual…normal even. George would make a bet for Jace to work in his shop and Jace would make the bet for him to take her post as guest professor at Hogwarts. It would always end up with Jace winning and George grumpily being the professor with either myself or Angela running the shop.

"Seriously? You make this bet all the time. And Jace always win." I pointed out.

"Yes, but that's because she had you on her team. Now, all she has is her teammates and Luna. You're on my team. I'll win for sure this time." George said simply.

"What if they don't want to play?" I asked, looking to Steve who was confused. I watched as Jace pulled out her phone, and started to type away.

"Steve, would you like to learn how to play Quidditch? It's quite an easy game, I assure you." George spoke, looking at Steve.

"Uh…yes?" Steve stammered. "I'm not sure about the others though. I mean, they have their own lives, so I can't speak for them."

"Tony is on board. He's asking what time and where and what exactly is his role? Still haven't heard from Bruce but if he's with Tony, Tony will bring him. Tasha is on board as well as she's curious and Barton is always with Tasha. So, shall we play a game?" Jace smirked, putting her phone down. As myself, Ron and George were the only ones who knew what a phone was it didn't faze us, but my parents however, were confused at the device. My father reached over, picking up the phone and frowning at it.

"Don't worry sir, it confuses me too. That and everything else." Steve muttered. Dad nodded, putting the phone back in its place and sighed.

"Well then, I think we best be heading to the Burrow then. If this game is anything like last time, we're going to need all resources we can get. I shall head back and prepare my kit for emergencies. We don't want any accidents happening…or Merlin forbid, any missing appendages…" Mum remarked, looking to Jace and raising an eyebrow.

"That was one time! And besides, he cheated!" Jace protested. A noise beeped from her phone and she picked it up, sighing, but shook her head and turned back to us.

"Yeah, one time too many…" George shivered, his hands protectively moving to his crotch. I sniggered at his movement, which in return earned me a glare from my brother and a wink from Jace. "So how about it Potter?"

"Sure, but I need time to teach my time. They don't know how to play. And they can't fly. Well, Tony can…So how is that fair?" Jace pointed out.

George was about to protest, when all of the sudden, a voice spoke out and it shocked my entire family.

" _Miss Potter, Sir is arriving soon in his suit momentarily. He wishes to meet the Weasleys._ " Jarvis politely interrupted.

"Who the bloody the hell is that?" Ron screeched, jumping up, his wand at the ready. The rest of my family looked panicked at the sight of the voice and I heard Jace sigh, before looking at Steve.

"Ron, sit down! Jarvis is not a threat." I yelled. He frowned, but nodded, sitting down but his wand still raised. "Jarvis, would you like to introduce yourself?"

" _Of course Miss Weasley. My name is JARVIS and I am a multifunctional software computer program. I manage and maintain Sir's estates, and help out the Avengers and Sir in any way I can._ "

"Basically, he's an artificial intelligence program that can hack, manage and run anything. He's a smart program. And he is very helpful." Jace explained.

" _Exactly, Miss Potter._ " Jarvis spoke. My father looked confused, with my mother looking around wondering where his voice was coming from. Both my brothers smiled, in awe of the computer.

"Wicked…" Ron muttered. "Uh…who is Sir?"

"Tony Stark…and he has just arrived." Jace told him behind me. I turned around, and noticed that a metal suit had landed on the balcony near the big windows. Tony stepped out of his suit, dressed in black pants, a 'Black Sabbath' shirt and turned to us. He waved and I saw my family wave back at him. He opened the sliding door and walked in.

"So, what did I miss? And what this thing about a game?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

I will seriously rue the day Tony and George met. It should never have happened, but fate is cruel and now, not only was there one trickster who could seriously play jokes, there was two. The bet and the Quidditch game was long forgotten, as Tony and George seemed to have other things to talk about. And given Tony's skill at electronics and George's skill at magical tricks, it was a match made in disaster heaven. But secretly, I was glad that Tony was getting along with George. It meant that just maybe some people would accept the wizarding world.

Bruce had arrived not long after that, along with Tasha and Barton. It seemed that the group text had brought them all together, and Tony got Bruce to fly on his private jet, and Tasha and Barton were already in town because of Ginny. It was nice seeing my teammates again, but it would have been nicer if Hermione was here as well. Thor too. I could only hope she was alright in Asgard, learning about her past. I had told the Weasleys about Hermione, and while they were shocked, Arthur and Molly understood, and so did George. Ron was a little sceptical but he came around.

The events of the day before were ceasing to the back of my mind as my mood lifted at the sight of my friends meeting my family. As Tony and George bonded, Bruce surprisingly bonded with Molly, who had started making treacle treats and pumpkin pasties, with Bruce watching her and talking to her. Barton was talking about arrows and their functions to a curious Arthur and Steve, along with Tasha and Ginny were speaking with Ron. It was nice to see this sight, seeing friends and family. I had a family, and they were here, with me. I then walked away, heading to the balcony. I walked outside, breathing in the hot air and looked at the sun, which was soon about to set. I heard the door open again and I turned, seeing George emerged.

"Alright, Potter, what's going on in that head of yours? Your friends and us Weasleys are here and I can't help but feel something is up." George murmured.

"Nothing…it's just a nice sight to see. The friends that I have made and the family that has accepted me as one of theirs." I smiled at him.

"And don't you forget it Potter. You're stuck with us, and if Freddy was still alive, you'd be married into our family and then you're really stuck with us." George sighed, thinking about his brother.

I looked down, tears threatening to fall. I looked back at the group, watching as Steve talked away with Ron, and Mr Weasley who had now joined him. My heart panged at the sight and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the feelings that were forming for the Captain. Even though Fred was gone, I felt guilty. The trip down memory lane had along added to those fears and I found myself thinking about it. George must have sensed it because he grabbed my hands.

"Hey, look at me." He commanded softly. I looked at him. "There will be no guilt, and no second thoughts. Jace, after everything you've been through, you deserve happiness. And if Steve is the person that may bring you that happiness, then go for it. Freddy wouldn't have wanted you be alone. I know that what you two shared was special…but he wouldn't want you to spend your life alone. Steve is a good man and I am sure that you two will grow together."

"But that's just it. It's not me that has also lost someone. Steve lost his love. What if I go for it and he hasn't moved on either or he compares me to his first love?" I mumbled.

"Hey, have you seen the way he looks at you? That bloke has not taken his eyes of you today. Look, he's trying very hard now to keep staring at you." George spoke, gesturing his head towards Steve. I looked his way and true to his word, Steve was trying to focus on the conversation he was having with Arthur and Ron, but every once in a while, he would look at me. I blushed when he did and he gave me a small smile.

I turned back to George. "I haven't even told Steve about Fred-"

George sighed, interrupting me. "If Freddy was here, he'd punch Steve for looking at his girl, and then tell the world you are his but he's not. Eventually Jace, we all have to move on. Freddy will always be in our hearts, just like Steve's lass will always be in his. But if recent events were anything to go by, life is short. Don't waste it on pining away…Go for it. Tell him about Fred and your life with him. Just let him into your heart and maybe, it just might get better."

I frowned at his use of words and how similar they were to the song my mother sang to me. I realised that both George and my mother were telling me something, and that it was time to move on. The sound of the door opening made us both turn to it, only to see Steve coming out.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you? Uh, Mr Weasley keeps asking me about the function of a rubber duck. To be honest, I haven't got a clue." Steve sheepishly said, causing George to chuckle and me to smile.

"That old question? You would have thought that after all these years, he would know by now." George stated.

"Well, I kinda did never really give him the answer when he asked me the first time. It's research. Everyone should know the function of a rubber duck." I remarked.

"Well, what is the function?" George asked.

I frowned, looking to Steve and back to George. "You know what? I haven't the foggiest idea."

Both George and Steve laughed, and I could see George gesturing to me to talk. I nodded slightly and he smiled, before shaking Steve's hand and heading back inside. Steve moved so that he was leaning against the rail and looking at me.

"Jace-"

"Wait…I need to tell you something and I need to do it honestly." I sighed, grabbing his hands and grasping them. "Like you, I had a first love. His name was Fred…Fred Weasley. He was George's twin, and he was the love of my life. He was my fiancée, my best friend and my heart."

Steve looked down sadly, but I grasped his hands again and gave him a reassuring look. "He's my past. He died, in the Battle. He died fighting for a cause, my cause and for years I was guilty. But as George just recently reminded me, Fred wouldn't have wanted me to feel guilty. He loved me, just like your Peggy loved you and you loved her. They're our past, and I don't know what's going to happen in the future but I know that you'll be there, whether that be as a friend…or something more."

"More?" Steve glanced at me, hope in his eyes.

"I want this Steve and I know that we've only known each other for a short while but something about this makes me feel hopeful. I want more…with you…I like you Steve. So very much. And in time, it could become something more, if you want. I don't want to rush you and I'll wait. I want us to move on together, but I know that you have Peggy and-"

Soft but firm lips captured mine and gasped softly, but I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. Steve let go of my hands and cupped my face as my own went around his waist. His kiss was soft and I kissed him back, my lips grabbing his and our hands move again, this time his hands and arms were on my waist and mine were around his shoulders. We broke apart, resting our foreheads together. There was a little passion, which I think would grow but there was softness, tenderness and new beginnings.

"I want the same things you do." He whispered and I open my eyes, my emerald green staring into his clear blue. "When I woke up, my heart longed for my old life…my friends…Peggy. But then I've realised lately that this is a new world. And you and your presence helped me realised that. You helped me Jace, not only adapt to this new world but you give me hope. Hope for a better future and I realised, I won't that future with you. Yes, Peggy will always be in my heart, just like Fred will be in yours, but I think together, we can make a future for us. I want it…I want you…I like you too."

I smiled, before capturing his lips again and kissing him with a bit more passion than our last kiss. He smiled through the kiss, and I felt his tongue seek out mine, and I blushed but kept kissing him. We were interrupted however, by a male voice clearing his throat. We broke apart and I narrowed my eyes at our interrupter.

"Sorry to uh…interrupted what looked like a touching moment, but I believe, Potter, we have a bet." George simply spoke. I saw that the others were staring at us with amusing looks on their faces and a sneaky transition of money between Tony and Tasha. George gave me a wicked smile. "So, shall we make our way to the Burrow? Mum and Dad have offered the Avengers to stay with them at the Burrow, and uh, Agent Romanoff spoke with a man name Fury. Apparently he's coming too now. So, shall we?"

I turned to Steve. "You ready to play a game that could potentially harm you but you will still have an awesome time?"

"Not only that, witness magic at its finest. Also, we've swapped team members. Tony is now on my team and you have Fleur. Don't worry, I'll inform her." George told me, before stepping back inside.

"Why do I get the feeling that's up to no good?" Steve muttered.

"When it comes to George Weasley anything is possible. So, you ready?" I asked.

"As long as I am your partner and I'm with you, I'm ready for anything. Bring it…" Steve spoke, frowning at his words. "Wait, isn't bring it on? Or brought it on? I'm confused."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Captain. You're about to see magic at its best."

* * *

 **So cute! Next chapter is magic, magic and Quidditch! Now, there is a theory that muggles cannot fly brooms and that issue will be addressed in the next chapter. And there will be some funny prank scenes as Jace has a week to train her team for Quidditch, so expect some pranks to played. And more Jace and Steve moments too…And for those who are worried about things being too soon, do not worry. These guys will be taking their time, getting to know each other and being a new couple. And Steve meeting Jace's family soon is part of a larger part of the story. I have reasons for bringing things up and soon you will all find out. It's also another reason why posting chapters have been late because I've been writing chapters for stories that probably won't be posted till next year and for this series and other stories...trying to get them all done along with assessments for my studies. I have a plan and it's a good one.  
**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all,**

 **Okay, its been more than awhile...I know and for that I am sorry. But here is a chapter to make up for it and a special moment to make up for the long time.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Jacinta's POV**

"Quidditch is not just a game. It is the game…the game of Gods. Do you think that Lucille Hall or Esmerelda Higgins were just ordinary witches before they became the greatest living chasers in wizarding history? Or better yet, Viktor Krum and his massive guns being the seeker? Or even better, if they didn't join the ministry to save our great nation, just imagine what Jacinta Potter and Ginny Weasley would have done if they had taken the path of being a seeker or a chaser? But Ginny is on the opposing team and the opposing team is the enemy people! You have come to fight as free heroes, free you are. You will fight, and you may die, for this is no ordinary practice. No ordinary game. And years from now, when you're lying in your beds, or you're drinking at a dinner party and you tell people about this game…that you will tell our enemies that they may take our lives or the game! But they will never take away our freedom!" Ron yelled, looking at all the members of our team in the eyes and trying to inspire us.

"Ron, just how many times have you seen Braveheart?" I asked, staring at my best friend in shock.

Ron looked at me sheepishly. "A bit much?"

"Just a bit…" I murmured, putting my finger and thumb together. "But uh, nice speech. Just a tad overboard. Don't want to scare the new recruits."

It was early morning, crack of dawn and standing in a line in front of us, was Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Luna and Fleur. Agent Barton had joined George's team, after Ginny had informed him of Barton's remarkable talent with a bow and arrow and other various skills. And so, Ron had been placed on my team, and we were now teaching the group how to play Quidditch. Of course, as most of the group was non magical, it was a bit hard trying to figure out just how the non-magical people would be able to fly. Luckily, Neville and Ginny had come up with the idea of using enchanted necklaces to allow those without magic to fly a broom. The necklace was temporary and would only work while they were flying on broomsticks, but it allowed Ron and myself to teach Quidditch.

Finding the right broomstick however, was the tricky bit. But thanks to the wonderful Oliver Wood's Flying Companion Shop, we were able to set Steve, Tony, Bruce, Barton and Tasha up with their own broom. I had tried to persuade Fury to get his own, but he shook his head, stating that he was only going to be watching the game to gain knowledge.

And now, with only five days until the game, Ron, Oliver (who had humbly joined as coach and will be the referee to our game on the coming Saturday) and myself were teaching Quidditch the best way we knew how. Only, Ron, who had been watching way too many muggle movies (thanks to DVDs and Hannah's knowledge of technology, to which Ron still didn't know how to use) and decided that our team needed a pep talk and well, I don't think Ron is exactly known for inspiring speeches.

"If that's your idea of an inspiring speech, then you and I have lots to talk about. Didn't Potter ever tell you about my speeches?" Oliver remarked. "Forgive us, team. Now, Quidditch is a tough sport, and I have faith you'll live through this game with your limbs intact. Not that people have lost their arms or legs in this game before. Maybe a few eyes, and a couple of broken bones. There was one year where Jace had the bones from her arm removed, but that was because of Professor Lockhart and he was a git. So hopefully, there'll be no loss of limbs or anything of the sort."

I turned to Oliver, who had a perplexed look on his face. Ron however was trying not to laugh at Oliver's attempt to inspire our team but it was harder than it seems, and so Ron tried to cover up his obvious laughing by having a coughing fit, only to cause more attention to himself. Steve, Bruce and Natasha all stared at Oliver whilst Fleur had tried to stop her laughter and Luna had an amused look on her face.

"Perhaps the two of you should not be in the business of making inspiring speeches and leave the talking to me. Now, today we will be learning to fly, not playing Quidditch. That comes later, as flying is the key importance when it comes to Quidditch. As most of you are first timers to this, I will be teaching the basics and telling you tips here and there. Luna, Fleur, I know the both of you know how to properly fly your brooms, so I'll leave you to get on them. As for the rest of you, I want you to raise your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up!'" I ordered.

Luna and Fleur got on their brooms like a professional, while Steve, Tasha and Bruce did the action I ordered them to do. Tasha got hers pretty much straight away, raising her hand over the Firebolt Extreme broom that Oliver had acquired for her. It was not at all surprising that a broom built for speed was meant for her. She smiled as she hopped onto it, copying the same tactic Luna did when she got on hers. I could feel the surprise and excitement of being on a broom as Tasha had a look of awe on her face. She then saw me smiling in amusement at her and went back to stoic self, but still kept a smile on her face. Steve was next, his Nimbus 2012 hovering in the air, before it reached his hand and he hopped onto it, not sure of what to do next. Bruce was last, and at first he had some trouble, but Luna helped him.

"It helps if you try to breathe as you as you hop on. It doesn't help that the nargles are disrupting you and your friend. I don't suspect he likes it." Luna offered.

Bruce frowned. "Nargles? Friend?"

"Oh yes, nargles, ghastly creatures and they are being spectacularly cruel to your green friend." Luna explained.

"Wait, you know about the other guy? You can see him?" Bruce questioned.

"No, but I can see his aura and yours as well. He has such a gentle aura, when he's not provoked of course, but he seems kind, protective even. I suspect that we would be very wonderful friends, Mr Banner." Luna stated, smiling at Bruce.

Bruce was shocked, as it seemed that not many spoke to him in this manner. He turned to me, and I gave him a smile and he turned back to Luna. He called the Cleansweep Twenty-three, a slower but efficient broom for him, and immediately he caught it with his hand, and hopped on, marvelling at the fact that he was on a broom. He was a bit shakey, but he grasped the broom, and looked up, ready for my next instruction. I hopped onto my Firebolt, and lifted off the ground, keeping my face to them. Ron did the same, hopping onto his trusty Cleansweep, and hovered nearby.

"Excellent, all of you are now on your brooms. Now, we start slow and just hover around the house. Ron, Luna and Fleur, you're both free to fly wherever you want. The rest of you, follow me!" I instructed, flying low and slow around the Burrow.

We were on the lawn near the Burrow, and as I flew, I saw the changes that had been made around the land and house. The vast field near the house had been changed into a Quidditch pitch field for the game, including a stand for the family and various guests to watch. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, but it would for the game. I turned my head to see that Steve, Tasha and Bruce were still follow me, and they were. Tasha, of course, flew her broom with grace and was soon becoming a pro at flying brooms, and she passed me with a smile on her face, getting a little higher but still keeping steady. Steve was slightly shaking, but he soon grew confident and flew without any problems, and went past me, smiling as he did and caught up to Tasha. Bruce was still shakey and I slowed down, keeping in line with him.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Am I flying a broom? A real life broom? This is surreal. How can this be happening?" Bruce spoke, grinning as he flew.

"Magic, Mr Banner, can do wondrous things. Are you alright?" I inquired. He had stopped shaking, thankfully but given his alter ego, I couldn't be too cautious.

"If you're worried about the other guy, he is content. He has been, since I got here. I don't know what it is, but this place, it's calm. He's calm…and he likes Luna, for some strange reason." Bruce assured me.

"Luna has that affect. She's awesome, even if she can't dye hair worth a while." I uttered.

Bruce frowned, his hands gripping his wand as I gently guided him higher. "Hair?"

"Luna is responsible for this beautiful midnight blue hair I have. I mean, I could let it grow out and hope that my original hair colour comes back, as apparently that's the only way to get my original colour back according to Luna's hairdresser, but I'm kinda liking the blue." I murmured, taking both hands off the handle and letting my hair out of its French braid. I could fly my Firebolt handless, so it really wasn't a struggle. I then placed on hand on the handle and rested the other on my thigh, sitting up straight.

"It suits you. The whole world now knows you as the Midnight Sorceress, because of your hair and your eyes." He conveyed, smiling at my actions. He then tried to copy my actions with holding the broom, and so rested one hand on his thigh, the other on the handle of the broom and stood up straight. He seemed to like that position, as it allowed him control over his movements and allowed him to see more.

Steve and Tasha were flying ahead of us now, racing each other as we went around the house. Eventually, we were all doing laps, as Luna and Fleur had joined us, whereas Ron had joined Tasha and Steve. It was only a small race, but both Steve and Tasha seemed to be taking flying really well. Bruce decided to touch down early, landing shakily onto the ground, but proud of himself. Luna and Fleur followed him.

"Well done Bruce! You did really well!" Fleur spoke, her French accent shining through. She still spoke with her accent but her English had gotten better since marrying Bill. "Perhaps, next time, you'll be able to race with the rest of the group."

Bruce blushed. "Thank you, Fleur."

I touched down, hopping off and holding my broom upwards, smiling at the exchange. It was nice that Fleur and Luna accepted Bruce. In fact, they all had and I could tell that Bruce wasn't exactly used to having others accept him but like him, we were different and could cause damage. Of course, we didn't turn into a giant green monster when we get angry, but if past events were anything to go by, we had the potential to destroy. Not that the wizarding community did, and not that I ever would, but I think, in some ways, myself, the Weasleys, Luna and Neville all knew exactly what Bruce has to go through on a daily basis. Though, thinking back on what Bruce said about being calm made think about Mrs Weasley's idea of placing a calming spell over the Burrow was an excellent idea. Bruce didn't need the stress of worrying about whether he was going to be unleashed and potentially harm someone. It was why Bruce felt calm…well that and the fact that everyone made him feel welcomed.

Steve touched down, landing next to me and placing a kiss on my cheek. Since our talk, we had been discreet about our affections, and gave each other kisses here and there but it was nice to finally cross that threshold, and together, we were learning more about each other.

"I don't know about you, but that was awesome!" Steve exclaimed, standing the broom up and looking at it in wonder. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white cotton shirt and his biker leather jacket, along with his leather biker boots. In short, he looked sexy and I tried to control the urge to reach over and kiss him relentlessly and to have my way with him.

It was coming to the winter months, and soon, snow would begin to fall but for now, it was still Autumn. I was wearing a simple outfit, a pair of black jeans, a black and white striped shirt, and brown knee high boots. My wand was strapped on the inside of my cargo vest jacket. I pulled out my wand, shrinking the Firebolt and placing it in my pocket. Placing my wand back in its strap, I then pulled my hair into a ponytail, brushing it out of my face and turned to Steve, who was watching me. He then wrapped his free arm, the other holding his broom, around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Oh as if you two could not get any cuter. That's my sister in all but blood mate, so look after her." Ron exclaimed, landing near us and shrinking his broom. Tasha smirked as she landed next to him, holding up her broom.

"Ronald Weasley! I swear…" Oliver spoke, coming up behind him and slapping Ron in the back of the head. "The lad will obviously have to go through us all, as we all love Jacinta."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "None of you will be doing anything at all, because if you do, there'll be a bat-bogey hex with your name on it."

Ron paled at the sight of the hex as Luna and Fleur laughed.

"Bat-bogey hex?" Steve asked.

"Remind me to cast it one day, that way you'll know what it is." I murmured, looking at him and placing my arm around his waist, snuggling close to him. He nodded, and his hand gripped me tighter, but not too tight to hurt me.

"So, what now? I assume that's flying done for today?" Tasha asked, desperate to learn more.

I nodded. "Yes…that's it for today. I'm glad that all of you took to flying well, and we have the rest of the week to practice flying. I suppose I can now give you your allocations for the game. Tash, Luna and Fleur, you three will be the chasers. Luna, Fleur, I am counting on you teaching Tasha everything there is to know about being a chaser as you've both played that role before."

Luna and Fleur nodded, excitement in their faces. The pair grabbed Tasha, pulling her off. She walked past me, a confused look on her face and I giggled.

"Ron, obviously you'll be keeper, of course." I informed him

Ron nodded at that, giving me a smile.

"That leaves Steve and Bruce, who will be our beaters." Ron confirmed. I nodded. "Well, Mr Banner, it's team to learn Quidditch. I think you'll be an excellent beater!"

Ron clapped Bruce on the back, before flinching as he realised what he down. Bruce laughed, assuring the red-head and Ron sighed in relief. He then started to talk about bludgers and beaters to Bruce, and together, they walked in the direction of the house, with Oliver following, trying to correct everything Ron was saying.

"And then there was two. So, ready to learn about being a beater?" I turned to Steve, before waving my wand over his broom and shrinking it. He frowned at the move, looking to me before pocketing it.

"A beater? What is that?" H questioned.

"A beater fights the bludgers, who are these nasty little metal balls that like to knock people of their brooms. Beaters fly around, hitting the bludgers with a small wooden bat, thus protecting the rest of the team and trying to knock the opponents off their brooms. You'll find out more tomorrow." I explained, wrapping both my arms around his shoulders, and he followed suit, only he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He smiled. "And what's your role?"

"I'm the Seeker of course. I catch the Golden Snitch, another little ball that flies around." I told him. the temptation was a little too much and I gave in, capturing his lips with my own. He sighed happily, kissing me back, his soft lips pressing against my own. A thought in the back of my head cause me to break the kiss and he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are we moving too fast? Like is this too fast for you?" I mumbled.

He shook his head. "No…it's not."

"You've only been out of the ice for not even a year and here I am taking advantage. I know that I'm ready for this but…I mean, what about Peggy? What…ugh…" I muttered, pulling my arms down by my side and butting my head against his chest.

He sighed, lifting my head and cupping my face. "I know, and yes, I do still think about Peggy. But I meant what I said back in Orlando. I am ready to face what is ahead of me because I have you. Jace, before I met you, I was lost. I had come out of the ice, and into a world I knew nothing about and then I met you, and you're like this constant goodness in my life. You keep me steady and I'll be damn if I let that go. I know we have a long way to go, but for now, I'm going to keep kissing you, because as with any man who as a doll like you on his arm, I'm damn sure going to be milking it."

I gasped, slapping his arm as he chuckled, my face still in his hands. "Steven Grant Rogers!"

He smiled. "I know that it's quick, but I wouldn't change it for the world. You helped me Jace…you helped me move on and while I'm a little sceptical about the rest of the world, this…us…I wouldn't change it for anything."

I smiled, and kissed him again, starting off slow before a full blown make out was happening. I knew then that Steve was right and that I, Jacinta Potter, was falling hard.

Oh boy…

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Tony Stark asked for the thousandth time as we made our way to the stone wall at the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

It was midday, and due to the many muggles magical folk alike, there was shopping that needed to be down. And so, after the early flying lessons that took place earlier in the morning, we all had decided a trip to the shops was needed, and not only to the normal muggle shops, but also a trip to Diagon Alley. We had completed the food shopping, and was now on our way to the Alley.

As far as flying lessons went, ours went well. Tony was used to flying, and had taken to flying his Nimbus really well. Clint had also done well on his Firebolt Extreme, which funnily enough, was the same modal as Tasha's. Neville had his own, a Cleansweep, and of course, George had his Nimbus, which was a gift and still in good condition. Charlie had used his own Nimbus, a broom he regurely used when taming dragons. Bill of course, used my spare Comet, and I had my other one. George had allocated our roles, and in true fashion, I was Chaser, along with Neville and Bill. George was his favourite, a beater, alongside Tony, who relished the thought of hitting a bludgers with a wooden bat and Clint was the Seeker, with Charlie being the Keeper.

After flying practice, Mum fretted about the food not being enough for the guests and fretted about the state of the house. She was also worried that the muggles in the house would not like our type of food and so wanted to go to a muggle food shop to buy food that was good enough for all. Tony had insisted on paying for the food, and so gave her a credit card, to which she looked at confusingly. But as Bill knew how muggle money worked, he offered to go food shopping with her.

George and Angelica were staying in their own house, which was only a floo away, and with them, was Bill and Fleur, with Fleur's sister Gabriel looking after their children in their cottage. Fleur and Bill had decided not to bring my niece and nephew, allowing time for themselves. George's kids, however, were on a camp, band camp apparently and both George and Angelica were loving the kid free house.

Ron had his own flat with Hannah and their daughter, but closer to the city and only a floo away. Neville and Luna had their own house, with their beautiful daughter being looked after by Neville's grandmother, who doted on the little girl and had grown to accept her grandson. She no longer was the hag we all heard about at school when we were younger, wishing we could hex her as retaliation for the way she treated Neville. She had changed since the war, and it was a good change. Due to couple central at George's, Charlie had moved back into the Burrow, which was ideal, considering Tony had not stopped asking questions about dragons and how to tame them.

And so that left the Avengers, who were being put up in the old but comfortable rooms at the Burrow. Tasha and Clint had Percy's old room, with Mum conjuring another bed for the two to sleep in. Bruce had Ron's old room, with Steve in Bill's old room. Tony was in the guest room and I of course, was sharing my room with Jace, though I suspect she would spend her time with Steve. The only room that was left empty was George's and Fred's, a room that hadn't been touched, not even by George or Mum. It panged my heart but I knew Mum would eventually enter the room but for now, it remained untouched.

Mostly everyone had gone home, leaving George and Bill behind. Mum allocated jobs for us to do, with herself, Charlie and Bill food shopping at the local grocers and considering the Avengers had never set eyes on Diagon Alley, George, Jace and myself were tasked to show Steve, Bruce, Tony, Tasha and Clint around the Alley.

After saying hello to Tom the Bartender, we made our way through the bar, heading to the back, where the stone wall entrance of the Alley was located. Of course, as muggles could not see the Pub and the back at all, Tasha had her arm wrapped around my left, with Clint touching my right shoulder, Tony had his hand on George's left shoulder, with Bruce on his right. Jace had her arm wrapped around Steve's waist, leaning into him and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, which totally made them look like a couple. But as we were in our world, the chances of the Avengers being recognised were slim to none, unless the Alley was full of muggle-borns and their muggle relatives.

"Tony, you said you wanted to see the Alley, the place where we witches and wizards buy stuff." I reminded him, pulling my wand out of my harness that was strapped to my leg. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a maroon shirt and a blue denim jacket and black ankle boots. I tapped the entry sequence upon the stones in the wall, and watched as the wall began to open. Tasha and Clint removed their hands from me, gasping as the stone wall broke apart. Sounds of laughter, smells of various foods and cooking spells filled the air and colours greeted our sight as the walls opened.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." I said, taking a step into the Alley. "First things first, is Gringotts Bank. You'll find that muggle money will have no use here, so that's where we'll head first."

I led the group into the Alley, walking slow to allow the muggles in our group to see the place. Both Tasha and Clint had pulled away from me, as did Tony and Bruce, who were gasping around like little kids. We passed Eeylops Owl Oporium, in which Tony began to gushed about how cute they were. I watched as Bruce gently patted a multi-coloured barn owl, and it hooted softly back, causing Bruce to smile. We then passed Wood's Flying Companion, and I waved to the woman behind the counter of the shop. Hettie Wood, Oliver's wife waved back and also waved to Jace, who waved at her as well. Then the infamous Flourish and Blotts, a book shop and I saw that Tasha was very interested in the book shop.

"Are we allowed to buy books?" Tasha murmured, her voice low.

"Thinking of doing research on our community?" I asked.

"I'm just saying, both Clint and I would benefit more if we knew about your people. I'm not saying give the resources over to SHIELD but if it's just Clint and I, or even Tony and Bruce, who I'm sure would love to learn more about magic, and perhaps create technology for the magical community." Tasha pointed out.

I nodded. "I suppose that's a good idea. And yes, you can buy books. I know that we still have a long way to go before the muggle community can accept the wizarding community and without breaching Statue of Secrecy, but if it's just you guys and Fury, if he wants to, I suppose that's okay. But before anybody goes buying anything, you guys need money. Not muggle money, the wizarding kind of money."

She nodded and we walked on. I turned to Jace, who was pointing out the different items that were hanging outside of the stores and explaining them to Steve, who had a look of wonder on his face. He had a different look, however, whenever he looked at Jace. It was a look of wonder, but I could see emotions in his face. I knew then, that Steve was falling hard for Jacinta, and I could tell that Jacinta was falling for him too. Excitement grew as I relished the happiness that my best friend now had. She saw me then and blushed, before being bombarded by another wizard who had recognised her. I stopped, but she shook her head, and gestured for me to go. I knew she had money, both muggle and wizard alike in her shoulder bag and I let her be. I knew that we would see both Jace and Steve later on in the day.

I too was getting looks, as people recognised me and I could tell that it was annoying Clint.

"Okay, these guys are wizards, and I guess they probably don't own a TV cause magic interferes with technology. So, with that saying, why are people staring at us?" Clint muttered.

"It's not you they're recognising. It's me…or more to the point, it's Jacinta." I explained. "You see after the war, Jace was the hero, the saviour, and Hermione and Ron were part of the Golden Trio, saviours of the wizarding world. They recognise me because I'm the sister and because I played a part in the war too. Jace gets recognised more than the rest of us but it happens. And after what happened in New York, our faces, that is Hermione's, Jace's and mine were plastered in the Daily Prophet."

"When did that happen?" Tasha asked. "You were with us after the battle and Jace was with Steve? How did the community find out?"

"Their number one reporter and gossip queen Rita Skeeter has been following the life and events of our dear Jacinta since the moment she set eyes on her. Rita's animagnus is a beetle. It's times like that I wish Hermione was here." I told her.

"Animagnus? Like your border collie?" Clint asked.

"Yes…So, most likely Rita followed Jace and found out the story. Mum informed me when the story broke." I said. "And so

The story of how Jacinta, Hermione and myself helped the American muggles in the Battle of New York caused trouble among the wizarding world back home. Most wizards were confused at the prospect of witches helping muggles, not thinking of the Statue where others were furious that we were threatening the Statue by outing ourselves. Complaints filled the offices of the Ministry demanding that we be brought to justice or even be given punishment for the fact that we had used magic in public, just to save muggles. So, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, along with Agent Fury had come with an idea to keep the magical community safe and to explain how three ordinary women were able to do such magic in the battle.

To the magical community, witches, wizards and creatures alike, we were the Witches Trinity, a trio of witches in a multi-joint task force between SHIELD, The Ministry of Magic and the American Magical Force. To the rest of the world and muggle alike, Jacinta, Hermione and I were experiments from a medical facility and had been given magical powers due to experiments. For now, it seemed to keep the muggles at bay, and the magical community was safe and the Statue was still sacred. I had found out through Jacinta, who had found out through Kingsley. If it meant keeping the magical community secret, then I would play the part of an experiment. The world had yet to get use to the Avengers. I couldn't imagine it if the muggles found out about the magical community and that things they had read in fantasy books might actually be real.

"So is everything alright now?" Tasha asked. I noticed that George, Bruce and Tony had now joined in on the conversation.

"Yes and no…some magical folk still think that we should be punished, but they're mostly purebloods who think they control the community. But times have changed. If I'm being honest, perhaps the world be more accepting of us. I mean, we fought aliens and the world was alright. But then again, it might be a cause for another war." I spoke.

"If that's the case, you'll always have us." Tony spoke up, wrapping his arm around me. "Now, let us not talk about dreary things. We are now in your world, so come on, Miss Red, let us get some magic money and buy things. Daddy wants to buy an owl."

"Okay, never say Daddy again because that is creepy and why an owl?" I questioned.

"Because my dear, Bruce has fallen in love and isn't that method of mail? So, an owl? And we have to go back to that book shop." Tony rambled.

I smiled, watching him talk about the things he wanted to buy. As we made our way to Gringotts, I thought about muggles accepting us. So far, the muggles that knew about our kind were pretty good. Tony was going out of his way to help us and Tasha and Clint accepted me. But that was just SHIELD and the Avengers. But that little feeling of hope that one day muggles could accept our kind stayed and that was the best feeling.

* * *

 **So cute! Next chapter is a biggie, as its from Jacinta's POV and has her wondering around the alley with Steve...a lot of faces will pop up and maybe a POV from someone special, and more magic stuff happens...but over the next few chapters so much happens so stay tuned!**

 **Please review, critic, love, follow, favourite...if I have made any mistakes, please let me know!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails. Also, Flying Without Wings, If Tomorrow Never Comes, Once Upon A One-Shot and All Roads Lead Home will be updated sometime soon…so be patient dear readers, I will update all soon…**

 **This chapter is Hermione! We get to see what she has been up to and this chapter is a sad chapter folks, so have tissues handy...and although the movies and the books have this scene different, I changed because of story purposes and because it's more meaningful and you'll see what I mean when you read it.**

 **I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel…Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Hermione's POV**

Asgard was beautiful, majestic and golden. All in my years, I had never seen such a city or world apart from the magical community that was more magical. The people wore gowns of silk, dressed in colourful bold colours and they looked like gods, which they were, in a way. I seemed small in comparison to many Asgardians that lived there, but what I lacked in size, I made up for in knowledge, skills and magic.

If you had asked me nearly a year ago that I would be in a place that exists in books and legends, I would say you're wrong but here I was, standing on the balcony, watching over the Asgardian army train in the courtyards. Seven months ago, my life changed, and I found out that I was more than just a witch working for the Ministry. I was the reincarnation of a goddess, the goddess of healing to be exact and the former love of Thor, the Prince of Asgard and God of Lightning. Seven months ago, I had been called in to help save the muggle world from Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, and also the adopted son of the King and Queen of Asgard, Odin and Frigga, and the brother of Thor. I had also gone with Thor to Asgard, and since then, my life had changed.

Since arriving to Asgard, I helped with Loki's trial, speaking to Odin about the events that happened in New York and what Jacinta had told me about Loki being possessed. Odin, who was shocked to find out that he had been possessed, controlled by the being Thanos, but as there were only memories that could prove that Loki was possessed, Odin wasn't convinced enough, though he kept it in mind, sentencing Loki to the dungeons, a sentence that Thor told me later was kind enough for Loki, considering what he had done.

After that, most of my time was spent with either Thor or Frigga, who was ecstatic that I made the decision to go with Thor. In truth, I was curious about my former life, and I wanted to know more about Eir, and how I came to be re-incarnated. Frigga took it upon herself to make me her apprentice, as I once was in my former life and showed me around Asgard. It worked out, as although I was still spending time with Thor, along with Sif and the Warriors Three – which Thor later introduced me to – he was busy trying to rebuild the Bifrost, a bridge that allowed transport to other worlds, including Earth and helping the Asgardian Army train.

Frigga had introduced me to the library inside the palace, and given my love for books, the library became like my second home. The library contained books not only from Earth, but books from places I had never heard off, and there were books written in languages I've never seen or read before. But each book contained history, mystery and they were intriguing. Among the many books, where books about magic from other worlds, places and people. It was interesting to read about other magical beings, sorcerers and conjurers. I had found that the wizarding community were not the only magical beings on Earth, and that there were those who called themselves sorcerers, using ancient magic and being led a being called the Ancient One. I made a mental note to look them up, should I ever go back to Earth.

Seven months, three weeks and a day I had been on Asgard, and each day was the same. Woke up, bathed, dressed in long silk dresses that Frigga had made for me, in the library till lunch, lunch with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three before spending the afternoon with Frigga. Though, the afternoons with Frigga were different, as she helped me channel my magic, and taught me about Asgard. It was like I was in school, only I wasn't. If I was honest, being on Asgard made me feel like I don't do much, or I hadn't done much. There was also the growing need to see my friends and family again would sometimes be too great and sometimes I would visit Heimdall, the Gate-Keeper and he could see things I couldn't, like what Jacinta and Ginny were up to.

On this particular day, I was with Heimdall, and he was telling me about the avengers and an upcoming Quidditch game. I smiled as I remembered the bets between George and Jace and my heart longed to be with them. But the Bifrost was nowhere ready to be used and so, I relished the tales Heimdall told me about my family back on Earth, or as Thor called it, Midgard.

Heimdall was a peaceful presence to talk to, as he had a soothing voice and sharp manner. As the Gate-Keeper, his job was to protect Asgard, keeping any oncoming threats out of the golden city. Another reason why I enjoyed my conversations, was that I didn't need to tell him anything about myself, for he already knew, as he had watched me grow and saw me through everything I had been through. He knew about the war, the torture, and basically everything, as Frigga had ordered him to keep watch over me. In a way, he was like a guardian angel.

"It seems Sir George is getting along well with Metal Man. And in other news, the Lady Potter is progressing ahead with her courting with Son of Rogers." Heimdall was saying, watching over the large area of space that was in front of us. He stood, dressed in his gold armour and staff, an amused smile on his face

I frowned still staring into the space in front of me. "Wait, they finally got together?"

"It would seem so. Isn't that what you wished would happen?" Heimdall asked.

"It was…Wow…It's about time. Jacinta never did date much after Fred died. Some people here and there, but nothing too serious, and now she has Steve. He's good for her, and she'll help him." I murmured.

"It is indeed a good match. They miss you, for they keep you in conversation quite often. They wonder about you." He told me.

I sighed, trying to not cry. "I miss them too."

"It will not be long before the Bifrost is repaired. And then, I am sure Thor will escort you back to Midgard. Have you not been enjoying your stay here Milady?" Heimdall inquired.

"Yes! I have…I have enjoyed my stay here and I still am. I just wish Jacinta and Ginny, and even Ron could be here with me. Every day has kind of been the same and I guess I just wish I had my family, that is all." I explained.

"You do have family, though it is not the family you know. Have most of your memories returned?" Heimdall asked.

I nodded. "Yes…the more I spend time with Thor and Frigga, the more memories invade my dreams, only they're not dreams, but actual memories. I get that almost everyone here knew me by another name, but I still feel like a stranger to her. I know I'm Eir, but I'm also Hermione. I had different upbringing than Eir, one that consist of war, and terrible things and I just can't forget her and go onto being Eir. It's like I'm two different people and others are pressuring me to choose one and be that one."

"Milady, perhaps it is because they do not know the person you grew up as. I do, for I watched you and watched as you endured so much, but what Royal family knows is what I tell them. They did not see you be accepted in your magic school, nor did they watch you befriend the Lady Potter and Son of Weasley. And they did not watch you endure all that hardship, pain and heartbreak just to bring down a madman. He remarked. He sighed turning to me and I turned to him. "You said once that the memories that orchestrated the demise of Lord Voldemort were not yours but, in truth, they are. They not only belong to Lady Jacinta or Son of Weasley, but you as well. Perhaps, milady, it is time to show just part of the past that still haunts you still. And maybe then, they'll realise that Lady Hermione has a past, and is someone too."

"Even if I could, what memory would I show them? Everything that I did involve trying to bring down a man that was after my best friend. What would I show them?" I mumbled, agreeing to his words. Heimdall was right as I knew what to do, but even then, it was tricky.

"I seem to recall a certain memory; one I believe that will show the bravery that Miss Hermione Granger has to show. And it is your memory and yours alone. The only ones that know about it are myself, Lady Jacinta and Son of Weasley. I've never spoken about it to the Queen, for I knew that it was too personal to speak of it to anyone, including the Queen or the Prince. I must confess milady, that I am ashamed that I did not come to your aid during the war, and during your torture. If I did, things would have been much different. Perhaps you should show them that memory of yourself and Lady Jacinta, if you are up to it. It may seem like a lot to show, but it will show that you are different than the maiden we once knew." Heimdall suggested.

"If it's the memory you speak of, then I haven't shown anyone that memory. If I'm honest, it's not really mine." I whispered.

"But, it is. Lady Jacinta would have failed this war if it was not for you. You helped her, guided her and she thrived far better than anyone expected because of you and the friendship, the bond that you two have. Both of you, in fact all of you showed remarkable bravery during the war, and that memory, just showed strength and so much courage." He expressed, giving me a look. His golden eyes showed sadness, and a little guilt.

"Perhaps…" I agreed. I then remembered his words about not being there. "And you shouldn't blame yourself for not being there for me. It worked out in the end, but you had orders and if you had shown up, it would have been such a sight to see. But you shouldn't blame yourself."

He nodded. "Thank you milady, for saying that. I believe it is now dinner, and I think the Prince is most anxious for your return."

I smiled. "I'll take my leave then. I know what to do now…and thank you."

"Anytime, milady. You best leave soon, for the prince is now getting impatient. And he's stubborn."

I burst out laughing. "Oh I know…I'll see you later then? I want to know the outcome of the Quidditch game."

He chuckled. "I believe it will be a very interesting game and I am sad that I will not be there in person to witness it."

I gently touched his arm and walked away. As we were standing near the end of the Rainbow bridge, near the almost completed Bifrost, I had a long way back to the castle, but thankfully, I knew my way around the castle, and so picturing it in my head, I apparated to the dining room, landing with a loud 'CRACK' near the large table, and near Volstagg, who jumped suddenly, the food in front of him flying in the air and he stood up quickly, raising his axe.

"Who dares disturbs my dinner?!" He growled. He then jumped as I stood next to him and then huffed. "Oh…"

Fandral, Sif and Hogun who sat opposite him had all watched me apparate in, and because I had apparate many times around them all – as I was free to use my magic on Asgard without people telling me off – they knew the sound and Fandral laughed, as Sif smiled and Hogun smirked. Odin, the King and Allfather, sat at the head of the table and shook his head. Queen Frigga, who was seated at the other end, smiled, and Thor gave a laugh.

"I'm sorry Volstagg, for making your dinner fly. I wish there was a way to muffle the sound of apparation but alas, there isn't. And I am sorry I am late. Heimdall was informing me of my family back home. Apparently there is to be a Quidditch match between some of the Avengers and the Weasley clan. Oh, you don't know what Quidditch is and it's basically a game played on flying brooms…But, I miss them, so much…but it's nice to see that they're alright. Perhaps one day, when the Bifrost is fixed, I can go home and take you all with me, for I am sure Jacinta would love to meet you all. And the Weasley clan too…" I rambled to the table as I sat down in between Thor and Volstagg, Thor on my left and Volstagg on my right.

"I look forward to meeting them!" Fandral exclaimed. "They sound delightful, though someone will have to explain just exactly what a Quidditch game is…I've never heard of a game that is played on magical brooms, but it must be a sight to see."

"While it sounds great, I don't see the reason why. Surely by now, you've accepted that you're the Lady Eir, and that you have family here too. This is your home, and it has been a while since you've set foot in Midgard. Wouldn't your priority be to acknowledge your family here and not the ones you call family back on Midgard?" Sif remarked.

"Sif..." Thor warned.

"I am sorry if I've spoken out of turn. But you are Eir, and your home is here." Sif stated.

"Lady Sif! Your mother would be ashamed of your manner." Frigga scolded. There was silence and I sighed, as everyone was quiet. Sif nodded to Frigga and bowed her head.

"Lady Sif, I know what you're saying, but just I've accepted I'm Eir and that once upon a time I was your closest friend, it doesn't mean that I am here now. I've lived a life that I can't just forget because it's a part of me. You, all of you only know some of what I went through and I can't just forget it like that, simply because you want me to be a person I was years ago. Yes, I am Eir, but I am also Hermione. And like Eir, Hermione has a story, a story that is sad and terrible but also really wonderful and good. Eir died, and in her place is me, Hermione…" I spoke, standing up. "Which is why I'm going to show you a memory…one that I hope will allow you to see that Hermione is just as brave as Eir."

I moved away, so that I was some distance from the table and gestured to everyone to join me. Frigga nodded, waving her hands to get everyone moving and I smiled at her eagerness to get everyone to join me. Thor had a smile on his face as he walked over to me, standing next to me. Hogun, Fandral and Sif followed, with Frigga walking to Odin and together they walked over. Volstagg was the last one, and he stood up, turning around with a large chicken leg in his hand.

"Can I still eat this?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Volstagg, you'll be able to eat it after. Where we're going, it's not wise to bring food." I told him. He grunted, before placing the chicken leg onto the table and joining us. He stood next to Hogun, and nodded to Odin, who was standing next to him.

It was strange that Odin had joined us, for he didn't have much contact with me, other than allowing me to stay on Asgard. He didn't say much whenever I was in his presence, only speaking a few words to me and mainly only speaking to either Frigga or Thor. The fact that they were all there to watch, made me a little nervous, but Heimdall was right. I needed to convince them that while I was Eir, I am also Hermione.

I then reached into my shoulder bag, one that I hardly ever leave alone and reached inside. Everyone knew about my bag, and so weren't shocked that my arm went completely inside, gently pulling out a large circler bowl, and allowing it to float. Grabbing my wand, I waved it over the bowl, enlarging it so that it would be able to fit everyone's head. The pensieve glowed a mixture of blue, white and black as it grew, and I could tell some were confused, except for Frigga and surprisingly, Odin. Frigga may have known about the pensieve due to her dealings with our magical community, considering she was of magic herself, but I didn't know Odin knew what it was.

"What is that Milady?" Thor asked.

"It is called a pensieve, my son. It's an object that the wand-wielders use to show memories. I have only witness a pensieve being used once in my lifetime, and it is like you're living the real life actions of the memory, only you're not. You're witnessing it." Odin explained.

"King Odin is right. A pensieve allows a witch, like myself, to show memories. It is fairly simple as all you have to do is put your head and basically fall into the memory. I'll be showing you a memory that happened during the Second Wizarding War, were Jacinta defeated Voldemort." I added.

"But what would you have to show us? We already know about the war that you were in, so why would you show us what I assume would be a terrible time for you?" Sif wondered.

I sighed. "Just because you know about the war, doesn't mean you know everything. Heimdall did not tell you everything, despite his orders to do so. You only know what either myself or Heimdall has told you. You don't know everything that I went through during the war."

"What do you mean by everything?" Thor asked.

"You don't about the torture, the pain that myself and Jacinta endured. You don't know about how a mad and cruel woman branding us with foul names and that I have to cast a glamour spell to cover up that scar, along with every other scar every day." I whispered, waving my wand over my arm and showing them the 'MUDBLOOD' scar. This also caused the scars on my skin to show, little marks upon my skin from curses and creatures that attacked me during the Hogwarts battle.

As I was wearing a simple off-white embroidered gold pleated gown that only covered my shoulders, but not my arms and it went all the way down to my feet, so everyone could see my arms and the scars they bared. If I was honest, removing the glamour spell was a relief, as it was tiring to cast it every day. Back on Earth, I didn't have to as I wore clothing that covered my arms all the way down to the wrist or sometimes the elbow, with the wand harness strapped to my wrist, covering the scar. But the fashion on Asgard was a little flashy, not that I minded wearing dresses but they were also mostly either strapless or only covered the shoulders. And so, I had taken up the habit of casting the glamour spell to cover the scars that can be seen.

Thor reached out and touched my arm, touching the foul word and squeezed my arm. "Whoever did this to you, will pay with their lives."

"They have…she died, in the war, defeated by Ginny's mother of all people. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead, so do not worry." I assured him, reaching my hand up to touch his face.

He nodded. "Good. When we see the Lady Ginevra, I shall reward her mother well."

"I think she'll like you, for Mrs Weasley is the only mother I have left." My voice broke, but I took a deep breath. Thor frowned but I continued. "Bellatrix Lestrange didn't just torture myself and Jacinta…she killed my parents right before our eyes in their manor, and what's worse, they died without ever remembering their daughter."

Gasps could be heard around the room, and Thor looked at me with shock. I kept my eyes on him, my tears falling silently as I remembered my parents' death.

To say I hated the Lestrange Family was an understatement, for they had done more than just torture me before the Hogwarts Battle all those years ago. While on the run, we had been captured by Snatchers, and handed over to Bellatrix and her family. Bellatrix had decided she wanted to have fun, and so she did, casting numerous spells on not only myself because of my blood status, but also on Jacinta, all while Ron was in the dungeons with Mr Ollivander and Luna Lovegood who was there with him.

The torture I could take, but when she ordered her brother in law to retrieve my parents, who had no memory of me, their daughter, I couldn't take it anymore. I had bargained with Bellatrix, and so did Jacinta, who offered her life for theirs, but Bellatrix didn't listen, and killed them. I watched my parents die while lying on the floor in pain and I didn't do a thing to save them. It broke my heart to remove their memories and send them on their way, but even then, they couldn't escape the rising chaos and so, they died. What was worse, was that they didn't know why. I didn't know what to feel guiltier about; the fact that my parents died because of me, or that my parents died because of me and they didn't know who I was.

"Why…didn't you tell me? I thought your parents were alive, but they didn't know who you were, for you removed their memories." Thor murmured.

"They were. They were living in Australia, but even then they were found. And what's worse, they died without knowing why and that I was their daughter." I said. I sighed, turning away and looking at the people around me. The overwhelming emotion of pity were in their eyes and I closed mine, taking a deep breath before opening them again. I let go of Thor and placed my hands by my side.

"Is that the memory you're showing us? Milady, if that's what it takes to make me believe you're brave, then I wish not to see it. You are already brave for telling us about your parents. You need not to convince us that Hermione is brave and anyone who says different will have to deal with me." Fandral remarked. Volstagg shook his head in agreement and Hogun bowed his head. Sif gave me a sad look before giving a nod once. Frigga, who stood next to me, smiled and gently touched my arm and Odin stared, not giving anything away.

"No, that's not the memory I wanted to show you. It's another and yes, it's a little sad but I think it sums up Jacinta and myself perfectly, and showcases our friendship and why our bond will never break. But thank you for that Fandral." I bowed my head to him and he smiled. "Alright, all of you, step up and just put your head in. You can rest your hands on the edge of the pensieve bowl if you wish, but all you have to do is put your head into the water."

I walked to the pensieve, and placed my wand back on my wrist harness, before plunging my head into the water. I fell, before landing with a thump in the memory. One by one, the others followed, with Thor coming next, then Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Frigga, Odin and finally Sif. They landed, some of them needing a moment to gather themselves, but once they did, I watched as they all took in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Volstagg asked, as the area became even more clear as the memory began.

"The Forbidden Forest." I told them, staring ahead, watching as two figures emerged from the darkness of the forest. Trees formed, and mossy green grass showed beneath our feet. There was fog appearing as the memory became clearer. Suddenly, two shapes emerged, and I knew immediately what it was. The others all stared at the incoming figures and I heard some of them gasp. The figures were women with familiar features.

"Milady, it is you…" He whispered and I nodded, walking towards the younger version of me.

"Stay close to me, and to the memory me." I instructed.

"Is that Lady Jacinta?" Frigga asked, as the face of the other woman become clear. I nodded.

I stopped, standing a few feet away and in front of them. My younger self was dirty, covered in grime, blood and wounds, and Jacinta was the same, only wore her rusty pair of glasses, her hair was black and she was small and skinny. I felt Thor stand next to me, and he grabbed my hand, and I gave him a look, before turning back and watching as my younger self began to talk.

" _If only we could run away, and never come back. If only we could have stayed in that tent, without anyone knowing where we were. I don't want you to do this Jace, because if you do, you'll never come back_." Memory Hermione whispered, staring into the darkness of the forest, but really she looked like she was staring at me.

" _We can't…you and I both know that if we do, this war will never end. And it has to end. It needs to end now. He cannot go on any longer._ " Jacinta murmured. " _You know this…_ "

Memory Hermione nodded. " _I do…but Jace, I cannot…I cannot lose you. We already lost so many and…_ "

My younger self began to cry, and I saw Jacinta pull me into a hug.

" _No! No tears! We have to be brave, and we have to be strong. We both know that this is the only way to defeat him. You knew before I did and you tried so hard to spare me, but now the time has come._ " Jacinta mumbled. Memory me pulled away.

" _I spared you because I did not want to lose you. You're my best friend Jace, and the only family I have left. And I really don't want you die, because the moment you walk through those woods and find him, he'll kill you._ " Memory Hermione muttered.

" _I know…but it's the only way to destroy the last Horcrux. You know, when Professor Dumbledore taught me about these things, never in a million years did I imagine I would be one. Though, I realise now that he was only keeping that from me so that I would be ready. And I am amazed that you figured it out before I did. If I am glad of one thing in my life, was that I am glad I had clever friend like you._ " Jacinta voiced.

" _I wish I didn't, for I would have tried to find another way._ " Memory Hermione mumbled. " _And as for being clever, I'm not, because I can't save you. If I was the cleverest witch of her age, I would have come up with a way to save you and I didn't, so I feel like such a failure._ "

Jacinta shook her head. " _You are not a failure. And you have saved me, countless times. Everything I've been through would have so much worse if you were not there. Who was it that found out about the basilisk living in the Chamber? You…Who was it that helped me find countless ways to defeat the dragon in the Twiwizard Tournament and knocked some sense into myself and Ron? You…You were there when we thought we were saving Sirius, and then afterwards, when he died, you were there to help me through my grief. And then, we were together on the run, hunting down the Horcruxes. Even our first year, you helped me get through those tasks to find the Philosopher's Stone and let's not forget the time you punched Draco Malfoy…now that was just brilliant._ "

Memory me laughed as Jacinta smiled.

" _You have been there for me and through so much. I would have perished if it wasn't for you. And even now, you're trying to find a way to save my arse. But you and I both know that there isn't another way. I have to die…and he has to do it. And then, the horcrux will be destroyed and you'll be able to finish him. And I want you to not hold back, for he deserves everything you give him and more._ " Jacinta spoke.

" _Ron and I will not fail you, and I will finish if it is the last thing I do._ " Memory me vowed.

" _Good…and it won't be the last thing you do, because you'll survive._ " Jacinta touched Memory Hermione's cheek. " _You'll go on to live, and live well. You'll go on to become a fantastic Auror, or Unspeakable, then become the Head, before finally taking over the Ministry as Minister of Magic._ "

" _Oh, that's a bit too much…maybe just Auror and then Minister._ " Memory Hermione joked.

" _You deserve it all…just one thing for me. One last thing…_ " Jacinta whispered.

" _Anything…_ "

Jacinta sighed. " _Tell our story…to your kids, your grandkids…tell the story of how their mother's amazing friend Jacinta Potter was an awesome troublemaker that was up to no good and got their mum in trouble countless times. Tell our story…and if your kids do turn out to be troublemakers and jokers, tell them their aunt Jace and their Uncle Fred were the best ones. Because it's knowing that you'll have a future and that I'll be with Fred that's giving me the confidence to do this._ "

"Fred?" Thor asked.

"Jacinta's first love and boyfriend. He died, in the battle, just before this happened. Jacinta was devastated and then she found out that the last horcrux was herself. The other was Voldemort's snake, but we killed it, with the help of Neville Longbottom, a good friend of ours." I explained. "Did Heimdall tell you what a Horcrux was?"

Nods came from Frigga, Odin and Thor, but the others were a little confused.

"A horcrux is made when one does the foulest act possible, like killing someone and then splitting their soul apart, before placing into an object of meaning. Voldemort had seven, and when Voldemort tried to kill Jacinta all those years ago, he created the last horcrux…Her…though, no one knew about it until many years later." I told them. "I found out about it while we were searching for the others, in Godric's Hollow, Jacinta's birthplace, and where her parents were killed."

"Poor girl…but she is alive…how is it that she lived when she's supposed to die because if this horcrux she has inside her? Does she still have it? If that's the case wouldn't that mean Voldemort is alive?" Fandral questioned.

"She did die, and it killed the piece of Voldemort's soul inside her, but it also made her the Mistress of Death." I replied.

"The Lady Jacinta is the Mistress? Why did you not inform us?" Frigga asked.

I frowned, wondering how Frigga could possibly know about Mistress of Death, but then Thor spoke, making me turn to him.

"I had only found out while on Midguard, but I am confident that Lady Potter can control her actions as the Mistress. She is wise and very smart. She will do well." Thor assured his parents.

I wanted to ask more, but the girls in front of us had spoken again, and we all went silent as we continued to watch.

" _I'm scared, Hermione…_ " Jacinta whispered.

" _You'd be crazy not to be. You're about to die, and you know what? As someone wise once said, 'Death is nothing, but the next great adventure…so greet him with a smile, and give them hell'. And knowing you, you will._ " Memory Hermione smirked.

Jacinta pulled out an object and I smiled. It was the Golden Snitch, all in its shiny glory though looking a little worse for wear.

" _I finally figured out why Dumbledore left me this. You told me once that it had flesh memories and it took me awhile to realised that by flesh doesn't usually mean by hand. Remember my first game?_ " Jacinta asked.

" _You swallowed it, and then spat it back out._ " Memory me remembered. " _But you already tried that. You put your tongue on it and it gave you those words. 'I Open At The Close'._ "

" _Exactly…_ " Jacinta then put the Snitch in her mouth, before pulling it back out and together they watched as the Snitch opened, before revealing to be the Resurrection Stone.

"She has the Stone…it has been years since I have seen it." Odin spoke. "Does she still have it, given her duties as Mistress?"

I nodded, and he sighed. "Then it is in good hands."

"You know the story about the Deathly Hallows?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was there when they were made. Your friend has taken on such a huge role, but given what we know about her, I, like Thor, am confident as well."

Jacinta pulled out the Stone, before placing it in her hands, and looking over to memory me, who grabbed her hand. With the stone in between their combined hands, the girls gasped as ghostly figures appeared around them. I then felt my heart broke, when the ghostly figures of our parents, and loved ones stepped in our view. Lily Potter, with green eyes like her daughter stepped in front of the girls, and standing beside her was James, Jacinta's dad. Sirius, Remus, Fred…and lastly, my parents.

"Who are these people? What are they?" Volstagg asked.

"They're ghosts, in a way. Jacinta's parents, Sirius and Remus – who were old dear friends of ours. Fred, with his red hair and cheeky look…and the other couple…" My voice broke.

"Your parents…" Thor finished and I nodded.

Memory me started to sob the moment she saw them and Jacinta stared at her mother, trying not to break down.

" _You have come so far…the both of you…I'm so proud of what you've accomplished. You're nearly there._ " Lily murmured.

" _You've done so much, and so much more than we ever could have anticipated._ " James spoke next, smiling.

" _Does it hurt?_ " Jacinta whispered.

" _It's quicker than falling asleep…and there is no pain, only peace._ " Sirius assured her.

" _Remus, your son…_ " Jacinta began.

" _If all works well, I believe Hermione here will tell him just what his mother and father died for and how they lived. He'll know that his parents died for a good cause and they were brave_." Remus interrupted.

" _Mum…Dad…I'm so sorry. I should have saved you…I should have never taken your memories away…I-_ " Memory me rambled.

" _Stop…do not blame yourself my love…you did what you thought was best and I know that you were trying to protect us. We are so proud of you, and everything you've done. Who would have thought that we'd have a powerful and remarkable witch for a daughter? We are so lucky to have you and that you'll continue to live. So do not blame yourself. Our deaths were not your fault. And the best thing you can do to make it up for us, is to live and live well._ " My father spoke, stepping forwards and looking down on memory me.

Jacinta then looked at her mother. " _Will you all be there? Stay close? Stay by my side?_ "

" _We never left…I'll see you soon my love…_ " Fred then whispered, stepping near her. She then started to cry, before she let go off memory me's hand and dropped the stone.

" _You have to go now…it's time. Remember, don't miss._ " Jacinta spoke, before pulling memory me into a tight hug.

" _You are the best sister, and I will miss you. You've changed my life, Jacinta Potter. I don't want to let you go._ " Memory me sobbed.

" _You have to…Live for me Hermione Granger…and love for me…for love_ _will_ _always win in the end._ "

Suddenly the scene changed and I could feel myself being pulled out of the memory. I then found myself back in the dining room we were all in before and I stepped away from the pensieve, pulling out my wand and waving it over the pensieve, shrinking before placing it carefully back in my bag. During this, no one spoke. But the first person to speak, was someone that surprised me the most.

"Well, I am convinced that Hermione is even more braver than Eir. Eir never sacrificed much, apart from her love and her life, but what you've been through as Hermione, is more than enough. Yes, you were once Eir, but you are now Hermione and I would be glad to consider Lady Hermione Granger as my friend, if she wishes." Sif spoke, before bowing her head in respect.

"I do so wish it." I murmured.

There was silence once again as everyone tried to take in what they had witnessed, before the sound of Volstagg's stomach growling filled the room.

"Not that it was such a tender moment to watch, but my stomach will eat itself." Volstagg complained, causing us all to laughed. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes. Let us feast, in honour of Hermione's parents, family and friends. Let us dine." Odin boomed, grabbing his wife's arm and leading her back to her seat.

I looked to Thor, who had strange look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"You are so much different than Eir." He observed.

I sighed. "And I take it's a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "No…it's a good thing. I look forward to learning more about you, Lady Hermione."

I smiled, and I accepted his arm he offered as he smiled to me. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Hope…and it was a pretty good feeling.

* * *

 **Okay, next chapter will be back with Jacinta but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter...I am sorry that i had to kill Hermione's parents...I didn't want to but it kind of shows Hermione's vulnerable side. Still sad though...**

 **Please review, follow, favourite, critic...it means the world to me...**

 **Love bNd...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi!**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails. Also, Flying Without Wings, If Tomorrow Never Comes, Once Upon A One-Shot and All Roads Lead Home will be updated sometime soon…so be patient dear readers, I will update all soon…**

 **This chapter is back to Jacinta and the Alley...and something happens in this chapter...so stay tuned! It will be vital to the future stories I have planned...and this chapter is in entirely in Jacinta's POV...The next chapter will be interesting too, so keep on reading dear readers!**

 **I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel…Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

 **C** **hapter Eighteen** **  
**

 **Jacinta's POV**

If there is anything that is more annoying when doing a trip to Diagon Alley, is being stopped every second by magical folk who still remember the time you saved the magical community and that they had always believed in the 'Chosen One'. Not that I minded people coming up to me and saying thanks, but after years of it, it tended to get a little annoying and tiring. I was also a little irked by the stares, as sometimes, instead of talking, fans would just stare and point, like you were an animal in a zoo. But this time, I wasn't alone. Steve was with me, and he kept me calm, as his presence was calming. Given that he was Captain America, he too knew what it was like to fans come up to and talk your ear off.

Currently, we were standing with such a fan, though she wasn't really and the others that had come with us to Diagon Alley had taken off, heading to Gringotts. I didn't need a trip to the bank, as I had more than enough sickles, knuts and gallons and if Steve needed anything, it was my shout, as he brought almost everything when we went to Disneyland. He wasn't happy, stating that the Gentlemen should pay for the lady, but I silenced him with a kiss, and told him to deal with it. But before we could go anywhere, we were stopped by Mrs Bortlong, a lovely old witch I had met on a few occasions – mostly at the gala dinners she and her husband organised in honour for myself, Hermione and Ron – and she was informing me of another dinner in my name.

"So, it's in the first week of December, my dear, and it's a Christmas theme this time. Of course we were going to have this month, and have a sort of Halloween theme, but given your parents death on that ghastly day, Warrick told me it was not a good idea, and of course, you've been busy with those heroic muggles we read about in the Prophet. Is this one of them?" Mrs Bortlong ranted, finally noticing Steve.

I shook my head. "Uh, yes…Mrs Bortlong, this is Captain Steve Rogers, or as the muggle world currently knows him, Captain America. He is one of the heroes that helped in the Battle of New York."

"Ah yes, the muggle with the Shield. You know, all that business that vile woman posted about you in the Prophet was just a bunch of hooey. After everything you did for that woman, saving her life and helping her with her trial after the war, you'd think she'd be a little more grateful. I was glad that you helped the muggles in America. Aliens coming from the sky? They needed our help. And the fact that the community had the right to demand punishment for you, after everything you've done? It is not right." Mrs Bortlong snapped, shaking her head.

"Thank you for your kind words. Rita Skeeter is a bug, and she'll do anything for a good story, but she hasn't hurt anyone yet, so she can write her stories but only those who matter will know the true stories." I smiled, touching Mrs Bortlong's arm. "And consider me in for the Christmas gala. It has been ages since I've been to one."

Mrs Bortlong jumped in excitement. "Oh how excellent! My Warrick will be so happy. And perhaps you'll bring your new found friends? It might be an interesting sight to see, with the Avengers attending a gala all about you. They'll be able to meet the many lives you've saved during the War. They'll get to see how remarkable you are."

"No need to tell me that. I already know how remarkable she is and more." Steve said.

"Oh, he's charming as well as handsome. You keep a good hold on this one, Miss Potter, for he's a keeper." Mrs Bortlong teased. "Well, I have to go. Warrick is in dire need of sugar quills and I have to search for a good cauldron to make my soothing and healing potions. Don't ever get old my dear, for it truly is terrible. You look after yourself, you hear?"

"I will Mrs Bortlong." I hugged her, before giving her a smile as she walked away. "Bye!"

"Bye my dear!" She shouted, walking away.

"Gala?" Steve asked, as we kept walking through the main street of the Alley. My arm was linked with his and I nudged him.

"It's a 'thank-you-for-saving-us-from-voldemort party that they put on every year in remembrance of the war and my role in it. I haven't been to one in a few years because I was always working. But Hermione would always go or sometimes Ron. Though, it has been awhile since all three of us went. But we go, we have speeches and it's basically like a big party, food, drinks, stories…it's to show that the war didn't destroy everyone. That despite the bad, they had good." I explained. "So, with that saying, want to be my date for the gala? I think once Tony and the others find out about it, they'll want to come. Will you Steve Rogers, be my date?"

"Ma'am, I'll happily accept." Steve accepted, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

We then kept walking, his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his waist as we walked through the alley, passing through the crowd. We then stopped outside Flourish and Blotts and I smiled, remembering the many times I had been in the shop when I was younger. It was and still is Hermione's favourite shop whenever we visited the Alley. Suddenly a familiar face emerged from the entry of the shop and I gasped. I let go of Steve and walked towards the man exiting the shop.

"Dudley?" I gasped.

He looked up, and reared his head back in shock before smiling at me. And I smiled back, knowing that it was a genuine smile. He then shocked me again, when he leant forward, and gave me a hug. I accepted it, wrapping my arms around his now small frame. No longer was he pudgy or fat, but slim, tall and dressed in long black pants, a sweater and loafers. I took notice of the young girl standing shyly behind him with a woman looking curiously at us.

I had not seen my cousin in years, as he had left with my aunt and uncle before the war, leaving behind the childhood home I had grown up in. But before he left, Dudley tried to make it up with me, stating that he didn't see me as a waste of space and had he had any sense, he would have been much kinder and nicer to me, considering I was the only cousin he had. Since then, I hadn't heard from that side of my mother's family. And now, hugging me tightly, was my cousin.

"Jacinta! Oh wow, it's been years…to long I think!" Dudley stammered, breaking our hug.

"Yes, it has been. So long…what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping back.

"Oh, shopping for school supplies, apparently. Gee, did you have buy so many items when you were a first year student at Hogwarts?" He inquired.

I blinked, shocked that he would know what Hogwarts is. "It depends. Sometimes we needed so much but others time we didn't. Dudley, how do you know about Hogwarts? Oh sorry, I'm just…shocked."

"No need to be sorry, especially given our childhood. I understand why'd you be shocked." He waved his hand. He then gestured to the brunette woman behind him and the young girl. "Jacinta, I'd like you to meet my wife Leia and our daughter Sally. Sally is starting her first year at Hogwarts this year and she's like you, a witch. Leia is a squib, and given our family, it's no wonder Sally turned out to be magical. Leia, Sally, this is my cousin, Jacinta Potter. Sally my love, this is your Aunty Jacinta, who's a powerful witch and like you."

Sally, whose red hair was as bright as a poppy, smiled shyly at me, before stepping forwards. "Nice to meet you, Aunt Jacinta."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too Sally. Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?"

She nodded, and Leia played with her hair. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Potter. I've heard about you through Dudley, though he didn't tell me you were his cousin until we saw you on the telly during the New York Battle and also through my cousin. Perhaps you know her? Katie Bell?"

I nodded. Katie Bell was in the year above me, and once upon a time, she had worn a necklace that put her into a coma for a few weeks as it had a curse on it.

"Yes, I actually do know her. How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine…She just got married recently, to a nice muggle from Australia. Everyone else seems to remember her accident in her seventh year, so she left and found someone that didn't know what went on during the war." Leia informed me.

"I'm glad she's doing okay." I said.

"You saved her life you know? During the war? And during that necklace incident." Leia murmured.

I shook my head. "Oh I didn't do anything. I just was trying to bring down a deatheater and I just helped Hermione during that whole necklace incident."

"Not true…Katie often gushes about the time Jacinta Potter saved her life from a deatheater during the battle. Even though I wasn't there, I heard so much about the war from her. I don't speak to my family because they're purebloods who'd rather forget that they have a squib for a daughter. Though Katie doesn't see it that way. She comes from a family of boys, so I'm like the only sister she's never had and she always talks about you or the war or her time at Hogwarts. And we all watched you save the world from those ghastly creatures from outer space." She remarked. I nodded, feeling for her, as I knew a few squibs who came from pureblood families that didn't speak to them because they were not of magic.

"I, too, found out what you did. And we all watched the battle in New York. That's when Leia found out about you being my cousin. And after hearing your ordeal, I need to say something." Dudley spoke, and I turned to him. "I'm sorry. Truly. I know I apologised once before but once is not enough. My parents shouldn't have treated you the way they did. And I found out just how awful my father really was after he found out Sally was magical and it got me thinking about you. Mum however, changed her ways. She adores Sally, and now lives with us. Dad, on the other hand, lives with his new wife."

I gasped. "Wow…such a change…Look Dudley, what happened back then was bad, but I didn't let it affect me. And you don't have to apologise, because you were young. Your parents are a different story but what I said to you back then on the last day we saw each other was true. Don't blame yourself for the abuse that happened in that house and what you did to me. You were just kid, who yes, was a bully but I forgive you."

Steve tensed up and I knew that I would have to explain what I meant by that.

Dudley sighed, noticing Steve there. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're probably wondering who were are. I'm Dudley Dursley, Jacinta's cousin. You're that Captain from the telly aren't you?"

Dudley held out his hand and Steve looked to me and I nodded. Steve shook Dudley's hand.

"Captain Steve Rogers." Steve spoke, his voice tense.

Dudley nodded. "Captain…Well, I think we better get back into shopping. Can…no…it's too much."

"No, it's okay…What were you going to ask?" I encouraged him.

"Besides Sally, Leia and Mum, and Leia's cousin, you're the only family from Mum's side that I have. Perhaps one day, you can come over for dinner? I want to make up for the many years, and it would be nice for Sally to have an aunt that is magical like her, besides Katie. And, I know that Mum would love to see you again. She's changed…truly. I know it's a lot to ask and it will take time, but after since Sally was born, she's accepted magic and that you're not a freak. You're normal like us, but with something more."

I breathed deeply, thinking over his words. The last time I had saw my aunt, she had informed me that she missed her sister, my mother and that I reminded her of my mother every day. I then realised that my aunt wasn't the villain, and the she was just following her husband, who actually was the villain in all our lives apparently, considering he hasn't accepted his own granddaughter.

"Maybe it's too soon. I shouldn't have asked." Dudley muttered.

"No…I'd love that. Its time…to clear the air and to move on. Aunt Petunia wasn't the villain. I realise that now. And neither were you. You were both just following the true villain, and he is a small minded man who doesn't know happiness even if it slapped him in the face. Count me in for that dinner. I admit I am nervous and a bit sceptical about seeing Aunt Petunia again, but it's time to move on, and what better way to do that is to clear the air with your mum. So yes, I'd love to come over for dinner." I accepted.

He smiled. "You know the way. I brought the house in Little Whinging. I've renovated it though, because when we got the house, the inside had been completely trashed. And according to Leia's uncle, Katie's dad, it had a dark spell around it, so with the help of Katie and her dad, we rid the spell and we've cleansed the house, making it completely new. No dark spell, no cupboard under the stairs. Just shelves and an open staircase. And an open house."

I nodded, not letting my emotions get the better of me. I had heard that the house in Little Winging had been trashed and torn apart by deatheaters during the war in an attempt to look for me. Though, they didn't get far and had casted a dark spell over the house should I ever return. But knowing that the house had been completely removed from darkness, I wondered if I should visit the house that had held so many memories.

Steve sensed my change in personality, and so, wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I gave him a grateful smile and turned back to Dudley.

"And of course, Captain Rogers can also come. I'll let you know when the dinner is, though I don't have your contact details. And we've recently got a fireplace and an owl, so perhaps a letter might be best." Dudley frowned. I nodded, reaching into my bag and pulling out a notebook. I wrote down my mobile number and address, ripping the paper and handing it to him.

"Okay…Well, best to keep moving. It was good to see you Jacinta. Good luck, with everything. And say hi to the Avengers for me." Dudley said and he grabbed Sally's hand.

"Nice to meet you Aunty Jacinta." Sally spoke, giving me a small wave. With one last look at Dudley, the trio left, walking away from the bookstore and down the Alley.

The breath I had been holding in suddenly relieved itself, and I tried to gain control as my emotions tried to get the better of me. Steve could sense that I was a little emotional and so he pulled me into a hug and I laid my head against his chest.

It was strange to think about the family that I had once had long ago. Before I had turned seventeen, and before the war started, I had said goodbye to the family that once took me in. But before they did, both Dudley and Aunt Petunia had approached me, saying goodbye in their own ways. Dudley told had told me that he didn't consider me a waste of space, and I was touched. Aunt Petunia and I however, had a heartfelt conversation about my mother. She had told me her true feelings about losing the only sister she had, and that she could see my mother in me, and that I reminded her of my mother. She then proceeded to tell me that I wasn't a burden, despite telling me I was. Uncle Vernon didn't have anything to say to me and left as soon as the car was packed, and I never really saw them all again. Until now.

Steve's presence was soothing, and I sighed, turning my head to face his chest and I breathed in, smelling his musky cologne. Keeping my arms around his waist, I looked up, staring into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Thank you…It's been years since I've seen him. As you probably tell, I didn't have the best upbringing with my family. While I am glad that Dudley has changed, it was confronting to see him." I murmured.

He raised his hands and cupped my face. "While I wish to know what happened, I won't press you. And for me to stand down on knowing about your past is hard, but I know you'll me one day."

"There's nothing much to tell." I mumbled, not wanting to worry him.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true? Jace, I heard him. He bullied you, and it sounds like your aunt and uncle were no different either." Steve remarked.

I stepped back, letting my arms drop, and his hands empty. "Steve, it happened a long time ago. I've had so much worse happen to me that the crap I copped with the Dursleys is nothing compared to what Voldemort did to me. Sure, do I wish things could have been different? Maybe, but at the end of the day, almost everything that I had went through when I was younger is nothing compared to what I went through with the Dursleys. He was the main villain in my life, not my aunt and uncle, though Dolores Umbridge comes a close second."

"Dolores?" Steve asked.

I shook my head. "Remind me to tell you all about her later on. And whatever you do, do not get George started on her."

Steve nodded, and then sighed. "I just…I know you've copped worse, but you're a part of my life now, and I hate that I can't…fight to save you, because I know you can save yourself. I want to punch the people that hurt you…I feel protective of you."

I smiled. "That, my dear Captain, is called being a boyfriend. An overprotective one, but a boyfriend nonetheless. You're protecting your girl."

He stepped closer and cups my face again. "Is that what I'm doing? Protecting my girl? I can live with that."

He kisses me then, just a soft press against my lips and breaks away. "And are you? My girl?"

"Oh Captain, I was your girl the moment you introduced yourself back on the Hellicarrier, and then we saved the world." I giggled.

"Oh stop you two…you making me not want to eat lunch…" a voice complained and I turned my head to see that it was George.

"Oh come off it, you are just as terrible as I am when it comes to public affections. Need I remind you about a certain incident involving that occurred the week before your wedding? Something about lessons with a muggle stripper?" I teased.

George paled. "You promised not to bring that up, Potter…That's something that was between you and me…and Angelina…and Marco…"

I gave him a smile. "Marco misses you, you know. He said to me that he had never seen such beautiful hip movement in his life."

Ginny, who had walked up behind George. "I don't know whether I want to hear this story, or be too disgusted to hear this story."

"Basically you hired a stripper to help you strip and you did said strip in front of your future, sorry now wife? So what? Many men do it." Tony shrugged.

"Oh no…not just in front of the wife…but in front of her mother, her sister and some of her closest friends at private hen do at their house. Hermione, and I weren't there as we were working and Ginny, you had your Quidditch Camp For Young Witches and Wizards on, so that's why you don't know but let's just say apparently it was a 'stripping' good time." I smirked, watching as George gave me a murderous look. "So glad I had Angelina show me that memory. Poor George, I don't think he can ever hear the song 'Pony' by Ginuwine the same way ever again."

"I'll have my revenge, Potter…don't know how, don't know when, but soon, I will have revenge." George growled, determination in his eyes.

I shrugged. "Bring it…"

"Okay…remind me never to get on George's bad side. Moving on…" Tony muttered. "Tell me, have goblins always been like that? You know, small, with beady black eyes and…scary?"

I snorted. "Let me guess, you met Griphook?"

"He's a little…tense." Clint commented, coming up behind Tony. "Who would have thought goblins can be tense? Goblins are tense…and they exist. Huh…funny that."

"Don't know what you two are on about. They were lovely to me." Tasha spoke, walking around Ginny as she joined us. "And they loved Bruce."

"I suspect that was because they sensed the Other Guy. Goblins have an alarming knack for knowing things about a person. Strange..." Bruce stated as he emerged behind Clint.

"Goblins are very persistent creatures. They have a way about them that nobody will ever understand and I'm not sure I want to. But they know things, which can be a good thing…in some cases. But you've met them now and know what they are like." I remarked.

"Never again…Goblins freak me out." Tony muttered. "Anyway, we now have money, so what's the plan?"

"Mum has given us a list of things to get, so I'm gonna take Ginny, Clint and Tasha to help me with this. Tony wants to buy an owl, so Jace, maybe you can take him?" George suggested.

I frowned. "You're buying an owl? You do realise owls are used for mail services and sending packages in our world. Do you even know how to use an owl?"

"Owls are beautiful creatures that don't need no master telling them what to do. And no, I won't be using her or him. I'm just buying one for…purposes…" Tony stammered.

"Right…" I drawled, blinking at him.

"Oh come, is it really a bad idea for me to get an owl?" Tony snapped. "They are lovely birds, and I want one…or two. No, one…just one."

I smiled. "Alright then, let's go and get you your 'one' owl."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

It turned out Tony wanted an army of owls, and had considered buying out the shop and nearly did but Bruce, Steve and myself stopped him before he did. He did, however, managed to obtain a beautiful orange and white marked barn owl, and named him Memphis, who took to the name, and Tony well. Tony was besotted with the owl, and vice versa, as apparently it had been in the shop for quite some time before Tony adopted him. The owl had also taken a liking to Bruce, who was calm around the bird. Tony then brought countless supplies, including mice, a rather large cage and extra items for his new pet, before reluctantly giving the bird to Bruce, who was heading back to the Burrow. He then left with Memphis, choosing the muggle way back to the Burrow and leaving only myself, Steve and Tony.

After acquiring all the items on the list that Molly had given us, Clint and Ginny had decided to head back to the Burrow with the items in tow, leaving only George and Tasha behind. George needed to show Tony his joke shop and Tasha wanted to check out Flourish and Blotts before we left for the day. I had gone with Tasha to the bookstore, whereas Steve and Tony left with George. Tasha was curious about the many books on our kind, and on magic, and was currently skimming through 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"So, your school was founded by four people. Two witches and two wizards…Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. Pretty interesting mascots. The navy blue eagle, the yellow badger, the maroon lion and the green snake. What I don't get is, Ravenclaw? The name is Ravenclaw…why didn't they use a raven? Why the eagle?" Tasha murmured, as she came up behind me.

I snorted. "Who knows? I never really did much history on our school, despite Hermione scolding me to do it. Though I believe the eagle represents wit. 'Wit beyond man's greatest pleasure' or somewhat. Though, I did destroy Rowena's diadem once with a fiendfyre once. It was a horcrux, so I had to. Same with Helga's cup and Salazar's locket. Both with Godric's sword. Talk about history there."

"Horcrux…that's where one's soul is place into an object of meaning and protected. Ginny told once, as I had heard the term and it's mentioned in your files, though I didn't know what it meant. How many were there?" Tasha asked.

"Seven…the cup, the locket, the diadem, Marvelo Gaunt's ring, the dairy, Naigini – his pet snake…and me…" I whispered, thinking about the time during the war, when Hermione, myself, and Ron were on the run, hunting the down the horcruxes. "All destroyed one way or another, including me."

"Is that how you became the Mistress? Because you were a horcrux?" Tasha inquired.

I sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that Death gave me second chance, and that I can control death while holding all three of the Hallows. I wish I could tell you more but I only know what I remember. And from what Hermione told me."

"Perhaps that's something you can look into. I merely ask not just out of curiosity but concern, because you are powerful. And I don't mean that in a disrespectful way." Tasha insisted.

I nodded. "I know…I understand. You and SHIELD want to know more, so that you can be prepared. And that you are able to take me down should I turn evil."

Tasha sighed. "I don't-"

I put my hand up. "I know…but be assured that I am not going to turn evil. And I give you my solemn vow now, that should I ever become evil or even close to it, you have my permission to bring me down, though I think Hermione will kick my arse and Steve will probably do the same."

Tasha smiled. "I will hold you to that, and I have a feeling that Steve would rather save your life than kill you. Just my observation. The man is head over heels for you."

I blushed. "I don't-"

"He's smiling, and he doesn't talk about his past as much anymore. Before he met you, he would compare the 1940s with today. It got annoying." Tasha informed me. "But he's happy and already he's doing the over-protective boyfriend bit if the last few days are anything to go by. He's in love, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"But he was only just in love with Peggy Carter not even moments ago. What makes you think he loves me?" I mumbled.

"I just know. I'm very observant." Tasha said, before placing the book back on the shelves and walking away. "Anyway, I'm off to place an order of books. Go and join your boyfriend…he's waiting outside for you."

I frowned, and turned to the window, where true to her word, Steve was by himself, looking into the shop. I smiled, and then placed the book I was reading back onto the shelf and left the shop, passing Tasha at the counter. I walked outside, smiling as I greeted Steve with a kiss on his cheek.

"Why are you here? I thought you were checking out George's store with Tony?" I asked.

"I was, until they decided that playing pranks on me was better and I so, to avoid injury, I left. And I was wondering if I could take you to dinner. It's almost dinner time and I famished, so I would like to take you out for dinner." Steve replied.

I blushed. "Do you now?"

He nodded, smiling and I laughed. "Okay…I accept."

He kissed me then, and I sank into it, the smile never leaving my face. However, the moment was cut short, when suddenly, we were both thrown back by what felt like a blasting spell, and I landed with a groan a few feet away, Steve by my side. I turned to Steve, who had passed out and I laid on my back, trying to gather my thoughts when a familiar voice spoke in the air.

"Well, well…ain't this sweet? Gives me a toothache to see such a sweet sickly scene. You see, this is why I never bothered with my wife, as she was too much of a pain." Anton Dolohov boomed. Wizards and witches that were nearby scattered, gasping in fear as they fled the scene. I looked up from where I was, to see Anton standing there, with a group of deatheaters behind him. There were only five of them and each one had their wands raised at me.

"Anton…I thought I captured you?" I muttered. I looked to Steve, who was coming to and he looked at me. I shook my head, gesturing to him to stand down for now.

"Oh you did, and then I got handed off to that bloody baboon Seamus, but even he wasn't a match for my skills. So I escaped…quite easily…" Anton smirked.

"Well, enjoy it, because you're about to be captured again." I got up and reached for my wand, but I was blasted down again, this time a weak stunning spell hitting me.

Suddenly, cries rang out, as the deatheaters behind Anton began to cast out spells to the witches and wizards trying to flee. Steve looked around for a weapon of sorts, as he didn't have his shield with him and so, stood up, throwing any object he could find at them, all the while trying to duck spells. I fought the urge to pass out, and was about to raise my wand again, before the sound of gunshots rang out and Steve then covered my body with his own, trapping me into a cocoon.

The sound of thuds was heard, and I knew that Tasha was behind the gunshots, as she was taking out the deatheaters that stood behind Anton, who had cowered in fear.

"Trust Tasha to bring a gun to Diagon Alley!" I yelled. "The wizarding community doesn't know much about muggle weapons!"

"Good thing she did!" Steve shouted. "Or you'd be hurt or worse!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled. "But Anton needs to stay alive!"

I pushed him off, standing up quickly, before casting a body binding spell at Anton.

" _Petrtificus Totalus_!" I chanted. Anton went down, lying perfectly still on the cold ground. Tasha then emerged from her spot near the entrance of the bookshop, still holding her gun out to him. The sounds of apparating could then be heard, as witches and wizards left the Alley in a hurry. I then saw Tony and George running towards us, and George had his wand raised.

"Jacinta!" George cried out. "You're alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

The sound of laughter could be heard, and I turned to see that Anton, despite having a body bind spell on him, was laughing, a huge smile on his face. I then waved my wand over him, casting ropes to bind him and looked to Steve, who pulled him up.

"You think this is it? Easy and simple, stopping me? Having your muggle friend kill my fellow deatheaters with her muggle weapon? I'm merely a pawn. This is just the start of a long well thought plan that we have planned for years; in which you'll be dead by the end of it." Anton sneered.

"How did you escape?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "Oh, with the help of an old friend. One who is watching you by the way. But don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon. Don't know when, don't know how…but this isn't the end. And your little muggle friends won't be able to save you then."

Steve gripped him tightly by the neck. "What do you mean?"

"Was I talking to you, filthy muggle?" Anton snapped, but was only gripped harder by Steve. "Let's just say that you might need to prepare yourself Potter. You may think you've won the war, but in the end, you'll always fall."

A burst of red light passed me and hit Anton, making him pass out, and Steve stood there in shock. I turned to the caster, who turned out to be George.

He shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves."

"Well, that was disturbing. Any bets on what he meant by old friend?" Tony muttered as he walked up to me.

"I don't know…and I don't like not knowing…" I murmured.

Steve then gave me a look and I sighed. Anton's words were now on replay in my head and I couldn't help but feel worried. Just what was in store for me? What did Anton mean? Just how is watching me and what could they possibly want with me?

* * *

 **Okay...so that happened...I am sorry, i just let my hands do the typing...**

 **Please review, follow, favourite, critic...it means the world to me...**

 **Love bNd...**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been 84 years…and it's time! Another chapter…and it's a big one! So, sit down and read dear readers…it's a chapter that will keep you on the edge of your seat…well I hope.**

 **I am sorry for not posting earlier. Things have been busy but don't worry. I will finish these stories and any future stories I do. I may take a while to update but I will finish. So, these next few chapters take place before Thor 2. Iron Man 3 will have a chapter too, but like a filler chapter before the plot to Thor 2 starts. Also about that, I have decided that Jane will not make an appearance in that part of the story. Darcy might show up, but because Thor has Hermione now, it might seem a bit awkward to bring her in, but then again, I do like angst, and I do like love triangles, so who knows, but I have a plan for Thor 2 and it's a good plan.**

 **Now, I own nothing but the story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel Universe respectively.**

 **Happy Harry Potter Week peeps…wow twenty years! Twenty good years. I love Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Ginny's POV**

"So, there's someone else out there that has an agenda against you and instead facing you, like a coward they hide in the shadows and let filth like Antonin Dolohov come after you. Well, it's nothing we haven't been through before." Ron was saying as he leant against the kitchen wall at the Burrow.

After the events that had happened in the Alley, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Tasha, Steve, George, Ron, Dad and myself were all in the kitchen back at the Burrow. Mum was nearby, making up hot chocolate for everyone, and within hearing distance. George had informed Mum, Dad and myself about what had happened between Antonin and Jace, and Ron had turned up, after being informed by witnesses in the Alley. The Ministry now knew about what had happened in the Alley, and were determined to get to the bottom of it. Antonin Dolohov had been taken away for questioning and was under heavy guard.

We were all near the large circular table near the kitchen, with Dad sitting at one end, Jacinta on his right side and George on his left. Steve was next to Jacinta, with myself sitting next to him. Next to me was George with Clint and Tasha was sitting next to him. Ron was standing behind Jacinta, as was Bruce. Tony was sitting on the chair that was near the wall and next to Tasha, with his arms crossed, and a frown on his face. It seemed what happened in the Alley had shaken everyone, as it was a random attack that could possibly lead to more.

Not that Jacinta had her fair share of taking down deatheaters, as considering her former job as an Unspeakable. She was a part of a task force that had both Unspeakables and Aurors, which were tasked in tracking down former deatheaters disturbing the peace. But since the forming of the Avengers, she, along with myself, had been focusing on our time with SHIELD, thus meaning that Ron now had the job of leader of the task force.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy. There was something about the way he said it, like he knew that something big is about to happened and that soon I will have no chance at all at defeating him." Jacinta spoke, frowning. "I have this feeling that there is more to this than just Antonin Dolohov, like they've been planning something for years after the war. And you know what? I don't like it."

"Whatever will happen, don't forget that you have a one-up on them." Tony leaned forward, looking at Jacinta. "You have us, the Avengers. You won't be alone this time."

"I can't ask you to do this. And what if something never happens? What if we go years before anything ever happens?" Jacinta protested.

"What if Dolohov was talking shit to get you riled up? Seems to me that he was trying to start shit up." George pointed out.

"Has there been anything from the Ministry? Have they started the questioning?" Jacinta asked Dad.

"All I know is what you know at the moment, and that is that he is locked up and awaiting questioning. Other than that, Kingsley won't tell me anything else. But perhaps George is right. Perhaps this was a ploy to get you riled up and worry about something that may or may not happen. The best thing to do is to plan, plan an idea and on the off chance that something does happen, at least you'll have a plan in place." Dad suggested to her.

Everyone had murmured or nodded their heads in agreement and Jacinta sighed, giving Dad a swift nod. Steve had put his arm around her, and she gave him a smile.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Now, we enjoy some hot cocoa that Molly has made and then go to bed. It has been a long day, and I think we will all need rest for tomorrow, especially since you are all supposed to be training for a game? But rest and drink, all of you. We will deal with Antonin Dolohov in the morning." Dad stood up from his seat and touched Jace's shoulder, to which she touched his hand and gave him smile. "You need to rest too. You've already done so much, and you need the break. It's a good thing you have Steve here. So rest, my dear."

"Alright everyone, help yourselves." Mum called out, waving her wand in the air as she moved the mugs of hot chocolate, chocolate biscuits and pastries onto the table. "Enjoy…and rest."

Everyone tucked in, with Bruce taking Dad's vacated seat, and Ron sitting next to the empty chair, which happened to be next to Tony and they all grabbed a mug, with Ron scooping handful of choccie biscuits. I grabbed my own mug, and smiled as I took a sip of the rich chocolate, and rolled my eyes as George grabbed his, scooping his own pile of pastries. Tasha was content with her mug, as was Clint, who seemed to be nodding at the sweet drink.

"Not bad. It's really rich, and tastes like velvety chocolate." Clint commented.

"That's because it's Bertie Bott's Steaming Chocolate Mix. It's made from actual chocolate shavings and it has a shelf life of over a hundred years. So, you could have it on your shelf for as long as you like and never have to worry about it going off or things getting to it because it gives a distinct smell to rodents and insects that stay away from it." Ron informed him. "Hannah drinks it by the box, ever since she got pregnant with Freddie. She's a little obsessed with it, but it helps her. It's soothing."

"It tastes like happiness in a cup." Tony expressed. "I'm going to invest in some shares and have it stocked at the Tower."

We all stared at him and George chuckled. "I'm not sure you can buy the shares, but I'll speak to Bertie Jr about sending you boxes. Bertie is determined to keep it in the family."

"Will money convince him…her?"

"Her, and she's as stubborn as a mule. But she'll happily send boxes to you."

There was silence, and then Tony sighed, before gasping and I turned to where he was looking at. On top of the window pane, as a moving picture of Charlie, and a dragon.

"Is that…a dragon?"

I nodded. "Yes Tony…that's a dragon. Our older brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania and that is a picture of him with Norbert, the dragon Ron, Jace and Hermione helped raise…sort of…"

Everyone turned to the picture, and Ron got up, taking it down and passing it around. Steve, Clint, Bruce, Tasha and Tony all looked at the picture in awe. Whether it was because of the dragon, or the fact that the picture was moving, I had no idea, but it was sight to see the non-magical muggles be so in awe of magic.

"So…they do actually exist…" Clint observed. "And how is it that the picture is moving?"

"Magic Clint, just like with all things. And magic is how dragons exist. We actually witnessed Norbert being born in our first year at Hogwarts, then Jace fought one in forth year…and we kinda rode one when we were escaping from Gringotts." Ron muttered. "Not the best idea ever had but it saved our arses."

"Wait, how does one actually fight a dragon let alone ride it?" Tasha asked.

All eyes were Jacinta and she kept opening her mouth and closing it. "Well…you see about that…I kinda had help…both times…well all the times I've encountered a dragon, I've had help. Hermione mostly…"

"How does one defeat a dragon, if you don't mind me asking?" Bruce asked.

"You don't. You just run, or in my case, fly in the other direction and hope that it will knock itself out." Jace answered. "Probably not the best decision, as I had letters from dragon lovers telling me off for weeks after that."

"When have you ever made a good decision?" George teased.

"Hey, I admit that some of actions that I did when I was younger were…questionable…but I always had a good reason behind it…" Jace protested, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

A memory stirred in my brain and I smiled. "So, accepting Draco Malfoy's offer to be your date for the Yule Ball was in your best interests, was it?"

George gasped, and Jace gave me a look that could kill.

"I thought I told you never to tell anyone that, Ginevra Weasley." Jace snapped.

"How could you? With that git? Wait, you went to the Yule Ball with Fred, so…how?" George questioned.

"Okay, who is this Draco and what is this Yule Ball?" Tony asked.

"One question at a time. Draco Malfoy is this git I used to know during my school years. As I was a champion for Twiwizard Tournament, I had to have a date for this Yule Ball that the school was holding. I was desperate, and I sort of accepted on whim, not knowing that Fred was finally going to grow some courage and ask me. Fred took his sweet time asking me out and to be his girlfriend." Jace remarked. She turned to Steve. "You would have liked him you know. Same good looks as George but more serious."

"Hey! I can be serious…when I want to be. You know, the only reason Fred took his sweet time, was because he was intimidated by your courageous and beautiful self. Something, I think he shares with Steve. It took Steve a long time for him to admit his feelings, didn't it? Speaking, have you had your first date yet?" George teased.

Jace blushed, and Steve scratched the back of his neck as the rest of us laughed at their cuteness.

"My relationship with Steve is none of your business George Weasley and we have dates…sort of. As friends, but we yet to have a date as a couple. But we will get around to it when we can. Does that answer your question?" Jacinta spoke, glaring at George.

Steve sighed. "Now that our relationship status has been established, I think it's time for bed. We all have practice in the morning and—"

The house was filled with what sounded like of a bomb going off, and I gasped as the room then became filled with glass, debris and shocked shouts. Steve pushed Jacinta under the table, grabbing me also, and I started to hyperventilate as the sounds kept going. Suddenly the smell of fire and smoke filled the house and I gasped again, knowing that the outside was probably on fire.

"They are attacking the house! We need to leave now!" The panicked voice of Dad could be heard and I saw Steve pop his head out from the table, before nodding quickly and we got out.

"Do we have the bogeys in sight?" Tony shouted and I saw that he was shouting from the bottom of the stairs. Tasha ran past him, followed by Clint and I figured that they must have been heading upstairs to grab their weapons.

"Cap!" I heard Bruce shout and the sound of a whoosh filled my ears as Steve's shield flew over my head and I saw him catch it.

Someone then grabbed my arm, and I saw that it was my mother. I followed her, letting her pull me out of the house, as more glass, fire and debris filled the room. I could hear shouts behind me, but I kept following Mum, and watching as our home became shattered by the minute. Mum and I ran onto the grass, getting away from the house. We stopped just before we reached the long grass and I turned around, watching as the house burned. I saw everyone then emerged from the house, Steve, Jace and George were after us, followed by Dad, Ron and Bruce and then Clint with his arrows, Tasha with her gun and Tony dressed in his Ironman suit.

Twice in my lifetime, I have watched our family home burn to the ground. Once after Voldemort's return, and now, I watched it again burn. I held onto my mother's arm, and she grasped my arm, silent tears falling down our faces. Suddenly a mist of black smoke flew past us, and I gasped before grabbing my wand that was strapped to my wrist harness and pointing it to the sky.

"Brace yourselves…Deatheaters are about." Jacinta informed everyone, holding up the Elder Wand that she had now embraced.

Before I could raise mine, a figure in black grabbed Mum, and I was about to grab her, when someone grabbed me and I screamed, dropping my wand and struggling against the restraint of the holder. Soon, after what seemed like seconds, I found myself facing Jace, along with Tony, Clint, Tasha, Bruce and Steve. It seemed that the deatheaters had taken my family hostage, and we were powerless without our wands.

What happens now?

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

The Burrow was burning, debris and glass everywhere and we were surrounded by the black figures of deatheaters and what was worse, Ginny, George, Arthur and Molly had been taken hostage by a deatheater. I could only make out seven deatheaters, but even so, that was plenty given the situation we were in. The three that were not holding anybody began to reveal themselves and I gasped as I recognised them. Vincent Grabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott…three men I had not seen since the first battle but was more shocking, was the fact that Grabbe and Goyle were alive. The last I saw of them, they were perishing in a fire in the Room of Requirement, and I thought they had died. So, it was a little shocking to see them alive, and about to attack us again.

"Let them go, NOW!" I snarled, the Elder Wand raised and ready to go.

"Well, well Potter. I would say it's nice to see you again, but then I'd be lying." Grabbe spoke, his wand raised. "Lower your wand, now, or I'll order my fellow men to kill the blood traitors."

I froze, but slowly lowered my wand. "Last I saw you, you were on fire. How did you escape?"

"I have my ways…" He smirked.

"I see…give me one good reason why I shouldn't just take you down now."

"I can give you plenty. Apart from the fact that we have your blood traitors' hostage, I can simply order them to kill your muggle friends. After all, magic cannot be stopped by petty muggles with limited abilities." Theodore Nott answered, stepping forward.

Steve stepped forward, his shield covering him and he covered me slightly, his arm out in front.

"We don't want a fight. So, tell us what it is you want."

They laughed. Nott shook his head. "I will do what I like, muggle. But that was easy, getting you to comply. Here I thought I had to make you beg. Geez you've gone soft Potter."

"Spare me the theatrics. Just tell me why you're here." I snapped.

"We're here for you Potter…It's quite simple really. We will let the blood traitors go, if you come with us. If not, we will kill everyone here, including your muggle friends." Goyle sneered.

"Well, boys, I didn't think you had in you, considering you three were as dumb as doornails in school. Tell me, who is the clever genius behind this plan?" I taunted, trying to buy time so that I could think of a plan. Didn't have one yet, so I knew I had to come up with something. But what?

Grabbe growled. "Do not test us Potter, not while we have your blood traitor friends' hostage. Would you like me to test just to see how far I'll go? Because I can order Carrow here to kill the girl."

I gasped as Amycus Carrow revealed himself, and kept a tight grip on Ginny as he smiled evilly at me, holding a wand to her temple.

"Impossible…You're supposed to be in Azkaban." Ron uttered, causing the deatheater to hit and Ron tried to pry himself away.

I took a breath, speaking carefully. "Mr Carrow, I thought you were supposed to be rotting in Azkaban. Clearly their security must suck if you've managed to escape."

"Oh, Miss Potter, you have no idea. It wasn't just me that managed to escape." Carrow murmured.

"If there was a mast breakout, we would have known about it." I muttered.

"Oh, but you've been so busy with your friends lately, saving the world with the Avengers, that you've simply neglected to see just what has been happening right under your nose. I am still in the prison, as there is someone there who looks exactly me is in my place. Quite a brilliant idea, and one that we managed to achieve right under the Ministry's nose."

I gasped, my mind racing. If what he was saying was true, then just how many former deatheaters broke out of Azkaban, and had a lookalike in their place? It was possible, considering the Polyjuice potion and the permanent glamour spell that would have taken them ages to complete, and it was nearly impossible to complete without the right ingredients and timing.

A roar then broke out, and I turned to see that Bruce was struggling to stay calm, his inner self wishing to be out and protecting us, and Bruce was holding his arms close to him as if he was wearing an invisible straight jacket. He turned to me, his eyes flashing green and he gave me a look as if he was asking if he should change. I gave a swift nod and turned back the deatheaters.

Grabbe noticed Bruce and frowned. "What is his problem? To scared of facing powerful wizards like us? That's right muggle, be scared."

"Oh, you're going to wish you never said that…" Clint smirked.

With another roar that escaped from his lips, Bruce's figure quickly transformed into the giant green beast we all knew as Hulk. I turned back to the deatheaters, Grabbe and Goyle wide-eyed, with Nott stumbling backwards and I stepped forward as Carrow focused on Hulk.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Crabbe yelled, his wand pointed at Hulk.

"Boys, meet Hulk. And let me give you a little tip…he doesn't like it when someone is holding is favourite witch hostage." Tasha hissed, her voice cold.

Hulk roared again, before charging at the deatheaters. Grabbe began to shout out a spell but I blocked it, placing a shield on Hulk as he thundered towards him. A metallic disc flew past me, and I saw Steve's shield hitting the deatheater that was holding Ron hostage on the side of its head and Ron dropped low to the ground. The sound of gun shots rang out, and I saw the deatheater holding Arthur dropped dead, Arthur holding his arms up in the air. An arrow pierced the deatheater holding Molly, but only managed to bend over, which allowed Molly to kick him in the shins, and knee him in the face.

"That'll serve you right!" She scolded.

A shout filled the air, and I saw Tony charge for the deatheater holding George, lighting flares at him, and George managed to punch him in the face, and as the deatheater stumbled, Tony tackled the deatheater to the ground, knocking him out. Hulk then roared, and I turned to him, watching as he grabbed Goyle and Nott, knocking them out. Grabbe collapsed to the ground, scrambling backwards as Hulk approached him.

"Get away from me you vile creature!" He screamed.

"MAN HURT WITCHY…BAD IDEA." Hulk growled, before thumping the ground, causing Grabbe to cover himself.

"Oh Jace, as much as I am enjoying Grabbe shitting himself, please knock him out." George sighed, sounding bored.

I sighed as I shouted a stunning spell at Grabbe, and he stopped, stunned. Hulk roared again, before turning to me.

"Puny human…" He grunted.

A scream filled the air and I turned to see Carrow twist Ginny's arm as she fell to the ground. He pointed his wand at her, looking to us. Molly tried to run to her, but Arthur pulled her back. George and Ron had found their wands, and raised them, along with Tasha pointing her gun at him, Clint was preparing to shoot an arrow, Steve had his shield ready and Tony had his phasors up and ready. Carrow then pointed his wand to us, and immediately, a shield covered him.

"I have a shield around me, so do your best as you won't be able to penetrate it. I knew I should have never brought boys to a grown-up's fight. But when you limited resources, you work with what you have." Carrow snapped.

"So, you're the mastermind behind this…" I concluded.

He laughed. "Oh no…I'm just a pawn. We all are. Funny really, taking orders from someone again, but the plan that is in place, oh what a plan it is. And you're the centre of it. Dolohov, Grabbe, Goyle, Nott…and even myself. We're all just pawns, but we'd gladly give our lives to see this plan through. You think that this will be the end? This is just the beginning…you don't know what you're in for. And now if you don't mind, I'd like to make a trade. The girl for you Potter. I will gladly hand over this blood traitor if you come willingly right now."

"Do you really think I'll just hand myself over to you?" I asked, gripping my wand.

"Oh, I know you will, because I don't think you'd want another death on your hands, especially the death of one of your dearest and closest friends. Now, now dear, surely, you're smarter than that. Oh, and don't even try it, _Ironman_ …the shield is a force and anyone who tries to break it will end up hurt, or worse. You cannot penetrate it with your muggle weapons." Carrow sneered.

Tony waved his hands up. "Had to try…can't blame a muggle for trying."

I sighed, looking to the group. They were all staring at Carrow, ready for anything and I turned back to him. Ginny was grunting, her arm twisted in a way that would take a while to heal. I had a decision to make, and I needed to make it fast.

"Fine…I'll come with, only if you let her go first." I muttered.

There were shouts of protests, mostly coming from Ron, George and Tony, but I blocked them out, lowering the Elder Wand and dropping it to the ground. I then began to walk, only to be stopped by Steve, and I turned to him looking at his face.

"Don't do this. We will think of a way." Steve pleaded.

"He has Ginny…I cannot let him kill her."

"How do we know that he won't kill her? He might still, so please…don't do this. In fact," Steve turned to Carrow. "Take me instead. You don't need her."

"Actually, take me instead!" Both Ron and George called out.

"No, I'm fucking Tony Stark…You're gonna want to take me because I'm worth more kidnapped than alive."

"Dude, I have a bow and arrow…Surely I'm the easiest target to kidnap."

"Enough! I just wanted Jacinta, no one else. Tick tick, Potter…my patience is wearing thin."

I sighed, before grabbing Steve's arm, and making him look at me. I then cupped his cheek, leaning my forehead against his. "Thank you, for bravely offering yourself. You didn't have to but I admire it. Look, I have no idea what's going to happen…but I must do this, before he hurts anyone else I love. Whoever he's working for, wants me and only me. I cannot allow him or them to hurt anymore of the people I love…including you."

"You love me?" He whispered.

"Took me awhile to figure it out…but that funny feeling that's been building up inside me? Well, it's love…for you…and you know what? I don't regret it…or anything. I love you Steve Rogers…" I murmured, before capturing his lips with mine and giving him a soft kiss. I broke it, pulling away and walking towards Carrow.

Tony had stepped forward, but I gestured to him stand down, along with George and Ron, who were considering using their wands.

Carrow smiled. "Such a sweet parting…it makes me sick. Glad to see you've made the right choice Potter."

I kept walking towards him. "So, you're gonna keep up your end of the deal?"

He chuckled, before roughly lifting Ginny to her feet and throwing her through the shield. She collapsed as I reached her and I helped her up.

"No…don't do this. I'll gladly give my life for you." She stammered.

I grabbed her hands. "No…I cannot allow others to die for me. Not again. Whatever they want with me, I'll do it, because that means they won't touch you. I will not let any more people die for me. Now you go back to our family, and you stay there. You'll always be one of my best friends, and my sister."

I let go of her hands, jumping through the shield. Suddenly, gun shots rang out, and I saw Tasha firing the shield with her gun, as Tony used his phasors and George and Ron shouted counter spells. It was not use, as it was a powerful shield. A hand grabbed my arm and I grunted as Carrow pulled me to him.

"See how your 'family' tries to save you? Pathetic really…You made the right choice Potter. She'll be pleased to see you, for she's been waiting for you her whole life."

I frowned. "She?"

"Oh, just my mistress…You don't know her, but you soon will. After all, both of you share so many things in common. But I mustn't talk any more, for I'm sure she'll tell you herself. Now, watch your family try to save you as we leave. Too bad they will never see you again." Carrow taunted, as he began to wave his wand. "Oh, look at that, my teammates have awoken. Looks like a fight is about to break out. Such a shame I can't join them."

True to his words, I watched as some of the deatheaters, well the ones that weren't dead or knocked out, approach the team. The team began fighting back, and I cried out, struggling against Carrow's hold. I stared at Steve as he fought, trying to break free from Carrow's grip, when suddenly a vibrant and bright light flashed before my eyes and I was flown off my feet.

I landed hard on the grassy ground, my head hitting the dirt. Black spots filled my vision, and I blinked to try and compose myself, touching the back of my head. I could feel the wet spot of blood, and my hand was red, and I laid back down on the grass, my head throbbing. Suddenly, a familiar face filled my vision and I frowned.

"It's alright Jace, you're safe now. Stay with me!"

I could have sworn I knew that voice, but then darkness filled my vision, and I was out.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

She paced the room, hands on her hips and heart racing. They should have been back by now, and they should have brought the witch with them. It was a simple task, really. Take down the Weasleys, stop the so-called Avengers and kidnap Jacinta Potter. But perhaps she should have sent people who could do the job, and not amateur wizards wanting to prove to her that they were better than their fathers.

She saw her advisor, a wizard in his sixties and had been her constant companion for many years and had raised her since she was a babe, look at her with a content look.

"You keep pacing, and you'll wear yourself out. Sit, drink and calm yourself. Carrow will not fail us."

She turned to him. "Are you sure about that? Seems to me everyone keeps failing. Dolohov, Avery…Avery couldn't bloody escape from Azkaban without alerting everyone."

"Avery shouldn't have never been allowed to come back in, but it's your plan."

"I am just doing what my mother wants me to do. I gave up school to ensure that this plan goes ahead. I want Jacinta Potter to burn for what she has done to my family. This plan cannot fail. I want to see to light leave her eyes when I cast the death spell. But first, I'll make her pay for everything." She snarled.

The wizard smiled. "You know my dear, for one so young, you are such an exquisite creature. They would be proud of the girl they created...A perfect product of her parents."

The girl smiled. She sat down at the table in the room, staring at the man. She pulled out a photo of her mother, the woman and man in the picture staring back at her, turning to look at each before staring back at her.

"Do not worry…I promise this…I will not fail you. I will finish what you both started years before my birth. Jacinta Potter will burn, and everyone who ever loved her will perish. She will not live to see another day and I will make sure of that, if it's the last I do."

* * *

 **So yeah…I kind threw a curveball there didn't I?**

 **Please read and review and like, follow etc…if you didn't like it, tell me why too…**

 **Until next chapter, which will be a bigger and a surprise person makes an appearance...**

 **Love bNd...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi,**

 **I know, I know…it's been too long.**

 **And you'll find out who the mysterious villainess is soon…**

 **Also, a warning about this chapter, so I am putting in a TRIGGER warning just in case it triggers anything. It's sad and it's sucks…I am sorry for anything this may cause.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK. Rowling and Marvel respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Hermoine's POV**

 _I screamed, the weight of the woman on top of me cutting off my air supply as she sniffed around my face. I sobbed as my arms were stretched out, and she held her hand around my throat, her wand dangerously close to my face. I turned my head to the side, the sight of emerald green orbs comforting me as Jacinta looked at me, trapped in the arms of a deatheater, trying to free herself to save me._

 _"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? What else did you and your friends take from my vault?" the woman yelled, her teeth baring at me._

 _"I didn't take anything…Please…I didn't take anything." I begged, tears falling from my eyes._

 _"She didn't take anything, you vile creature! Let her go! It's me you want anyway!" Jace growled as she thrashed against the man holding her._

 _"Shut up you filthy half-blood! I don't believe you!" The woman sneered as she moved her wand to my arm, the pain from her cruel branding causing me to scream._

 _"Hermione!" I heard Jace scream. "Let her go! Please! I'll do anything! Let her go"_

 _The woman stopped, lifting her face up to stare at Jace. "Very well."_

 _She got off me, give a brisk nod to the men behind Jace and I panicked as they walked over to me, lifting me up. I hissed as the deatheater grabbed my wounded arm but I then gasped as the deatheater holding Jace pulled her roughly to the ground, making her sit up on her knees. The deatheater grabbed her head, making her face the woman._

 _"NO!"_

 _"Shut up Mudblood! You'll get what's yours. But for now, I want to have some fun with the Girl Who Lived. Such a shame that I can't do what I really want, but alas, you're the Master's gift. But doesn't mean that I can't do a little something." She chuckled evilly. "In fact, you can be my first tester. You see, I've been wanted to try a little spell that I have discovered. Quite a delicious spell, this one and terrible. You see, when casted on a person, or witch, it makes them barren, completely barren that is. Imagine that! Casting it on a mudblood, like your dear Hermione, and making them unable to have to children. My My, what a…wonderful spell. Cast it on every mudblood so that they don't pass on magical gene, though really I think all of you halfbloods and mudbloods stole the magic, but anyway, moving on. Shall I test it?"_

 _I gasped. "You're a monster!"_

 _"Oh no deary, just an idealist…Gentlemen, be a dear and hold down Miss Potter for me. This spell is going to painful."_

 _The woman then glared as Jacinta was held in place and pointed her wand at her, casting a silent spell. I knew that it took effect as a dark blue light emerged from the woman's wand, hitting Jace in the stomach and she started to scream, her high-pitched wail filling the hall. I gasped, tears falling from my face as the woman lunged forwards, pushing Jace from her sitting position to the ground. I thrashed widely as the woman held her wand to Jace's stomach again, the dark blue surrounded them and the woman's evil laugh filled my ears._

 _"Jacinta!" I screamed._

 _"Hermione!"_

 _I kept screaming Jace's name, not noticing that a male had joined in, calling my name. A hand grasped my scar and I gasped, the pain from my arm intense. I closed my eyes as I screamed again, hearing the male voice scream my name once more._

 _"Hermione!"_

I screamed as I woke up, pulling myself into a sitting position as the memory of Bellatrix Lestrange branding my arm clouded my mind. A pair of hands grabbed me and I panicked, thrashing wildly.

"Hermione, it's me!" Thor's gentle but firm voice broke through my panic and I hyperventilated, staring into his blue orbs. "You had a nightmare. The maids heard you thrashing about, and alerted me. What was it that made you act so?"

I tried to control my breathing as I looked around me. I was in my guest room, in the lavish and large bed and from what I saw outside on the balcony, it was night time, as the dark starry night was still out and the lights of Asgard made the city look golden among the black. Thor was sitting down on my bed, dressed in nothing but black leather pants, and no shirt but I didn't notice. His hair was down and his face looking at me worriedly.

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against Thor's chest as I gained control of my breathing. He placed his arms around me, engulfing me into a hug.

"It just a nightmare, Milady. Nothing to worry your head about." Thor whispered.

I sighed, knowing full well it wasn't but his presence and words were soothing and I savoured the moment a little longer. I then tilted my head back, causing his arms to drop, but he then lifted his hand, cupping my face.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I am now. Like you said, it was just a nightmare."

"Would you care to tell me about it? You don't have to, but I find that talking about the nightmares helps them go away." He murmured, dropping his hand.

I grabbed his hand, tracing the lines of his palm. "Thank you, and yes, talking about it does help."

I was wearing a simple silk nightgown, which had no sleeves, and I noticed my scar burning red. I lifted my hand from Thor's palm and traced the scar, frowning as it felt hot.

"I was dreaming about the night I got this. We had been captured by a witch so cruel, she was Voldemort's right-hand woman. You've probably heard of her, either by me or Jace or Heimdall. Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Aye, I have heard of the name…. She is the one that gave you both those scars, is she not?"

I nodded. "She gave me this, and Jacinta has one on her stomach, only hers read 'traitor'. She tortured us, trying to extract information from us about an object that had supposedly been in her vault in Gringotts Bank. She didn't believe us when we told her when didn't know anything, which we didn't and so, as punishment, she gave us these scars. I was first, because I was a mudblood. I wish I could say that was the only thing they did to us, but no. I got a beating, my body and face covered in bruises, but if you think that was bad, what did they did to me is nothing compared to what they did to Jacinta. Bellatrix wasn't allowed to kill Jace because that was Voldemort's job so Bellatrix did what she did best."

"You don't have to tell me." Thor assured me.

"I want to. In fact, I must, because it's a secret that both Jacinta and I have carried for years. She seems to think that what I went through was worse but no, she copped it for more than I did. They tortured us, so merrily but they did more than just torture her. Bellatrix casted a spell...A permanent one. She casted a spell that takes away a woman's ability to have to children. Jace is barren, unable to have children…and I witnessed the whole thing and didn't do anything. Sure, I was being held back, but I am Hermione bloody Granger and I watched as that woman took away my best friend's ability to have children. You would think I would have done something." I spat, my anger arising. "That is what I dreamt about tonight."

Thor sighed, rubbing his hand against my arms. "You may have not been able to save her then, but you have saved her countless times since then. You have saved her life, her dignity and herself. By being there for her, Jacinta Potter can save the world. It is sad about her condition, but you mustn't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. You were not the one the casted the spell, nor were you the one that tortured her. Do not blame yourself for the actions of mad witch. You have done more than anyone would have done to Jacinta."

"But she can't have kids. I can. That spell was meant for me and Jacinta copped it first." I muttered, my eyes swelling.

"I may be, as you mortals say, slapped for this comment, but that is Jacinta's problem. Does it bother her?"

If I was honest, I would say yes, but that was my opinion. Jacinta had assured me countless of times that having kids wasn't her future, but I had seen her around Teddy, her godson. She was a wonderful god-mum, and would have been a wonderful mother but she often told me that she had dedicated herself in being the Mistress, and if she had been a mother, then her duties as the Mistress would suffer. And now that she had Steve, I knew that one day the conversation would be brought up.

"She says it doesn't bother her, and that given her duties as the Mistress of Death, being a mother would be madness but she has a godson, and I've seen her around him."

Thor nodded. "Did you ever speak to her about your nightmares and your problem with it?"

I shook my head. "No…After the war, we got checked at St. Mungo's. Sometimes I ask her about kids, and all that jazz, but I rarely tell her the reason why."

After the war, I had to drag Jace to St. Mungo's to get her checked out. It was there that we found out that the spell had taken affect, and that Jace was barren. I wasn't, as during the torture, we were saved by Dobby. I had come awfully close to having the spell on me, but Dobby saved our lives, only to perish moments later by Bellatrix. But after Jace's check-up, I had asked countless questions, and she tried to assure me that she was fine. I remember her telling me that she had worse things to worry about, and what Bellatrix did to her was nothing compared to the years of emotional and physical torture she got from Voldemort. She glad to be alive, even though she had paid a heavy price.

"Then that is your task. You are to seek her out when you reunite with her and tell her your feelings." Thor reasoned.

"That's a lovely thought, but there's the matter of how to get to her. We're in Asgard, and she's on Earth." I pointed out.

"It just so happens that the Bifrost is near completion of being restored. So, when it has finished, you have no choice but to reunite with Jacinta and tell her your feelings. You need to talk her. I gather you must miss her, if your feelings are anything to go by." Thor concurred.

I nodded. "I do. She's my best friend…as well as Ginny but Jace and I have been through so much, and there are things that have happened to me that she blames herself for, so my guilt is something we share."

"What you and Jacinta have been through is something I would not wish upon anybody, unless they deserved it." Thor spoke and I giggled. "But you share a connection with Jacinta, a bond if you will. That's something that no-one will ever break. I am glad you told me, because while I may know so much about Eir, there is still much to learn about Hermione. I hope that you continue to tell me your memories, both the good and the bad."

I smiled. "I will…You know, it's funny. I often have nightmares about the war, but lately I haven't since I arrived here. Mostly these nights, I dream memories that aren't mine, well they are but, they're Eir's."

"What do you remember about Eir?" Thor asked, moving closer and grabbing my hands.

"Mostly healing, like healing the people of Asgard, but I have memories of you…and Loki. Good ones." I breathed and looked at him. "In fact, I remember the moment your feelings changed for me, well Eir but me. You were wounded in battle and in moment of stupidity, I raced onto the battlefield and saved you. You thanked me, later in your bed by kissing me and you gave me a look, quite like the one you're giving me now."

The look on Thor's face, was one I had dreamt about often. It was a look of love, desire and wanting. And now, he gave me the same look, and my heart fluttered.

"That look, it's one I often dream about, and it makes my heart burst because of my feelings for you. Not Eir's feelings, mine…But that look, it's reserved for Eir, isn't it?" I whispered.

He looked down, before glancing back up again, shaking his head. "No…though I will always love Eir, I find myself infatuated with another. A woman who is a witch, and has captured my heart in such a way that I'd never thought I'd feel like this again. But I have. You have bewitched me, which is fitting because you are magical. My feelings for you have grown, Lady Hermione."

"But Eir was the love-"

"Enough of this…"

Suddenly, every so abruptly and gentle, cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to my own. They were warm, and I relished the kiss, gasping softly, causing my mouth to open. This allowed Thor to push his tongue into my mouth, and I moaned as he kissed me passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance. I then gasped again, breaking the kiss as he moved me so that I was sitting on his lap, the bed sheet thrown off. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him again, this time more passionate and intense as our first. I grabbed his hair, threading my fingers through them and he growled at the feeling, the vibrations of his growl against my mouth.

I broke the kiss, using my hands to cup his cheeks and I looked at him, my chocolate brown eyes boring into his brilliant blue.

"Stay?"

"Always…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

The sound of birds woke me from a peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes, trying to focus and noticed that there was a presence next to me, with it's arm trapping me in a warm cocoon. I turned my head slightly over my shoulder, as I was on my side, and smiled as I saw the sleeping face of Thor. Without trying to wake him up, I shifted so that I was facing him, his arm still over me, trapping me. Lifting my hand up, I gently touched his face, tracing his lips and cheek. He frowned, his eyes blinking open and he smiled as his eyes fell upon mine.

"My love, as much as I wish to enjoy another round of copulation, we did not retire to sleep until the early hours of the morn. But if my lady wishes it, then I will stop complaining and give in." He murmured.

Well, he wasn't lying. In a so unlike-me fashion, we had gone round after round of sex, before the sun was peeking through the tall buildings of the city and we had decided to catch up on sleep. The whole process was so unlike me, as I usually got to know the person before I would sleep with them, but with Thor, it felt right. I wasn't sure if it was a combination of mine and Eir's feelings for him, but either way, I didn't mind. I knew that I had feelings for him, and that those feelings would soon grow.

I giggled. "As much as I want you to, I too need sleep, but the sounds of those birds woke me up."

"Birds? Oh, the crows. Yes, the Allfather is rather fond of the crows, and every morning he spends time in gardens, speaking to each crow. He has the quite the conversations with them."

I frowned. "I can't tell if you're serious or not."

He chuckled. "I am merely jesting, though my father does have a fondness for crows."

"But aren't crows a death omen? At least in my world they are." I wondered aloud.

"Yes, but the crows don't seem to harm him. They may be a symbol of death, but they are also brilliant messengers and often used to send messages." Thor informed me.

I nodded. "Well, at this moment, they are annoying. And now I am wide awake due to their screeching."

He leant forward, moving so that he was on top of me. "Well then my lady, I am sure that I can make you screech louder."

He kissed me on the lips, moving his legs in between mine. I moved my hands up his arms as he kissed me, kissing my jawline, neck and collarbone, before capturing my lips again.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and I jumped, breaking the kiss as Thor growled, getting off me and out of the bed. I quickly pulled the sheets up to my chest, covering myself as I sat up.

"Who dares interrupt me?" Thor growled.

A young man, who looked like he was in his late teens but knowing Asgard, he could be older, stopped and bowed low, keeping his face down.

"I am sorry milord! But I have an urgent message from the Gatekeeper Hiemdall! It is for the Lady Hermione." The man announced.

I frowned. "What is it?"

"Heimdall wishes to tell him yourself milady, but there is trouble on Midgard and it involves your family. Heimdall sent me to tell you to come quickly." He relayed, before standing up, bowing and walking out of the room.

I turned to Thor, who gave me a look and I held my hand out, silently summoning my wand. I got out of the bed, giving him a look. With a quick flick of my wand, I was instantly refreshed with a refreshing charm, and I casted the charm on Thor, who looked bewildered as the charm worked on him. Then with another flick, he was dressed in his usual battle armour – black leather pants, silver armour plate and red cape. I turned to myself, flicking my wand over me, and looked as my body was covered in a pair of black leather pants, a red corset vest with gold stripes and a silver cape that went over my shoulders, but left my arms bare. It was a new battle armour that was designed by me, just in case I needed it. If there was trouble on Midgard, then maybe, I would. I looked down as black knee-length boots covered my feet and legs, placing my wand in the harness that was strapped to my leg.

Thor, who hadn't seen the outfit before, eyed me appreciatively. "Milady, you look…"

"I know…I designed it."

He smiled and I walked over to him. "You'll have time to pull it off me later, but now, we need to see Heimdall."

I grabbed his arm, and with a loud astounding CRACK!, we apparated from my room to the Bifrost. You'd think that after all these years of apparating and teaching myself to apparate without a wand, I'd be used to the feeling but no. We arrived with a thud in the Bifrost, the move making Thor bend over to gather himself and I grimaced. Looking around, I found Heimdall standing near the portal exit and once Thor stood up, we made our way over.

"What is it Heimdall?" I asked.

"The Lady Jacinta is under attack. Earlier today, accompanied by the Avengers, she was attacked by a wizard named Antonin Dolohov. The attack occurred in Diagon Alley, but it dissolved soon as the Avengers helped her. She is now under attack again, only this time the attack is led by a man named Vincent Crabbe." Heimdall.

"Antonin Dolohov was apprehended by us before we were recruited by Fury and as for Crabbe, the idiot died in a pit of fire at Hogwarts, so how?" I quickly spoke, walking up to Heimdall and standing next to him. Though all I could see was the galaxy and stars, I looked out and kept glancing at Heimdall.

His golden eyes bored into my own. "Milady, I do not know how the two survive, only that they did. Antonin Dolohov is captured once again, but Crabbe is currently attacking the Burrow. Don't worry, they all made it out but the Weasley family has been taken hostage by the deatheaters. I fear that it will soon get worse, as Grabbe is there on orders from another. It would be wise to leave now, and help."

I shook my head. "How? The Bifrost isn't fixed yet."

"It has been repaired enough to allow you to travel to Midgard." He said.

I turned to Thor, and he nodded, holding out his hand. I frowned, wondering why when the sound of a whoosh filled my ears and I saw Mjolnir fly into his hand.

"We shall both go."

"Wait!" Both Thor and I turned to Heimdall. He seemed to be peering over something, as if he was watching a battle in his head.

"My hunch was correct. There are seven deatheaters, but I can only make out the ones talking. Georgy Goyle, Theodore Nott and Aymcus Carrow. The Hulk was unleashed, and this allowed the Avengers to gain the upperhand, but now the deatheater Carrow has captured Ginny and is initiating a trade. You need to leave now."

He walked over to the large sword in the middle of the circular room, putting into position. Immediately, the portal lit up, glowing a bright swirling blue.

"I will explain your absence to the Allfather! Go now!"

Without thinking, Thor grabbed my hand and we jumped through the portal. Like my first time through the Bifrost, the rainbow coloured vortex travelled me through space, stars and planets flying past me as I held onto Thor's hand. I didn't pay much attention, and kept my focus, staring straight ahead. Suddenly, I let go of Thor's hand as I braced myself for landing. I then landed on a bended knee, as did Thor, the blast of the Bifrost knocking back anything that was in it's path. I stood up quickly, looking around and saw that I was in the Burrows.

Due to the Bifrost, almost everyone had been knocked to the ground. I looked around, and gasped when I saw Jacinta laying down. I raced over to her as Thor threw his hammer to the sky, causing it to light up with lightning and rain started to pour, putting out the flames. I saw that people were coming to, including the deatheaters, but I was more worried about Jace.

I reached Jace, kneeling. "It's alright Jace, you're safe now. Stay with me!"

She glanced at me before passing out and I pulled out my wand, quickly waving it over her as I silently casted the healing spell. I then heard sounds behind me, as if a fight was going on, but I didn't look over my shoulder.

"So, you think you can best a god with that stick? As once heard by a dear friend, BRING IT ON!"

"Seriously? You had to say that…" I heard Clint mutter.

"I thought I told you to stand down. My mistake." Tony shouted.

Then, I felt a presence behind me, but before I could turn around and cast a spell, the sound of grunting and a whimpering could be heard and I turned my head, noticing Steve knock out a revived Carrow. The deatheater collapsed to the ground, and I quickly placed a stunning spell on him, before restarting the healing spell on Jace. Steve dropped to Jace's other side, taking her hand.

"How is she?"

"I'm healing her. I'm using the same spell I used during the New York Battle."

"Thank God you're here. She was about to leave with Carrow before you arrived." Steve breathed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"We were ambushed by the deatheaters, wanting to capture Jacinta. Apparently, they were here to capture her, kill the Weasleys and take her back to their boss. They weren't here on their own accord. There is another giving out the orders. A woman, who is not a deatheater and wants Jacinta for some reason. And so, she had an argument with that Grabbe guy, but then Hulk made an appearance and shocked them all, giving us the upper hand. Just when I thought we'd stopped it, Carrow captured Ginny. He then initiated a trade, Ginny for her, which Jace said yes to." Steve informed me.

"What? She willingly gave herself over? Oh, I am so going to kill her."

"You'll find that there'll be line to do that. Not everyone is happy that she gave herself up." Steve remarked. "Including me."

I looked to him, his face frowning in concern, fear and love. "You love her…"

He looked at me, before nodding his head. I sighed, waving my wand over Jacinta as I healed her. By now, most of her wounds were healed, and the blood had disappeared. The sound of a roar made me look over my shoulder, and I saw that most of the deatheaters, including Grabbe, Goyle and Nott were now apprehended, tied up and stunned. I turned back to Jace, and sighed in relief as the wounds were healed and that Jace was coming to.

"Mmm…Merlin, I feel like shit." I heard her mumble and I lowered my wand, watching as she blinked her eyes open, frowning as she came to her senses.

"Well, if I was captured, traded and then knocked out, I too would be feeling like shit but alas, I'm not the one laying on the ground. You have a lot to explain, young lady!" I scolded.

She frowned, blinking furiously as she stared at me. "Hermione?"

"No, it's Santa Clause!" I snapped as I slapped her on the shoulder.

"OW! Fucking hell, Hermione! I'm injured enough already!"

"Oh don't give me that! How could you give yourself over to Carrow? A deatheater that's supposed to be in Azkaban, by the way but still! You smarter than that! You could have casted a spell, or knocked the bloke out! Not give yourself willingly!" I growled at her.

"I was trying to save Ginny! And you would have done the same, don't lie. Steve, help me out!" She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and turned to Steve.

"Oh, I agree with Hermione. In fact, if she hadn't turned up, you would have been killed, or worse, taken." Steve expressed, his anger rising.

"I had to save Ginny. I am sorry but don't tell me than none of you wouldn't have done the same thing." She said.

I then noticed that there were people standing near us. Guarding the deatheaters, was Arthur and George, along with Clint, who had his arrows pointed at them. whereas Molly was helping a shaken Ginny repair a now de-flamed house. Ron had his wan pointed at an unconscious Carrow, eyeing me slightly, giving me a smile. Standing around us, was the Avengers. Thor stood behind me, with Natasha next to him, her arms crossed and Tony, who gave Jace a death glare. Hulk stood next to him, his heavy breathing indicating he was annoyed.

"Despite that, you still should have resisted. Ginny is more than capable of handling herself. While I don't condone what you did, I understand the reason." Natasha stated.

"It was badly done, but you're safe now. Don't ever do anything like that again, or I'll lock you up in Mooney's trunk for being reckless." I warned.

Jacinta frowned. "How is it that you have Mooney's trunk?"

I eyed her. "That is a secret I will never tell. Now, let's go help Molly and Ginny repair the Burrow."

I helped her up, and walked past Tony, raising my wand at the house. I knew that we all needed to have a conversation about the events of the night, but for now, we needed to repair what had been broken. We were back now, both Thor and myself. Though Steve's along with Heimdall's words got to me. There was someone after Jacinta, which didn't surprise me as there was always someone after her, but this time, it was a woman. Usually, it was deatheaters with a grudge that came after us but this woman was not a deatheater, but simply gave orders to them. It was strange, and for some reason, I had a gut feeling that Heimdall's hunch was right.

Things could very well soon get worse.

* * *

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi,**

 **I know, I know…it's been too long. Long story short, laptop has died, and I am no closer to buying a new one. Mental breakdowns, hospital stays…let's just say the last few months have been hard. I am sorry…truly. Which brings me to this point – if you find yourself overwhelmed or lost or even considering harming yourself – get help. Tell someone, get help and stay alive. It's hard…I know so, if you are struggling, get help. I have anxiety and depression – I know how you feel.**

 **Anyways, onto something a little brighter. This chapter is a little heavy but it's a good chapter. And this chapter you find out a little more about the mystery villainess...**

 **I own nothing but story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel respectively.**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty – One**

 **Hermione's POV**

Antonin Dolohov was like a bug you couldn't squash. You could get close, even so close that your hand may think you've squashed him, but no. He was still running around causing trouble and chaos – even now he was, sitting across from me was his hands tied and under the truth serum. He even went so far as to smirk, as if he knew something I didn't, making him act like he had all the power, acting like he didn't just attack Jace in broad daylight or orchestrated attacks or even terrorised various magical communities.

We were onboard the Hellicarrier, hovering above London and invisible to the world. The hellicarrier had gone through some massive upgrades since I last was onboard. The rooms, equipment and technology had been upgraded, improved and in fine working condition thanks to Tony. He now played a more serious role than that of the consultant that he used to be.

Myself, Natasha and Steve were all in the interrogation room, with Fury, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur, Jacinta, Tony and Thor in the other room, watching through the reversable mirrors. Well, it looked like a mirror to us, but to them, they could see us but we couldn't see them, I had been chosen, along with Natasha and Steve to interrogate Dolohov – an unusual choice of people to interrogate a wanted deatheater, but as Dolohov had attacked an Avenger, SHIELD and the Avengers were now involved. The choice of the location of the interrogation was Kingsley's choice, as he believed that there were spies within the ministry, as Dolohov had escaped from his warded cell within the prison hidden inside the Ministry Headquarters. As the Rogue Deatheaters were now becoming a rising problem, Kingsley suggested that the interrogation take place in a much more secure place, and so Fury was brought in, helping out his cousin. Fury had already been informed of the attack on the Burrow, and on Jacinta, and was intent to have Dolohov locked away for the rest of his life, and so suggested the Hellicarrier.

The hellicarrier now had not only SHIELD agents, but Aurors stationed everywhere. It was strange, to see magic mix with technology and it was no wonder that the technology was a little haywire but after a few quick and simple spells and technology rings, the Aurors could stand anywhere without interfering with the technology.

"Mr Dolohov – you're currently in interrogation room three onboard SHIELD Hellicarrier One. You are also under the impression of the Veritaserum given to you by Arthur Weasley. You are also under restraints and bindings held by magic, plus I have with me an assassin and a super-soldier here should you even decide or attempt to escape. Then I have a demi-god waiting in the other room along with others watching this interview. So, you're screwed. Now, can you tell me why you decided to attack Jacinta Potter in broad daylight in Diagon Alley?"

Antonin smirked at me. "Look at you, Mudblood, acting all superior like."

Natasha, who was standing near the door, walked over to him, punching him squarely in the face. He spat out some blood, before giving her an evil look.

"You will refrain from name calling, and address Miss Granger as Miss Granger. Fail to do so, and I will allow my friend Steve here attack you. You see he's been wanting to give you a beating ever since you attacked his lady love." Natasha spoke in a low voice.

He laughed. "Potter has a boyfriend? And here I thought she'd spend the rest of her miserable life alone. The bitch deserves to spend her life alone after what she did to my master."

He was punched again, but this time, it was Steve who had delivered the blow, surprising us all as he was standing up against the wall on the side of the table. The punch was a lot harder than the punch that Natasha had given him, as Dolohov growled when he spat out a tooth, giving Steve a dirty look.

"Call her that again, and I will not hesitate to teach you manners." Steve growled. "Now, tell us why you attacked Jacinta in broad daylight?"

Dolohov glared at Steve, but the pain that the Veritaserum gave was too much.

"I was ordered to attack Potter." He growled, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Ordered? By whom?" I asked. "Why would someone order you to attack?"

He fought the potion but failed. "I was ordered by my mistress, a woman who as been after Potter for the last few years."

"A woman? And here I thought you were your own boss." Tasha remarked.

Dolohov smirked. "Oh I am, but as Granger would know, I don't just follow anyone. My mistress is just a woman. No no, she's pure brilliance, and pure. Tell me, Granger, have you ever wondered just how and why various deatheaters haven't sought the chance to attack Potter anytime they wanted? It's not pure luck that Potter managed to escape the clutches of a few deatheaters that wanted her head. We've been watching her, lurking in the shadows, and all the while she's been nothing but oblivious. Well, supposed she had better things on her mind, partnering up with a captain no doubt."

Steve growled low, and I gripped his arm, trying to calm him.

"Ooo, the Captain does have feelings. My mistress will be glad to hear that." Dolohov smirked, before looking angry. "Damnable potion."

"Mistress? Who exactly is your mistress?" I asked, leaning forward.

He struggled, fighting against the potion. "No one you would know, but if I remember correctly, you have actually met her. Though at the time, you were rather out of it. Both you and Potter. I doubt you would remember her now. After all, being tortured would have some effect on both your memories."

I could see from the corner of my eye that Tasha had given me a look but I was too busy glaring at Antonin.

He smirked. "Ah, I see you do remember. Not the girl, but the torture. Such a wonderful day for us all, knowing that we had captured the great Jacinta Potter and her Mudblood witch of a friend. I wonder, Granger, do you think of that day often? After all, Potter wouldn't have been tortured if wasn't for you. Are you now making it up to her by sitting her, trying to save her life?"

"Shut up." I snapped, the anger rising.

But he now knew that I was irked and so, leant forward. "Oh, I see I've pressed a nerve. Oh, how guilty you must feel, knowing that Potter graciously got tortured because of you, she sacrificed her life for yours and let's not forget that rather terrible spell that Bellatrix Lestrange cast on the poor girl. Only seventeen and already barren for life, all because of a stupid Mudblood and spell that was meant for you. Tell me, Mudblood, when you finally have children of your own, will you willingly give up a child to ease Potter's pain of not having her own? It's because of you, that Potter is barren for life.

"Stop…" I whispered.

"Why would I? In fact, now that I think about it, almost everything that happened on that day was your fault. Tell me Mudblood, how are your parents? Oh wait, they're dead...you got them killed, didn't you? Now-"

I didn't get to hear what he said next, as before I knew it, the door blasted open, and Dolohov was thrown up against the wall, hovering in place by an angry Jacinta. I couldn't move, as I was in shock. All I could do was watch.

"That is enough. I could kill you right now, and everyone would understand but as you are the only lead we have in finding your mistress, I have to let you live. But you will refrain from telling such fond memories and calling Hermione a Mudblood. Call that her that again, and I will not hesitate to give you the same treatment you so generously gave us so many years ago. I remember that day well, and while Bellatrix casted the magic, you and your fellow thug deatheaters so graciously tortured us….very well, I might add, as the scars I've got from that day have yet to heal properly. Do you understand me?" Jace whispered, her wand holding him up as she walked closer to him.

He spat at her, despite his limited movements. "You can burn for all I care. I'm not saying anymore…You think it's the first time I've had this potion? No…so you'll have kill me before I tell you anymore."

Jace smiled, a smile that I had only seen once. It was a smile reserved for when she was about to do something drastically wicked. The wand she held in her hand was the Elder wand, and I knew that it could do some serious damage.

"Why would I kill you Dolohov, when I can simply torture you? _Crucio_!" She growled, and Dolohov collapsed, screaming in pain.

She chanted the curse again, and he tried to bundle himself up into a small ball as he screamed. I don't know how long it went for, as she kept casting the spell, over and over again, and the room filled with Dolohov's screams. But as soon as it started, it stopped. Steve had stepped in front of Jace, grabbing her by the arms.

"Jacinta, stop!" Steve pleaded, looking at her with worried eyes.

She stopped, gasping, before frowning and then looking shocked at what she had done.

"Oh my god…." She stammered, looking at Dolohov, who had passed out on the floor due to the pain, and back to the wand. She then turned to me and I stood up. "I…I'm sorry…"

She then left, running from the room as people started to walk in. Tony, Kingsley and Thor had rushed in, looking to Jace as she ran from the room. I then followed after her, Steve following behind me as she ran before stopping on the main bridge, and turning to me. Agents that were scattered around her looked at us in curiosity, wondering why we were there.

"I'm sorry…" She said, again before disappearing with a CRACK!. The agents that had been watching gasped in shock at the gesture.

"JACE!" I yelled.

"Jacinta?!" Steve gasped, looking around for her. He then turned to me. "Where did she go?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I didn't know that she would that!"

Fury had arrived, his face stoic. "What the hell was that? Why did Jacinta act like that?"

Kingsley, Thor, Arthur and Tony then all arrived on the bridge, the look of shock on their faces. It was hard to comprehend, Jacinta willingly using an Unforgivable spell, as she hated using them and often never did. Only a few times when she used the Imeprio curse, she would feel guilty afterwards, but to use the Cruciatus curse on someone, even if that someone had provoked us and is a bad person, was unheard of.

"You heard him. That man provoked her, and Hermione. I would have done something too if I had magic." Tony defended her.

"But to use an Unforgivable spell Tony, even on someone like Dolohov is just…Jacinta may have been provoked, but she never uses the unforgivable curses unless she had to." Arthur reasoned.

"She was just trying to stand up for me. I froze, which is something I shouldn't have done but he kept speaking about it." I marvelled, crossing my arms. Thor came over, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I gave him a look, letting him know I was okay, before turning back to the group. "She was trying to protect me. Dolohov brought up some memories for both of us, and it struck a nerve. While Jace shouldn't have used that spell, she was just acting out."

"Then why did she leave?" Fury asked.

"She used a spell and tortured someone, which is unlike her. She's in shock and like I said, Dolohov brought up some bad memories." I explained. "Please don't let this change your opinion of her. That day, that awful day was- is something that we hardly ever talk about because it was so horrible. Dolohov saw the chance to bring me down and he did. By using that day."

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Tony wondered.

"Well, like Dolohov said…we were tortured. It was while we were on the run, looking for horcruxes to bring Voldemort down. One particular day, we got caught by body snatchers, all three of us. Ron, myself and Jace. They brought us to Bellatrix Lestrange's house." I told him.

"Who is this Bellatrix Lestrange? That's a few times now I've heard that name." Steve asked.

Arthur answered for him. "She was Voldemort's right-hand woman, and trusted confidant. Molly killed her during the war."

"Exactly right, but Bellatrix managed to torture all of us before she was killed. Myself, Jacinta and even Ron." I lamented. Arthur gave me a shocked look and my heart pained to continue but I had to. "Yes, although his torture took place somewhere else. Ron was locked away in the dungeons while Bellatrix was having her fun with Jace and I."

"Dolohov mentioned a spell…what kind of spell?" Tasha asked, arriving.

"It wasn't no ordinary spell. The spell was ancient and the words were some I had never heard. But once casted on the intended, it made them barren. It took away any ability for that person to ever have children. While she still has the body parts, the curse will always be there to stop the miracle of actually having a child." I replied.

Everyone had such looks on their faces it was like someone had died. I couldn't help but feel that they had every right to act that way. The memory of that day always was on my mind and while Jace and I had find some peace with it, it would always torture us.

"It was my fault." I whispered.

Thor turned to me. "No, it wasn't. Do not say that."

"But it was. That spell was intended for me. Jace offered herself up instead, telling them to take her instead. Bellatrix couldn't pass up that opportunity so, she did. But she eventually got to me in the end. Not with the spell, but she killed my parents right before my eyes. Well, her and her husband. He killed my father whereas she killed my mother. But not before Dolohov could torture them a bit. You know, they died with no memory of me. So they were killed what looked like to them, in front of a whole bunch of strangers." I croaked, my face getting wet as silent tears formed. "Oh and let's not forget the scars. I have Mudblood embedded in my skin while Jace will always have traitor on hers, and Ron, well…he doesn't have words but the scars speak for themselves."

It seemed that was what rendered them silent. The looks of pity, anger and shock on their faces made me want to punch something, as I never wanted to tell anyone. Jacinta, Ron and I had made a pact among ourselves to only tell what was needed to be told. Our torture was not among them, but now, as it seemed that I or Jace may have seen this 'Mistress', it would seem that we would have to relive this day in order to get the memory. But telling our story meant more pity and more angst. But perhaps it was a good thing, because even though I felt guilt, and was reluctant to tell the story, I also felt relief that Arthur now knew. Ron never told his family, even though Jace and I had encouraged him to tell his version but he never did.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I could go a few rounds with Dolohov. He got of lightly with Jace." Tony spoke first.

"Well he's currently back in the interrogation room with a few Aurors watching over him. I'd happily follow you there now." Tasha growled.

"No…no one will do anything. Stand down." Steve ordered.

Tony scoffed. "Stand down? Did you not hear Hermione? They tortured her, and Jace…Your girlfriend, who now can't have children because of some dumbass curse they put on her. Don't you feel anything?"

"I do! But fighting him isn't the answer. There is nothing more I want to do than to beat him to a pulp, but right now, my concern is Jacinta. Until I find her, I don't care what happens to Dolohov. Until we find her, we stand down."

"Steven is right. Right now, I'd like nothing more than to get my hands on him, but you have to trust that the ministry will now take him and deal with him properly and trust me on this, we have the means to ensure that Antinon Dolohov is punished. Kingsley and I will leave with Dolohov, while you all track down Jacinta. Right now, she's the priority. If Dolohov is right, then someone is out there right now looking for her. And now, she's alone, so it makes her the perfect target." Arthur reasoned.

Fury nodded. "He's right. Hermione, you know her best, you, Thor and Steve will go and find her. Romanov, accompany Kingsley with Dolohov. If he tries anything, you know what to do. And Tony, make sure Mr Weasley gets home safely. I know you want to accompany Kingsley Arthur, but you just found out your son was tortured. And you will need to update the others back in the Burrow."

Arthur nodded, and I watched as he left with Tony, who gave me a smile as he left with Arthur in tow. Tasha escorted Kingsley out, taking a few agents with her. Fury walked up to me, sighing as he did.

"I am sorry, and I know that would have been hard to reveal, but right now, I need you to get your head back in the game and find Jacinta. I understand why she did what she did and for that, I'm not worried about her hurting someone. I'm worried about someone hurting her. There will be a Quinjet fulled and ready for you, Thor and Rogers to leave in as soon as you get there. Let us worry about Dolohov. You go find Jace and bring her back."

I nodded, and turned to Thor who gave me smile. Steve's face was hard, but he gave a sharp nod, before taking off. I looked to Thor, before following after Steve. While I was relieved, I was now worried. I could only hope that we find Jace soon, and quickly before she got hurt again.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jacinta's POV**

What have I done? I willingly tortured a man using the Cruciatus curse and what was even worse, I enjoyed it. Well, only for a moment, but nonetheless, I enjoyed using the curse on Dolohov, and although he was a known rogue deatheater and had hurt me along with many others, it still wasn't right. Using that curse didn't make me any better than them. It just made me stoop to their level, and I felt sick that I had gone that far.

He had provoked me, taunting Hermione and bringing up one of the worse days I had ever experience in my life. My torture was a memory I buried deep into my mind, not wanting to face it ever again. And the spell that made me barren, well, I had accepted it. Maybe once before the war I had envisioned being a mother, but after the war, and given my title as the Mistress, the thought of being a mother went away. Not only because I couldn't have kids, but I didn't want to, much. I knew that there were many children out there that had no parents and if the time came for me to be a mother, then I would adopt. I knew that Hermione still felt guilty about it, but I had moved on. I had accepted it, but the torture still haunted me.

Dolohov knew that, and so provoked me, and rendered Hermione silent. Quite the parlour trick, using our own interrogation tactic on us. His words, and his foul use of name-calling had cause me to react, as I knew Hermione was in shock. As was Arthur, Kingsley and Tony. Thor had a different look, and I assumed he knew, as the look on his face was similar to mine. Anger…among others. I think that was why no one stopped me when I left the room that we were in. It was Steve, who had a worrying look on his face when he stopped me. He didn't look disgusted or angry, he looked worried.

I sighed, the gravel beneath my feet moving as I gently swished them. I didn't expect to come back to this place. But it was the first thing that popped into my head, and was nearby. Sort of…but it meant I could apparate that far without splinching myself and harming myself. Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the park that often hanged at when I was younger, and living in Little Whinging.

The park itself had changed, having gone through a major upgrade with a cubby play house and a rather modern swing set. The swing that I was sitting on was large enough and comfortable to sit on. Any rain that the grey sky above me would release was stop by the large cover netting that protected the whole park. The merry-go-round was newly updated, but a little smaller. It was a twisted sense of comfort, as most memories of the park consisted of Dudley beating me up or me hiding away from the Dursleys.

My jacket swayed a little, the wind picking up. I was wearing my usual outfit, black jeans, a maroon red blouse and black leather jacket, along with my black leather boots. My hair was in a pony-tail, and my gold gallon was hanging from my neck. I had been putting it on ever since the attack on New York, just in case the girls ever needed me, and it didn't seem fit to take it off. I also had one made for Steve, should he ever need assistance, and it was linked with mine. The gallon now was burning, indicating that they were trying to get my attention. I pulled out the Elder Wand, waving over it, disabling the tracker spell in it. I needed time, and a little space to clear my head, not more questions.

A rustling made my head turn, and I looked behind me, but nothing and nobody was there. I turned my head back, only to gasp at a woman standing in front of me. The woman looked old, wearing a simple black dress with a lavender cardigan and a holding an umbrella. I frowned, as the woman looked familiar. She had grey hair, with bits of brown through it and its particular style reminded me of an old woman I knew long ago but it was her eyes that had confirmed my suspicion. They were green.

"Aunt Petunia…" I whispered.

She smiled. "I thought you would recognise me. Though I have gotten well beyond my years."

She walked over, sitting in the swing next to me. She placed the umbrella on the side, leaning it against the metal pole and placing her hands on the chains of the swing. She had aged, that was for sure, as the wrinkles on her face were deep. But she still looked like my aunt, only older.

"How—"

"I'm on the neighbourhood watch and its leader. I got a phone call from a neighbour saying that there was a strange woman with bright blue hair sitting on the swing at the park. I remembered from the news and from what Dudley had told me about your meeting the other day, that you had blue hair and immediately I knew it was you. This use to be your place…quite often, if I recall." She explained.

"To escape Dudley and Uncle Vernon, when he was in a mood. Sometimes you…Dudley would sometimes find me but other times I was alone. It was peaceful." I murmured. I looked away, staring ahead.

"I often think about you, and your childhood. Back then I was cruel, following a man whom I thought the world of but over the years, I've come to realised that the man was a crackpot and was cruel. And I found myself guilty because I had treated the only thing that was left of my sister like a slave."

I turned to her, shocked at the look of remorse and guilt on her face. "Aunt Petunia—"

"No, let me get this out. I am sorry, my dear. I am so sorry of how I treated you. I know that this apology by no means makes up for the years of abuse you endured, but I hope that you will accept and that you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance, though I don't deserve it. I understand if you don't, but I hope that you will. You are my niece, and that should have mattered when you needed it the most." She grabbed my hands, and I gulped, turning so that I was facing her.

"All my life, I imagined you, Dudley and Uncle Vernon getting what you deserved, but if I've learnt anything over the years is that life is short, and that you can't hold on to grudges, or the past, no matter it was. Something I need to remind myself every day. I forgive you…wholeheartedly and I accept your apology. I hope now we can find peace." I said.

She smiled, patting my hand. "I hope so too…You are so much like your mother…"

I sighed. "I miss her. I need her guidance, especially now."

"She will always be here for you…So, what brings you out our way?" She asked.

"I did something…something bad, to a bad man. And then I ran away from the people I loved because of it." I told her.

"Well, what did he do to deserve this bad thing?" She inquired.

"A lot. He's a former deatheater, and he's been after me for ages." I answered.

"Well, from my limited knowledge of what deatheaters are, I'd say he deserved it. But that's not troubling you isn't it. What did you do that was so bad?" She wondered.

I sighed. "Do you know about the unforgivable curses?"

She nodded. "Only a little. What I've learned is through the books that my granddaughter, your niece has. She's quite like you, you know. But not very much knowledge on the curses, but I know of the one that killed Lily. There are three, correct?"

I gave her a nod. "Three and I used one on this man. I used a torture curse called the Curciatus curse and basically it gives the intended target a lot of pain. I used it on him because he kept boasting about the time he harmed myself and my friend during the war. He kept pushing and bringing up bad memories, and so I acted. I was provoked but that doesn't excuse my action against him."

She gave a swift nod, taking a deep breath. "As I said, he must have deserved it. I meant what said when you take after your mother. You are smart, and you have a good heart, which is so like her. You say that your action against him was uncalled for, but you were only acting in your defence. Sure, it may have been such a drastic one, but in your mind, you were only protecting yourself. If you didn't stop this man from hurting you or provoking you, you would have been a much worse state than you are now. I don't much about what happened to you during the war, only from I've read or from what I heard but I know that you wouldn't just do such a drastic action unless you had to. And you did have to…"

I took in her words, realising that she was kind of right. I did act to protect Hermione and to stop Dolohov, and while it was a drastic one, it happened and now I needed to move on, and hope that it wouldn't happen again.

"I know what you're thinking…'Oh crap, aunt Petunia is right…fuck my life'…Am I right?" She commented.

I looked at her in shock. "Uh…"

She smirked. "I've changed dear, gone is miss Prissy and in her place is a humbled grandmother who likes to swear."

"Okay…acknowledged." I stammered,

She laughed. "You find pleasure in the simple things as you get older. I simply found that being myself was something I desperately needed. And that by not having Vernon around, I found myself a lot quicker."

"I understand…" I murmured.

She smiled. "So, you've run away from the people you love. Is there a certain Captain among these people? Dudley might have told me a little something about you finding a captain in your life."

I nodded. "Yes. Steve…his name is Steve and yeah, I love him."

"Then why are you here telling me that and not with him telling him that?"

I sighed. "Because he's the one that stopped me from further torturing the man. But Steve didn't have fear or disgust in his eyes. He looked worried, for me…"

"Well of course! He knows that you were angry and had acted out. He's probably wondering where you are right now. So, what are you waiting for? Go home. See him and talk it out among the people you love. They will not shut you out and if they do, they are idiots." She muttered, giving me a look.

I nodded. "Okay…I supposed I've been away long enough."

"Good…now you can stop scaring my neighbours. Lord, I thought Mrs Pixie was going to have heart attack when she informed me of you. 'Bright blue hair, Petunia! She's one those druggies…best call the police'….Good thing I knew who it was and had to talk her down. Never again because next time, you come straight to the house. It's all different you know. It's all changed. And there is a guest room with your name on it."

I laughed, getting up from the swing. "I will, come to the house…"

I stood in front of her, standing a little distance away but still in front of her.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia…"

She shook her head. "No my dear, thank you…."

One last smile was shared between us and I waved my wand, the familiar pulling taking me from her, and with a CRACK!, I was gone.


End file.
